


for your consideration

by superskru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Woods siblings, past clarke/finn, past lexa/costia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superskru/pseuds/superskru
Summary: Jake and Abby have arranged Clarke to marry into the Woods family. Luckily for her, she has 3 to choose from.Or simply, Arranged Marriage AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First clexa fic and first multi chaptered fic in years! I apologize if I have any grammatical errors - feel free to call me out on them. 
> 
> Hope you give this a chance and let me know what you think in the comments!

“Shut the fuck up, Monty!” Raven shouted through her headset mic. Her eyes were focused on the screen mounted on the wall, her character zipping through time to shoot down their opponent and defend their base.

“Cover me!” She ordered.

_“Relax, I’m switching to Widowmaker!!”_

“Shit Monty nice - ” Raven’s compliment cut short through the unmistakable sound of a phone falling.

“Ouch. Your phone okay, princess?” Raven asked over her shoulder, her eyes still glued to the tv screen. “Jasper, a little health please!”

Raven watched as the timer turned red and the screen announced their victory.

“YES! We did it!” She jumped up from the couch and ripped her headset off. In her spinning and celebration, she caught a glimpse of her roommate who was standing like a statue. “You guys, I’m out.” She switched her controller off before either of the boys could complain.

“Hey look! The screen is still intact! A little dent on the side but don’t worry, princess.” Raven smiled handing her friend the fallen phone.

The blonde looked at her wide eyed and shook her head.

“What do you mean no? Who was that on the phone just now?”

“My parents.”

“Is everything okay? Are Mama and Papa Griff okay?”

Clarke took a few deep breaths. After what feels like a century, she looked at Raven, her eyes holding back tears.

“I’m getting married.”

* * *

 

 

_Clarke quietly opens the door to her house. It’s late but she doesn’t care. She makes her way to the kitchen to get some food in her when she notices her father sitting in the dining room._

_He didn’t ask why she left or where she went. He knew._

_“Did mom head to work?”_

_Her dad nodded and began, “Clarke…”_

_“I won’t do it, dad. It’s not fair. You made the deal when I was a child. What about my choice?! Did you not think about that?!” Clarke was tired but she was still angry from their announcement._

_Her dad looked at her with kindness in his eyes. Jake had always been patient with her. “Will you let me speak when you are done?”_

_Clarke huffed and continued, “Dad, I want to marry someone I love. I can’t… I can’t just be with some stranger. I can’t just do it for the money or for the politics involved. I know you’re on the board of the directors… and that they’re your business partner… but this is marriage, dad. It’s my whole life at stake.”_

_Jake was silent at first, calculating his words. “When you were a baby, your mom was still in med school. Your grandparents… they didn’t approve of me then. So your mom had to pay for her schooling by herself. Finding a job was tough; the place I was working for went bankrupt. My former college roommate, he put in a word for me and his family offered me a job. When I eventually started my business, they invested in it. We got up. He never asked for anything in return…”_

_“Except for my freedom!”_

_Jake gave Clarke a pointed look and she clamped her mouth shut._

_“The Woods are a good family. We arranged this long ago. Not just because they helped us, but for the future. Your future. Our family’s future. Theirs as well. I know… this is hard to accept. But please, think about it.”_

_Clarke stuck her pinky out. Jake smiled and intertwined his pinky with hers. She promised she’d think about it._

* * *

 

“Okay, let me get this straight. You’re in an arranged marriage, with the son of your dad’s business partner. You have a year before the actual marriage.” Clarke watched from the couch as Raven paced around her.

“Or less.”

Raven looked at Clarke questioningly.

“His father is sick. There was a part of the contract that it was either when I hit 25 or before any of the parents die. So if it gets worse, we get married sooner.”

“Wow. Dark. And you haven’t met him yet?”

“When we were kids, I guess? I’m meeting his family tomorrow.”

“You can’t get out of it? I have a lawyer friend -“

“I tried, Raven. I’ve accepted it. Pretty much.” Clarke shrugged. “I just didn’t think it would happen so fast. I’m barely a functionally adult.”

Raven paused for a beat. “He might be an asshole, Clarke. Or he might be one of those stuck up snooty rich kids…” Her eyes growing wider as she spoke. “I bet his family is all business and that they don’t even know what love is. They might be robots. WHAT IF THEY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!”

“Raven… either way, I have to marry him.” Clarke sighed running a hand through her hair.

“Okay. But if he’s an asshole I’m kidnapping you.”

  
\----

 

Clarke fixed her dress as she and her parents stood in the lobby of a hotel.

“You look great, Clarke.” Abby said as she kissed the top of her head.

“You too, mom.” Clarke gave a small smile trying to hide her nerves.

A young man walked over to them. “Mr Griffin, Mr Woods is this way.”

Jake gave the young man a pat on the shoulder. “Aden, I told you to call me Jake.”

The young man bowed his head. “Sorry Mr Gri- I mean Jake.”

Aden led them through the restaurant and into a private room. As they entered, a booming voice filled the room. “JAKE! ABBY! Glad that you could join us!”

The man in question was heavily bearded in a black tailored suit. He looked like a giant grizzly bear but… a friendly one at least. He shook Jake’s hand and gave Abby a hug. “Abby, it’s been too long! Indra is currently in Shanghai but she sends her regards.”

“It has. You’re looking good, Gustus.” Abby replied.

“Cancer hasn’t gotten me yet! And I would like to kick its ass.” The man - Gustus - laughed.

“Of course, Gustus, we’d like to introduce you to our daughter, Clarke.” Jake said, moving aside so that Gustus could get a proper look at Clarke.

Clarke swore this giant man beamed at her.

“CLARKE!” He looked like he was going for a hug but instead chose to shake her hand. “The last time I saw you, you barely went up to my knee! You don’t remember me do you?”

Clarke gave him a sheepish smile. “Hi Mr. Woods. It’s nice to meet you… again. And sorry, I really don’t remember.”

The man laughed. “It’s okay, I doubt you remember my kids either.” He gestured to the 3 other people in the room.

Clarke’s breath hitches in her throat. They were fucking gorgeous. All 3 of them. They all had this glow and tan to them that was otherworldly. They looked like models in their suits and fancy watches.

“Jake, Abby., Clarke, these are my kids.”

Clarke tried her best to smile and look his children in the eye when he introduced them. “Eyes are the window to the soul”, her grandma always said.

“My eldest, Anya.” Hazel eyes scowled at Clarke. She tried not to flinch.

“My son, Lincoln.” Soft brown eyes with nothing but kindness. She could get used to these eyes.

“And our middle, Lexa.” Stunning green eyes that Clarke couldn’t pinpoint as either boredom or sorrow.

As dinner started, Clarke figured it would be best to sit beside her future husband. Luckily, Lincoln was easy enough to talk to. His sisters were quiet on his side. She figured though that they weren’t robots with the amount of times they rolled their eyes or snickered at something Lincoln or their father had said.

Lincoln was sweet and Clarke liked talking to him, even if it was small talk. It was easy to bond over art. Clarke laughed at something he had said and Anya interjected, “Careful, Linc. I didn’t think you’d want Clarke choosing you.”

Lincoln threw Anya a glare and the older sibling smirked. Lexa, in between her siblings, peeked her head to look at Clarke, “Ignore Anya. We all do.”

They grew silent again.

“What did Anya mean about me choosing you?”

“You don’t know? Your parents didn’t tell you?” Lincoln stared at her. Lexa and Anya were suddenly very focused on the food in front of them.

Clarke shook her head.

Lincoln gave a small smile, “I’m not sure if this is any consolation for you, but… you get to pick which one of us you want to marry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes on solo dates with each of the Woods siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarked and took the time to read the work! You guys are the absolute best!
> 
> Also, italicized are Clarke's thoughts  
> bold are text messages

“Okay, kill, fuck, marry.” Raven asked as she plopped down on the couch across from Clarke and handed her an ice cold beer. “Wait, back up. I need reference.”

Clarke opened up her phone and showed Raven the group picture their parents insisted they take during the dinner.

“I'm surprised you're not scowling in the pic. Ugh. Fuck. Fuck them all. And I don’t mean that in a bad way, I mean, the 3 of them can have my children.” Raven groaned zooming in and hovering over each sibling. “Who’s the hottie beside you with the fucking blinding smile?”

“Lincoln.”

“And the hottie with those eyes that can see into the very depths of my soul?”

“You’re so dramatic. That’s Lexa.”

“And the hottie with the cheekbones that could slice me but if she did I’d just be eternally grateful?”

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes at Raven. “That’s Anya.”

“Clarke…” Raven began, sitting up to look at Clarke and her tone suddenly serious as she took a swig of her own beer. “Maybe you shouldn’t marry into this family.”

“What? Why not?”

“You’ll ruin their genetic perfection.” Raven laughed. Clarke tried to kick her off their shared couch but Raven quickly overpowered her and kicked back. Clarke landed on the floor with a thud leading Raven to double over in laughter. 

* * *

The arrangement was simple enough. Clarke had a date with each of the Woods children and she’d pick her future spouse after a few hours of one on one time.

_If only relationships and getting married were that easy._

First up, dinner with Anya.

**unknown number**  
**Hey blondie, Anya here. Something came up. Brunch tomorrow instead. I’ll text you the address.**

Okay, scratch that. First up, brunch with Anya.

Clarke woke up at 7am to try and figure out what to wear to this fancy brunch place Anya mentioned. At 7:30, she tried to wake Raven up for help but the girl could most probably sleep through one of her own explosions. At 8:08, Clarke had settled on a simple summer dress. At 8:32, she had gone through several wardrobe changes and finally settled on a white romper with tropical accents and a light blazer. At 8:49, finally deeming she was ready, she called an Uber and cursed internally throughout the whole ride. Abby would kill her if she knew she was rushing. She arrived at the restaurant at 9:15. 15 minutes later than they had planned.

_Not bad._

Clarke glanced at her phone.

No new text messages.

“Excuse me, I have a reservation for 2 under Woods?” Clarke inquired from the hostess.

“Ms. Woods has not arrived yet. I can take you to your table though.”

Clarke decided to wait a good 10 minutes outside before deciding that she looked ridiculous. Seated inside, and fiddling with menu, it took another 15 or 20 minutes before Anya arrived.

_Almost an hour late._

As Anya made her way to their table, Clarke took her time to really look at her. Anya’s dirty blonde hair was a mess, shades covering her face, her white polo disheveled and her annoying smirk plastered on.

“Hey blondie. Checking me out?” Anya smirked. “Sorry for making you wait.”

“You look disgusting. Are you hungover?” Clarke hissed, folding her arms. Anya shrugged in response and raised her hand to call the server.

The server, a young blonde in a way too revealing top and tight jeans, comes over and takes their order. Anya flirts asking if she was new using a line that was way too cheesy that got Clarke wondering how Anya got the girl blushing. As the server walked away, Anya’s eyes followed. Anya then got her phone out and started texting or whatever it is she does on her phone and proceeded to ignore Clarke completely.

Clarke coughed politely to try and get Anya’s attention back. Anya simply raised a finger at her indicating her to wait. Clarke was in disbelief at the utter disrespect of the girl in front of her. She had half a mind to stand up and leave when the server arrived with their food and Anya continued to flirt.

“Are you trying to be an asshole?” Clarke asked as she cut into her Eggs Benedict.

“Not trying. Already am.” Anya shrugged downing her mimosa like water.

Clarke wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

“I’m sorry, did you think I was going to try and win you over today? Cause I hate to burst your bubble…”

“I take it you don’t agree to this?”

Anya sat up straight and finally gave Clarke her full attention. “Hell no. I know why they’re doing it but I’m sorry, I’ll be damned if it was me. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“You’d think being gay would get me out of this mess.” Anya muttered as she raised her glass to indicate she wanted another mimosa.

Clarke cocked her head to Anya.

“I came out when I was 16. I was so scared they’d disown me.” Anya laughed, a hint of bitterness escaping. “But my father beamed. It was great because he accepted me - and when Lexa came out, she did too. We had full support.”

“But… it meant you got tied into my arranged marriage mess.”

“Part of it, yes. But beyond that, Gustus was happy because he knew I could marry a girl and still keep the family name - the Woods name would go farther than Lincoln.”

Clarke figured Anya wasn’t really an asshole but if she picked the girl as her wife, she knew Anya had the capacity to make their married life a living hell. After Anya’s brief confession, brunch became lighter and easier to survive. Clarke asked a few questions about their business which Anya answered in one liners. When Clarke shifted to other interests, Anya talked about music. Clarke breathed a little easier and even started to joke around since she knew Anya wouldn’t kill her.

After the bill was paid for, Clarke noticed a number scrawled onto the receipt.

Anya caught her looking and winked, “I promise, I’m a much better sister-in-law.”

* * *

That same evening, Clarke had a date with Lincoln.

**unknown number**  
**Hey Clarke, this is Lincoln. Gustus gave me your number. I’ll pick you up tonight at 7? Just send me your address. Fair warning, you may need to dress a little fancier than brunch tonight.**

Clarke replied with her address and started to get ready. Clarke realized that having Raven help may have actually taken longer - with her friend either approving it without even looking or disapproving for the smallest reasons. Eventually, Clarke slipped into a simple black halter dress that coincidentally, was a gift from Raven when they graduated college.

**Lincoln**  
**Hey Clarke, I’m by your apartment building already. Ready when you are. :)**

As Clarke opened the door to their building, Lincoln was there leaning on his car.

“You look great, Clarke.” Lincoln complimented as he opened the car door to let Clarke in.

Clarke noted that unlike his sister, Lincoln was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors, let Clarke walk ahead of him and even pulled out her seat for her in the restaurant.

Since Clarke was already used to talking with Lincoln, Clarke hadn’t felt awkward unlike with Anya - granted that she may have been doing it on purpose.

“So… you look a little different from your sisters.” Clarke mentioned offhandedly during their dinner.

“So you caught that.” Lincoln grinned. “Indra is my mom. Anya and Lexa’s birth mom died when Lexa was born. Dad needed to remarry so he married my mom and 2 years later, I arrived. I’m their half brother but they’ve never treated me any differently.”

Lincoln then went on to talk about middle school, when he was bullied for the darker tint of his skin and how he would never measure up to his amazing sisters. He raved about how Lexa, a sophomore but already captain of the women’s football team punched the captain of the men’s football team just to defend him and how the student body president was putty in her hands and let her get away with it. He beamed at how Anya, the cool high school senior with a leather jacket and a motorbike just dropped in Lincoln’s class because he forgot his lunch - which he swore he didn’t - and no one messed with him since.

Clarke smiled - she was right - Anya wasn’t an asshole at heart. She also secretly loved knowing that Lexa had some emotion in her after all. Clarke realized how much she loved hearing about the Woods family, a family, that she’ll one day be a part of.

As the night was winding down, Lincoln and Clarke were in his car on the way back to her apartment. Clarke was explaining her latest art project when Lincoln interrupted.

“Clarke, we’re getting close to your apartment so… I wanted to ask you favor.”

“Sure.”

“Please… please don’t pick me.” Lincoln begged.

_But you’re the nicest and we already have stuff in common. I’m already comfortable with you._

“I… I have a girlfriend. Well, my parents don’t know. I love her, Clarke. I know it’s selfish of me to ask this of you because you won’t be marrying out of love… But I would like to.” Lincoln’s head was bowed down, his words dripping in guilt and apologies.

Clarke put her hand on Lincoln’s shoulder and he looked up. His eyes that were usually gleaming looked so sad.

He suddenly sat a little straighter, put his hand on his chest and said, “But, if you pick me, know that I will accept. I just needed to get this off my chest.” 

* * *

  
Clarke blinked to refocus her vision. She was lying down, staring up at the ceiling and hadn’t noticed that Raven was speaking to her. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Raven sighed. “I asked how your dates went.”

“No. No judgement until I’ve had the last one.” As she said that, her phone buzzed.

**Unknown number**  
**Good afternoon, Clarke, this is Lexa Woods. I apologize, but something suddenly came up.**

Clarke rolled her eyes. _Another Anya._

**Unknown number**  
**Would it be all right if I pick you up at 8PM instead of our initial agreement of 6PM?**

_Okay, so maybe not exactly like Anya._

She sat up and Raven was grinning at her. “Okay. Day 2 Date number 3. What are you gonna wear?”

Clarke groaned. How many more times does she have to dress up for this family?

A few text messages later revealed that Lexa’s dress code advice were to be comfortable, something maybe semi-formal and nothing flowy. After another hour of arguing and throwing clothes at each other, Clarke - well, more of Raven - picked out a cocktail dress that hugged Clarke in all the right places. It was the right shade of blue that complimented the girl’s eyes perfectly. Raven styled Clarke’s hair into a neat bun but let some strands lose to make it a little more casual.

Exactly at 8PM, their apartment buzzed. Clarke pressed into the mic and Lexa spoke, "Good evening, Clarke. Take your time, I'll just be here."

Raven sighed “Even her voice sounds hot.”

As Clarke opened the door to their apartment building, Lexa was immediately at her side offering her arm for Clarke to hold.

“Good evening, Clarke. You look amazing. I apologize for the change in schedule. My meeting took longer than I had hoped.” Lexa explained.

“You look pretty great too, Lexa.” Clarke smiled at her date.

On the way to wherever Lexa had in mind, Clarke noticed the little similarities Lexa had with her siblings. She could be stoic like Anya but she was also a perfect gentleman like her brother - opening doors, offering her arm while they walked and Lexa would most probably hold out her chair also.

Clarke was busy watching Lexa and taking note of her date’s habits that she hadn’t realized they were in an elevator until they were moving.

Lexa glanced at the blonde beside her. “I hope you ate dinner.”

The elevator opened and the pair were greeted by a hostess with one of the biggest smiles Clarke has ever seen, “Welcome to Moonlight Bar.” A few steps forward and they were greeted by another sight. They were welcomed by a breathtaking view of the city.

“Lexa… wow.” Clarke marveled, once again taking Lexa’s arm and making their way to the viewing deck.

As Lexa explained how this was the tallest rooftop bar in the country, Clarke had yet to pick up her jaw from the floor. She could make out everything in Polis. She could see the hospital where her mom worked, the Woods tower with the W on the side, the grand cathedral, and the giant park in the middle of the city. She and Lexa quickly turned quiet as they both soaked in the view.

“Are you comfortable, Clarke?”

Clarke sort of liked the way Lexa said her name.

“Here. You may have my jacket.”

“Oh no -“ But Lexa had put it on her already.

“You know, for someone who doesn’t want to be here, you picked a nice place. Well, the best place, if I’m honest.” Clarke remarked.

“I’d like to apologize. My silence… it does not mean I don’t want to be here. I’m simply not as… outgoing as my siblings.” Lexa explains.

“It’s okay. No pressure.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at that and Clarke laughs. “Okay, fine. There’s a little pressure.”

From the viewing area, the pair was guided to a more secluded table that still offered a stunning view. The servers greeted Lexa by name and their orders are in their hands in what feels like seconds.

“So, Lexa…” Clarke began as she sipped a bit of her daiquiri. “What do you think about this whole thing?”

“I think it is necessary. From a young age, I’ve known the significance of this act. I would be doing this for my family so I consider it as my duty.” Lexa answered.

Clarke was honestly caught off guard by Lexa’s answer and the loyalty she had for her family as well as the respect she had for her parents’ decisions. Awkward and unsure, she instead decided to shift the topic to their family business.

Lexa seemed relieved at the change of focus as she explained what she and her siblings did. “We’re all part of the architecture world in some way. We just have our specializations. Lincoln, he’s amazing in urban design. He’s working with some of the best to really hone his skill. Anya, she’s a bitch but her soul is all about restoring and transforming existing neighborhoods particularly the older ones… Clarke, your smile is creeping me out.”

Clarke didn’t notice that she was beaming at Lexa. It was like dinner with Lincoln, she loved hearing about them and she realized she loved how they loved each other. “Sorry. What about you?”

“Me? This building is called The Polaris. It opened late last year. It’s my favorite… it was based off a sketch our mom made when she was pregnant with me. Anya and I worked our ass off to get this building up.” Lexa smiled at the memory.

_Huh. So she does smile._

Clarke wanted to take a picture of this moment with Lexa’s smile and the stunning view-

_Wait-what?_

“Are you into architecture too, Clarke?”

Clarke downed the remaining contents of her drink. “I graduated with an interior design degree. Mom’s idea since I didn’t want to go into medicine. But I actually prefer traditional art.”

Lexa was about to comment when Clarke cut her off. “And trust me, I know, I’ve heard it a million times: It’s stupid and a waste of good education.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” Lexa replied quietly. “You should show us your work sometime.”

Clarke had to admit that whatever reservations she had about Lexa at the beginning of the night were more or less gone. Lexa was kind and though she was quiet, she was a good listener. Clarke just hoped she didn’t have a secret girlfriend on the side like Lincoln.

To Lexa’s request, the pair walked back to Clarke’s apartment - it was only a few blocks away anyway and the weather was nice.

Clarke was the one speaking most of the time but Lexa nodded and agreed when she should. Clarke didn’t get to see Lexa smile again but at least the girl didn’t look like she was in pain with her so Clarke considered it a win in her book.

_Maybe this could work out._

Clarke was by her apartment when Lexa suddenly holds on to Clarke’s wrist - careful to not grip too tightly but enough for Clarke to stop walking.

Clarke watched as Lexa takes a deep breath and she is trying not to panic because Clarke knows what comes next.

“Clarke, I need you to know… I will marry you, should you choose me. However, If you are expecting me to fall in love with you, I cannot give you that. Love is weakness. I cannot… I cannot do that again.”

Clarke nods without a word and enters into her building. She looks out and sees Lexa is still outside, her face blank except for her eyes that are wracked with worry.

_Fuck the Woods siblings._

* * *

**Lexa Woods**  
**Clarke, I’m sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> Quick Lexa POV chapter coming by Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (mostly) happy Woods family. (Because they all deserve it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who left comments! You guys are the best!

Sundays usually mean family day for the Woods family. It didn’t matter if you were hungover, or coming home from a one-night stand (as Anya learned), or coming in from a red eye flight. If you were in town, you were present for lunch (occasionally dinner) whether it was at home eating pizza or in a fine dining restaurant.

This Sunday - a week after their dates with Clarke - happened to be one of those pizza and whatever-delivery-they-could-get kind of Sunday.

The siblings were on the couch watching some show on Netflix waiting for the food to arrive. As the doorbell rang, Lexa immediately touched her nose and said, “Not it!” followed quickly by Anya who did the same.

“Fine. I’ll get it.” Lincoln grumbled as he stood up to get their order. “But at least set the table.”

The sisters groaned but hopped up and made their way to the dining table.

“What did they get?” Anya asked.

“Our standard Chinese take-out order but just waiting for the pi-“

“NOT IT!” Lexa shouted as the doorbell rang again.

“Not it!”

“That’s not fair, I was in the middle of a sentence!!”

“Rules are rules, Linc.” Anya smirked.

“You’re all in your twenties and life is still a huge game of tag for you guys.” Gustus chuckled as he made his way to the table, ruffling Anya’s hair as he passes.

“Remember when Lincoln was 5 and old enough to do chores? Lexa and I kept shouting ‘Not it’ and ‘You’re it’ for everything that he ended up doing so much chores he cried.” Anya laughed.

Lincoln sighed, setting down the last of their food. “And 18 years later, I’m still doing everything.”

“Okay, it’s the ‘rents fault for just giving chores and not assigning it to anyone.” Anya pointed out.

“Excuse me, young lady?” Gustus joked.

“Can you still call Anya young lady when she’s almost 30?” Lexa mused out loud, expertly dodging a piece of Szechuan chicken that Anya threw at her.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t throw the whole thing.” Lincoln shrugged.

“Can one of you tell Indra the food’s ready? I woke her up but you know how tiring those flights can be.” Gustus asked.

Before Lexa could say ‘Not it’ again, Gustus quickly added, “Lexa, would you?”

“Ugh. Beaten by the system.” Lexa sighed as she stood up to call Indra.

A few minutes later, the Woods family was complete at the dining table, various food on their plates. The table was mostly quiet, save for the faint clicking of phones.

“No phones while eating! You’re all adults now!” Indra scolded as she noticed Anya and Lincoln were the culprits glued to their phones.

Lexa stuck her tongue out at her siblings. “Told you. Mine’s by the TV.”

“Goody two shoes.” Anya rolled her eyes as she turned her phone face down but keeping it within reach. “And what are you, five?”

“Lincoln! Phone!”

“Okay, okay! Sending… Sent!” Lincoln gave his mom his most charming smile and set his phone like Anya’s.

“Now that we’re all focused and present… how were your dates with Clarke?” Indra asked.

“It was fine.” The siblings answered all at once.

“Anyone care to elaborate?”

Lexa glanced at her siblings. They knew exactly what happened on each other’s dates but they knew their parents wouldn’t appreciate the full truth - especially with all they admitted to their future family member.

* * *

_“Do you think we were a little harsh on her?” Lincoln asked as he fixed his position on the bar stool._

_“We were. But at least we told her the truth.” Anya reasoned. “Imagine if she picked one of us without really knowing how we feel. Besides, it’s not like we can tell our parents any of it or that they’ll listen.”_

_Lexa had gotten up and fixed drinks for her siblings. They were in Anya’s apartment, debriefing on their dates._

_“I think it’s me.” Anya suddenly stated._

_“Why would she pick you? You gave her the worst date possible. You told her you didn’t want to do it and you said she understood.” Lexa countered._

_“Because Lincoln was honest and you were honest too. I said I didn’t want to do it, but maybe she thinks my mind can change? Just cause I said it, I didn’t exactly shut down the chance of love - eventually - you know?”_

_“So you think you can end up falling in love with Clarke?” Lincoln asked._

_“Throwing that question back at you.”_

_“I asked first.”_

_“Fuck. I don’t know. I just know this isn’t for me. She’s nice and we all agree she’s pretty but this whole thing… it isn’t for me and maybe that means she isn’t for me too.”_

_“I love Octavia. I don’t think Clarke can change that.”_

_“No.” Lexa answered simply before her siblings got to ask._   
  


* * *

 

“I took her to the brunch place we like so much. It was good. She’s nice.”

“We went for dinner in Natblida, that place that just opened up a few blocks from here. We both like art so we talked about that a lot.”

Lexa toyed with her food, somehow hoping that she wouldn’t have to answer.

“What about you, Lexa?”

“She took Clarke to Polaris.” Lincoln answered for her.

Lexa noticed the momentary shock and then concern that flashed on her parents’ faces.

“Lexa, are you sure that was a good idea?” Gustus asked leaning closer to his daughter. “I know how much-“

“Well, it’s done. Whether it was a good idea or not remains to be seen.” Lexa interrupted.

The group was tense for a moment, neither of the siblings comfortable sharing more and the parents cautious to press anymore buttons.

“How was Shanghai, mom?” Anya asked in an attempt to shift the conversation.

“Shanghai was great. There’s a new project that we need to bid for but it’s practically ours. I feel Nyko and his team can handle it. The trip felt a little short though. We spent a lot of time in Shanghai and the neighboring provinces like Jiangsu but I wanted to go to Beijing - ”

Indra was cut off by Gustus’ phone ringing. She shot him a glare but he mouthed something to her and she nodded, allowing him to step out for a moment.

As Indra was about to continue, Anya and Lincoln’s phone buzzed on the table and Lexa’s phone beeped from where she left it. Anya and Lincoln looked up at Indra who rolled her eyes but allowed them to check their phones.

Anya’s face was as stoic as ever as she put her phone down again. Lincoln, on the other hand, knew his face would give whatever he was feeling away so he stood up with his glass and pretended to make his way to get more water.

“What? What was it?” Lexa asked.

Lincoln turned to look at Lexa but quickly faced the refrigerator again. Anya looked at Lexa, a hint of apology in her eyes. “You’re it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler but I promise we'll learn a little more about Lexa in the coming chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are getting better, Lexa manages to say things to mess it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, left kudos! You guys are the best!
> 
> We meet a few more grounders (albeit briefly) and a lil part of Lexa is exposed.

**Lexa Woods**  
**I accept.**

Clarke’s attention was split between the text message from her future wife and the box in front of her.

“Have you not opened it, yet?” Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head, still staring at the box in question.

“Just open it!”

“I can’t!”

“Open it!”

“No!”

“Clarke, if you don’t open it this very instant, I’m going to text Wick right this instant for a booty call.” Raven threatened.

Clarke snapped out of her trance. “Ew. You don’t even like him. You said he wasn’t even that great.”

“Yeah, well, I’m feeling petty and using your love for me as leverage. Fucking open it.”

Clarke caved and opened the box to reveal an invitation placed neatly atop of white wrapping.

**Woods Incorporated**

**would be honored by your presence at our**

**54th Annual Gala**

**to benefit Polis City's Urban Development Center**

**Friday, June 2, 2017**

**8PM to Midnight**

**The Summit Hotel**

**Grand Ballroom**

**Polis City, TonDC**

**Please RSVP by May 20, 2017 to maya@woodsinc.com**

  
Clarke set the invite aside for Raven to read and removed the white wrapping paper.

“Damn. That’s a nice dress.” Raven said as she pulled it out from the box. It was a matte silver sequin gown with a cut right above the chest. “And, those heals are bomb! We’re the same shoe size right? Cause I’m most def borrowing these.”

 

**Thank you for the dress and heels. How’d you know my size?**

**Lexa Woods**  
**You’re welcome. Your mom told me. I’ll see you then.**

Clarke wanted to prolong the conversation but she didn’t want to be a burden to Lexa who was most probably busy anyway. She plopped the phone on her bed and let her best friend annoy her to try on the dress.

* * *

Clarke was a bundle of nerves as the Woods’ family driver took her to The Summit Hotel. It wasn’t just because she was meeting everyone important to the company but because she hadn’t really talked to Lexa in a few weeks and the last time she saw the girl was during their good but awkward ending date. As the car rolled up, Clarke noticed Lexa by the door - ready to be the ever perfect gentleman - as soon as Clarke stepped out.

“Good evening, Clarke. You look beautiful.” Lexa said as Clarke accepted her arm.

“You look pretty dashing yourself, Lexa.” Clarke complimented. She noted how Lexa’s dark blue suit was the perfect match to her silver dress. She also noted how the cut of the suit emphasized Lexa’s already long legs.

_I’m allowed to look at my future wife._

“I’m not going to lie, Clarke. Tonight is a very PR event. There will be a few media, our shareholders and board of directors plus their families are here too.” Lexa explained as she walked with Clarke to the ballroom. “If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, just let me know, okay?”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “Thanks for the dress again, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa came to a stop before the ornate doors of the ballroom. “One last thing. I hope you know how to act.”

Before Clarke could react, the ushers opened the door for them. To say Clarke was overwhelmed is an understatement. The whole ballroom was decked out in various shades of gold and silver, candles gave the tables a soft light and the elegant flowers that stood as the centerpiece were artworks on their own.

“So what did I miss?”

“Gustus gave a few words, there was a toast, and dinner is about to start. But if you’re talking about this past week, we had investors meeting, and then met with the board of directors and lots of boring planning things.”

Lexa led Clarke to their table where Anya, Lincoln and a few others she hadn’t met yet were seated.

“Clarke, this is Echo and Luna. I believe you met Aden briefly during dinner. Beside him is Tris. Everyone, this is Clarke.” Lexa introduced.

Clarke smiled and shook everyone’s hand. Anya had dismissed her with a wave, which Clarke knew not to take offense to, and Lincoln gave her a quick hug.

Throughout dinner, Luna and Echo would ask Clarke basic questions about where she lives, where she went to college, what she does and Clarke was surprised when Lexa had been the one to answer regarding her art.

“You haven’t even seen my art.”

“I’m confident that it is beautiful.” Lexa said offhandedly.

“Lexa, are you doing it tonight?” Aden asked excitedly. Tris then smacked him on the back of his head telling him to shut up.

“Ignore him.” Tris smiled sweetly.

Clarke laughed at the almost identical scene she had with the Woods trio during their first dinner.

After dinner, and a few remarks from various important people, the dance floor was open. At first, a lot of middle aged people - her parents included - got up to dance. It was weird at first since it seemed a lot more formal than what she was used to. It reminded Clarke of all the shows she’s watched where the royal court would dance in sync in the middle of the ballroom floor.

Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted by Anya, looking bored, but offering her hand to dance. Clarke looked at Lexa who simply nodded.

They moved around the dance floor, Anya’s smirk in place the whole time. “Can you dance at all, Griffin?”

“Maybe if you knew how to lead.” Clarke shot back. They bickered back and forth throughout the entire dance.

As the song ended, Anya said in a whisper so quiet, Clarke wasn’t sure at first if she’d imagined it. “Thank you, by the way.”

Clarke smiled and Anya semi-smiled back. Well, it wasn’t a scowl at least. Lincoln then slipped in to replace Anya.

“I can’t rest?”

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

_Guess he **is** like his sisters._

“You’ve only danced to one song. So no.” Lincoln spun Clarke around. “How has your first annual gala been?”

“Weird. But not bad.”

The pair danced with Lincoln sharing a little more about his secret girlfriend after some prodding from Clarke.

As the song ended, Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder, Lexa gave a small smile and took her turn. Clarke was surprised to find that Lexa was a graceful dancer - probably better than her siblings. She led, Clarke followed. Lexa didn’t engage in conversation but Clarke knew that may not be her style anyway.

As the dance slowed down, Lexa asked, “Are you ready?”

Before Clarke could respond - _she has to stop doing that_ \- Lexa was bent one knee, a black velvet box open and a ring in her hand. The band abruptly stopped playing and everyone watched the couple at the center of the room.

“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

_Fuck. This is why she asked if I could act._

Clarke, in a state of shock, slowly pulled Lexa to her feet. She stared into those green eyes and then gave the widest grin she possibly could - even if it made her face hurt and it made her heart hurt at the utter deceit of it all.

“YES! OF COURSE I WILL!” Clarke faked and jumped into Lexa’s arms. Clarke tried to ignore how good Lexa smelled. As they pulled away, Lexa smiled - was it fake too? - and placed the ring on her finger.

The room erupted in cheers and the drummer kept hitting the cymbals in celebration. They could spot Gustus and Jake whooping and their mothers clapping beside them. Anya and Lincoln stood nearby giving them a thumbs up. Dorks. Aden was shaking Tris in excitement.

Clarke noticed, however, 2 women in the corner scowling at the scene they just created.

* * *

At first, Clarke was pissed. How could Lexa propose to her without letting her know? In front of all those people? Clarke wanted to storm out and give Lexa a piece of her mind but she had no time to do so.

But eventually, Clarke settled into it. She'd confront Lexa later. Everyone was in a good mood and maybe she shouldn't ruin it first and actually enjoy it. So after the flash of anger, Clarke was having a good time. Wherever they went, they were being congratulated. Her parents had crushed her in a hug and she pretended not to notice when they gave did the same to Lexa. The bartender even gave them a special drink to celebrate the night.

The night was winding down, a lot of the older investors had left and the dancing was a lot more relaxed.

Which reminded Clarke - "The lead up to the proposal felt a little excessive. Dancing with Anya and Lincoln? It felt like it came out of a cheesy movie.“

"Ah. Yes. Blame Tris. But we gave them something to remember, didn't we?" Lexa commented.

Clarke made a mental note to ask more about their friends (or were they family?) in the future.

Lexa had mumbled something about going outside and Clarke promised to follow after getting them another round of drinks.

Clarke hummed as she tried to balance the two champagne glasses in her hands. The glass door to the balcony was open but before Clarke could cross the threshold, she stopped when she noticed a brunette approach Lexa.

“Well, look who’s engaged again.”

_Again?_

“Hello, Ontari.”

The hair on the back of Clarke's neck stood up. She had never heard Lexa's voice that icy.

“What a night, isn’t it? I must give it to you, though. You still know how to get everyone talking. But I do think it’s amusing how out of the three of you, someone was idiotic enough to pick you. What was she on? Clearly she must have been intoxicated."

Lexa balled her hands into fists but remained silent.

"How could she not see the damage? Maybe there's some damage going on there too. Birds of a feather, you know?”

“Don’t talk about Clarke like that."

“Well, aren’t we protective of Clarke?" Ontari mocked the way she said Clarke's name.

"Don't even think you have the right to say her name."

Ontari laughed. Clarke wanted to come out and punch her. Lexa’s knuckles were turning white and Lexa’s stance looked like she was doing everything she could to not punch the girl.

"Should I notify the board of your upcoming leave of absence?"

At that, Clarke could see Lexa uncurl her fist and suddenly, Lexa’s uninterested expression turned smug.

"The board?" Lexa scoffed. "You’re not on it."

Lexa moved closer to Ontari. "Don’t pretend that you have an in, when your in is practically on her way out."

If Clarke could clap or Z snap in Ontari’s face, she would've. Lexa was walking back inside when she looked back at the annoyance. "You know, Ontari, you can go on with your childish taunts. But at least come Monday, I’ve got a job and a company. What do you have?”

Lexa strode off before Ontari could reply. Clarke met Lexa's eyes and she wanted to say something but the other girl simply walked away.

* * *

Clarke decided to give Lexa space but realized that space meant Lexa alone at the bar.

“Come on, Lexa, you’ve had enough.”

“No, just leave me, Clarke.”

Clarke tried to pull at Lexa but the girl was incredibly strong. She then tried to grab the shot from Lexa’s hands but the girl was quick to down the shot too.

“Lexa. Enough.”

“Clarke. Leave. Me. Alone.” Lexa said, her green eyes glassy. “Go away.”

“Lexa! Damn it! Stop being difficult okay? Just put that down and let’s go!” Clarke hissed, careful to not make scene.

Lexa put a deathly grip on Clarke’s wrist. “I don’t need you. I don’t want you.”

“Fuck. You. Lexa. I’m just trying to help. Fuck why did I pick you.” Clarke stormed off back to their table to gather her stuff and go.

“Woah, what’s wrong, Clarke?” Lincoln asked as he noticed the blonde.

“Lexa’s being a huge asshole after some girl - Ontari -“

At the mention of the name, Anya stood up without a word and practically ran toward Lexa in her heels.

Lincoln tensed up and asked, “What did she say?”

Clarke told Lincoln the conversation she overheard. They highfived when Clarke got to Lexa’s rebuttal. “Who the hell is she anyway and what the hell is she talking about?”

Lincoln sighed and fiddled with his tie. “This was going to come up sooner or later. But… promise me that you’ll talk to Lexa about this. Okay? It’s for her to tell. This isn’t to excuse Lexa’s behavior as well. Give her hell if you need to.”

Clarke nodded.

“Lexa was in another arranged marriage before you. They fell in love. Now, she’s gone. Ontari’s trying to get under Lexa’s skin because when it happened… Lexa just… let’s say she disappeared on us for almost a year. When she came back, Lexa had to go through hell to get everyone on her side again.”

“Love is weakness.” Clarke mumbled to herself.

“Exactly.”

“But why does it matter to Ontari?”

Lincoln shrugged. “Just some internal politics. Arranged marriage is after all a power play. Let Lexa explain the rest - when she’s ready.”

Clarke watched as Lexa sat by the bar, no longer drinking but staring at her older sister. It was amazing how without any arguments, Lexa gave Anya the drink in her hand and stood up - also allowing the latter to help her walk straight.

Lincoln then took Anya’s place as they reached their table. Anya sighed, her eyes scanning the room for any witnesses but was relieved to find that the place was practically empty. Satisfied, she placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and said, “Come on. Time to get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'll ~try~ to make my future chapters longer. But next chapter, we'll be meeting the delinquents and of course, Lexa and Clarke talk.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Also! Clarke's dress:  
> http://www.regardmag.com/wp-content/uploads/Eliza-Taylor-for-RegardMag.com-Oct-2014featured.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa likes flowers and gets to meet the delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to do weekly updates again after this.  
> TW (better to safe than sorry) - vulgar language, some slut shaming

For the next few days, Clarke wasn’t sure how to act. She was still herself… but she felt a little strange. She was officially engaged. The ring on her finger brought a weight to it that she had not expected. She stared at the canvas in front of her, her thoughts far away from actually creating something, her fingers twirling the gold around her finger. A habit she instantly developed. Her thoughts would jump from the blank canvas, to her job, to Lexa, and time and time again, her thoughts would linger with the decision she had made. She knew if she had picked Anya, Anya could very well be cold and cruel. Lexa wouldn’t love her, but at least Lexa wouldn’t give her hell… at least that’s what Clarke believed. Lexa was always - well, almost always - at her best behavior. She had her faults, but at least Lexa respected her and was probably genuinely nice. She liked Lincoln enough but he was too much like a brother. At this point, it would be weird if she married him. Plus, Clarke didn’t think she had it in her to strip him of his chance at a great love. Lincoln deserved better. At least one of them should have the chance to marry for love, right?

But despite how nice Lexa could be, Lexa was currently being an asshole and hadn’t texted or called her since the night of their engagement. Despite Lexa’s reasons and her good behavior, Clarke still had so many things she wanted to confront Lexa with. Clarke also did not want to be the one to come running after her.

Clarke was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she heared the doorbell ring, a shuffle of feet from Raven and a familiar voice, “Oh, hello, I’m Lexa. Is Clarke home?”

Panicked, Clarke jumped up from her seat and ran down the stairs as fast as she could but by the time she got there, Raven was already dragging Lexa into the living room by the crook of her elbow.

“Your hot but asshole of a fiancé is here.” Raven said with a tight smile. “I’m Raven, by the way. The best friend. Who wasn’t invited to the engagement. The one who will plan an elaborate murder that will look like an accident if you don’t buck up.”

“Understood. I apologize… for many things. We could have another engagement party if you’d like.” Lexa offered, her head bowed in apology.

Raven smiled and patted Lexa on the back. “No worries, as long as I get dibs as the maid of honor. Remember, you better fucking treat Clarke like the princess she is. No more asshole moves. Or I will get you.”

“Raven!” Clarke reprimanded.

“No, it’s okay, Clarke. I deserved that. And of course, Raven.” Lexa smiled. Clarke had no idea how Lexa could do that. How she could smile and just charm people instantly.

Before Clarke could get lost in her thoughts and allow an awkward silence to grow, she stepped forward. “What are you doing here, Lexa?”

“I was in the neighborhood and wanted to give you these.” Lexa handed the bouquet she somehow managed to hide behind her. “Also… I wanted, well, I was hoping I could speak to you.”

Clarke nodded for Lexa to continue but the pair turned to look at Raven who was watching them intently with a hand on her hips.

“What? Am I supposed to leave?” Raven asked in disbelief.

“Yes, Raven.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Fine, fine. Can you imagine being thrown out of your own home? Your own sanctuary???” Raven sighed dramatically and bounded up the stairs.

Lexa shifted and pointed at the flowers that were now in Clarke’s hands. “I can put those in some water for you.”

“There’s a vase in one of those cabinets. Maybe try the one above the sink?”

Once the flowers were in the vase, Clarke had gestured for them to sit down by their dining table. They had picked opposite sides of the table and Clarke wondered if even with Lexa’s calm demeanor and proper posture, if she was nervous inside too.

“I’d like to apologize for how I acted on our date and for the engagement party.” Lexa began. She gently touched the purple flower from the bouquet. “This flower, it’s called a hyacinth, the purple ones symbolize that I’m truly very sorry.”

“What’s the other one?”

“This white one is an Iris. It can mean many things but my intention was hope. For us. For our future marriage. I know I’ve been a jerk more than once. You didn’t deserve the words I said to you that night. I did not mean it when I said I didn’t want you. We were having a good time before I messed up. Again, I’m sorry. I would like to make the most out of this, with you, Clarke. I stand by what I said during our date, I cannot promise love. But I can promise that I can be a friend.”

Clarke was silent for a while, considering Lexa’s extension of friendship and hope. “Lincoln told me what happened to you before. Not much details, but he mentioned that you were in another arranged marriage.”

“Yes. I was.”

“What happened?”

Lexa turned quiet, seemingly calculating her thoughts.

“I- uh- You don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Clarke stuttered, remembering Lincoln’s words not to push it.

“No, it’s okay. You deserve to know especially since you’re marrying this mess.” Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and shook her head. “Her name was Costia. She and Anya were in the same grade and our parents were friends so we’ve known each other since we were little kids. We fell in love even before we knew of the arranged marriage. Her parents were part of the board of directors, their company was a huge partner of ours. Her parents were killed when their private jet crashed. She was 23 at that time, only a year or so working. I was still in college. But at that time, she was to take over their company.”

“Did she leave you for someone else? Did she have no more time for you because of the company?”

“She died in a freak car accident 2 years later.” Lexa said quietly. Clarke reached over and placed her hand gently on Lexa’s.

“So you disappeared.” Clarke supplied.

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes. I did. I was coward and escaped from my feelings and it’s escaping my feelings that lead to problems like this. Clarke, I really am sorry for what happened. My past is not a free pass for me to treat you that way. You are my fiancé and hopefully, my friend. I will do my best to be better."

Clarke had so many questions. Who was Ontari? Why was she a threat? What about the board of directors? Is Lexa on it? Are Anya and Lincoln as well? Why was it an issue? Clarke was certain that there was a lot more to Lexa's story but she decided that Lexa would tell her everything in time.

Clarke looked at Lexa and studied her face. Her face was always strong and sure and as usual, it didn’t show any signs of emotions or weakness. But when their eyes locked on each other, Clarke was sure she saw a hint of pain before it brightened up with a glimmer of hope.

The blonde then extended her hand for her fiancé to take, “It’s okay. Friends.” 

* * *

  
Lexa had stayed for a couple of hours once they had allowed Raven back into the living area. Clarke toured Lexa around their humble apartment. She explained it was given by Clarke’s parents once she had graduated from university. Their rooms, the living room, kitchen and dining were all on the first floor. On the second level, they had an empty space that Clarke used as her studio and a balcony that was less garden and more garage-slash-workshop thanks to Raven. Lexa wanted to see the studio but Clarke tried to dissuade her and promised she’d show her another time. Raven had also promised to show Lexa her latest experiments when quote, “Clarke wasn’t being such a butt”. Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend and went on to explain how the high ceiling and tall windows made her fall in love with the apartment. On the side, Raven grumbled about it being too high for her to tinker with the lights and how all the sunshine she got in the morning was blinding. Raven, however, did brag about all the small details and furnishing, praising Clarke and her designs.

Raven also took the opportunity to get to know her future best friend-in-law a little more though Clarke had warned her not to grill the girl too much. Lexa’s answers were always short and straight to the point and only expounded if Clarke or Raven prodded further. The duo had learned that Lexa could speak 3 languages (French, Spanish and a bit of Mandarin due to her mom Indra’s insistence), her favorite color was (surprisingly) yellow and that she enjoyed old Jazz and RnB.

The sun was starting to set and Lexa took that as her cue to leave. Lexa had said her goodbye and was almost out the door, Raven suddenly stopped them.

“Wait, Lex!”

“Lex?” Clarke smirked.

“Shut up, Clarke. Anyway, Lex, we’re having a party and being this girl’s fiancé and all, you should come.”

“Wait, we are?”

“Yes. We are. Well, we will. Consider this your engagement party and a meet the friends type of situation.” Raven grinned.

“I’ll be there. Where will this be?”

“You know the building down 4th that looked hella old and dingy but is now very industrial chic? There’s a cool new bar there that our friend works at.”

Lexa nodded. “Ah. Dropship.”

Clarke quirked her eyebrow not expecting Lexa to know of the bar.

“Anya restored the building. Space is technically ours.” Lexa half whispered to Clarke.

“HEY! I HEARD THAT!” Raven shouted. “Therefore, you’ll pay. It’s the engagement party I missed out on anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then, Raven.”

“Lexa, you don’t have to-“

“Clarke.” Lexa turned towards Clarke. “It’s the least I can do for you and your friends after the way I’ve been acting. Let me. Please.”

“PERFECT!” Raven clapped her hands together. “See you next Friday, yeah? Bring peeps if you want but know we’re a big bunch and we’re ready to party.” 

* * *

  
Days leading up to the party, Lexa had begun texting Clarke a little more.

Lexa Woods  
We should meet with ours lawyers soon.

Good morning to you too, Lexa. Also, it’s 5AM.

**Lexa Woods**   
**With the engagement, I feel like we should review the terms and agreements our fathers have made. I feel like we have more control now. We can look into the marriage as well.**

**It’s 5AM, Lexa. Text me at a better hour.**

**Lexa Woods**   
**Okay. It’s 7AM now. So what do you think?**   
**Clarke?**   
**Are you still asleep?**   
**It’s almost 10AM. Is this an acceptable time?**

**Yes. And okay, let’s meet with our lawyers soon and go over the contract.**

**Lexa Woods**   
**Yes. You shouldn’t be waking up so late. Have a nice day, Clarke.**

**You shouldn’t be awake so early. You too.**

Their texts started with serious topics such as their lawyers but Clarke enjoyed the times Lexa would text just to check in on her.

**Lexa Woods**   
**Hope your work is going well today and that you canvases are no longer empty. Also, the weather forecast for today said there’s a chance of rain so don’t forget to bring an umbrella.**

**Aww, you care. You too, Lexa. Don’t want the big boss getting sick.**   
**HEY LEXIE-WEXIE! C U SOON! MWAAHH!**   
**That was Raven (obviously)**

**Lexa Woods**   
**Hi Raven, yes I’ll see the both of you soon.**   
**You should Anya when she’s sick, it’s hilarious.**

Despite the occasional text from Lexa, Clarke tried to keep her days as normal as usual. She went to work at the art gallery, curated art pieces for upcoming exhibits, created art and tried to go back to regular life before the engagement. This, however, proved to be difficult when Raven had started inviting her friends ti the party and hence, explaining the reason for the party - her engagement. Clarke was bombarded by confused, excited and angry texts and phone calls that were more like howlers from her friends. For a few days their group chat was changed to “No Clarke Allowed” because she hadn’t told them about the engagement and because she was apparently friends with 5 year olds. When the congratulations and the HOW-COULD-YOU-NOT-TELL-ME bit died down, the topic turned to details about the fiancé. Details that, thankfully, Raven had not disclosed. She knew that if she gave the name, the stalking would begin instantly. Clarke sighed. She just wanted to get the party over with.

And so now, Clarke was here in Dropship, with her friends. To Raven’s delight, Lexa had been able to corner off a section for them and had bottles of various alcohol ready on the tables.

“Future Mrs. Griffin is ballin!” Jasper explained as bounced on the couches.

“Hey, don’t break anything!” Clarke scolded.

Raven put her arm around her best friend and handed her a shot. “Hey, don’t worry. Tonight will be fine. They’ll get along with Lex. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Lexa arrived alone a few minutes later and walked over after waving to the bartender and shaking hands with who Clarke assumed was the owner. From her outfit, it seemed she had just come straight from work but even with her sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone, Lexa looked pretty damn good.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa leaned over to brush their cheeks gently together - something Clarke thought only the Italians did. “Once again, you look beautiful, Clarke. Lincoln will be here soon, he needed to pick up his girlfriend from work. Anya says sorry she couldn’t make it. She didn’t want to come."

Clarke laughed and said, “I expect nothing less from Anya. You look good too, Lexa.”

She then turned around to face her group of friends and held Lexa’s hand, ignoring the slight shock on the brunette’s face.

"Hey guys" she introduced. ”This is my fiancé Lexa. You’ve met Raven already and the one beside her is Monty, Jasper, Monroe and Harper. I’m guessing you also know the bartender Murphy and his girlfriend Emori. We have other friends that are arriving a little later too.”

Lexa nodded taking in all the names and shook each and everyone’s hand as Clarke introduced them. As the introductions finished, Raven lined up the glasses and handed shots to everyone.

"To this crazy couple!" Raven toasted followed by cheers from the rest of the group as they downed the tequila.

There were more toasts that kept getting more absurd _(To Clarke! To Raven’s butt! To science! To the science of butts!)_ and more drinking with all the shots being passed by Raven, unique alcohol drinking methods also by Raven, and all the bets and challenges Raven was throwing down. Other people arrived as well, including a man named Miller who seemed to be Monty’s boyfriend, and Wells, Clarke’s childhood best friend.

Clarke had just sat down after downing a flaming shot with Raven and Wells. _(To your flaming hot fiancé!)_ Lexa was talking to Jasper and Clarke wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Lexa made an effort to talk to each of her friends that made her feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. She was amazed at how Lexa dealt with everyone despite being outnumbered 10-1. Monty had first talked to Lexa about this project he’s been working on and when Miller arrived, he gushed while telling the story of how they met. Harper and Monroe were always easy to talk to making jokes about how the group was back in college before Harper went to law school and Monroe applied for the police academy. Lexa laughed at the name Clarke gave their group - ‘delinquents’ - but just a slap on the arm from Clarke and she stopped. Clarke had to intervene before Harper and Monroe got into more embarrassing college stories and then again with Wells to stop him from divulging any of her middle school moments. When Emori and Murphy passed by quickly during their shift, Lexa said hi and had small talk about the bar. And Clarke was practically beaming when Lexa chugged that crazy Irish Car Bomb with Raven.

“How you holding up?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled, “I’m good. You? Having fun?”

“Can I go back to my trick now?” Jasper asked, referring to the bar trick he wanted to show Lexa.

As Jasper was about to light the match stick with only his fingers, he fumbled and broke the stick in half as someone suddenly shouted, “CLARKE!!”

The group looked up and Clarke was surprised when it was Lexa who said, “Bellamy??”

Lexa stood up and shook Bellamy’s hand.

"You're Clarke's fiancé?? Small world."

Bellamy gave Clarke a quick hug and Clarke gestured at the both of them to explain. "Bellamy is the brother of Lincoln's girlfriend, Octavia. We actually just met a few weeks ago. How do you know him?"

“He was in the same frat that Miller and Wells were a part of.” Clarke replied.

“Ahhh… so you're the girl Lexa mentioned during dinner.” Bellamy grinned.

Lexa’s eyes grew wide at the thought of what Bellamy would divulge. Before he could say anything else, a small brunette had run up to the group with Lincoln in tow.

"Bell?! What are you doing here?"

Lexa must have been tipsy from all the drinks because she laughed and dragged Clarke and Octavia by the arm so they could all sit down and clear everything out. Clarke had heard about Octavia only through stories and had only seen pictures from Bellamy. She had gone to study college abroad and she's been back for only a few months. She and Lincoln had met on the flight back to the US and started officially dating around a month before Clarke had met the Woods family.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke. The whole family has told me so much about you." Octavia said as she gave Clarke a hug.

"All kind words, I hope."

Lincoln laughed. "Well, don't expect that from Anya."

Raven offered the newcomers five shots each so that they could catch up. Raven herself, on the other hand, was getting tipsier by the second and started leaning on Octavia and telling her how pretty she was.

"I think your fiancé's best friend is trying to steal my girlfriend."   
  
"I believe Raven flirts with everyone. She was on Monty’s lap just moments ago.“ Lexa stated.

Clarke plopped down beside Lexa and handed her a glass of water. “For hydration. And yep. She does. But don't be jealous, she'll flirt with you guys later too."

And soon enough, drunk Raven did. She sat in between Lincoln and Lexa and was gushing about their genes. "I told Clarkey here that you three... wait where is the three... you were supposed to be three...but I told Clarkey that you can all have my babies."

Lincoln laughed and Lexa chuckled but looked a bit uncomfortable, her body frozen as Raven leaned in to her.

Clarke nudged Lexa on the other side, "Come on, I'll save you, let's dance."

“Is it your turn to propose to me?” Lexa joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa onto the dance floor starting a chain reaction for all of the girls plus Lincoln, Monty, and Miller to follow. Bellamy, Jasper and Wells had joked that they were better off on the side where they couldn't injure anyone with their moves.

Despite the alcohol flowing through her blood, Lexa was awkward at first. Her hands hovered around Clarke’s body, unsure where to land and her own body uncertain how to move with everyone else dancing around her.

Clarke noticed Lexa's hesitation and placed Lexa's hands on her hips with a reassuring, "Promise. It's fine."

Lexa started swaying to the music with the guidance of her fiancé; once she was comfortable, Clarke turned her back towards Lexa. Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies swaying together and Lexa’s graceful moves showing up a tad sexier than before. She pushed her back into Lexa, Lexa’s hands gaining confidence and holding Clarke tighter. Clarke reasoned that maybe she just missed being held, plus she loved dancing and she had a lot to drink so it must have been the alcohol too to make her want more of… whatever was going on.

Clarke’s eyes were still closed, and her hand was snaking up to pull at Lexa’s hair when suddenly she hears a, “WHAT THE FUCK, CLARKE?!”

Her eyes shoot open and the hands on her instantly disappear. Before she can even match the voice to a face, Raven grabbed Clarke by the hand and led them back to their private area. Clarke reached out for Lexa with her free hand as the girl followed behind them; matching looks of confusion plastered on her, her brother’s and his girlfriend’s face.

“What is he doing here??” Harper hissed as they got back to their area.

Monroe groaned. “He’s going to ruin everything for everyone. Again.”

“Who? I didn’t see anyone. What's going on?" Lexa asked.

"Clarke's ex. Things didn't end well between them. They've been this weird on and off thing ever since I knew them." Harper replied.

“Where is he now??” Lincoln put a protective hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“When we heard him, Miller sort of pushed him away. Hopefully dragging him out of here. I don’t know where they went but hopefully he’ll leave us alone.” Raven sighed, taking another shot in frustration.

Lexa moved a little bit closer to Clarke after that. Clarke was grateful for the stability of Lexa’s presence, even if she may not have the right words to say. Lincoln had taken upon himself to stay at the edge of their area to intimate anyone from coming through.

The group of friends were tense, hoping that Miller and Monty were able to make the boy leave but still anticipating trouble. As luck would have had it, trouble had managed to pull his way through the crowd, Monty pulling at his waist.

“Wait. Where’s Miller?” Bellamy demanded.

“He slipped.” The boy with floppy hair replied. He had a smirk and judging by Lexa’s balled up first, Clarke could tell she wanted to smack it clean off him.

“I’m not talking to you.” Bellamy spat.

Monty looked up, “He shoved Miller and he lost his balance. He’s fine and I’ll get back to him after this but I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him.”

The boy looked at Lincoln and Octavia and said, “Hey, I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Finn.”

____  
Clarke was grateful for her friends. They were always sticking up for her and protecting her. Tonight wasn’t any different. As Finn introduced himself, Lincoln had taken one look and ignored him - his Wood’s side once again coming to light. Octavia had done the same, shot him a glare and walked to where the others were seated.

Bellamy and Wells were doing their best to get Finn to leave. Wells was trying his best to be nice and gently telling him off, Bellamy was barely trying at all. Clarke looked at the rest of her friends. They looked annoyed, their buzz definitely killed and honestly, she didn’t want to ruin their night. Clarke looked at Lexa whose eyes were deadly locked on Finn but at her nudge, would soften before turning to her.

As Clarke stood up, her friends had instantly started to protest. Lexa had held on to her wrist. “Let me talk to him.”

“Clarke, you know he’s an ass. The last time-“ Raven protested.

“It won’t happen again. I won’t go alone, Lexa will be with me.” Clarke said and Lexa nodded to stand by her.

“Don’t let me ruin the night. I’ll be back. Go play that weird game you’re so good at, Raven, I’ll give a hundred bucks to whoever beats her.” Clarke encouraged and walked to her ex with Lexa.

Lexa had quietly led them to the manager’s office, Finn trying to make small talk on the way but ignored by both girls.

As they door closed and they were alone in the room, Lexa was and Clarke had crossed their arms over their chests, waiting for him to speak.

Finn’s eyes scanned the couple before he plastered that stupid smirk on his face again. “Woah. What the fuck, Clarke? I knew you were bisexual but damn the way you were grinding up on this girl it’s like you’ve never had dick before.”

“Shut the fuck up, Finn.” Clarke barked, squeezing Lexa’s hand which had fallen at her side and her fists started to ball up. “Why are you even here? What do you want?”

Finn laughed and tried to get closer to the blonde, but Lexa easily pushed him back with one hand.

“Just wanted to catch up. I missed you, babe.”

Clarke’s insides wanted to burn hearing him call her that. “Trust me. I didn’t miss you.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. It’s been real lonely without you. We were great. It’s not the same without you.” Finn tried to use his boyish smile that would have worked on Clarke ages ago. Now, however, it just made her blood boil.

“Is that all you have to say? If so, I think we’re done here.” Clarke had given into these conversations a thousand times but now, with Lexa by her side, it was so much easier to stay strong and say no.

“I just want to be with you. Can’t you see? I’ve been a mess without you.”

“You were a mess way before we broke up, Finn.”

“Clarke, baby. Come on. Give me another chance.” Finn tried to give his best pout. Clarke could see Lexa roll her eyes but her hands were still balled up.

“If that’s all, we’ll be heading back to the party.” Lexa said, her voice calm and even despite the obvious anger radiating off her.

“What’s the occasion anyway, babe? You know I’m your favorite dance partner.” Finn said, ignoring Lexa completely.

“I’m celebrating my engagement.” Clarke answered and held up her hand with the ring. “To Lexa.”

Finn’s eyes grew wide and his expression shifted from smug to confused to downright angry. He turned to face Lexa, “So you’re the bitch that tore us apart!”

“Excuse me? What did you say to me?” Lexa took a step forward and Finn faltered taking a step back.

“It’s not her fault, Finn! We were over months before this happened!” Clarke reasoned.

“WHAT THE FUCK, CLARKE!” Finn’s voice was getting louder, his eyes darkening with hate. “You’re fucking getting married to her? TO HER? You think she’s better than me? You’re replacing me with her?!"

Lexa’s voice had the same eery mixture of ice and calmness that she had when Ontari had confronted her. “Look at you. She obviously made the right decision by picking me. Shall we go, love? I don’t think he’s worth our time any longer.” Lexa opened the door, her hand on the small of Clarke’s back, leading her out.

As they stepped out, they could still hear Finn shouting after her. "Damn, princess! I didn't know you were THAT desperate for love. Just gonna get hitched with the first person interested in you huh?"

“Ignore him. Keep walking. He’s not worth it.” Lexa whispered. Clarke nodded in reply, trying to ignore his words, and the thoughts that came with it.

They had made it to their area in one piece before Finn came and shouted at them in a last ditch attempt for attention or whatever the hell he wanted. “HEY CLARKE! Don’t spread your legs for every bitch that wants to get up in that! And hey, you! You better fuck her good now because after that she becomes kinda worthless! You ain’t worth -”

The scene unfolded so quickly that Clarke would have missed it if Lexa had not been holding her in the first place. Before Finn could even finish his sentence, Lincoln had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, threatening to toss him aside. Finn’s feet were a few inches off the ground when he was suddenly knocked back by a fist that landed square on his nose. The boy howled in pain as two bouncers held him up by his arms.

He pointed at Lexa and said, “Yeah! That’s her! Take her out!”

The bouncers ignored him as they dragged him out. The group cheered for Lexa but Lexa didn’t hear it. She rushed to Clarke who looked absolutely devastated.

“Clarke. Clarke. Look at me.”

Lexa held Clarke’s hand and rubbed it gently as Clarke met her eyes. “Whatever he said, it isn’t true. Okay? Listen to me. If your past was messed up, I don’t care. I really don’t. I’m marrying you.”

“Because you have to.”

“Well, if it means anything, I’m truly glad that it’s you.”

Clarke nodded and let Lexa put an arm around her. Lexa had said quietly, “You are worth more than you think, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. She gave Raven a weak thumbs up and Raven had smiled, they’d talk about this later. The rest of the group went back to enjoying themselves by going over Lexa’s wicked punch over and over again and toasting to it. Bellamy, Monty and Miller had been explaining to to Lincoln, Octavia and Lexa (though Lexa was only half paying attention) about what had gone on between Finn and Clarke. Their relationship was rocky at best and there was a lot of lies on Finn’s part. When Clarke finally ended it for real and wouldn’t take him back, he went crazy and went off on all of them.

“I mean, I know I’m a pothead and I’m gay but damn. He talked shit about all of us to our faces. It was crazy.” Monty commented.

Miller, whose head was on Monty’s shoulder, added, “He basically just burned everyone and destroyed all our friendships with all the homophobic language and racial slurs and just demeaning all of us. I’m so glad Clarke is out of it and she seems better off with Lexa.”

“Clarke can hold her own. She always has.” Bellamy reminded them. “But I think Lexa brings out the old Clarke back.”

Lincoln looked over at the engaged couple sharing a glass of wine to calm down and gave a small smile. “I think Clarke does that for Lexa too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love protective friends and protective Lexa and Lincoln. Hopefully a Lexa + Bellamy brotp in the future???
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think. Raven POV chapter + lawyer session coming up! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors! Wanted to get this out as soon as I could even if I'm a day behind schedule.  
> TW: mentions of emotional abuse, examples of emotional abuse

When your best friend gets engaged, you’re supposed to be over the moon for her. You’re supposed to be picking out dresses, planning out the bachelorette party, it’s supposed to be fun even if there’s a shit ton of stressful moments that come with it. But when Raven looked at her newly engaged best friend, she had no idea what to feel for her.

Clarke had told Raven about the engagement and nothing much else. What confused Raven the most was how come Clarke had accepted it. It wasn’t like Clarke to go down without a fight or to let others make her decisions for her - especially something as big as marriage. Raven trusted Clarke and trusted she knew what she was doing but Raven still couldn’t help but be worried.

The night Clarke came home after the gala, Clarke’s expression was blank. She didn’t look pissed, nor elated. She just mumbled something about her fiancé being an asshole, showed Raven the ring and went straight to bed. The next day, when Clarke was feeling or at least looking better, she told Raven all about what transpired the night before.

“But you had fun?”

Clarke sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Honestly, I did. At least before she went off. I know… I know Lexa didn’t mean it but it still hurt. I mean, granted, none of us want to be in this situation but we are. I just, I don’t know what to do."

Raven pulled her best friend into a hug. “Then why are you doing this? Why aren’t you getting out of it? I told you about my lawyer friend, maybe the contract will be void if-”

“I fought through this for as long as I could. I fought, I shouted, I kicked, I even almost ran away and you know what? I agreed, eventually. The final contract was made and signed when I was 18. I was no longer a minor. It’s legal.”

“But why?? I don’t understand why you’d do it.”

“For my dad. For my mom. It’ll help all of us.”

“You don’t need the money. You’re all ballin’. Heck I feel like I’m ballin by association.”

Clarke was silent after that. Raven knew not to push the discussion any further.

“Hey princess?”

“Hmm?”

“If she’s an asshole to you again, do I get to to gut her?”

Clarke chuckled a bit at that and it made Raven smile. “Sure.”

* * *

When Clarke’s fiancé had shown up at their apartment one day, Raven wanted to shout. She wanted to chew her out for how shit she’s been to Clarke. But with Clarke there, Raven was lucky enough to get a threat out. When the couple (should they even be called that?) were talking and she was apologizing, it took extra effort on her part not to listen in. Then, when they were… amicable? The fiancé, Lexa, stayed and she finally got a chance to see them interact and actually talk to the girl herself. Raven already knew she was pretty and the pictures certainly didn't do her justice but she was closed off. She was quiet but nice. Raven didn’t want to hate her forever especially if the wedding pushes through because that would mean that this girl would be in her life as well. On the bright side, Raven could tell that Lexa was trying. But when Raven looked at Clarke and saw the insecurity hidden behind the laughter, Raven desperately hoped that Lexa would try harder. 

* * *

  
That was a week ago. Now, Raven was drunk. She was drunk and her world was spinning but at least her surroundings were familiar. She was back in their apartment, lying on their couch, another person sitting on the floor by her feet silently watching whatever was on TV.

As Raven groaned the person at the other end instantly stood up and offered her a glass of water.

"Heeeeeeey, you look like Clarke's fiancé!" Raven mumbled.

"Well, actually, it is me. I am her fiancé."

"Where's Clarke?? What did you do to her??" Raven's voice was panicked - she wasn't sure why - and moved to get up to search for her best friend but the spinning got a whole lot faster.

"She's just cleaning up after you threw up on her."

"Oh. I think I do that a lot."

"Yeah, she mentioned. You should lie down, Raven, I’ll get you a bucket just in case you need to throw up again.“

Raven nodded and closed her eyes to stop the spinning and to hopefully help ground herself to the real world. "Hey, fiancé?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Don't hurt Clarkey okay? You gotta pinky promise cause pinky promises are forever and if you break it, I get to break your pinky.“

And even if Raven was in and out of consciousness she was sure she heard the girl say, “Pinky promise.“

* * *

Raven woke up the next day in her own bed and out of her clothes from the night before. On her bedside table had been Clarke's usual blessing of aspirin and a whole bottle of water. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep again until there was the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through her door. Raven hastily put on some shorts at the sound of her stomach growling.

"Damn Clarke since when do you-" Raven stopped as she noticed a tuff of brown hair by the stove instead of the familiar blonde. "Oh. Hi Lexa. Did you sleep over?"

Lexa nodded. ”Good morning, Raven. And yes, I slept on the couch. Clarke didn't want me driving drunk."

"Don't you have a driver?" Raven asked, as she stood by the kitchen counter.

"Only use him for special occasions. Mostly he's with my parents." Lexa answered. She finished cooking and put everything on a large plate. "I figured you guys would be hungry when you woke up and I wanted to thank you for letting me crash."

"Damn straight! This is great! All the things I love on a plate!" Raven suddenly burst out laughing at her rhyme, maybe a little alcohol still in her system. "Aren't you gonna eat, Lexington?"

"I actually have to head out and prepare for a meeting later."

“WHAT! It's a Saturday!"

Lexa shrugged. "I try not to work on Saturdays but sometimes it can’t be helped. Anyway, go ahead and eat as much as you want. I believe Clarke is still asleep so try to save her some?“

Raven nodded and let Lexa leave. She, however, didn't want to eat alone. Raven barged in, opening Clarke's door with a slam. When that didn't work, Raven took to laying down on the girl wrapped in the covers. Still nothing. She then started hopping up and down on Clarke's bed until she heard the, "What the fuck do you want, Raven?"

“‘Kay, so your our fiancé cooked and it smells amazing and she's really getting on my good side to be honest which is great for all of us but really my main point is that I don't want to eat alone. Plus, if you make me eat alone, I'm not saving any of the delicious bacon or pancakes Lexington made with her own bare hands.“

“Fine. I didn't even know we had bacon." Clarke groaned as she let Raven drag her out of bed and into the kitchen. Raven happily plopped onto her chair and started eating.

"So did you give Lexa a reward for punching Finn?" Raven smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke shot Raven a glare in between a bite of her food.

"But truly, thank goodness she decked him. I've been wanting to do that in ages. Just WHAM! Oh - sorry. I'm ruining the breakfast vibe aren't I?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later. Let me enjoy this first."

Raven nodded and shifted the conversation to lighter topics. The roommates talked about the other things that transpired the night before. How Jasper tried to flirt with Harper (again) and how Harper laughed so hard she couldn't breathe for a second. They talked about how they got Bellamy and Wells to dance which may not have been the best idea. Then they browsed through their friends’ various Instagram and Snapchat stories and laughed at how stupid they looked. Raven hoped that Clarke would focus on the good things that happened before and after that little spot of darkness that her ex brought along.

“I was wondering.. how the hell did I get home."

“Oh god, you were so far gone. Lexa had to carry you bridal style to the Uber. I swear the Uber driver was so scared you’d throw up in his car but luckily, you just threw up on me right as you got out.”

“Oops. Sorry.” Raven smiled sheepishly. “I remember waking up on the couch for a bit but I might have dreamt that.”

Clarke nodded, “It happened, Lexa told me about that. Then we had to clean you up and get you out of your clothes.”

“WAIT. Lexa saw me naked??”

Raven hadn’t expected Clarke to laugh. “Actually, when I said we had to take your clothes off so you can be clean, Lexa went stiff. Then she turned around to face the door while I did it and only looked again once you were under the covers.”

“Hey, that’s great! I didn’t want her to see me naked before she got the chance to see you!” Raven joked. ”Plus, at least you know she’ll only have eyes for you.”

Clarke shot Raven another glare then took a deep breath. “Now that Lexa’s cooking is gone, I guess we need to talk about what happened with Finn huh?”

“Not if you don’t want to! We can just watch Supergirl and be lazy today.”

“Okay, one episode of Supergirl then we can talk about it.”

“Perfect!”

“Where are you going?! I thought we were watching on the couch?” Clarke asked watching Raven stand up.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower while you can clean all this up and set up our Netflix.” Raven grinned and ran to her room.

She shut the door just in time to hear Clarke shout, “I’M GONNA KILL YOU, RAVEN!!”

* * *

They had watched 3 episodes of Supergirl and were well into their fourth when Clarke suddenly asked out loud, “Why was I with Finn so long?”

Raven took that as her cue to pause their show and waited patiently for Clarke to continue. Clarke told her what had happened when they talked in the manager’s office, what both Finn and Lexa said, and also what Finn had shouted before Lincoln carried him and Lexa punched him.

As Clarke had finished, Raven was hugging her best friend so tight Clarke had to remind her that she needed to breathe. Raven wanted to punch Finn herself now. She hadn’t heard what Finn had said, she was too far and the music was too loud but she had saw it transpire and even that was enough.

“I have many issues I’d like to raise but the most important ones first. Just cause you’re bisexual doesn’t make you a slut. Second, so what if you’re a slut? BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, you’re not worthless, Clarke! He’s just an asshole who’s insecure and doesn’t know what he has till it’s gone. He never deserved you.” Raven said, her heart beating rapidly in her chest trying to contain her anger.

“We all love you so much. You’re always putting us first, and thinking about our needs. You care for everyone. You deserve the absolute best. You’re worth more than you think.”

Clarke gave her a small smile. “Lexa said the same thing.”

“What else did she say?”

“That she doesn’t care about my past and she was glad it was me she was marrying. But after that, nothing. When you were asleep, Lexa and I stayed up to talk for a bit. She didn’t ask about Finn, which I was grateful for. I knew she wanted to, I mean who wouldn’t after what happened, right? But she didn’t. She told me stories about her family and her friends to try to make me laugh. Then when we were about to go to bed, she said it again.”

“You’re a goddamn delight so she should be glad she’s marrying you! I am happy that Lexa was there for you and I think she cares for you so that’s a good thing. There’s also the whole punching to defend your honor thing which is great.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. The pair was silent for a while until Clarke started again, “I’m scared, Rae.”

“Of Finn? I can talk to Lexa for you if you want. I’m sure she knows people to make sure he’ll never go near you again.”

Clarke sighed. “I have to tell you something… about why I agreed to do this. There are… a lot of things you don’t know.”

* * *

  
“You agreed to marrying a stranger because of something Finn said?!” Raven exclaimed as she paced around the room trying to make sense of everything Clarke had just said.

“You already know I had a few friends in high school being an artist and a huge nerd. Finn constantly bullied me. When we were dating, he said he did it to get my attention. He kept saying he wanted to save me. But before that, he would taunt me, humiliate me when I’d recite in class and he’d call me names.”

“Then he said that dumbass line that you’d never find love. That no one would ever want someone like you.” Raven supplied.

Clarke nodded. “And Raven, you have to understand, I was 16 when all this happened. I was scared he was right. I was scared everything he had ever said to me was right. He repeated it constantly and I couldn’t tell anyone. Wells had just moved to boarding school and couldn’t defend me. Finn would bully my other friends who’d try to defend me to the point no one did anymore. In my head, it was very real and very true.”

“But you told me before you signed the contract at 18? Weren’t you dating Finn already?”

“I… don’t know if I had ever loved him. Maybe signing it was a way out. It was a sure proof way out because breaking up with him was scary. When we started dating, he didn’t bully me as much anymore. He was suddenly so nice and he bought me flowers and took me out on dates. He protected me from other bullies too. But he’d have these moments… he said things… and you know how gets when he’s mad….”

“He goes crazy?” Raven asked.

“You’ve seen it.”

This time, it was Raven’s turn to nod. She sat down beside Clarke and tried to remember everything from their 5 year friendship. She remembered how jealous Finn would get with anyone who got too close to Clarke. Clarke had to constantly be deleting conversations on her phone even if it was a partner from class. She remembered how Finn had access to all of Clarke’s accounts but was not allowed in his. She could picture the times Finn had insulted their friends and how he got mad at Clarke if she told him off. In her head, she could recall all the shouting and their arguments. She remembered the nights holding Clarke, reassuring her, and helping her best friend (along with their other friends) put her back together just for Finn to tear her down again.

“I know it’s all so stupid…”

“Clarke, it’s okay. I understand. You’re out of that relationship. I’m just plotting Finn’s murder now. Maybe send him out to space?” Raven suggested.

The blonde chuckled. “If you do that, cancel the wedding, I’m marrying you.”

“Ew. No. I’d still cancel the wedding though cause I’m marrying Lexa. I mean, at least she can cook.” Raven laughed causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“Thanks, Raven. For everything.”

“I got you, princes.”

“By the way, Lexa and I are meeting with our lawyers soon. Please come and help me not make any other stupid decisions.”

“Anything to see Lexa again.” Raven said dreamily and when Clarke swatted her with a throwpillow in response, Raven knew she’d be okay.

* * *

  
“I’m so sorry I’m late! There’s this asshole on a really cool motorbike and an annoying leather jacket that was following me down a few blocks so I had to pass through the alleyways and then I got lost but now I’m here!” Raven rambled as she bust through the door, not minding anyone else in the room.

At a slight cough, Raven finally noticed her audience. Clarke had her head in her hands, seemingly embarrassed at what had occurred. Lexa was trying not to laugh as she stood up to introduce Raven and offer her a seat on Clarke’s side. “Raven, this is my lawyer, Titus. I’m not sure if you’ve met Marcus Kane, he’s Clarke’s lawyer. And this is -“

“Hi, I’m Anya. The asshole on the really cool motorbike and the annoying leather jacket. And I wasn’t following you, we were going the same way.” A girl with dirty blonde hair smirked extending a hand to Raven.

“Why were you going so slow then!”

“Traffic?” Anya shrugged and sat back down across from Raven.

“If we could begin? We’ve been delayed enough.” The bald man, Titus, said as he glared at Raven.

Marcus then got documents from his leather briefcase and handed a copy to everyone in the room. “Your fathers would like to revise some things, but of course, with your consent. Shall we go through it?”

Everyone in the room agreed and Marcus and Titus took turns going through various paragraphs and proceedings.

Raven looked around the room, Clarke looked slightly confused but determined as she followed the lawyers’ voices. Lexa looked blank as ever. Anya looked bored and was scanning the pages faster than everyone else. Anya had looked up for a moment and caught Raven’s eye, causing the older girl to smirk again.

_Annoying._

Raven had tried to focus on the document in front of her, but she could feel Anya staring at her. She tried to look up to get Anya to stop, but whenever their eyes would connect again, Anya would just send Raven a wink.

“Okay, so let’s go over the benefits of each party once married. Clarke Griffin will get half of Lexa Woods’ shares under Woods Incorporated and will have all rights and obligations of such. Griffin Industries will transition to be a subsidiary of Woods Incorporated through purchase of 40% of its shares in addition to the 12% it currently owns. Please note that under this circumstance, the current CEO and board of directors under Griffin Industries will not be replaced. Woods Incorporated has also agreed an investment - your fathers are still agreeing to the final amount - to Griffin Industries.”

“Wait, Marcus, can you give us a sec to digest everything?” Raven asked.

Titus had rolled her eyes at her but Raven figured it wasn’t worth getting into an argument for.

“No problem, let’s take a 15 minute break.” Marcus replied. _At least this one was nice._

The lawyers shuffled out leaving the 4 girls alone.

“Are you all right?” Lexa asked, handing Clarke and Raven a bottle of water.

“There’s just so many terms. But I think I got it.” Clarke replied.

“Don’t worry, after this, you can think everything through and then sign. They’ll still need to formalize the document anyway. I can answer some of your questions, should you have them.” Lexa offered and Clarke looked relieved, asking Lexa so much things that Raven had tuned out.

“How are you holding up, little bird?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Are you really this annoying?”

Anya laughed _\- more like an evil laugh -_ and continued, “Nope. I’m more. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

As Raven followed the older girl to the hallway, she took a second to check her out. She had called the leather jacket annoying but it honestly looked great on Anya. Her jeans also emphasized her ass so well that Raven kinda wished Anya’s motorbike stopped in front of her instead of following her from behind.

“So what do you think?” Anya asked, leaning against the wall, like some dumb annoying cute popular girl from high school.

“About what?”

“Those two.”

“Well, your sister can be an ass but I know she’s nice and she cares for Clarke.”

“But?”

“How do you know there’s going to be a ‘but’?”

“Well, am I wrong?”

“You’re annoying.”

“So you’ve said.”

“But-“ Raven rolled her eyes as Anya smirked again. “I don’t want Clarke getting hurt. She’s had enough of that. She deserves to be happy.”

“Then we’re in agreement that this may not be the best situation. I just wanted to make sure that someone is looking out for Clarke’s best interest as well. I’m watching out for Lexa and I hope you’re doing the same for your best friend.”

“Of course I am! Why do you think I’m here??” Raven didn’t mean to sound so defensive but Anya didn’t seem to mind. “My turn. Do you think they have a chance?”

“Of?”

“Love. Or at least on Lexa’s end. Do you think she could learn to love Clarke?”

Anya looked to the room they had just come from as she thought about her answer. “I… You know, we better head back in.”

Raven was about to protest but when she saw the lawyers enter the room ahead of them, she decided Anya was right. For the next half of the session, Raven was determined to stay focused. She wouldn’t let Anya’s stares distract her. She’d do this for Clarke.

Raven had started to highlight things in the document, things she would ask Clarke about later or she’d scribble notes on the side when the lawyers said something she didn’t understand.

However, she herself noticed that she paid the most attention to the divorce arrangements. She wanted Clarke to have a way out. She didn’t want Clarke to feel trapped like how she felt with Finn.

It didn’t help that Titus’ voice was boring her to death but she persisted. “In the event of divorce, their shares will remain intact. Houses, apartments, cars and other property, however, will be split equally among the two parties.”

“Do you think that’s fair?”

Raven’s head snapped up and was about to give Anya a piece of her mind when she realized that it had been Clarke that asked the question.

“Lexa already has a lot more property than me as it is.” Clarke explained.

“When we get married, they will no longer be mine, but ours. I am all right with this, Clarke, if you are.” Lexa answered simply.

Clarke nodded and Titus continued. “Any extra marital affairs will result in a divorce and forfeiture of assets. Any federal crimes committed shall deem the same result as well as any abuse or coercion.”

“Should they have a child, Clarke and Lexa shall have joint custody unless one is deemed unfit to care for the child.”

“Wow, we’re talking about children already?” Raven said out loud to the unamused crowd.

“Clarke, your father wanted to amend something here.” Marcus stated, smiling at Raven briefly, but ignoring her comment. “Our original contract said that a divorce may only be filed after 10 years of marriage, following of course that you live in the same house, appear at all social events of both companies together, and the like. Your father has requested that this be changed to 5 years.”

“I… uh… Lexa?” Clarke looked at her fiancé for an answer.

Raven tried to study Lexa’s face but it was unreadable. Whatever she was feeling, whether it was disappointment or joy, was completely concealed. Raven realized however that if they get married and divorce 5 years after, Clarke would only be 28 or 29 and would still have a lot of time for herself.

Anya leaned over to whisper something in Lexa’s ear, presumably realizing the same thing, and Lexa had nodded. Lexa’s hand, however, had unconsciously gripped at the sides of the document, crumpling it slightly.

“Again, you both don’t have to decide today.” Marcus reminded them.

“My father agreed to this?” Lexa asked, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Titus nodded.

Clarke had pulled Marcus and Raven closer to her to ask if this would mean that their families still got everything initially agreed upon despite the early divorce. When Marcus confirmed it, Clarke looked conflicted but there was glint of happiness to it.

“I will agree to it.” Lexa said once they got out of their little huddle. “But I would like to add another clause.”

“Okay, we’ll bring it up with your parents.” Marcus said.

“No. The original contract states that once we are engaged, final decisions will be made by me and Clarke. Clarke and I have discussed this briefly during the break. Our parents our now relegated to suggestions and nothing more.”

“Lexa, what’s going on?” Anya asked, her voice threatening.

“It’s nothing drastic.” Clarke answered. “We’d just like each other’s legal record. If something isn’t disclosed, the marriage should be void.”

“I’m sure you can reframe it to your legal jargon.” Lexa added looking at her lawyer.

“Lexa-“ Anya started but was quickly cut off by her sister.

“What? Clarke should know that I’ve gotten a DUI before and I should know if campus security has shut down one of Clarke’s parties.” Lexa forced out a laugh that had Raven not known Lexa, would have sounded genuine.

“It’s a reasonable request and besides, our records are easily obtainable.” Clarke said.

“Okay, we’ll add that clause. We should finalize it within the month for you to sign. Do let us know if you have any other issues.” With that, Marcus had ended their session. Hand shakes were exchanged, a few reminders were given and Raven found herself walking beside Anya as they exited the building.

Anya and Raven stood a couple of steps behind the odd couple. The couple who were a good arm’s length apart, were talking - well mostly it was Clarke talking and Lexa listening intently. Clarke was smiling and Lexa didn’t look so serious despite the tone in the meeting room. They looked normal. They looked like friends.

“Anya, why are you so worked up about what Lexa and Clarke added?” Raven asked suddenly. “Titus also looked like he’d just seen a ghost. I mean, I’d want to know if the person I was gonna marry had a criminal record too.”

Anya was still observing the two girls when she replied, “I was wrong. You’re not the only one looking out for Clarke.”

“Can I ask something else?”

“I figure you will even if I say no.” Anya rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you know me already! I was thinking about their arrangement. Clarke gets a lot personally. She gets shares, not to mention she’ll own whatever Lexa has which I’m sure involves houses and cars. Lexa’s is mostly business.”

“What was the question?”

“Why would Lexa allow that?”

“Lexa will do whatever it takes for the family and the company. She sees it as her duty. Clarke isn’t as invested in the business of her father. Jake and Gustus are aware of this, so they intentionally added those benefits to Clarke.”

“You also didn’t answer my questions a while ago.”

Anya turned to Raven, her hazel eyes piercing. “That’s because I don’t know, little bird. I can hope, but only Lexa knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little heavy for me to write. Clarke's gone through a lot but she's a fighter, yeah? Cryptic Woods sisters though. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited for the next chapter which will definitely have some fluff in it! 
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! You guys are the absolute best :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes - wanted to get this out on time.

Clarke had to admit that after the Finn mishap and the meeting with their lawyers, she and Lexa had grown more comfortable with another. They weren’t texting non-stop or anything like that, but Clarke had grown to enjoy and even expect Lexa’s quick daily conversations. Their conversations were rarely long given that Lexa was busy and Clarke had work to do as well, not to mention the fact that Lexa didn’t normally text much anyway.

**Lexa Woods**  
**I apologize for not having messaged sooner, Mondays are always difficult. Did you have a good day at work?**

**No worries, Lex. Work was okay, I started curating pieces for the upcoming exhibition.**

**Any artists I know?**

**They’re all pretty new and we're tapping indie artists for this so you might not. If my work gets in, at least you’ll know one!**

**I’m looking forward to that, Clarke.**

Clarke smiled to herself. Lexa never rushed her or pressured her to say or do anything she wasn’t comfortable with even with something as small as her art. Clarke was never one to display her art until the very last moment, when others had approved of it. But Lexa remained patient and she seemed to always be excited for Clarke’s projects even if Clarke wasn’t necessarily excited for them herself.

**So how was work? I realized I still don’t know what kind of architecture you do.**

Clarke stared at the three dots that kept appearing and disappearing on the lower lefthand part of her screen.

**How about I show you? Are you free for lunch on Friday?**

**You’ll finally get to show me more of your buildings??? That’s so cool!! And I should be free, the gallery opens a little later but I’ll just make sure Niylah can cover for me if we stay out too long.**

**Great. I’ll pick you up at the gallery Friday.**

Friday had arrived quicker than Clarke had realized. It seemed like she was buried between curating and giving small educational tours that before she knew it, Niylah was calling her from the backroom saying her date had arrived and was looking good.

“It’s not a date.” Clarke mumbled after thanking her.

Lexa was reading through one of the pamphlets in their lobby when Clarke had appeared. Lexa’s usual stoic look suddenly replaced with a small gleam in her eye that Clarke tried not to read too much into.

“I hope I didn’t take you away while you were busy?” Lexa asked, pressing their cheeks together like she did before at Dropship.

“No, it’s fine. So, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see. It’s just a few blocks down.” Lexa offered her arm to Clarke and the pair set out to the warm summer’s day.

Despite the fact that they were checking out Lexa’s work, Lexa seemed to be more interested in Clarke’s; at the same time, promising that Clarke can ask her anything she wanted once they got to the site.

“So, how long have you known Niylah?”

“That isn’t work related anymore.”

“Well, she works with you so it's still relevant.”

“I met her when I was in college, she had just started working in the gallery at that time. I interned for her team under the Antiques department and when I graduated, she helped put in a good word for me so I could be hired full time. She’s really nice and funny too.”

“Ahh. I see. You care for her.”

“Of course I do. I care for all my friends. Lexa Woods, are you jealous?” Clarke smirked, releasing her arm from Lexa’s and placing her hands on her hips.

“What? No! That’s absurd, Clarke.”

“Well, I am taken.” Clarke said, her smirk still in place and her hand up to show the ring.

“Of course I am aware of that. I- I just wanted to know more about the different people in your life.” Lexa explained and suddenly walked ahead a few steps.

Clarke chuckled as she caught up with Lexa, intertwining her arms with her once more.

“Anyway, here we are.” Lexa stopped in front of a glass conservatory.

From the outside, Clarke could see the various flowers inside it, as well as the vines hanging above, giving it a darker glow despite the high afternoon sun. The place was packed with tables and patrons enjoying their meal.

“This greenhouse is your project?” Clarke asked.

“Part of it.” Lexa smiled and turned Clarke around. Clarke’s jaw dropped at the sight of all the flowers and trees surrounding her. She internally scolded herself for not having noticed that Lexa had lead her right into the middle of Polis Botanical Garden.

“You did this?! You designed the whole garden?!”

“I’ll explain over lunch, come on, let’s go inside.” Lexa said, approaching the hostess and allowing Clarke to look around before finally taking a seat at their table.

Their lunch was amazing. Most of the herbs and vegetables were sourced from the greenhouse and Clarke could taste the freshness with every bite. She had to admit, however, that she was never really into all the healthy food Lexa was eating - how a soup and salad could sustain the girl until dinner was beyond her - but thoroughly enjoyed the artisanal cheeses and fresh herbs that topped her pasta and wood-fired pizza.

“So again, you designed the whole garden?!” Clarke asked still in awe at the setting and the food in front of her.

“Not the whole garden. Just the newer parts like this one. I wanted to bring out the potential of the garden. It was beautiful before, a great running spot, but I wanted to create something for everyone.” Lexa answered.

“So I figure you’re a landscape architect?”

“Yes, I am. My favorite projects are usually the gardens and public spaces. This is the more elegant part of the garden but also the most sustainable and green. We’re currently building an Adventure Garden for the kids as well. We have so much space to go around and I really want to make the most out of it. I’m planning to put up a scented garden as well for the visually impaired.”

Lexa was practically beaming as she explained her work in the Polis Botanical Garden. She also briefly touched on other things she worked on such as plans for new developments with Lincoln or how to conserve a space’s natural greenway while Anya thinks about the general restoration.

“That’s why you know so much about flowers!” Clarke suddenly realized thinking back to the flowers Lexa had brought her in apology.

Lexa nodded. “I actually enjoy flowers on their own but yes, it definitely helps my work.”

“This is amazing, Lexa. Thank you for showing me.” Clarke said, gently placing a hand on Lexa’s.

“Of course, Clarke. You’re welcome.” Lexa replied, slightly touching Clarke’s hand with her thumb in acknowledgement.

“So… uh…” Clarke flustered. “What about Polaris? It was your mom’s design?”

“Polaris was my first big project with Anya. The design was my mom’s and I wanted every space to reflect the love I knew she had for us, even if I had never met her.”

Lexa seemed to consider her next words. “Costia… she was working on the project as well. When she died, the project stopped.”

“Lexa… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, it’s all right. Trust me. You didn’t know… and I would understand if you don’t want to hear it.”

“I’d love to hear about Costia.”

That seemed to be the right answer because Lexa gave a small smile and continued. “Costia was brilliant. She really had great ideas for the building and she really wanted this project to work out for her company. It would make them look reputable despite the loss of her parents. The plans were all laid out. The building, the schematics, I think we all wanted it to be perfect. I was also very young. Fresh out of college and my father trusts us with this. He trusts us with my mother’s design. He’d guide us of course and make the final approvals, but the pressure was very real. The Moonlight Bar was actually Costia’s idea. The three of us slaved on it for so long and when we were given the green light to proceed with construction, we cried together, finished a bottle of whiskey and went to work the next day. The building was barely at its foundation when she died.”

Lexa exhaled deeply. Clarke quickly scanned Lexa’s face to watch if tears were about to fall, but Lexa no longer looked as pained as she was during the night of their engagement. There was sadness in those pools of green, but Clarke figured it wasn’t as paralyzing as it was before.

“Listen, it’s almost 2 and I’m sure your boss will kill you if you end up taking the whole afternoon off so why don’t we get some of their ice cream and head back?” Lexa suggested.

“I love ice cream!” Clarke beamed.

“I figured.” Lexa smiled as she signaled the waiter for the bill.

The walk back to the gallery was relatively quiet, both girls enjoying their ice cream and the view.

“When I came back, after I disappeared after her death, it was tough. The shareholders didn’t want me working on any projects. The directors wouldn’t assign me anything. I had to work my ass off just to be given something to do.” Lexa started suddenly.

“And then what happened?”

“I had to prove myself. Polaris was green lighted once again and Anya and I resumed our work. She was understandably pissed I disappeared but she can never stay mad at me. Don’t tell her I said that though. But I worked on it with half the usual pay just to prove myself. On the side, I proposed designs for the city square, the hospital, the mayor’s office until they finally let me work on one of the high schools. After working on Arkadia and all its sister schools for almost a year, they finally gave me bigger projects.”

“Like the garden.”

“Like the garden.” Lexa affirmed as they stopped right outside the gallery. “Anyway, back to work for you. Thank you for letting me open up and sharing Costia, Clarke. It’s very easy talking to you. I know you’re aware of how difficult that is for me.”

“It means a lot that you trusted me with this. I’m here if you need me.” Clarke said, placing a hand on her fiancé’s shoulder.

“As am I.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick hug before opening the door for Clarke to enter the gallery.

Niylah had just welcomed Clarke back and was about to ask how it went when suddenly, Lexa had entered the gallery again, her face still bright.

“Clarke!”

“Lexa? Did you forget anything?”

“I’d like to invite you - uh in person rather than on the phone- to dinner with my family this Sunday. It’s a weekly thing. It will be Octavia’s first time to join us as well and I’m sure Indra and Gustus would like to have you with us.” Lexa said.

“Of course, Lexa. Just let me know where and I’ll be there.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa seemed pleased with herself and bid both Clarke and Niylah goodbye.

“Sooooo, you sure it wasn’t a date?”

“Shut up, Niylah.”

* * *

Clarke struggled in her bed for most of the night. The week was tiring as it is and really, all she wanted to do was sleep, but her hands were itching and her mind had vivid images in her head so Clarke sighed and gave in. A few hours later, Clarke lay on her bed, surrounded by various sketches of flowers, of foliage and of glass domes. Though her hands remained itchy, she stayed on the path, refusing to sketch the gentle hands that gently grazed the flowers or the smile that lit up at the smell of a good coffee roast and fresh salad. Clarke settled on her pencils and sketch pad, refusing to bring out the paint in fear of using nothing but green in order to perfect the shade of… leaves and of grass. At least that’s what she justified in her head.

Eventually, Clarke had pushed all the scraps of paper off her bed, bidding sleep to come. There was a lot of writhing, a lot of thinking, but sleep was still far away. She was too tired to sketch and she was already comfortable under her blankets so Clarke had decided to browse her phone.

“At Lexa Woods.” Clarke said quietly to herself, searching for Lexa’s handle on Instagram. Nothing.

“Hashtag Lexa Woods?” Clarke asked her phone.

Still nothing.

Clarke had then tried Lincoln Woods and Anya Woods. All nothing. She spent a good 10 minutes trying to look for them on the platform and was about to give up until she used # WoodsInc and a couple of public photos appeared. One was from an account she didn’t recognize and just showed the building. Probably someone who applied, she figured. The rest of the photos looked like press photos from inaugurations to launches all from architecture magazines, a few with Lexa, but most featured her parents. There was one picture however, that made Clarke smile. It was Lexa looking happily annoyed as she was crushed into a group hug of what looked like Lincoln, Aden and Tris. The caption said, “We missed you! # WoodsInc is complete!” from user @itsaden. Clarke had then spent a couple of minutes going through Aden’s account - which mostly featured places he’s been and rarely featured people - when she decided that Instagram was no longer helpful and turned to a better search engine.

‘Lexa Woods’ was typed in the search bar and she wondered why she didn’t do this in the first place as a ton of articles appeared mentioning the girl in question. There were articles about her projects, their family charities and there was even a quick mention about their engagement in one article that covered the gala. She quickly clicked on images and it did not disappoint. Majority if not all the photos were official. Lexa in a suit, Lexa in a suit with Anya, Lexa in a suit with both siblings, Lexa in a suit with investors, Lexa with her family and the rare photo of Lexa in a dress. She still looked stunning. It all showed Lexa’s professional side - though that side of her looked pretty damn good. Clarke was only a few pages deep when she saw a different picture of her fiancé - her arm around the waist of a girl Clarke had never seen before.

“Costia.” Clarke realized, zooming in to get a closer look.

The girl was undoubtedly beautiful, her dark brown skin shone under the flash of the camera. Her ebony hair could be cloud-like in one photo, and braided tightly in the next, but no matter the style, her beauty was shining through. Costia and Lexa made a beautiful couple, from their serious press photos, to a photo with her head on Lexa’s shoulder and a smile on her lips. Lexa looked so young. Lexa looked so so happy. Lexa looked happier than she'd ever seen.

Clarke wasn’t sure if her eyes were stinging from being awake this late at night, or from the bright light of her phone or from something else - maybe she didn’t need to know the answer - but she decided to shut her eyes and force herself to sleep no matter how difficult it was.

* * *

“Oh fuck. I’m a 5th wheel tonight.” The tall girl muttered as she opened the door for Clarke.

“Nice to see you too, Anya.” Clarke smiled.

“Yes, yes. Come in. Linc is over there with Octavia.” Anya said not bothering with a proper greeting.

“CLARKE!” Lincoln shouted as soon as he caught sight of the blonde. Lincoln spread his arms to greet Clarke in a hug.

“You’re gonna crush her, Lincoln!” Octavia half panicked. 

“Sorry, I learned that from my dad.” Lincoln smiled sheepishly.

“Thanks for the save, O.” Clarke smiled as Octavia gave her a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're here too." Octavia said with a nervous smile.

“Scared?” Anya asked with her signature smirk.

“A bit.” Octavia replied. Clarke nodded in agreement and muttered, “Same.”

“Good. You better be.”

“Anya, play nice!” Lexa chuckled as she came out from the hallway, greeting both Clarke and Octavia with cheek kisses.

Anya rolled her eyes. “The eldest siblings are meant for intimidation. If i’m going to be the fifth wheel, I’m going to make the most out of it.”

“I think we’re more nervous for Indra and Gustus than you, Anya.” Clarke answered.

Anya took mock offense. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“Why are you calling me that too?! How'd you even learn that?!”

“Raven.” Anya answered, not noticing the exchange of glances between everyone else.

“Ignoring Anya, do you want to see the rest of the house while we wait for our parents to return with food? They may take a while.” Lexa asked extending her hand to Clarke.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and stood up, and looked to Octavia, “Are you not coming?”

“Nah, maybe later. We’re fine on the couch.” Lincoln answered, pulling Octavia into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Anya threw her hands up, “Oh my god that’s enough. I’m heading to the kitchen, nothing is worse than Linctavia PDA.”

“Weird. That sounds like something Raven would say.” Clarke mused, before letting Lexa lead her around the house.

Clarke had to admit that she was initially expecting a mansion - possibly a Second Empire styled Victorian house - when Lexa had gave her the address. She was familiar with the neighborhood and had an idea of what houses lined the streets. Plus, she herself was used to big houses and knowing how much money the Woods’ had definitely led her assumption. To Clarke’s initial surprise, on the outside, the Woods family looked like a regular Victorian terraced house. It looked simple and very modest with slate roofs and brick details. It was only when she stepped outside that she realized maybe it was a mansion after all.

“My great great grandfather initially owned this house in the late 19th century. Eventually, my great grandfather had bought the house next to it, knocked it down and renovated it. It was my dad, however, who went crazy and we had the five houses connected to this one big house.” Lexa explained.

Clarke suddenly realized that the font of the house had one long fence and row of bushes to make it look cohesive. The house was huge on the inside, but it didn’t feel empty or cold or lonely. Clarke had touched the dent on one of the walls and Lexa fondly recalled how she and Anya were racing on their bikes indoors (it was raining outside) and they were going too fast that Anya couldn’t stop and had slammed into the wall. Anya was fine but the wall was never the same. Clarke also noticed the small markings on the main hall indicating their height over time.

“We stopped after Lincoln got his growth spurt and I realized I was the shortest.” Lexa shrugged.

The tour continued as they walked around, two of the original houses were converted into a garage - something Raven would die to see - that filled their various cars and bikes. (Mostly Anya’s and one of Lincoln’s - Lexa said) It also allowed for a higher ceiling and more space. Despite its exterior, it was very modern on the inside, the only hint of Victorian architecture was through the door frames and some furniture and art. Clarke’s inner interior design graduate got the best of her as she explored the house and its spaces.

“Do you still live here?”

“No, we have our own apartments in the city, but we do stay over some nights.”

“Can I see your room?” Clarke asked.

Before Lexa could reply, Clarke added, "But I don’t mean it in a flirty way! Just wanna see it!”

Lexa tried to stifle her smile. “I didn’t think of it that way, Clarke. Follow me."

Lexa’s room was big with natural light and a huge window right above a reading nook. Lexa sat on her bed as Clarke roamed around, pausing at pictures and asking about the people or the event in the photo. Clarke then moved to scan her bookshelves and would stop every so often if a title caught her eye but the entire time, Clarke was trying to ignore the feeling of Lexa’s eyes on her.

“This room is… very you.” Clarke said, finally sitting down beside Lexa.

“I hope that’s a good thing?”

“Yeah, it is.” Clarke said. “Lexa, I have to tell you something.”

Lexa tilted her head to the side and she honestly looked like a puppy so it made it all the more difficult for Clarke.

“I stalked you the other night.” Clarke blurted out.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t sleep and I was sketching and sketching and I didn’t want to sketch anymore so I tried to look for you on Instagram but you weren’t there so i checked Google and I’m so sorry if you think I was invading your privacy I didn’t mean to do it.” Clarke rambled.

“Slow down, Clarke. It’s fine. Don’t apologize. I’m surprised you didn’t stalk me sooner sooner.” Lexa said, holding Clarke by the shoulders to calm her down.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“I’m sure. So what did you find?” Lexa asked.

Clarke leaned into the brunette a little bit, but careful not to lay her head on her. “I found a picture of a group hug with Aden. You looked pissed but it also looked like you enjoyed it.”

“Ah yes. I returned officially by way of the gala.”

“Dramatic.” Clarke giggled.

“Anya said the same thing.”

“I also saw a lot of pictures of you in your suit. Which always looks good on you, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“And… uh… I saw pictures of you and Costia.” Clarke said, looking down at her feet.

“I’m surprised that there were any.” Lexa said after some time.

The two of them remained quiet for some time, Clarke’s thoughts suddenly screaming at her.

“I… I’m so so sorry, Lexa.”

“I told you, you don’t have to apologize for that. It’s Google, it’s fine.”

“No, not for that. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me. You looked so happy when you were with Costia. If she hadn’t died, you wouldn’t be here with me. You wouldn’t be unhappy.”

Lexa was quiet again. “If I had married Costia, you would be stuck with Anya.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t be stuck with Lincoln instead?” Clarke challenged.

“If all things remained the same except Costia, you still wouldn’t have picked Lincoln because of Octavia. You want him to be happy. Your heart is so pure and giving. Always thinking of others.”

“I…” Clarke started, before words suddenly failed her.

“Remember... the night in Dropship... when I said I’m glad it’s you?”

Clarke nodded slowly.

“It’s because it’s true. I **am** glad it’s you. Yes, I loved Costia, and I never thought I’d get over the pain but I did. I am glad it’s you because you’re so kind and you’re special, Clarke. You should see what I and all the other people see. I am trying to be a worthy friend and fiancé to you.” Lexa held both of Clarke’s hands and bade the blonde to look at her.

“I am glad it’s you, Clarke. I am grateful that it is you. Things happen for a reason, and to have you as my friend and future wife, I will say it again until you believe me, **I am truly glad it’s you**.”

Clarke nodded again in understanding and threw her arms around Lexa.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“Thank you for being you, Clarke.” Lexa said, returning Clarke's hug and rubbing circles on her back.

The small moment interrupted by a knock on the door and Anya childishly covering her eyes with one hand. “Okay, you better not be doing anything gross.”

“Anya.” Lexa said seriously.

Anya put her hand down and shrugged. “Better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, mom called they’re on the way home but she said she wants to eat in the garden since I quote, it’s a beautiful summer night.”

“Then you do it.”

“Well, having two of you is a lot faster than one of me so I figured you guys could bond while you do it.” Anya deadpanned.

“Why not ask Lincoln?”

“To be honest, I have no idea where he is. They weren’t on the couch anymore and I don’t think I want to know where they’ve gone.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You do it.”

Anya suddenly had a wicked grin on her face and Lexa’s eyes bugged out in sudden realization. Anya slowly walked up to where Lexa was sitting and sat on her younger sister.

“Do it!”

“Get off me, Anya! We’re not children!”

Anya laughed and placed more weight on Lexa. Lexa was trying to shove Anya off but the taller girl had wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“You may be stronger but I’m taller and heavier.” Anya said placing even more weight on Lexa causing her to fall down on her bed.

“OH GOD FINE I’LL DO IT JUST GET OFF ME!” Lexa shouted half pulling Anya’s hair.

Anya stood up immediately, straightened her self and smiled. “Great.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, sis.” Anya said as she walked away.

“I’m so glad I’m an only child.” Clarke sighed. 

* * *

  
Lexa and Clarke had thankfully just finished setting up the table outside when a beep from the garage indicated that Indra and Gustus had arrived.

“LINCOLN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!” Anya shouted loud enough for probably the whole neighborhood to hear.

A few seconds later, Lincoln and Octavia were downstairs, big smiles on their faces but still looking decent.

As the parents entered, Anya dutifully got the food from Indra as she said hello. Lincoln had also gone forward and formally introduced Octavia, cheek kisses and a hug from Gustus as a welcome. After Lexa greeted her parents, Clarke stepped forward.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Woods.” Clarke greeted.

“Call me Gustus or you don’t get dinner.”

“Uh.. yes, Gustus.”

The man laughed and enveloped Clarke in a hug. “Nice to see you again, kiddo.”

Clarke had noticed that the hug wasn’t as tight as before, and that this big booming man seemed smaller and less… booming.

“And yes, call me Indra as well. I’m so glad you could finally join us we haven't been able to talk much.” Indra said as she gave Clarke a cheek kiss as well.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Clarke smiled.

“Now, come on, I know you’re hungry. Anya has been texting us non-stop to hurry up.” Gustus said, leading everyone to the dining area by the garden.

As dinner progressed, Clarke realized a couple of things about the Woods family. One is that, despite the money, the house, the cars, they were all very pleasant and grounded. Sure, Anya could be annoying, but overall, they were okay. Second, they were all pretty close. Indra and Gustus would ask about their week and each sibling got to share what happened. They even had a few inside jokes which Lincoln or Lexa would explain to the guests. Third, they obviously loved and cared for each other even if the siblings would get into tiny sibling fights throughout dinner. The care and warmth of the family was generously extended to both Clarke and Octavia. After Indra had asked about her kids and shared her own week, she turned to the fiancé of her daughter and her son’s girlfriend to ask about their own. It didn’t feel like they were judging, as they gave comments or probed further.

Clarke was busy enjoying her food and listening to Octavia share her week when Lexa had passed the food across the table to her sister and a flash of black caught Clarke’s eye. She tried to ignore it as well but she saw a similar trace on Lincoln’s arm as he wrapped a supportive arm around Octavia and again when Anya had raised her arms to stretch.

Quietly, Clarke poked Lexa.

“Yes Clarke?”  
  
“You have a tattoo?” Clarke asked, trying to be quiet but realizing everyone at the table had heard.

Lexa smiled and pulled her sleeve up. Clarke was so used to Lexa in suits and button downs that this was the first time she saw Lexa’s arms in the flesh and tattoo or not, it looked like it was sculpted by the gods.

“We all have tattoos on our arms.” Lexa explained. “It sort of became a right of passage when we finished our first major project. Lincoln’s is a few months fresh.”

Clarke turned to look at Lincoln who flexed his muscle as he showed Clarke his tattoo, black bands of different sizes hugging his bicep. Anya rolled her eyes but also showed Clarke her tattoo which also went around her bicep in black shapes.

“Yours is my favorite.” Clarke quickly whispered to Lexa who just looked smug. Clarke wanted to reach out and touch Lexa’s arm and the intricate tattoo on it. She’d save all the questions - and the touching - for another day.

“Are you done showing off your arms now? I am sure both Clarke and Octavia are now fully aware you all work out.” Gustus said jokingly. “Maybe if I flexed my muscles more you would’ve fallen for me sooner.”

Indra rolled her eyes. “I don’t think it would’ve made a difference.”

“Ah, but you did eventually and that is what matters.” Gustus smiled as he placed his hand on Indra’s and gave her a quick kiss.

“I’m so glad Lexa and Clarke aren’t sappy and gross like the two of you and the other couple over here are.” Anya interrupted complete with gagging sounds.

“They could be in the future!” Lincoln answered.

“And we’re not that gross.” Octavia added.

“I gotta admit you are pretty gross.” Lexa said.

“We’ll see how you two get in the future.” Lincoln said and panic flashed on his face as he realized what his words implied. Luckily, Anya, Lexa, and Octavia seemed to agree to ignore it.

“Love takes time.” Gustus said, not getting the memo. “When Indra and I-“

“Yes, yes, we know. You and mom had to get married and you didn’t want to but look at where you are 23 years later, in love and happy.” Anya summarized.

“Anya.” Indra warned.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that this could very well extend into another hour. I thought giving Clarke and O the basics would be sufficient.” Anya said looking genuinely apologetic.

“As I was saying, love takes time. But whether or not it is a romantic love that forms or not, I believe nothing beats marrying a friend you’re comfortable with and that you can trust.” Gustus finished.

The group was quiet for a while, none of the kids sure how to continue the conversation after that.

“I think you’re right, Gustus. I’m lucky that Lexa has been a good friend.” Clarke said her hand reaching out under the table to squeeze Lexa’s.

“Clarke has been the same to me as well.” Lexa replied.

Indra gave a small smile and nodded as Gustus beamed. “I’m glad.”

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask our guests, mom?" Anya asked, in an attempt to switch the conversation.

“Right! Thank you for reminding me. Before I forget, Clarke, Octavia, it would mean a lot to us if you joined us for July 4th. We usually spend a week in our house up north and have a small get together on the day itself.” Indra invited.

“Of course, Indra.” Octavia said.

“And don’t worry, Clarke, your parents are going to join us too.” Gustus added with a smile.

“I’d love to be there.” Clarke beamed. "Can I bring Raven? I don't want Anya to be jealous that she's alone."

"HEY!" Anya shouted, slamming her fork on the table. 

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch and they were all laughing and being normal and just having fun. There were moments when the pictures from her night of stalking would catch Clarke off guard but seemingly, Lexa would always notice when she’d drift off, slightly poking, nudging or gently tapping Clarke’s hand to bring her back to the present. As Clarke looked at her fiancé, she swore she’d do whatever it took to bring that bight smile and sparkle in her eye back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) Thanks again to everyone for reading and commenting! Do let me know what you think. More Woods fam mixed with Griff fam + Raven in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Late again by a day, but didn't want to make it 2 days, so I apologize for any mistakes.

In Clarke Griffin’s world, 5 days was not enough packing time. She needed to consider her outfits very carefully and they all depended on what they’d do or what the weather would be like. There have been way too many times wherein Clarke was dressed too thickly for a sunny place or not dressed enough for a colder climate. It didn’t help that spending a week with the family she was marrying into made her more nervous because yes, they were nice and yes, she felt accepted, but she still felt the need to dress up and look good. Lexa, being Lexa, never really had the time to elaborate on their plans for the trip.

Her text was short and simple:  
 **It’s by a lake and there’s trees but it’s summer. So... shorts will suffice?**

**Not helping. What about activities?**

**We can do anything you want, Clarke.**

**Not helping.**

**Don’t worry about it too much, we’re there to relax.**

Clarke rolled her eyes as she read the text again. She also found it unlikely that Lexa Woods would relax but it would be nice sight to see. Because of her clothing dilemma and how long it took her to pack (she just finished an hour ago), Clarke was now standing in her underwear, 3 options of clothes on the bed.

“CLARKE!!!” Raven shouted as she barged into the room. “Oh fuck! Sorry! But still looking good, Griff!” once she realized Clarke was half naked.

“Are you not planning on leaving?” Clarke asked as Raven went further into the room.

“We’ve seen each other half naked plenty of times. That's friendship.” Raven shrugged. She looked at the outfits on Clarke’s bed. “That one.”

“This one? You sure?”

Raven nodded. “Positive. Save the boob action for the other days.”

“Are you still not gonna leave?”

“Sheesh. Fine. I’ll be right on the couch but hurry up!!”

_Why is she so excited?_

After another 15 minutes with Raven bugging her through the door the whole time, Clarke was ready.

“Took you long enough. We’ll only be there for a week, why are you making it seem like you’ll be gone for weeks.” Raven said as she looked over at Clarke and her suitcase. Raven was seated not on the couch, but right by one of their huge glass windows.

“I just want to be prepared.” Clarke answered matter of factly.

Raven pressed her face to the glass, like a child looking in an aquarium.

“What are you-?”

Before Clarke could finish, “CLARKE CLARKE! LEXA’S HERE!” Raven exclaimed jumping up and down.

“Why are you so excited?” Clarke asked peering from their gigantic window to see a black Jeep arrive.

“Come on, let’s go! It's rude to let your fiancé wait!” Raven hurriedly grabbed her things and sprinted out the door. Clarke gave the apartment a once over. _Everything unplugged, security on, hopefully Raven’s experiments will explode while we’re gone_ and then sighed when Raven shouted from their elevator, “LET’S GO, PRINCESS!”

As usual, when they got out of their building, Lexa was standing by her car waiting. She popped the trunk open and tossed Raven her keys.

“You’re letting her drive? Are you sure??” Clarke asked, handing Lexa her luggage.

“Just until we stop for lunch to meet Lincoln. She texted me the other night asking what car I was bringing and if she could get behind the wheel.”

“How’d she even get your number?” Clarke paused. “RAVEN!”

“I mean, you should really change your passcode.” Raven shrugged, excitedly hopping into the driver’s seat.

As Clarke put on her seatbelt, Lexa turned to her from the passenger’s seat, “It gets a bit cold in here so I got you a thin blanket just in case.”

“Aww. Thanks, Lex.”

“Awwwww. Cute. Now let’s go!” Raven mocked.

Lexa smiled at the antics of Raven and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Maybe it was the extra hours Clarke worked to be able to be gone for a week or maybe it was how late she slept as she finished packing. Or the nights she was trying to sleep but her hands itched to create. But either way, as soon as they got out of the city, Clarke drifted off.

Clarke's dream was warm and comfortable. It's similar to what she's been having for a few days now. It was always in the garden, always with the flowers around. It wasn't always a good dream. There were times where she'd be running away from something in the garden. Possibly a large beast. This was usually the dream when she over worked herself. Sometimes, Lexa would be in a dark black dress. Sometimes, Lexa would be kneeling in front of Clarke, whispering words she never quite caught but always felt warm in her heart. Sometimes, (well, once) Lexa would simply be there, saying, "You're safe now." And that was Clarke's favorite kind of dream.

Clarke was gently woken up by Lexa and her goddamn smile. “Come on, Clarke, time for lunch.”

Clarke sleepily shuffled out the car, with Lexa gently holding her by the wrist and bringing them to their booth. Raven was already browsing the menu and Lincoln and Octavia were cuddled up, as per usual.

“Wow. This one’s tired.” Lincoln commented.

“Ssh.. maybe coffee.” Clarke said.

“At least we know what to expect when we wake her up early.” Octavia said.  
  
"What?! How early?" Clarke asked.  
  
Lexa chuckled. "We don't have to wake up early if you don't want to. You can stay in bed the whole day if you want. Well... maybe not the _whole_ day. Mom wouldn't like that."   
  
Clarke nodded sleepily and stretched her arms above her head. She laid her head onto Lexa's shoulder and Lexa unconsciously kissed the top of her head. Clarke's head jerked up and her eyes shot open at the affection. Lexa didn't seem to notice but Raven peered at Clarke from above the menu and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Just order your food and shut up." Clarke grumbled.

* * *

 

As Lexa got back into the driver’s seat, she looked over to Raven at the back. “Raven, don’t worry about putting your leg up, you should have enough space to fully stretch it.

Raven gave Clarke a did-you-tell-her look and Clarke shot back with an equally confused look. Catching this, Lexa added, “Oh, you were stretching your right leg on the way in and when you were drunk it was stiff… I assumed-sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t just share it, that’s all. Thanks for noticing, Woods.”

Lexa nodded in acknowledgment.

Clarke wanted to _Aww_ out loud because her best friend and her fiancé were getting closer.

“So how far away is it?”

“Around 2 and a half more hours.” Lexa said, pulling out onto the freeway.

 Clarke was fully awake for the rest of the drive thanks to her 2 cups of coffee. Raven also seemed to have unending energy and they were like children on a family road trip. They’d sing out loud to songs from when they were in high school and dance in their seats and basically talk non-stop. But as the car hit unpaved road, Clarke and Raven both became quiet. The scenery was beautiful. The trees stretched out as for miles and if Clarke squinted, she could see the small glimmer of water in the distance. Lexa put their windows down and the air actually smelled fresh and not like it was going to kill you.

The Woods’ vacation home was a marvel on its own. Their house in the city may not be a mansion, but this one was definitely close. It looked sleek and modern and it was made of dark wood and surrounded by windows. The driveway alone was massive letting at least 10 cars fit comfortably side by side. The house was surrounded by trees and its dark wood made the house blend in with the forest. Clarke’s jaw dropped at the mere sight of it.

Clarke stepped out of the car, still at awe with the house in front of her, before noticing a red and white motorbike loaded onto the pick-up truck beside Lexa and Lincoln’s own cars.

“Is Anya here already?” Clarke asked, on her toes to get a good view of Lexa.

Lexa nodded. “Most probably taking her bike out for a ride.”

“Then whose bike-“

And right on cue, a sharp roaring of a bike caught everyone’s attention. A sleek deep blue motorbike sped up the driveway, lifting the front wheel up just before stopping short of where Raven stood.

Clarke chose not to comment on Raven’s breathy, “Oh fuck me.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk open for their luggage. “Show off.”

Anya removed her helmet and let her dark blonde waves fall. “Finally. I was getting bored.”

Octavia hopped up to them, “Can I try?”

Anya quietly eyed Octavia, Clarke could tell she was trying very hard not to glare at her brother’s girlfriend and possibly thinking of a way to gently say no.

“O, I can teach you to ride my bike.” Lincoln said flashing his sister an apologetic look.

“Can I ride with you?” Raven asked, not realizing she said it out loud.

“Sorry?” Anya asked, the trademark smirk on her face.

“I can’t drive… my leg. But I want to. Can I just ride with you?” She asked again, this time with more confidence.

“Rae…” Clarke was about to dissuade Raven. She knew Anya well enough.

“Sure. We’ll find time.”

_I guess not that well._

Raven smiled and approached the bike. She went around it and was asking Anya questions about its make and maintenance. Anya was… surprisingly patient with all the questions and barely looked annoyed.

Clarke shot Lexa a look - _are you seeing this_ \- and Lexa just smirked back.

“Anyway, why don’t you guys can take your bags and have a look around? We need to unload the rest of the stuff, not to mention Lincoln’s bike.” Lexa said.

“We can help!” Octavia said.

“No way. If mom found out our guests lifted a finger she’d give us an earful. It’s not much anyway.” Lincoln said, giving Octavia a kiss on the top of her head.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia nodded and took the keys to the house. The house was even better on the inside and parts of it reminded Clarke of their home in the city. It had large 20 feet tall wall windows that gave a stunning view of the lake. The interior walls of the house were painted a dirty white, with a dark stone fireplace to one side. They moved about the house, checking out the kitchen (white marble tables and recycled glass countertops) and opened the door to the patio. The house itself stood a few meters above the lake, so the patio gave an even better view of the lake that most probably looked perfect during sunset. The patio itself had stairs to head back up to the driveway, and one that led to the dock and lake.

The guests decided to visit the lake with the siblings and found their way back to the living room. They left the door open so that Lexa or Anya or Lincoln could easily get in and out as they sat by the huge windows admiring the sun shining on the lake.

Clarke was really at awe with the lake. It was beautiful in ways she couldn’t describe - but she couldn’t help but turn her head and watch the siblings work effortlessly in carrying all their things. More like, she was watching Lexa carry the cooler stacked with other groceries on it into the kitchen. Or even more specific, she was watching Lexa’s muscles as they flexed and the small gleam of sweat that was forming on her neck.

“What a view, right?” Raven asked moving closer towards Clarke.

“Yup.” Clarke said, popping the p but not really looking back at the lake.

“I mean, Lexa’s arms sure are nice in that shirt but I think Raven was talking about something else.” Octavia joked.

Clarke made a mental note to separate the two.

“I- what are you guys talking about? Of course I know what you’re talking about! The lake is amazing!”

“We were talking about the dolphin that was jumping right where the sun shone.”

“THERE WAS A DOLPHIN?! Wait… there aren’t any dolphins in lakes.” Clarke glared.

Raven and Octavia laughed. “Hey, O, check this out.”

Raven stood up and made her way to the kitchen, Octavia and Clarke behind her. She opened up the cooler and found an ice cold bottle of water.

“Lexaaaaaaa. Can you open this for me?”

Lexa, being the gentleman that she was, nodded and took the bottle from Raven.

“I think you need to wipe the bottle a bit, it’s a bit slippery from the water.” Raven smirked.

Clarke glared at her friend.  _What are you doing, Raven Reyes?_

Lexa nodded again and dutifully used the front of her shirt to wipe the bottle down, with her the shirt raised a bit, Clarke could already see a hint of abs. As Lexa opened it, her shirt wrapped tightly around her flexed arms.

“Here you go, Raven.” Lexa said, handing back the bottle.

“Here, Clarke. You look thirsty.” Raven said with shit eating grin plastered onto her face and Octavia tried her best not to laugh.

_Yup. Definitely separating them._

Lincoln and Anya walked in a few moments after and they settled in around the kitchen. Octavia was leaning against Lincoln and Lexa was absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on Clarke’s shirt. Raven was still smirking at Clarke who would suddenly kick Raven while Anya as usual, looked bored. They were discussing what to eat for dinner when Anya’s phone rang. She set it out on the table to put it on speaker phone.

“Hi mom” Anya greeted. The others threw out their own greetings to the Woods’ matriarch.

“How’s everything? Was the drive okay?”

“Yes, mom.” The three answered in unison.

“Do you need us to bring anything when we get there on Monday?”

“No, mom.”

“Okay, just let us know. Aden and Tris wanted to come since they’re out from school. They should be there by Sunday. Echo and Luna will be there on Tuesday until Thursday. And you mentioned Octavia’s brother?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Bellamy.” Lincoln added.

“In that case, Bellamy gets the top guest bedroom, he can share with Aden. Echo and Luna get their usual room. Would Raven be okay sharing with Tris?”

“I don’t think she’d mind.” Anya replied shooting a look at Raven who gave a thumbs up in response.

Clarke mouthed a, “Where am I sleeping?” to Lexa.

As if Indra could read minds from miles away, she said, “Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia, I know I'm allowing you to stay in the same room but I don’t want to hear or see anything this week. Understood?”

Anya tried to hold back her laughter as Lexa and Lincoln both look flustered. “Understood.”

“Good. Now goodbye.”

“Bye mom! Bye Mrs Woods!” They called after.

“I mean, she won’t be hearing anything, that’s why all the rooms are soundpro-OW!” Anya’s smirk wiped away as Lexa punched her arm.

“Raven, are you okay sleeping alone tonight? I can sleep there until Tris comes over…” Clarke said.

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m a big girl. Besides, Tris might not appreciate that her bed has been slept in by a total slob.”

“I’m not a slob!”

“Just you wait and see, Lexa! Your sheets are gonna be filthy.”

The unintended innuendo caused Anya, and Octavia to double over in laughter.

“Tell me again why you brought her?” Lexa asked.

“Because she loves me.” Raven grinned. 

* * *

Clarke sat on her bed - _their_ \- bed as they finished unpacking and waited for Lincoln and Octavia to finish cooking dinner. Lexa’s room looked pretty much like her home in the city - a big window with a view, a reading nook and a bookshelf. Lexa had finished unpacking as well but was hovering around the bed.

“You can lie down beside me, you know. You’ll have to eventually.” Clarke said, patting the space beside her.

Lexa nodded and slowly laid down beside Clarke, making sure to keep a good distance between them and seemed to be overly conscious that their skin wasn’t touching. Clarke decided not to push it.

“So, what do you do around here?”

“Lots of things. We swim, we go down to the lake to fish or to paddle board or kayak and then, there’s a river an hour away where you can go white water rafting, and we can hike too. Yoga by the dock is also particularly refreshing.”

“Everything seems so… active.”

“Oh wait! That reminds me!” Lexa suddenly stood up and made her way to her luggage.

Lexa held up a sketchbook and some case. “These are for you. I figured, if you got bored, or if you didn’t want to do anything, you could use this.”

“Lex, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be able to capture the beauty of this place on paper.”

“I’ll try my best.” Clarke smiled. “Thanks, Lexa.”  
  


“You’re welcome. Lincoln said that you told him you used charcoal before, and paint seemed harder to buy.” Lexa smiled back, and it looked so genuine, as she lay back down on the bed.

* * *

“Okay, listen. Anya here tells me that Aden and Tris are children. So I say we should get flat out drunk tonight, and just tipsy tomorrow so we look like good adults and won’t be hella hungover when the children arrive.”

“Aden and Tris are 18 and 16 respectively.” Lexa said as she zipped up her windbreaker, the group headed outside to the patio after dinner.

“Still children. But main point, drunk tonight, kinda drunk tomorrow. Agree?” Anya asked. 

“So we all get to drink, let’s make it a hot ass guests versus the hot ass siblings.” Raven said as she expanded the beer pong pyramid from 10 to 15.

Admittedly, it seemed like a good idea at first. It made sense sot they'd all get to drink. But it turned out to be a horrible idea when the siblings got to go first. Octavia already drank 5 cups when Lincoln missed having been threatened by his girlfriend. Lexa hadn’t even had her turn when Anya downed every single shot after. 

“What gracious hosts we have.” Raven grumbled as she gathered the cups she had to drink and handed a few off to Clarke.

“That was a bust.” Octavia agreed.

“Okay, next game, two on two! I’m with Anya!” Clarke said.

“Wow, abandoning your fiancé.” Raven tsked.

“You haven’t seen me play.” Lexa said as she watched Clarke with an amused smirk.

“I’m doing it for my liver.” Clarke said and skipped towards Anya who looked a little miffed but proud that she was chosen.

“Guess I’m with Lexington.” Raven said as she fixed up new cups. “Since you guys are so great, we’ll play the winner.”

Beating Octavia and Lincoln was easy, they were both really good but they were so distracted by each other. A simple good luck kiss to Lincoln ended up making him miss his shot and Anya took it for the win.

Clarke and Raven were always good at beer pong. Raven had used her genius brain to figure out the best angles and trajectory and usually got it in. This was the only sport - could it even be considered that - that Clarke had great hand-eye coordination. Anya was already great at kill shots but Clarke hadn’t expected Lexa to be just as good. Lexa had Anya’s focus, probably even more and her aim was almost always on point. Anya and Clarke were doing good but Raven and Lexa were definitely putting up a fight.

It was tied as 2 cups each, Anya was rolling the pingpong ball in her hand. She raised her arm, her wrist ready to flick the ball in when Raven said, “Good luck, Cheekbones!” - suddenly, Anya’s throw was weak and the ball rolled off the table and onto the floor.

Anya shook it off as she glared at Raven, handing Clarke another ball. Clarke was ready to win this. She had a light buzz and honestly just wanted to drink and not think about other games.

Raven called out to Lexa, “Hey Lex, can I borrow your windbreaker? The wind is getting to me.”

“Why are you such a gentleman?!” Clarke thought as Lexa, oblivious to what was happening, nodded and removed her jacket, exposing her arms to the cool summer night.

Clarke ignored it and flicked her wrist. The sound of the ball hitting the beer was music to Clarke’s ears. “Drink up, Lexa.”

Clarke was lining up her next shot when Raven yawned and stretched by the side. Thinking it was just Raven mocking her to hurry up, Clarke moved her arm back to shoot and hadn’t noticed that Lexa - unconsciously because of Raven - started yawning and stretching too, her arms illuminated by the moonlight. Clarke, suddenly distracted by the way the moonlight hit Lexa’s perfectly toned arms, missed her mark completely and almost hit Lexa’s torso.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Clarke shouted.

“What’s not?” Lexa asked - _fuck she was completely oblivious._

Anya looked like she was gonna murder Clarke. And then possibly murder Raven right after.

Raven looked absolutely smug as she took her turn. She dramatically checked for the wind direction on her finger and was about to throw when- “Don’t screw up, little bird!” caught her off guard and caused her to miss her shot.

Raven suddenly looked panicked, knowing Anya was going to try to do something to distract Lexa.

“Hey Clarke, is your neck stiff?” Anya asked.

“Uh… yeah.” Clarke replied, rolling her neck and her shoulders, causing her chest to move forward.

They turned to look and realized Lexa wasn’t paying attention to them. Raven had grabbed Lexa by the face and was giving a very serious pep talk.

Clarke wanted to pinch Lexa’s face that looked utterly confused at whatever Raven was saying but eventually nodded in agreement with her teammate.

Lexa turned back to the table and Anya nudged Clarke to roll her shoulders again but Lexa had laser focus, looking only at the cups and downing one pingpong ball right away. Clarke was scrambling for something to shout at Lexa as a distraction but the girl had already downed the second one before anything came to mind.

“YES! WE DID IT!” Raven jumped and crushed Lexa in a hug. “Great job, Lex!!”

“You cheated, Raven!” Clarke said.

“I did no such thing.” Raven said, as she stuck her tongue out at Clarke and Anya.

“You and Clarke take this way too seriously.” Octavia commented from her seat on Lincoln’s lap.

Anya begrudgingly drank her beer but high-fived Lexa for the last shot.

“What did Raven say to you anyway?” Clarke asked leaning closer.

Lexa’s ears turned a shade of pink. “Uh, nothing.” She mumbled.

“So what should we play next?” Raven asked. “Flip cup?”

“I think they’ll beat us at any physical drinking game.” Clarke commented.

“Never have I ever?” Octavia asked. The group shrugged in response so Octavia started. “Never have i ever had sex with a girl.”

Anya and Lexa drank, unsurprisingly. Clarke drank as well then out of the corner of her eye, Raven took a sip.

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME!” Clarke shouted. "YOU SAID YOU'VE ONLY MADE OUT WITH A GIRL!"

“Okay, calm down, princess.” Raven said.

“WHO?!”

“One night stand, don’t remember her name.” Raven answered. “never have I ever dated a Woods.”

Clarke shot Raven a glare. As the liquid burned down Clarke’s throat, Lexa leaned over to her and whispered, “I mean, there is a single Woods, if Raven wants.”

Anya cleared her throat. “Okay, never have I ever had sex with a boy.”

“I may get wasted and lose this game.” Octavia commented.

“Cheers.” Clarke said as she and Octavia downed the shot together.

“Never have I ever been caught having sex by my parents.” Lexa said and looked absolutely smug.

Anya shrugged, unfazed and took a shot. Lincoln uncharacteristically flipped Lexa off as he took his.

“Never have I ever used a dildo.” Lincoln said, gesturing for Lexa to drink up.

Instead, all the girls looked at each other, raised their glasses and downed the shot together.

“Never have I ever gone down on anyone in public.” Clarke said.

Anya took a shot. Raven took one as well but Clarke knew about that. Lexa looked hesitant but took her shot like a pro.

“I KNEW IT!” Anya said.

“What? What happened?” Raven asked.

“Lexa went down on one of the waitress during one of Lincoln’s birthday parties.” Anya said.

“In my defense, the party was literally over and everyone was heading out.” Lexa defended.

“Still. You went down on her." Anya stated plainly. 

Clarke pushed down the weird feeling in her chest with another shot of Jack.

“Okay, you know what let’s end this before it gets too specific. I don’t want to know my sisters’ sex secrets.” Lincoln said and Lexa agreed.

They night went on, Lexa had managed to light the fire pit in the patio without burning anything, and there was a mix of more games, some dancing to whatever music was blasting through Octavia’s speakers and stupid dares.

At one point, Anya had dared Raven to spin around 10 times and run towards her but Raven had been so drunk and dizzy she fell before she even made it to 10. Lincoln had challenged Lexa to an arm wrestling battle and Lincoln would’ve won had Lexa not cheated and kicked him (Clarke startled her, she claimed) under the table.

Raven had even dared Clarke to lick Lexa’s ear. Clarke told Raven _(in confidence!)_ that Lexa’s ears were cute when they turned red. Clarke will blame it on the alcohol if it was brought up that she actually did it. Raven was halfway to daring Clarke to lick Lexa’s whole face when Lexa turned and licked Clarke’s ear back. (Anya dared her) (Clarke’s ears felt hot the rest of the night)

Clarke was the right state drunk and she was enjoying laying her head on Lexa’s lap. Lincoln and Octavia had disappeared into their soundproof room and Anya was most probably getting more drinks. Lexa was absentmindedly playing with Clarke’s hair, and it was making her drift in and out of sleep.

“I don’t get it.” Raven slurred as she sat down beside Lexa.

“What don’t you get?” How does Lexa still sound completely sober?

Clarke felt Lexa shift and figured Raven had leaned on Lexa’s shoulder. “You and Clarke are good. I mean... together you are good. She has this happy face now and she smiles more than when she was with that greasy ass douche.  We don’t know each other that well yet but you don’t look as scary as you did the photos.”

“Photos?”

“When I stalked you, silly!”

Clarke wanted to show Lexa or Raven that she was awake to end this conversation but the alcohol was making her face feel fuzzy and her body didn’t really want to do anything.

“You look like a fine ass couple too. Matching smiles. Matching happy. I don’t get it, Lexington. Lexieeeee, why won’t you fall in love with her? Why won't you try?” Raven giggled. “Oops. You’re not supposed to know I know that you said that.”

Clarke could feel Lexa stiffen momentarily before continuing to play with Clarke’s hair. “Raven, I told you I wouldn’t hurt Clarke. I would like to keep my promise.”

Raven seemed to accept that response because she started talking about space and stars while Lexa would hum in agreement and Anya would sit asking questions about the stars. 

_"Maybe it’s better this way"_  Clarke remembered thinking before sleep took over and strong arms lifted her to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of small moments between the Woods group, and Aden and Tris arrive!

Clarke’s legs were cold. She sleepily pulled the covers closer and a tuff of dark hair fell on her face. A part of her wanted to touch it, just a little bit, when suddenly she realized she was cold because she wasn’t wearing pants. The sudden realization caused her to sit up abruptly, her hangover coming in like a freight train.

“Ow… fuck.” Clarke said, massaging her temples.

“Here. Have some water.” She heard Lexa’s voice from across the room.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly and Lexa was walking towards her, her hair wet and the towel on her arm.

“How… who…” Clarke turned to see her best friend snoring softly beside her. “How did **she** get here?”

Lexa smiled and urged Clarke to drink water before responding. “When I carried you off to bed, Raven was being clingy and wanted to say good night but the next thing I knew, she fell asleep beside you.”

“But where’d you sleep?”

“Raven’s bed.” Lexa shrugged.

“And my pants?”

Lexa laughed. “You sleepily kicked it off before you went to bed. Thankfully, you were under the sheets already.”

Clarke watched as Lexa got ready for the day. Even if Lexa had moved back to her vanity at the other end of the room, Clarke could smell Lexa’s flowery shampoo and kind of wanted to rub her face in it. Lexa was also quietly humming to herself, something that caught Clarke off guard but now that she’s heard it, never wanted Lexa to stop.

She had no idea how long she’d been staring, it must have been a while because eventually, Lexa finished getting ready and looked at Clarke with the cutest smallest smile before announcing that she'd go ahead and she'd meet them downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

“Oh thank god for summer.” Raven nudged as she and Clarke walked into the kitchen and saw the Woods sisters. The girls in question were both wearing sleeveless tops, showing off their marvelously toned and tattooed arms. Clarke nodded silently in agreement as she took a seat beside Lexa on their breakfast nook.

“I don’t think they’ll be leaving their room anytime soon.” Anya said, half disgusted and half amused.

“Figures. It’s the only time they have alone before everyone else drops in.” Lexa said, passing the fruits and waffles to Clarke.

Raven is too sleepy and hungry to make conversation so they devour their food silently for a moment. Lexa and Anya on their laptops, answering work emails.

“Sho what are thoing thoday?” Raven asked, still chewing her food but finally with more energy.

Anya looked disgusted for a moment before handing Raven a napkin. “No talking with your mouth full, little bird.”

Raven gave Anya a wide goofy grin before swallowing her food. “So, what are we doing today?” She repeated.

“I was thinking we could take the bike out. If you want. No one’s here so no one else will be bugging me for rides.” Anya answered, rolling her eyes when she mentioned the other people.

Raven pumped her fist in the air. “HELL YES! Thanks Cheekbones!”

“Do you want to go for a ride also, Clarke?” Lexa offered leaning towards Clarke.

“Uh… What are my options?” Clarke asked, a bit dazed from Lexa’s proximity and the smell of her shampoo filling her senses.

“We can follow Anya and Raven on Lincoln’s bike all the way to the river, or take the short route and come back and relax at home by the lake. Or stay in and stay by the lake the whole day.” Lexa explained.

“Maybe the short route?”

Lexa smiled and popped a slice of apple in her mouth. “Short route it is.”

Clarke had always been curious about motorcycles. They looked cool and people who rode them always looked so free plus, Raven talking about all the bikes she fixed just added to her curiosity. She watched as Lexa got on the bike, propping it up for her to get on. Raven was already on Anya’s bike, her arms unsure where to go.

Clarke smirked at her but Raven rolled her eyes and turned to listen to Anya’s instructions. Lexa motioned the blonde forward and placed a helmet on her head. “Tris uses this but I promise it’s clean.” She said, as she strapped the helmet on securely.

Clarke hopped on behind Lexa, securing the backpack the former had told her to put on and similar to Raven, she had no idea where to put her arms. Lexa must have felt the worry radiating from her because she wordlessly reached for Clarke’s arms and wrapped it around her torso. “Ready?” Lexa asked.

“Y-yeah.” Clarke felt the back of her neck heat up from the contact. She looked over to Raven who looked annoyed but was obviously trying not to smile as she wrapped her arms around the older Woods sister.

Anya revved her engine and went ahead with Lexa following immediately. The road was unpaved so it was a bit bumpy and Clarke was grateful that she was holding on to Lexa. She had to admit, she was afraid that she’d fall off the bike but she was a lot more calm than she thought she'd be with Lexa not going scarily fast and asking the occasional, “You okay back there?” to check on her.

After a few minutes, they got off the unpaved road and went through the forest. The forest was getting thicker but the path seemed used to motorbikes and off road vehicles. Before Clarke knew it, they stopped at the edge of the lake.

“We can stay here a bit, this is our halfway mark. Anya and Raven are going further up, towards the river.” Lexa said as she removed her helmet.

As the four of them dismounted their respective bikes, Clarke took a moment to take in the view. This view was different than the one at the house. From the house, you could see a line of trees in the distance, a wider mouth of the lake, and the sunset. From this view, Clarke could see mountains. She suddenly realized how much higher the house must be if here, she could place her feet in the shore no matter where she went. Raven stood beside her, and hugged her from the side.

“This place is amazing.” Raven breathed out in awe.

Clarke nodded as she bent down to touch the water. It was a bit warm, but it felt nice to touch. Lexa had dug through the backpack Clarke was carrying to reveal the sketchbook that Lexa had given her yesterday.

“I figured you’d want to use it so I scooped it up before we left.” Lexa said, handing it Clarke.

“Thanks, Lexa.” Clarke said, looking around to find a place in the shade where she could sketch. Anya was teaching Raven how to skip stones and Lexa had sat beside her, reading a book.

Clarke had no idea how much time she spent sketching because when she finally finished, Anya and Raven were nowhere to be found. Lexa was still intently reading her book so Clarke took a few moments to quickly outline Lexa’s features. When Lexa looked up, she hurriedly turned it back to her original landscape drawing.

“Where are Raven and Anya?” Clarke asked.

“They went up to the river. You were in such a trance but Raven said we shouldn’t touch you. May I see your work?” Lexa asked. Clarke shyly handed Lexa her sketchbook. Lexa’s fingers slowly tracing Clarke’s own lines. “This is beautiful, Clarke.”

“Thanks. Should we head back?” Clarke asked, not wanting Lexa to focus on her work.

Lexa nodded, and patted the dirt away as she stood up. She offered her hand to Clarke for support. “My lady.”

Clarke tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and instead replied, “You dork.”

“A dork you’re marrying.” Lexa shot back as she made her way back to the motorbike.

The ride back home felt a lot quicker when it was most probably the opposite. Without Anya to follow, Lexa was driving a little slower. She would also stop by certain flowers and explained them to Clarke. She even pointed to a tree that had the names Anya, Lexa and Lincoln carved onto the side since they were kids. “Anya would never admit it, but every time we come back she’ll stop to check if our names are still there.”

When they got home, lunch was prepared with a note from Lincoln.

_Thanks for letting me and O have some time together. Fixed some pasta. We’ll see you for dinner._

They ate their lunch together and Clarke had to admit that even if they didn’t talk much, it was very comfortable. They then changed into more lake appropriate wear trading their jeans for shorts and their boots for flipflops. On the dock, Clarke continued to sketch. She sketched their new view, the motorbike, the trees and Lexa was busy working on her emails. The promise of time in the water forgotten.

It was hard to tell how long Clarke and Lexa were huddled together, still doing their own work. Clarke realized early on that Lexa was an introvert and understood how important and special it was for her to be alone together. Lexa was lying down, her head on Clarke's lap and her laptop on her stomach, when Raven and Anya arrived a couple of hours after.

“CLARKE! LEXA!” Raven shouted as she spotted them by the dock, Anya close behind.

“How was it?” Lexa asked, getting up from her position on Clarke.

“It was amazing! You should’ve come with us! There were some salmon that you could see going upstream!” Raven was practically buzzing as she talked about their little trip. “There was even an old tree that fell over and you could cross it like a bridge!”

“Did you guys try the rope swing?” Lexa asked.

Raven suddenly stopped talking and Anya looked smug. “Yes, we did.”

“What rope thing?” Clarke asked.

“There’s a part of the river where the current isn’t that strong. Anyway, there’s a huge tree hanging right above it. Some people tied a rope to it and you can jump from one side to the other.” Lexa explained.

“That’s cool! How was it?” Clarke asked Raven.

“I… uh… it was fun! Anyway, I should wash up!” Raven said stomping away.

“That was weird.” Clarke commented.

When Raven was out of earshot, Anya laughed. “Don’t tell her I told you. We did the rope swing, I went first to prove it was safe. When it was her turn… well, she didn’t dismount properly.”

“Oh no! Is she okay? Her leg?”

Anya continued to laugh. “She’s fine, don’t worry. She landed on me. She kinda flailed her arms so her hands grabbed me… if you know what I mean.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Boobs?”

Anya nodded and now all three of them were laughing. From a distance they heard Raven shout, “ANYA! I CAN SEE YOU LAUGHING! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!!!!”

Anya kept laughing as she shook her head and ran after Raven to either tease her more or appease her. But knowing Raven, it was probably the former.

“It’s weird.” Lexa said suddenly.

“What is?”

“Anya isn’t usually… like that.” Lexa stated.

“What do you mean?”

“You know how she was when you met her. She was stoic. Kind of a bitch. I mean, she still is, don’t get me wrong… but she let Raven on her bike. She doesn’t even let me drive it! And Raven is cool but I’m honestly surprised at how patient she is with her.”

“You have a point… I mean, she gave me one of the worst dates of my life.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow at Clarke. “One of? I’m sure she was gunning for worst date ever.”

“Is it weird to say I’ve had worse?”

“What can be worse than that?”

“How about catching your boyfriend slip his number to the bartender while you go to the toilet? Then him denying it? Then later that same night, catch him making out with her when you go to dance with your friends?”

“Oh. Ow. Fuck. I’m so sorry, Clarke. I shouldn’t have teased you further.”

“No need to apologize.” Clarke said. Lexa nodded and proceeded to look back at her laptop ending the conversation. “So about Finn…”

“Clarke, you don’t-“

“Like you said about Costia, I want to. I want you to know.”

Lexa nodded and faced Clarke to hold both of her hands. “But only tell me what you want, okay?”

So Clarke did. She hadn’t expected to nor did she plan it, but she told Lexa everything. She told Lexa of all the times Finn bullied her when she was younger, of all the things he said, of that one particular thing that he said that stuck with her for so long, of how he was as a boyfriend… Clarke told Lexa everything. She watched as Lexa’s face started out with concern, and then molded into her stoic face. Clarke knew Lexa didn’t do it to hide the fact that she cared, but instead, she did it to hide how angry she was. Clarke saw Lexa’s hands ball into fists, her knuckles whitening. Clarke had rubbed Lexa’s hands once and it softened, and Clarke continued with her story. By the end of it, Lexa had an arm around her, as Clarke leaned on her.

“I wish I went to high school with you.” Lexa said as Clarke finished her retelling. 

“Why? So you could beat up Finn for me?” Clarke asked.

“And so that I’d be there to remind you that of course you’d find love. That you are worthy of being loved.” Lexa replied.

And maybe it was something about being in Lexa’s arms that made Clarke cry. She cried and Lexa rubbed circles on her back.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“I will always protect you.” Lexa said as she let Clarke cry a little more on her shoulder. Clarke took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, try to let go of everything Finn related. As she breathed in again, she absorbed and remembered everything Lexa or Raven or anyone that loved her said to her.

* * *

Considering Aden and Tris were coming the next day and the active day they all had (Lincoln and Octavia included), the group decided to have a beer each after dinner and go off to their rooms.

Clarke hadn’t realized how tiring it was to ride a motorbike, sketch and cry (but it was most probably the crying that did it) that she was knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Clarke was able to sleep for a good 10 hours when she woke up to an empty bed. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Lexa once again dressed and ready for the day.

“Don’t you ever sleep in?” Clarke grumbled.

Lexa smiled and sat on her side of the bed. “Rarely.”

“I’ll teach you how.” Clarke said.

“Next time. I need to make thing everything is ready for when Tris and Aden arrive.” Lexa said. “But go back to bed. It’s only 8.”

Clarke nodded sleepily as Lexa stood up to tuck her in. Suddenly, Clarke felt soft lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and Lexa looked just as shocked as she felt.

“Ah-uh- I’ll be downstairs.” Lexa mumbled, rushing out the door.

 ** _Now_** Clarke was awake.

* * *

 

The day was bright and Clarke was feeling energized as she hopped down the stairs, a noticeable spring in her step. She greeted Raven and Octavia with hugs as she sat beside them for breakfast.

“You seem particularly chipper this morning.” Octavia commented.

“She gets like this when she’s had a lot of sleep. Or when she has a particularly good lay. But it’s obviously not that.” Raven answered. “Unless…”

“N-NO! Of course not. You know we wouldn’t.”

Raven shrugged. “Hey, a girl can hope.”

“It’s weird that you’re hoping I get laid.”

“It’s a perfectly normal thing to want your best friend to get laid. Right, O?” Raven nudged Octavia for back up.

Octavia put her hands up in surrender. “Nope. I’m not picking sides.”

“Wimp.” Raven joked. “I mean, I don’t need to worry about you, you were practically in bed the whole day!”

Octavia bowed her head to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

“Even your ears are red!” Clarke laughed.

Raven was about to take a bite of cereal when Octavia commented, “How was riding Anya?” And then Raven proceeded to choke on said cereal.

“I mean, how was riding the bike with Anya?” Octavia corrected herself.

Clarke was practically doubling over in laughter.

“I heard you got a good feel though?” Octavia teased further.

“ANYAAAA!!!” Raven shouted.

Suddenly, the older girl popper her head in the kitchen. “You called?”

“You told Octavia and Lincoln too?!” Raven asked.

Anya looked sheepish. “Sorry. Can a cake make it up to you?”

Raven glared. “Okay, but it better be double chocolate and it better show up today.”

“You got it, little bird.” Anya crossed her heart and Clarke pretended not to notice the smile that was threatening to reveal itself on Raven’s lips. 

* * *

“Hey, Clarke!” Tris and Aden greeted as they spotted Clarke lounging on the couch watching Netflix when they arrive.

“Hey guys!” Clarke stood up and was surprised when they both hugged her and gave her cheek kisses. “How was the drive?”

“It was good, this idiot-“ Tris started before spotting one of the Woods’ siblings. “ANYA!” She said as she crashed into the eldest Woods.

“LEXA!” Aden practically did the same thing to Lexa as she appeared behind her sister.

As they release each sister from their clutches, they go hug the other and it’s all really touching to watch and unexpected from the more stoic Woods siblings.

“Hey! Where’s my hug?” Lincoln asked, his arms open wide.

“LINCOLN!” The two shout and tackle Lincoln from both sides, but Lincoln barely flinches. 

“This is my girlfriend, Octavia.” He introduced as soon as they let go. Aden and Tris both awkwardly shake her hand but look genuinely pleased to meet her.

Aden cocked his head to the side and noticed Raven standing behind Clarke. “Hey An, aren’t you going to introduce us to _your_ girlfriend?”

Tris and Lexa both slap their forehead in unison.

“What-who? Oh no, no! She’s not my girlfriend. She’s Clarke’s best friend.” Anya answered quickly.

“Please. She’d be honored to have me as her girlfriend.” Raven said walking forward. “Hi. I’m Raven. I’ll be your roomie this week.”

“I’m Tris, this is my older brother Aden. Shocking, right? And, cool! I can tell you stories about Lexa, Anya and Lincoln.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t let them room together.” Lexa said out loud.

“We should have a mini sleepover and you can tell us all about it!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yup. Definitely not. I wonder if we can still separate them.” Anya said.

“Why? Do you want Raven to sleep in your room?” Aden fake whispered but only loud enough for Anya, Lexa and Clarke to hear, and wiggled his eyebrows for added effect.

“I will kill you, Aden!” Anya said, playfully locking Aden in a chokehold.

Aden got revenge after lunch.

Everyone was hanging out by the dock, Lincoln and Octavia had taken the kayak out, Lexa and Clarke were leaned up against each other doing their own thing while talking to Tris and Anya was asleep on the hammock. Aden quietly walked out onto the dock, hiding something behind his back. “Uh, I suggest putting that away.” Aden said, as he spotted Lexa’s book and laptop.

Lexa eyes him suspiciously but followed his instructions. He quietly tiptoed so he was a few feet away from where Anya was sleeping.

Taking a deep breath, Aden shouted, “ANYA!” Anya sat up immediately and was hit square in the face with a whipped cream balloon.

“ADEN!!” Anya shouted, getting up and running after Aden who had moved closer to the end of the dock.

Anya was quick but Aden had obviously thought this through and as she caught up to him, he jumped into the lake.

Anya peered into the water below. “I swear if you pull me down I will murder you, Aden.”

“Truce?” Aden asked, as he bobbed up from the water.

“You wish.” Anya said, still looking down at him.

“Okay, your choice.” Aden shrugged.

Anya was too busy trying to grab Aden back onto the deck and shouting at him that he hadn’t noticed Raven had snuck up behind her.

“Hey Anya?” Raven asked.

“Yes, Raven?” Anya replied, still sticking her tongue out at Aden.

“I forgive you.” Raven said, pushing Anya forward and into the water.

“I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!!” Anya said as soon as she floated above the water.

Anya easily got up from the dock and ran after Raven, who had decided to hug Tris.

“Protect me, little one!” Raven said.

Tris laughed as she pushed Raven off of her. “No way!! She’ll kill me too!”

“Princess?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Lexa?”

“She’s the oldest sibling for a reason.” Lexa said, still laughing from what had occurred.

Anya easily scooped Raven up and was walking towards the end of the dock.

“YOU GUYS ARE FREAKISHLY STRONG!!” Raven said as she tried to squirm out of Anya’s grip.

Clarke and Lexa were almost crying in laughter as Raven somehow managed to squirm enough that she was koala hugging Anya. Unfazed, Anya jumped in the water again, Raven still holding tight. Raven had sputtered in the water and was now splashing Anya. Aden had decided to double team Anya and was splashing her as well. "I got you, Anya!" Tris shouted, jumping into the water to join them, pool noodles and foam swords in her arms. Eventually, Octavia claimed a foam sword for herself and was battling Raven who wanted to hop aboard their kayak.

Lexa stood up and took off her shirt to reveal her black bikini. “Shall we join them?”

Clarke tried her best to look at the lake instead of the girl beside her. “You got it.” 

* * *

  
“Have you ever tried paddle boarding before?” Lexa asked as their feet hung by the edge of the dock. Everyone had calmed down and were relaxing on the endless supply of floaters, kayaks and paddle boards.

Clarke shot Lexa a look and Lexa smiled. “Hey, you never know.”

They were both in their bikinis and Clarke had really focused more on the water and her friends than on Lexa but it was getting incredibly difficult to do so as Lexa stoop up to get a board for them to use. It was practically impossible not to look at her when Lexa got on the board and paddled her way right in front of Clarke.

Lexa sat on the board and then got in the water. “Come on, hop on. I’ll swim right beside you.”

Lexa held the board down as Clarke got on the board, her legs a bit shaky. Lexa fixed her stance and put the leash on her ankle.

“Okay, just dip the paddle in the water and then take a long stroke.”

“I’m doing it!” Clarke said, as she moved forward on the board.

“Easy right?”

“Get over here, Griff!” Raven had shouted a few meters away on her own board.

Clarke was excited and she got the hang of it so she decided to go faster. She quickly dipped the blade into the water and pushed, letting her back muscles do the work. She picked up the pace with each stroke, but as she got closer to Raven, realized she had no idea how to stop. In an effort not to crash, Clarke switched her paddle to the other side to turn. The turn was sharp and sudden and she avoided the collision with Raven but her legs were wobbly and the board tipped as she fell into the water.

“Clarke! You okay?” Lexa said as Clarke surfaced.

“I’m fine. That’s what I get for trying to be athletic.” Clarke joked.

Lexa flipped the board back and held on to it as Clarke got on again. This time, laying down instead of standing with Lexa holding on to the side of the board.

“This feels very Titanic-y.” Clarke commented as they drifted.

“Well, considering this is a board and not a huge door, I think I understand if you can’t let me on.”

“I know, right! She could have definitely scooted over.”

“She said she’d never let go and that’s literally what she did a few seconds later.” Lexa stated and Clarke was looking up at the sky but she could already imagine Lexa rolling her eyes.

Clarke was drying off with a towel around her shoulders, watching as Lexa raced Aden and Lincoln to the buoy and back when Anya appeared beside her.

“What a view, huh?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Clarke asked.

“I mean, it was a legitimate question? Especially since you’re such as city girl.”

“Oh.” Clarke chuckled. “I thought you were… never mind. And yeah, it’s amazing. I’ve never really spent time in a place like this before.”

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself. Soooo… did you also like the Lexa view?” Anya asked smugly.

Clarke punched Anya’s arm in response but tried not show that hitting all that muscle hurt her instead.

“Okay, I can’t even pretend that hurt me because I barely felt it.”

Clarke pushed Anya away. “I will murder you.”

Anya laughed, letting Clarke push her. “Wow, are we rubbing off on you already?”

Clarke ignored Anya and let go off her, hoping Anya would stumble but it didn’t happen. “I have a tip.” She whispered.

Clarke continue to ignore her.

“I can see you’re trying not to look at her. Very respectable. But if you decide to, you should check her back out.” Anya smirked.

“I—“ Before Clarke could even respond, Anya was walking away and flexed her own back to show off her tattoo.

Clarke wasn’t sure if she was supposed to kill Anya or thank her.

It was another tiring day for everyone that Aden fell asleep halfway through dinner. Anya kicked him awake and he ate with his eyes half open. As soon as he was done, he stumbled (and probably tripped on the stairs) to his room. Raven mentioned drinking again and Tris already seemed to warm up to her because she wanted to drink with them too. “I’m 16 and you’re all responsible adults anyway!” Tris protested. Raven snorted at that, assuring her the only responsible one was most probably Lexa. But Anya promised they would all have a few drinks together once Echo and Luna arrived. Tris huffed and pouted for a while but got a text and giggled and decided to head to her room.

The adults, if that’s what you could call them, got a few beers each. Octavia was practically on Lincoln's lap and Clarke had leaned into Lexa, avoiding the looks Raven and Anya were giving her. Even Raven had propped her leg on Anya, who, as usual, looked disgusted at first but ended up letting her be.

The usual family stories were traded in for more college and travel experiences. Raven wouldn’t shut up about all the things she and Clarke did in college, but avoided all the Finn stories. Clarke was surprised to find that Anya stayed celibate throughout her entire stint in college.

“Why do you think I finished in 3 years?” Anya shrugged.

Clarke was unsurprised to find that Lexa an Lincoln had also finished college early.

“Super nerds.” Raven mumbled under her breath.

“I doubt it.” Lexa said, hearing Raven. “Clarke tells me you’re a genius. Bachelor’s in aeronautical engineering? Class valedictorian? Working on your masters too?”

“Clarke, your fiancé is flattering me.” Raven said, taking a drink to hide her blush.

Octavia had shared about her own college experience in Europe before making Clarke and Raven swear not to tell Bellamy. ("You went to the red light district?!" "You got high with who?!")

Eventually, the stories were winding down and the day was getting to everyone else. They cleaned up and shuffled back to their rooms. Lexa always let Clarke get ready for bed first but she didn’t want to sleep without Lexa beside her. They were cozy in bed and Clarke’s eyes were about to close when Lexa yawned and said, “I wonder what it would be like if we went to college together.”

“I don’t think you’d notice me, you’d be too busy studying.” Clarke replied.

Clarke could feel Lexa shaking her head. “I don’t think so. It’d be hard not to notice someone like you.” Lexa said.

Clarke wanted to prod further but Lexa had turned her back to Clarke and in an instant, her breathing evened.

* * *

  
Through the night, Clarke huddled close to Lexa’s back in search of warmth. Her face must have been practically sticking to Lexa's back because she felt Lexa stir beside her. She opened her eyes a bit and figured it was way too early so Clarke decided to put an arm around Lexa’s waist.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked sleepily, a hint of shock in her voice.

“Shh. You haven nothing to do today. Your parents are arriving tomorrow with Echo and Luna. Go back to sleep.”

“But-“

“Try.” Clarke said.

Lexa shifted in bed and though Clarke’s eyes were still closed, she knew that they were now face to face. She could also feel Lexa’s green eyes staring at her.

“Close your eyes, Lexa.”

“I will, sleepyhead.” Lexa said before Clarke drifts off again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. :)  
> I also got a tumblr, (literally a few hours ago) it's supers-kru :) so follow me, I'll follow back, reco some blogs or leave prompts? 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa spends time together, Indra and Gustus arrive, a friendly family game and a moment between in laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on 4 hours of sleep the past 30 hours so I apologize for any errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Clarke had expected to wake up alone again. She felt like she already pushed too far with asking Lexa to go back to bed. Instead, she found her arm still wrapped around Lexa - Lexa’s legs instead of her waist - since Lexa decided to sit up and read a book.

"How long have you been awake?"

“A good 20 minutes, I think.”

“Am I keeping you from anything?”

Lexa shook her head in response. Lexa gently placed her hand on Clarke’s hair, absentmindedly playing with it as she continued to read.

Clarke hummed contentedly into Lexa's side.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Uh... nothing. I honestly haven't had a day in bed in ages.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke swatted at Lexa’s leg that was still under her.

“But what do you have planned?”

“Nothing.”

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow. “Maybe we could stay in today? In your room? I mean, the lake is lovely but the bed is eating me alive. Besides, since I’m teaching you to sleep in, let's take it to the next level.”

Lexa seemed to consider Clarke’s words for a moment. “Okay. I'll get us some breakfast downstairs and I do have to tell Anya.”

As Lexa left the room, Clarke stretched and decided to at least freshen up for their lazy day. As she left their bathroom, Raven was in her room, her arms crossed. "Are you really leaving me alone with Anya THE WHOLE DAY?!”

"Tris, Aden, Lincoln and Octavia are there."

"Tris is a mini Anya! The two lovebirds are inseparable!” Raven countered.

"Go make things explode with Aden. Lexa says he's an engineering major."

Raven's eyes lit up. "Okay, fine. Go bond with your wife to be. BUT if any other bonding occurs, you better let me know!!"

"RAVEN! Of course n-“

“I got you one of everything, Clarke. Oh. Hi Raven.” Lexa said, walking back into the room with a tray full of food.

“Hi Lexington! I was just leaving. Enjoy your day in!” Raven said smiling sweetly at Lexa but throwing Clarke her best smirk when Lexa wasn’t looking.

Clarke grabbed the tray of food from Lexa. “Can we eat on the bed?”

The flash of panic on Lexa’s face before answering, “Uh… sure.” made Clarke laugh, before setting it on the loft by the window.

“Is it any good?” Lexa asked as Clarke took a bite of the hashbrown.

“It is! Who made it?”

“Joint effort of Aden and Tris.” Lexa said.

“How are you all so good at cooking? Didn’t you have a cook growing up?”

“We did. But we were hungry all the time and at one point, our cook was making meals non-stop. After that, Indra said that she was only to cook our main meals. If we wanted anything else like a snack or if we ate outside of that timeframe, we’d need to make it ourselves.”

“What’s your favorite food?” Clarke asked in between bites of pancake.

“Pizza. The one thing I have yet to perfect. Yours?”

“Uh… does chocolate count?”

“I’ll accept it.” Lexa said.

“Who’s your best friend?” Clarke asked.

“Anya. Don’t tell Anya I said that. Don’t tell Lincoln either.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!!”

“Yours is Wells? And Raven?” Lexa asked, though she was pretty sure.

“Yeah, Wells is the type of best friend that you don’t need to see a lot but when you do, it just clicks back in again.” Clarke said. She made a mental note to call Wells soon.

They talked more as they ate, back and forth with simple and not so simple questions.

“What do you think of your mom?”

“You mean my birth mother? I have no recollection of her but when they talk about her, they have so much respect for her, her love and her work. I would like to be like her. But also be like Indra. Indra is strong, she’s like a general when she pitches for new work and when she executes with her team. She always follows through and you can rely on her. I’d like to be like that as well.”

Clarke hummed in response. “My mom… she has always worked a lot. We aren’t exactly close. But I know she does everything for me and my dad. The same thing with my dad. He can make the wrong decisions… I mean, who doesn’t? But he has so much passion and he cares about his staff.”

“I’ve worked with your dad a couple of times. You’re like him. Commanding respect in the board room but gentle and patient at the same time.” Lexa said.

From the day she picked Lexa, Clarke would wonder what it would be like once they were officially married. But here, eating with Lexa in her - their - room, it felt pretty good. If this was what it would be like with Lexa, she probably wouldn’t mind. This must be what it’s like to marry a friend. Clarke smiled to herself, happy that she’s comfortable enough to call Lexa that.

After their breakfast and Lexa had returned their tray back to the kitchen, they decided to watch a few movies on Lexa’s laptop, curled up in the blanket. It started out with Ten Things I Hate About You, one of Clarke’s favorites. Lexa laughed as Clarke recited the poem of Julia Stiles’ character with appropriate emotion. Clarke also lip synced as Heath Ledger performed Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You. The opening credits of their second movie hadn’t even finished when Clarke dozed off again.

She woke up less than an hour later, Lexa again playing with her hair, while she read a book. This was turning out to be one of Clarke’s favorite things.

"Is that a new book?" Clarke asked sleepily.

"Yeah, you see, when you finish a book, it's common to get another one."

"How many books did you pack?" She asked, stretching her sleepy bones.

"5?"

"5!! Nerd."

"So we've established." Lexa grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

Clarke nodded as she sat up. “Yeah, I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“No worries.”

Clarke got up and decided to sketch, she started with whatever was around the room and then shifted to the owner herself, who was still reading on her side of the bed.

“Lexa.”

“Hmm?” Lexa asked, not looking up from the book.

“Okay, so imagine it’s the nuclear apocalypse. Would you rather, find a way to live on earth or take a spaceship and live in like a space station?”

Lexa put it down and seemed to consider Clarke’s question. “I think I’d rather live on earth. It’s dangerous, but at least there are places to explore. Would I know ahead though? Because if yes, I think I'd plan for it and I’d make a bunker of some sort. How about you?”

“I think I’d pick space… but I’m not sure. I’d want to go back down to earth eventually, that’s for sure.”

“Would you rather be skilled with swords or guns?” Lexa asked this time.

“I think I’m too clumsy for swords, at least I can use a gun from a distance.”

“Swords, for me. Two swords so it’s cooler.”

They exchanged ‘Would You Rather’ questions for quite some time, creating stories and Clarke creating quick sketches of themselves as characters of the apocalypse and the rest of their family. Eventually, Lexa leaned over Clarke's sketchpad and started to draw. When she finished, a part of the page was covered with rough sketches of various wildflowers.

"That's beautiful, Lexa."

Lexa smiled.

Their day together seemed to go by faster than all their other days in the house. Lexa had even napped (it was fifteen minutes but still a miracle for Clarke), they watched a few more movies, bathed (Lexa insisted even if they were staying in), ate dinner (Aden was nice enough to deliver it to them) and before Clarke knew it, it was 10 PM.

“I’ll show you something, but if Anya asks, you never saw anything. Okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded hesitantly. Her eyes followed Lexa to the huge windows. “Just follow me.” She said.

“What do you mean ‘follow me’? Where are we going?”

Lexa smirked. She opened the big window on the right and fastened it open. She stuck her right leg out the window and was grabbing something from the side with her right arm.

“Lex?”

“Trust me.” She sat on the edge of the window and swung her body towards whatever she was holding on to.

Clarke stuck her head out the window and saw Lexa hanging on a ladder.

“It’s not that far of a swing. I’ll be right behind you.” Lexa said as she moved down the ladder.

“If I fall?”

“You won’t! Besides, the bushes will catch your fall. Trust me.” Lexa promised.

Clarke nodded and listened to Lexa’s instructions. She took a deep breath and swung onto the ladder.

“Okay, now just keep going up.”

Clarke nodded as she went up the ladder. Lexa was humming, calming Clarke’s nerves. The climb didn’t even take more than 2 minutes, and they were on the rooftop. The moon shone brightly on the water and illuminated the trees below. The stars however, were bright and sparkling.

“Why do you have a ladder?”

“Emergencies. But Anya would sneak out here before, then she taught me and we passed it on to Lincoln." Lexa said, taking in the view as if it was the first time she ever saw it.

They sat together in silence, Clarke’s arm around Lexa’s (she’s afraid to fall, she excused), marveling the stars and the world itself.

”You know, from an outsider's perspective, meeting the Woods clan is terrifying.” Clarke said, breaking the silence. “Gustus and Lincoln look like they can beat me to a pulp. Then you, Anya, and Indra could definitely send someone into shock with just a look."

"I'm not a basilisk, Clarke.” Lexa joked.

"I know I’m just saying. But my point is, you look all like ice when you're completely the opposite. You know how… when you see the woods… I mean the actual woods, it can look terrifying? It’s huge, it’s dark, and you can definitely get lost in it and die. But at the same time, it can feel so comforting? It can feel like home. Sorry, I’m rambling, I don’t know if I’m making sense. But… you guys are like that. You’re warm and comforting… you guys feel like family.”

Lexa looked stunned, probably not use to hearing her family in this light. Her family was praised and adored, yes. But for their business practices, their architecture, their skill. Never like this. Never like how Clarke sees them. “Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded. “I just thought you should know.”

“You feel like that too.” Lexa said.

And Clarke heard it, but stubbornly refused to absorb it. Her heart fluttered but she needed to rein it back in. _"Friends are family too."_ She thought as she leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder the brunette talking about the constellations.

* * *

The next day, Lexa was gone the moment Clarke opened her eyes. For a second, she felt a bit of loss but understood that Lexa had a lot to prepare with her parents, Echo and Luna arriving today. Instead of staying in bed longer, she decided to be useful today and step out early.

Clarke sleepily made her way downstairs where the Woods siblings were in various states of preparation. Anya was fumbling over the coffee machine, practically growling at it at one point. Lincoln was bringing the trash out, and triple checking if everything looked neat. Lexa was deep into the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone, her hair in a messy bun giving Clarke a peek of her tattoo.

“What can I help with? I’m not good with a stove though.” Clarke asked, sitting across from Lexa.

“You’re up early.” Lexa smiled. “Can you chop up some fruits? Mom always likes fresh fruits.”

Clarke nodded and dutifully cut the assortment of fruits available. She had greeted a good morning to Anya who most probably growled at her too, and Lincoln was going in for a hug but he looked way too sweaty. Lincoln looked mocked offended for a moment before saying, “I understand, O wouldn’t hug me either.”

At exactly 9:00am, Lexa’s phone alarm rang, and they could hear a car pull up on the driveway.

“Exactly on time. As usual.” Anya said walking out of the kitchen and to their main door.

Clarke joined the siblings who were still in their pajamas out to the driveway to greet their parents. Lexa had told Clarke that even if her parents were kind and loving, they were also strict and believed in discipline- always wanting and expecting them to be their best and most efficient selves.

Indra had greeted Clarke with a cheek kiss, thanking her for helping her children this morning. Gustus was beaming at her, as usual. She had seen him a few weeks ago but now, his hair was thinning and his eyes looked hollow. It was weird, thinking that she’s getting married soon, and forgetting that Gustus and his sickness are the reason why it’s happening. He gives her a hug and pats her on the back as they make their way inside.

They eat breakfast together, the children telling their parents what they were up to the last few days. Lincoln told them of the prank they pulled on Anya and Gustus was laughing so hard Clarke was afraid he was going to pop a lung. Anya had told them about Lexa and Clarke staying in yesterday and Clarke was expecting a scolding or a glare or a disappointed look but both Indra and Gustus nodded and smiled at her.

Halfway through breakfast, Aden and Tris joined them. A few moments after, Octavia and Raven walked in arm in arm.

“Mom, dad, this is Raven. Clarke’s best friend.” Lexa introduced, signaling Raven over to her parents.

Raven shuffled forward and extended her hand to Indra. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Everyone looked confused at Raven’s sudden politeness.

“Hope you’re doing well, sir.” She said, as she shook Gustus’ hand.

Indra gave a small smile, which was still a bit terrifying. “Glad to finally meet you. Anya and Clarke have talked about you a lot.”

“I assure you everything Anya says is a lie.” Raven joked.

Gustus grinned. “Nonsense. All praise, I assure you.”

Anya looked like she was going to throw a knife at Gustus and Raven tried not to blush.

Not long after, the group heard a car pull up and Echo and Luna walked into the home. Tris and Aden crushing them both in hugs.

"It's nice to see you again, Clarke." Luna said giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek and doing the same to Octavia and Raven when introduced.

“And the gods have continued to bless the Woods gene.” Raven muttered.

“Oh. They’re not our cousins. But thanks, our genes are pretty great.” Tris snickered.

“Our families have been friends for the longest time. And thanks.” Luna said, winking at Raven.   
Echo rolled her eyes and extended her hand to both Raven and Octavia. “I apologize, Luna is a flirt, in general. Echo.”

Once they settled in, Luna and Echo found their way to the porch, where everyone was lazing around. Luna seemed to float between groups, lightly chatting with everyone while Echo stuck to those she already knew, particularly Anya. Eventually, they found their way to Clarke and Lexa, who were both lying down on hammocks set up beside the other.

“You two are getting along.” Echo commented.

“Well, I hope so, I am marrying her.” Lexa replied, her eyes still closed.

“But what about you, Clarke? How do you feel?” Luna asked.

“I feel good. I’m comfortable with Lexa.” Clarke said, sitting up to face them.

Luna’s smile brightened. “Happy?”

“Yes.” Clarke said.

“So sure.” Echo added.

“Echo. Don’t.” Luna warned.

Clarke wasn’t sure if she was suppose to dignify Echo with a response. But maybe she needed to defend herself. “It’s not always easy… this position. But Lexa is a good friend and it’s not happy all the time but it’s not horrible either.” Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at Clarke. “I agree with my fiancé.”

“Oh god, they’re not even dating and they’re already gross.” Echo commented walking away to find someone less nice.

“I apologize for Echo, Clarke. She can be a bit rude. But she means well.” Luna said.

“Like Anya?” Clarke asked.

Luna and Lexa laughed. “Yeah. She’s-” Luna was about to say something more when Aden bounded up them, standing in the middle of the porch so everyone would notice him.

“Time for football!!” He shouted. He spotted Lexa laying in her hammock. “LEXA!! You promised me during the gala!!” Aden reminded, as he ran up next to Lexa’s hammock, his big grin looking down on his favorite cousin.

Lexa got up from the hammock and said, “Sure, if the others want to play with us.”

“I’m out.” Clarke said immediately as Aden looked at her with big eyes and a pout.

“I’m game. You haven’t played in a while anyway, plus, tradition.” Anya said.

“You losing is tradition too.” Aden said smugly, dodging Anya's flip flop that flew towards his head.

“Okay, I get the natblida.” Lexa said.

“Of course.” Anya smirked. “I get Lincoln, Tris, Echo and Octavia though.”

“Raven, are you up for it? You can just be the goalie and stand at the other end!” Aden said, flashing her the same pout trying to look cute and beg.

“Are you sure we’ll kick their ass?” Raven asked and the blonde boy grinned at her. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Isn’t it a bit unfair… five of you versus four of them?” Clarke asked.

“Those three have an advantage. They were all captains of our school’s football teams during their respective years. Luna was captain right before Lexa took over when she graduated.” Lincoln explained.

The group moved to the side of the house that was clear of trees. Lincoln and Aden set up their portable goal posts. Before Clarke knew it, the game was starting. Clarke wasn’t a fan of football but could pretty much figure out what was going on. She sat beside Gustus and Indra, watching the game. She also had her sketchbook out, taking rough sketches of Raven, mostly, since she was the only one not moving. Eventually, Clarke tried her best to be quick, to get the movements in as it happened, promising to add more details later.

“You’re very good at that.” Gustus said, looking over her shoulder and causing Clarke to jump a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, I’m sorry! I get too focused sometimes.” Clarke said, smiling at her future father in law.

Clarke watched as Luna had passed (Gustus said it was crossed?) the ball to the other end to Aden who slipped past Lincoln and passed it again to Lexa. Lexa brought the ball to a stop as Anya and Echo rushed towards her. Lexa juggled the ball a bit and as Anya and Echo approached, kicked it back to Luna, who somehow - Clarke hadn’t noticed - gotten right in front of Octavia who was guarding the goal. Luna then easily kicked it in.

“NICE ONE, LUNA!!” Aden shouted.

Lexa clapped Luna on the back. Anya grit her teeth. _This family is way too competitive._

Anya had the ball and was making her way forward when Aden, the quick lanky teenager, rushed in to defend her. She sent it high in the air, in Echo’s direction, but Luna had jumped up and caught the ball on her chest before running off with it. It happened way too fast for Clarke to process because first thing she saw, is Luna kick it towards Lexa and next thing she knew, the ball was in the net before Octavia could even react.

“THAT WAS AMAZING, HEDA!!!” Aden said running to tackle Lexa.

_Heda?_

“It means commander. Her teammates gave her that nickname.” Gustus said, as if reading Clarke’s mind.

The game started again and this time Anya was going fast. She quickly passed the ball off to Tris who somehow knew exactly where Anya was kicking the ball too. Tris saw Lexa running towards her and quickly passed it to Lincoln, who passed it Echo and then again to Anya.

“They’re irritating Aden.” Indra commented.

It took a moment for Clarke to figure out what Indra was saying. With all the passing, Aden was on high alert, his body reacting to each pass. Eventually, Clarke noticed Aden’s eyebrows crumpling, impatient that nothing is happening.

“He’s going to charge.” Indra predicted.

And that was what Aden did. As soon as the ball went back to Tris, who was closest to him, Aden charged after her to try and get the ball. As soon as he got close, he extended his leg to stop Tris from passing to Anya on his right, but his sister had just stepped aside, the force Aden used causing him to fall to the ground. Tris then used the opportunity to pass it to Lincoln who was unguarded and took a shot against Raven who didn’t really like the idea of balls flying at her face.

“Did Anya really plan for that to happen?” Clarke asked.

Gustus chuckled. “Of course. Anya knows they can’t match up skill wise so she’s using it against them.”

“But this is just a playful game, right? There’s no real stakes.”

“Bragging rights is always enough.” Gustus answered.

Indra’s eyebrow shot up at that and she stood up. “New rules! Losers will be the clean up crew for our independence day festivities.” When she sat back down, she looked at Clarke. “It does get a little more competitive from here.”

A little competitive was an understatement. With Indra’s announcement, everyone was suddenly more serious - even Luna and Echo were suddenly going faster. Raven and Octavia were even trying to block goals now. It also got a lot rougher. There was tripping involved and tugging and at one point Aden slammed against Lincoln (he immediately fell down, no match for the older one’s size) that looked more like an American football play.

The score was tied at three each. Indra gave them ten more minutes to play. Lexa was quickly running with the ball at her feet, making her way towards the goal when Anya grabbed a hold of her shirt and tugged her hard as Lincoln slid to get to the ball. Instead, he hit her feet and Lexa fell to the ground. Clarke stood up in worry but she just gave the blonde a thumbs up.

“You ripped my shirt!” Lexa shouted.

“Oops?” Anya smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes, the rip was pretty big and would make it easier for them to grab on her with the fabric flying around. Instead, she did what she must have thought was logical, she removed her shirt. It didn’t look scandalous for anyone who was watching and it seemed like a normal occurrence given how no one really cared. No one flinched, except her, Raven and Octavia.

Raven wolf-whistled. “That’s my head!”

“It’s Heda!” Aden corrected.

“Right, right. GO HEDA!”

Clarke really shouldn’t have looked but all it took was one tiny glance for her brain to go fuzzy. She wondered if Gustus and Indra could feel her trying to stay calm. Lexa was wearing a black sports bra and in shorts and that was normal right? Why couldn’t Clarke’s brain just chill?

It didn’t help that the game started quickly after that. Lexa wasn’t holding back. Clarke was watching the game and really trying to watch the ball but she swore that the sunlight would shine on Lexa’s abs leaving her no choice but to look at it. As Lexa darted past her, she saw more of the tattoo Anya had mentioned at the lake. Clarke wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but Anya winked at her.

“Did she plan this?” Clarke had to think. It made no sense for Anya to plan ripping Lexa’s shirt. Lexa was even more focused than ever and easily helped Aden score a goal.

As Indra stood up indicating the game was over, Aden whooped and cheered and gave Luna, Lexa and Raven a big group hug.

“Guess you’re cleaning crew, cheekbones.” Raven said.

“Guess so. Come on, let’s get a drink inside.” Anya said, and turned to look at Clarke and mouthed a ‘You’re welcome’ at the girl.

“You were great!” Clarke said as Lexa walked over - trying to look Lexa in the eyes instead of anywhere else. “You’re all a little intense though.”

Lexa laughed. “You should’ve seen us when we were kids playing tag. It felt like it was to the death. Nyko, Aden and Tris’ dad, would call us his little warriors.”

Everyone who played were eventually instructed to clean up before dinner. Aden, who was the first one back down, was still beaming.

“I’m making some fried chicken for dinner, come help, Aden.” Indra said as he appeared. Aden nodded eagerly and was animatedly chatting with Indra about the game. He may be 18 but his 5 year old self was definitely coming out.

Clarke had decided to finish her sketches while Gustus was watching TV.

“Aden seems incredibly happy about the win.” Clarke commented.

“He’s most probably happy that Lexa joined. She hadn’t joined anything for the past 3 years.” Gustus replied, nonchalantly.

“Gustus… Can I ask you something?” Clarke said suddenly. Gustus nodded as he muted the television. Clarke swallowed her fear and awkwardness before she asked, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I’m sorry if this question is inappropriate but… why us? Why did you pick me and my family? I’ve seen the contract, I’ve signed it… I’m sure you could have forged stronger power with Luna’s family… or Echo’s. You were already close with them anyway. From my family, you sort of get the company… but it’s still under my dad’s leadership. I don’t get it.”

The big burly man smiled. “When I first approached Jake, he was surprised too. He knew of my ties with other, I guess you could say, stronger families. But picking your family ensured that this company will always have heart. Your dad has a lot of it and when he talked about you, I was sure you would also. My kids work hard and they’ll do whatever it takes for us to grow, to remain profitable. But heart is just as, if not more, important. Not just in the company, but for Lexa too.”

Clarke’s eyes were starting to well up so she asked, “Can I hug you?”

Gustus laughed and gave Clarke a hug. As he pulled away, he mimicked what Lexa had said before. “I think I speak for Indra, Lincoln and Anya when I say I’m glad it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Also, I promise the plot will move forward by the next chapter and hopefully, I'll update it by July 4. 
> 
> Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments!! I read all of them and I really try to make my work better based on what you guys say. 
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Independence Day shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. I realized I said in a previous chapter that Bellamy was supposed to be on the trip, but there are way too many people now sooo... maybe next time, Bell!
> 
> 2\. For some reason, I thought July 4 was on Thursday, and only realized it was on Tuesday last July 1 (whoops), so I really tried to get everything in today and apologize in advance for any mistakes and errors. 
> 
> 3\. I haven't celebrated the 4th of July since I was a toddler so I decided to just be over the top here

Clarke felt like she had just laid her head on the pillow when already, Lexa was gently shaking her awake. “Wake up, Clarke.”

Clarke grumbled and pulled the covers closer to her. “No.”

“Please, Clarke.” Lexa pleaded and it sounded pretty cute.

Clarke slightly opened one eye, “The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Come on, I have to show you something.” Lexa said. “I promise you can nap later.”

Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke, her hands on the blanket. Clarke continued to grumble as Lexa slowly pulled the blanket off her. “Fine, fine. You won’t stop, will you?”

“Great! Your clothes are right there. I’ll meet you by the kitchen in ten minutes.” Lexa said, absentmindedly kissing Clarke on the top of her head, possibly due to her excitement.

Clarke wasn’t sure if it was the clothes, the mere ten minutes she had to get ready or the kiss on her head that finally got her up and moving. As she approached the clothes, a sense of panic filled Clarke’s chest. “Oh no. Are we running?” She thought as she looked at the leggings, sports bra, shirt and shoes set for her.

Clarke rubbed her eyes are as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see it packed with everyone minus Gustus and Indra.

“Good job, Woods. I’m surprised you woke her up and got her ready on time.” Raven said, nodding at Lexa.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked sleepily, making her way towards Lexa and the coffee she was holding.

“We’re going for a little hike-“

“WHAT!”

Lexa placed her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “I promise, it only takes 45 minutes and it isn’t that high up. And we can relax there for a bit.

“Fine. It better be amazing.” Clarke mumbled taking a sip of Lexa’s coffee.

“I promise, it will be.” Lexa smiled, squeezing Clarke’s shoulders a little tighter for reassurance.

As they stepped out of the house, the sudden morning chill washed over Clarke and her whole body shivered. Lexa was immediately offering a hoodie from her backpack. “I forgot to give this to you earlier.”

“Thanks, Lex.” Clarke said as she slipped it over her head. It smelled like Lexa’s shampoo mixed in with the forest and she wish the others weren’t around so that she could cuddle up into the hoodie a little more.

“Come on, Griff. We don’t want Anya to bust our ass.” Raven said, pulling her best friend towards the rest of the group that was waiting for them.

Anya huddled everyone together before their hike. Her watch flashed in the darkness of the morning and Clarke realized it was barely 4 AM. It barely felt like morning, considering the darkness and how the moon and stars still shone.

“Okay, newbies, well, basically just you three.” Anya pointed at Raven, Clarke and Octavia. “The hike is pretty straightforward. There’s a path already and our main source of light is from the moon that’s still up and the sun over in the horizon. There may be some animals but don’t startle them, don’t point your flashlight directly at them and you’re fine. Always have a buddy with you. Any questions?”

The three girls shook their heads. “Great. Now, let’s get moving.”

The hike wasn’t that difficult. Like Anya mentioned, there was a set path and sure it was a little bit dewy, but it wasn’t anything Clarke couldn’t handle. Her brain still felt a little sleepy though so when Aden challenged them a race to the top, she had automatically said no. Plus, she wasn’t that athletic anyway. Tris, Lincoln, Octavia and Echo had all taken him up on the challenge, and suddenly, Clarke could barely see them, occasionally seeing the flicker of their flashlights in the distance. Raven, on the other hand, needed to take it slow because the cold early morning and the walk up wasn’t the most ideal situation for her bad leg. She had her arm linked to Raven as they walked up; Lexa, Anya and Luna a few steps behind talking about something Clarke couldn’t quite catch.

Raven had stopped for the third time, and Anya mentioned they were about 15 minutes away to the top.

Raven was stretching her leg and massaging it when Luna offered, “I can carry you the rest of the way.”

“No!” Anya said quickly. “Uh, I mean. I’ll do it. Besides, I’m the one that insisted on the hike.”

Luna smirked but nodded in agreement. Anya bent down and offered her back to Raven who easily hopped on and their group moved forward.

Lexa moved beside Clarke, as having lost her hike buddy. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing better than I thought, actually.” Clarke smiled, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s.

“Good. Let me know if you want to stop, okay? We can take our time.” Lexa said, suddenly reaching out for Clarke’s hand. “Your hand is cold.”

Clarke tried not think about how Lexa didn’t let go of her hand, insisting to keep it warm, she also didn’t want to think about why she barely even protested.

Luna had fallen into step with them and Clarke could’ve sworn she muttered, “Everyone here is blind.” 

When they finally got to the top, Lincoln and Octavia were laying blankets on the ground while Echo and Tris were taunting Aden with their win.

“I almost won and then they teamed up against me!!” Aden said as Lexa and Clarke walked up to him.

“I forget he’s 18.” Clarke whispered to Lexa. 

“He’ll always be 7 to me. Come here, this is what I wanted to show you.” Lexa said, pulling Clarke to the edge of the clearing. It was twilight, and the ground had a little more light to it, enough to sparkle the lake beneath them.

“Wow.” Clarke breathed out.

“Worth the wake up call?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded and leaned her head against Lexa’s.

Eventually, they all sat on the blankets on the ground, drinking water and eating the snacks (well, the fruits) Lincoln had packed. Dawn was breaking and light was slowly filtering through the trees when Tris hurriedly passed sticks to everyone in the group.

Aden and Lincoln then went around with lighters to light the end of each stick. The sparklers crackled to life and it looked beautiful against the silhouette of the trees and the morning light slowly scattering.

Tris got out her camera and started taking pictures of everyone, which quickly turned into a quick photoshoot. Every time a sparkler would run out, Aden quickly fished another one out of their pack. Raven wanted to challenge Clarke to lightsaber style sparkler duel but decided against it after Anya threw them a glare. Aden wanted to stick some in his hair so he’d look like an alien but Lexa said if he burnt his hair, he’d be bald like Gustus and that was enough for Aden to stop.

They played with their sparklers, Tris taking photos, and continued to laze around. Lexa and Clarke were still holding theirs when they walked over to look at the lake again, still hand in hand.

“Is this tradition?” Clarke asked.

“Sort of. The hike is. We usually bring up random things up every year.” Lexa replied.

Clarke looked at Lexa and pushed down everything she wanted to say. Instead, she said, “Thank you.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled. Clarke’s heart ached because she didn’t want to believe it, but that smile looked so familiar - she’s seen it she’s sure - was she remembering a moment with Costia? Because how else could Clarke explain that look on Lexa’s face?

“You’re welcome, Clarke. Thank you for being here. It’s better with you here.”

They were about to turn around to join the group when Tris shouted, “WAIT! DON’T MOVE!”, and snapped a photo of them looking at each other before letting them go.

Clarke leaned back for a while and watched as the sun quietly rose behind them. She enjoyed watching how the light continued to filter through the trees behind them and bounced on the lake.

Clarke kept looking around, taking everything in, when for a moment, she couldn’t breathe. Lexa was laughing at something Tris and Aden said and as the light shown on her face, it illuminated her features perfectly. Her laugh rang beautifully across the clearing. And it seemed crazy, but as Clarke watched her and the light shifted, Lexa's eyes changed from a weird hazel to a gold to a brighter clearer green.

"Stop staring, Princess" Raven said, nudging her best friend out of it.

"S-sorry." Clarke said, focusing again on the trees.

As the sun rose a little higher, the group decided to pack it up and head home. All hoodies discarded and the godly toned arms of the Woods siblings and apparently Luna and Echo once again in display of the lesser mortals.

The hike back felt a lot easier. They still needed to go slow as to not impact Raven's knees but no one seemed to mind the change of pace. It also helped that the runners a while ago seemed to finally run out of energy. They walked in relative silence, someone in the group humming or conversations that were too soft for the rest of the group to hear or join in on.

Clarke hadn’t planned it, but she and Lexa remained close throughout the entire walk down. If they were not holding hands, or if their arms weren't linked together, their arms would be close enough that they were brushing against each other, or Lexa would have an arm around Clarke's shoulders to annoy her. Clarke tried very hard to focus on the path and ignore Anya's smug face, Lincoln and Octavia's silent "aww" and Raven's sneaky thumbs up when Lexa wasn't looking or talking to someone else. Clarke was extremely grateful that Aden wasn't paying attention because she knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

Once the house came in view, Clarke noticed a familiar sedan parked outside. “MOM! DAD!” She shouted, tugging Lexa as they ran ahead to greet her parents.

The door of the house swings open and her parents are there, about to head to the kitchen. Clarke eagerly runs to give them a hug.

“Woah there. We missed you too, kiddo.” Jake said as he squished his little girl.

“Was everything okay? How was the hike? I couldn’t believe it when Indra said you went with them.” Abby laughed, hugging her daughter.

“It was fine! We took it slow and Lexa made sure I didn’t fall face first into the ground.” Clarke answered.

Her parents laughed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you did, kid.” Jake said, giving his daughter’s shoulders a squeeze again.

Clarke moved to make way for Lexa who offered her hand to the Griffins. "Hello Jake and Abby, so glad you could finally join us."

"Nonsense, Lexa! Come here! You're family!" Jake said swatting Lexa's hand away and giving her a hug.

"Hope everyone was behaved?" Abby asked, taking her turn to hug Lexa.

"Of course, Abby." Lexa smiled.

“Raven?”

“Surprisingly behaved.” Lexa smirked.

“HEY, I HEARD THAT!” Raven said, as she entered with the rest of the group and immediately made a beeline for them. “Mama Griff! Papa Griff!”

The rest of the group greeted them as they entered, Abby and Jake asking how everyone was, how Luna’s parents were (Clarke found out she was German) and Abby was offering to take a look at Raven’s leg, when Gustus appeared moving everyone to the kitchen and dining area.

“Fair warning.” Lexa said as she and Clarke followed the group. “Dad likes his themes.”

“What do you- oh.”

All the standard breakfast food was there. There was bacon, sausages, but there was also red, blue and white pancakes, strawberries, bananas and blueberries on a stick, the same fruits on french toast and tiny American flags sticking on various food items.

“This is amazing.” Raven gaped, rushing to get a plate.

“You should see what they have planned for later.” Anya laughed. “They take this very seriously.”

“What’s later?” Raven asked, eyes still wide in amazement.

“You’ll see.” Lexa smirked. She handed Clarke a plate, “So, how would you like to show your love for America today? Pancakes or fruits?”

Clarke laughed. “Obviously, pancakes.”

* * *

  
After breakfast, all the carbs and the energy they spent from the hike started to set in, and they all dragged themselves up to their rooms for a nap.

Clarke instantly plopped on the bed as soon as they entered their room.

“Clarke! No!” Lexa said, pulling her off the bed.

“Wha? Why not? I thought we could nap?” Clarke asked, her words muffled by the sheets.

“Take a shower first! You’re filthy from the hike.”

“But Lexa!”

“If you don’t shower, you can’t stay under the covers.” Lexa said. Clarke was still face down on the bed but she could imagine Lexa already crossing her arms.

“Fine.” She said, getting up. “But if you fall asleep and you’re dirty I’m going to throw mud at you later.”

“Fair enough.” Lexa said, sitting on the floor instead of any of her furniture because she felt gross from the hike.

Clarke fell asleep instantly after her shower, (which she won’t tell Lexa she enjoyed), and had only stirred when Lexa joined her in the bed, smelling of flowers and dew or even and then again when Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke. It felt good and it made her even more comfortable, snuggling into Lexa and letting sleep take over.

They wake up 3 hours later, but it’s barely noon. Clarke wanted to sleep more but Raven was banging on their door and Anya was threatening to pry their door open if they didn’t wake up soon. Clarke internally cursed them, wanting to stay cuddled up and preferably asleep a little while longer. Of course, Lexa was the first one to actively decide to get up. Lexa stretched, and threw Clarke a small smile as she got up from bed. She came out a few minutes later, in denim shorts and a black one piece suit, with a low - very low - back. Lexa’s back, like every muscle on her, was perfectly sculpted. The muscles rippled as she raised her arms to stretch, the definition clear with every movement. And finally - _finally_ \- Clarke noticed what Anya had mentioned a few days back.

**The** tattoo.

The tattoo itself was beautiful, but Clarke couldn’t seem to understand the details. There were a couple of circles - it looked like planets lined up - and some lines that looked more like circuitry. Clarke wanted to touch it, to take a closer look at it, to ask why, to ask what the lines meant.

“Clarke, it’s your turn. You should wear a swimsuit too.” Lexa said, snapping Clarke out of her trance, and a shirt back on.

“Right. I’ll be quick.”

Saying Gustus liked his themes was an understatement. The man simply loved them. Outside on the patio, everything seemed to decked in red white and blue. There were blue corn chips with salsa and sour cream on one end, any red white or blue fruits in between, and a ton of sweets on the other end. There were sugar cookies with themed sprinkles, a popsicle that was layered, and Lexa even mentioned that there was a pie being baked for independence day.

“This seems a little intense.” Clarke said as she took everything in.

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured out that we do everything intense.” Lexa smirked.

Lexa had held Clarke’s hand again to lead her to the dock where the younger ones were. They could hear the laughing and the shouting and as they turned the corner- SPLAT! Clarke felt the slight sting of rubber against her chest and suddenly she was soaked.

“RAVEN!” Clarke shouted.

“Finally! You’re here!” Aden said, pulling Lexa and Clarke behind a makeshift barrier hiding a big tub of blue balloons.

“Really? Red white and blue water balloon fight?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged. “Tradition.”

“What’s the goal of the game?”

“I guess it’s like paintball. If you get hit, you’re out. We play until we run out of balloons. White team is Anya, Raven and Tris. Uncle Gustus gave the red team more ammo since they’re supposed to be four in that team. I bet we can get Luna or Echo to switch teams mid game.”

“Again. Way too competitive.”

Aden and Lexa ignored her comment and continued to strategize. Clarke listened and took in as much as she could. After a few minutes, Lexa stood up and Clarke watched as Anya and Lincoln stood up from their side of the dock.

“Ste yuj!” Lexa shouted.

“STE YUJ!” Her siblings replied.

_They are so strange._

And the battle began.

Aden told Clarke to stay down and to defend their makeshift fort and hit whoever passed by. She could do that. Easy. But when Raven and Lincoln come charging at her, she’s out in an instant.

“CLAAAARKE!” Aden whined as he threw a water balloon right on Lincoln’s back and another on Raven.

“I’m sorry!” Clarke shouted back. Clarke sat by her fort, where Raven pretended to be dead and kicked her up to watch with them. It was… intense. Lexa had knocked out Tris and Echo, and Luna had expertly hit Aden right on the face before Anya hit her leg. Anya and Lexa were squaring off when suddenly a red balloon hit Anya on the arm. Octavia was still in the game. Octavia’s position was revealed with that hit on Anya so Lexa was now just waiting for the younger girl to come out. After a few seconds, Octavia gave her best battle cry and came out, throwing three balloons at Lexa, one after the other. Lexa easily sidestepped one and there were 2 headed straight for her and Lexa literally tumbled out of the way, throwing her own balloon and hitting Octavia on the arm.

“YES! ROUND 1 IS OURS!” Aden jumped up from where he was watching.

“How many rounds do you usually play?” Clarke asked.

“If we’re lucky, five. But we usually run out of balloons by the second one.” Aden answered.

Clarke looked down at the tub of balloons beside her. It looked practically full. How could they finish everything in two rounds?

Clarke’s questions were finally answered as soon as the second round commenced. If the first round had tactics and strategy, the second round was just everyone throwing balloons in various places. It was amazing anyone hit their targets. Eventually, the round ended and Lincoln’s team won since they had more balloons and therefore had more tries. But with all the balloons they threw, they ended up with nothing by the end of round two.

The last round meant it was only blue versus white. Lexa and Anya did their starting signal and immediately, Lexa crouched back down. The moment she tried to switch position, she was immediately hit on the side, presumably by Anya who shouted, “GOT YOU, FUCKER!”

“Okay, Clarke. We have to do this without Lexa.” Aden said, grabbing Clarke by the shoulders.

“Does that mean I have to leave our fort?”

“Yup. Now go go go!” Aden said before leaving Clarke and crawling to get a better space to throw.

Clarke took a peek from their fort and saw Tris charging after her. Panicked, Clarke haphazardly threw a bunch of balloons in Tris’ direction. “Damn it!” Tris said, indicating that Clarke’s tactic worked. Quickly followed by a familiar whine of, “CLAAAARKE!!”

Apparently, all the throwing hit Aden as well. “Sorry, Aden!!” Clarke called out. Lexa and Lincoln were laughing in the corner.

It dawned on Clarke that she was the only one left aside from Anya and Raven.

“Come out, princess!” Anya taunted.

Maybe I’ll suggest yoga next time and just bring red white and blue mats.

Clarke crawled away from her fort, trying to listen to Anya and Raven’s footsteps. It was funny, in retrospect, how serious she had become as well.

“Hurry up, Clarke!” Raven said.

Clarke didn’t want to lose without a fight, but really, what choice did she have? She stood up, one balloon in her hand, to find Anya and Raven across from her, beside each other.

“Lex, better tell your girl not to give up with a fight next time, yeah?” Anya said.

_Your girl? Her girl?? I mean, we’re engaged but still._

Anya is about to throw her balloon at Clarke when she feels a splash of water on her arm. “RAVEN!!”

“Sorry, not sorry, cheekbones.” Raven said, as she got another balloon and popped it over her own head.

“YES!!!!!” Aden cheered. “Two for us, one for red and none of you!”

Clarke ran and high fives Raven. “Nice one, Rae.”

“Why’d you do that, Raven?!” Anya asked, wrinkling her shirt.

Raven shrugged. “Clarke and I figured you must have another crazy game coming up and she promised if I let her win, I can build a mini robot in our apartment.”

* * *

The group was dried off and in better and warmer clothes, eating around the patio. It was weird to Clarke, to be here, when a year ago, she didn’t know that most of these people existed. It was also weird to her that a year ago, they were doing the exact same thing except she, Raven and her parents weren’t exactly in the picture. She selfishly wondered for a moment how many of these Costia had been to. If she had hiked with Lexa, if she had won water balloon fights, or if she loved Indra’s American Themed Pie as much as everyone else did.

Clarke had her head on Lexa’s shoulder, quietly thinking about how this felt, how good it felt, and wondering if it was okay to feel good. Suddenly, Clarke felt Lexa stiffen and she looked up to see the scene unfolding before her.

Anya, Aden and Lincoln were on their feet. Tris, Luna and Echo wereholding them back while Raven, Octavia and her parents were all spectators to the scene that was unfolding.

“What is he doing here?!” Anya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the unexpected guest.

The man moved forward, he's in a suit, of all things. His hands were behind his back, his long brown hair neatly tied and his eyes were cold, intense… and somehow familiar.

“I invited him.” Gustus said, standing to greet the visitor.

“I just wanted to talk.” The man said, his voice low and steady.

Gustus nodded and moved, to allow the man space to move. Anya, Aden and Lincoln sat back down, obviously ready to protect, should the need arise.

Lexa and Clarke quietly stood up once they realized the man was walking towards them.

”Hello Roan." Lexa's voice is cold, but not biting. Not yet.

"Lexa." He said, offering a hand.

"Clarke, this is Roan. Roan, Clarke." Lexa introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you, Clarke. I apologize I wasn’t at your engagement party.” Roan said, shaking Clarke’s hand.

“It’s all right. I’m sorry if you’re not familiar to me.” Clarke said.

“I wouldn’t expect to be.” Roan said. “Can we speak privately, Lexa?”

“Whatever you say to me, you say to Clarke.” Lexa replied.

“Very well. Lead the way.”

The three of them entered the house and stood by the kitchen, no one daring to be too comfortable in this conversation.

"I hope you're not a spy, Roan." Lexa said, breaking the awkward silence that was starting settle.

"Of course not. I did miss coming here." Roan said. After a moment, he added, ”I apologize.”

"For?"

"For my mother. For Ontari. Whatever you think we did or didn't do, I promise I have no part in that."

"Says the man running her company." Lexa spat.

"I have no choice, Lexa. You know as well as I that we do as we're told. You know that my mother would be willing to cut me off completely if it came to it."

“I wish you were brave enough to let yourself be cut off. You know we wouldn’t abandon you. You know my father wouldn’t. You know **I** wouldn’t.”

“Lexa-“

Clarke just watched the exchange, silently wrapping her fingers around Lexa’s.

“Are you just here to make my fiancé uncomfortable?” Lexa asked, the annoyance in her voice getting more pronounced.

“No. I’m here to apologize. I knew if I came to your office, you wouldn’t have seen me. So here I am now. I am sorry, I hope you believe me.”

“I’ve taken note of your apology.” Lexa said, not offering any absolution. “Maybe one day you can prove it. Now if you have nothing else…”

Roan nodded and led the way outside. Lexa took a deep breath for a moment, squeezed Clarke’s hand for support and walked back out.

“Mr. Woods, Mrs. Woods, Mr and Mrs. Griffin, I’ll be going ahead.” Roan said.

“Bye!” Anya called out sarcastically.

“Anya.” Indra warned.

“Roan, it’s okay, you can stay.” Gustus said.

“No, it’s quite all right. I have a lot to attend to back at home.” Roan said, shaking the hands of the parents. “Maybe one day I can come back at a better time. I do hope you get well soon, Mr. Woods.”

Gustus nodded, “Have a safe trip.” And Roan was gone as quick as he came in.

* * *

"Isn't it weird?" Lincoln suddenly said as the night went on. "If you weren't gay, you would've married him."

"What?!" Raven said, almost spitting out her drink.

Anya shrugged. "We were literally children when our parents made that arrangement. When I came out, Nia was fine. There was Lexa. But then Lexa came out and damn, Nia was pretty pissed about it."

"So who is he married to now?" Raven asked.

"Ontari."

"Gross." Clarke said making a face.

"Well, not like he had a choice. Ontari was his mom's right hand woman so it made sense." Lincoln explained.

“And now they own Costia’s company?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes. They had the most shares when Costia passed, then bought hers. It’s his company now.”

The group was quiet for a moment, unsure what to say next after that, but Raven grinned. “I got the perfect thing.”

Aden gathered everyone onto the patio while Raven said she was getting her things. When Raven returned, all she had in her hands was her phone.

“Aden mentioned that you haven’t done this in almost 5 years, so I felt it was the perfect time to bring it back. We changed it up a little bit, you’ll see in a bit, but I just wanna say something real quick. Fourth of July usually means spending time with family, and like most holidays, that meant spending it with the the Griffins. I really don’t mind, I love them to bits. And I know I’m here because Clarke is marrying Lexa. But I’d like to thank you all for this weekend, it’s been amazing and I do hope you like what you’re about to see.” Raven said.

“It’s been a weird independence day.” Aden added. “And we have a couple of new faces this year, and I’m glad for it. The Chinese have fireworks to drive evil away, for good luck and for a positive atmosphere. I mean, they’re also really cool but tonight, I just want to the fireworks to light up all the good we have in life, keep in all the good chi, and hopefully lead to more days like this.”

“Okay, so, one, two, three!!”

Raven clicked a button on her phone and firework after firework exploded into the sky as a song blared from the house speakers. Raven and Aden high fived as they admired their work, managing to create a simple firework show and drag it into the lake. The sky lit up in various colors, matching the beat of the music, and it whizzed around, the light also reflecting in the lake.

Clarke looked out in awe at what they created, but at the same time, looked in awe at the people she’s with. The people she’s comfortable with, the people she’s lucky to have in her life - even if it wasn’t in the perfect circumstance.

As the firework show ended, everyone is on a high, congratulating the unlikely duo on their work. There are toasts made and hugs all around and the night ends spectacularly. Clarke is particularly grateful for Tris at this moment who was snapping photos the entire moment.

The happy buzz continued to flow through Clarke, so much joy, and warmth radiating her entire body (and a bit of alcohol too).

“You look so happy.” Lexa said, watching Clarke as she danced around their room.

“I **am** happy! Today was a great day.” Clarke said, hugging Lexa.

“Yeah, it was. I'm happy too.” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s forehead before letting her out of her embrace.

Suddenly, Clarke was hyperaware of how close Lexa was. Lexa’s hands were still on her waist, their foreheads leaning together. She could smell the candy on Lexa’s breath tinged with alcohol. Clarke wanted to close her eyes, Clarke wanted to lean in, Clarke knew exactly what she wanted to do. But without warning, Lexa’s hands have left her waist, her head lifted off of hers and she was walking away to wash out the candy from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME??? But do let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!! They really mean the world to me and I do hope to find time to reply to all of 'em, even from the older chapters. 
> 
> Quick update (< 2000 words, probably) on Friday! From Lexa's POV :)
> 
> Have an awesome day, everyone! And happy independence day to those from the US!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Lexa POV Chapter

Lexa took her time. She brushed her teeth and silently stepped aside to let Clarke get ready for bed. The blonde moved quietly as well, and when she was done, went straight to their shared bed.

"Good night." Lexa called after her before entering their bathroom.

"Night." Clarke mumbled back.

Lexa sighed. It chewed at her that she disappointed Clarke and seeing her down made her want to rip her hair out.

She stepped into the shower, anything to delay stepping back into the bedroom with an awake Clarke. She focused on the water beating on her back instead of whatever else was lurking beneath the surface. She scrubbed, letting the scent fill her senses, and waited until the warm water turned cold. Lexa put on a pair of sweats and a comfy hoodie and took a deep breath before facing their cold room.

"Clarke?" Lexa called out.

No response. Was Clarke completely ignoring her now?

Lexa tiptoed closer to the bed and noticed Clarke's even breathing. She was asleep. Lexa knew it was selfish to have expected Clarke to wait for her before falling asleep - like she did almost every night. But then again, she did take a long bath to avoid her. Lexa knows she's being hypocritical right now but it's not the right time to think about it.

"Clarke, I'll head to the kitchen to get water for us." Lexa announced, just in case Clarke was really good at pretending to be asleep.

Lexa slipped out of the room, her mind fighting desperately to stop anything from spilling out. She entered the kitchen to see Anya and surprisingly, Luna, seated and waiting for her.

"Lincoln is busy." Luna shrugged as an explanation when Lexa looked at her curiously.

"So why am I here when I could be sleeping?" Anya asked, her arms folded.

"I almost kissed Clarke." Lexa breathed out.

"What??" Luna asked, moving closer in excitement.

"Wait. Hold up. What do you mean almost??" Anya asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Okay so we were in our room and we were talking about how we had fun and how we were happy and she hugged me and I kissed her forehead and when I pulled away, we were really close. I mean, really close. And I dunno, I let go and pulled away completely."

"WHY!” Luna asked.

Lexa shrugged.

"Lexa, come on. Get your head out of your ass. You wouldn't have stayed in that position for however long you did if she didn't want to kiss you back. Don't give me that love is weakness shit. You may believe it, Clarke might believe you but you can't fool everyone." Anya snapped.

Lexa looked down at her hands, unsure how to respond. She texted Anya and Lincoln to meet her because they had each other's backs. She texted because somehow they always figured it out together. She didn't know how to do this without Lincoln. She loved Luna like family, that was a given, but she'd never been this vulnerable with the girl.

"I don’t know how I feel."

Anya looked like she was going to reply when Luna placed her hand on hers. Luna's voice was calm and warm. "Lexa, that's because you've been running from it. Every time you feel happy or hopeful, you feel you don't deserve it but you do. You absolutely do. And because you've been avoiding it, also your pain, of course you aren't sure of your emotions. You have to let it flow in order to be able to let go."

Lexa sighed. Luna was right. She knew that, but it's so much easier said than done. The three of them were silent for a while. Lexa looked like she was scanning her brain for some sort of excuse, Anya looked like she was ready to negate anything Lexa said and Luna just looked at the Woods sisters with patience.

"Do you want to kiss her?" Anya asked.

"Yes."

"Do you care for her?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. I know you'll protect her at all costs. You know we've got your back. I don't want you living in fear forever." Anya said.

"Don't be afraid to feel things, Lexa. It's scary, sure, but I promise it's worth it." Luna advised before turning to Anya. "You too."

“ME!?” Anya asked, pointing to herself in disbelief.

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"Cheekbones." Lexa smirked, grateful the spotlight was off her for a moment.

"I-what- I don't know what you're talking about." Anya said, hiding the blush that was starting to creep up her cheeks.

"So you don't mind if I ask Raven out?" Luna asked.

"Uhm... s-sure." Anya answered.

"Anya."

"Luna."

"You two are so stubborn. For a moment, try to be honest with yourselves. Raven is fun and all but I'm currently focused trying to get Echo to smile more." Luna admitted.

"If anyone can get Echo to smile, it'll be you, Luna." Lexa supported.

"Yeah especially if you flirt with her like you do Raven..." Anya grumbled.

"AHA! So you **did** get jealous. Perfect. My job here is done." Luna smirked. "Now just do something about it. It doesn't have to be tonight, or tomorrow, just do something before someone else sees how Raven deserves the world."

Anya nodded quietly - a rare sight for anyone.

"And you."

"I thought you were done telling me off..." Lexa said.

Luna shook her head at Lexa. "Heda, you've been so strong for so long. From school to football to uni and at corp. But I guarantee you that being soft is okay. It's okay to think about your emotions. It's not weakness. It's strength. Being honest with yourself and opening up yourself after everything... that takes courage and strength. Something I'm sure you have boundless amounts of."

Lexa stood up and walked around the kitchen counter to wrap Luna in a hug. "Thank you, Luna. Thank you so much." She looked up at Anya and reached out to pull her into the group hug. Anya tried to pull away at first but eventually gave in. "Thank you both."

Once they pulled away, Luna stood up and stretched. "Both of you, do something bout those girls, okay? We all know they deserve the world. Lexa, do something ASAP. Anya, do something soon. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Gonna try to make Echo smile?" Lexa smirked.

"Or make her moan?" Anya offered, an identical smirk plastered on her face.

"I hate you both." Luna said uncharacteristically flipping them off and walking out the kitchen.

Anya got up as well and said, "You'll be okay, Lex."

Lexa nodded in response, suddenly busy on her phone.

"Don't text Clarke! Talk to her!"

"Oh, I'm not texting Clarke. I'm texting Lincoln."

**Woods Sibs**  
**Lexa: You are no longer welcome to sibling night.**  
**Anya: Luna has taken your place. Goodbye, brother.**

* * *

Lexa quietly opened the door of their room and placed a glass of water by Clarke's bedside table. Clarke was still asleep so that's a good sign. Lexa took her place under the sheets and next to Clarke. She turned to her side to face Clarke's back. A part of her, a huge part, wanted to reach over and place her arm over Clarke's waist - something she had admittedly gotten used to in their week together. Instead, Lexa listened to the smaller part of her, and decided to lay on her back instead and look up at her ceiling.

Lexa was tired, it was getting late or early depending on how you look at it, but her mind was knocking - well more on banging - on the door telling her to listen to Luna’s advice, so she did. She opened the door to everything she’d been keeping in and let it run wild.

Lexa’s first thought was of Costia. The pain of losing her suddenly coming back, but it felt different this time. It no longer ate at her or made her feel hollow inside. Lexa couldn’t quite place it. Eventually, she settled on guilt. Guilt for not protecting her. Guilt for taking so long to move forward but at the same time, as Lexa thinks of Clarke beside her, guilt for needing to move to someone else.

Lexa then played the weekend all over in her mind. She remembered Raven asking her why she wouldn’t fall in love with Clarke. How her throat went dry for a moment, thinking of how to get them to understand. She remembered the feeling of Clarke’s arm around her waist, accidentally kissing Clarke on the forehead for the first time, and since Clarke hadn’t reacted badly, slowly started kissing the top of her head as well. Lexa couldn’t help it. She scolded herself. She remembered Clarke trusting her with her story of Finn. A flash of anger swept over Lexa again. She had promised to protect Clarke. Now, she had no idea what that meant. She wanted to go back to when it was just them in the room, doing nothing - something that always felt foreign and uncomfortable to Lexa until she was doing nothing with Clarke. She just wanted to draw with Clarke, to talk to her, to hug her and possibly kiss her. But Lexa… Lexa didn’t know how.

Still laying in silence, she sneaked a peek at Clarke who was still sleeping. Lexa closed her eyes suddenly as she felt the familiar ache to reach out to her. She wanted to hold her, now. She wanted to apologize, to tell her the truth. What if she couldn’t be brave? What if she couldn’t protect Clarke? What if she hurt Clarke?

Lexa opened her eyes suddenly, realized that there were tears rolling down the side of her face. Her shoulders were shaking trying not to make a sound.

“Lex?” Clarke sleepily called for her.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa answered, quickly wiping the tears away and steadying her voice.

Clarke didn’t turn to face her, just felt for Lexa’s hand under their blanket and pulled to put it around her waist.

Lexa wondered for a moment if Clarke could tell, if Clarke heard her crying. But a part of Lexa was happy knowing even if the girl slept like a log, Clarke would still search for her.

* * *

Lexa, unsurprisingly, woke up early, despite only sleeping for a few hours. She grabbed the book by the bedside table and read, allowing Clarke to cuddle up to her, her hands absentmindedly playing with Clarke’s hair. Soon enough, the blonde started to stir and a flash of panic jolted Lexa.

_What if Clarke is still annoyed about last night? What if she brings it up? What if it’s awkward? What if-_

“Morning.” Clarke yawned, stretching and almost whacking Lexa’s book out of her hands. “Whoops. Sorry.”

Lexa smiled as best as she could to hide her worry. “Good morning to you too. Sleep well?”

Clarke nodded. “I’m going to miss this bed. It’s so much comfier than mine at home.”

Lexa laughed. “Maybe if you ask Indra nicely she’ll let you take it home.”

“You think??” Clarke asked sitting up a little but scrunching up her nose as Lexa laughed. “Don’t get my hopes up.”

Lexa tried to ignore the other possible meanings of that statement. “Just kidding.”

Clarke smiled and nudged Lexa. “I am too. Anyway, what time are we heading back?”

“Early afternoon? We can stop by to eat early dinner on the way if we want.”

Clarke nodded. “Breakfast?”

Lexa smiled and put her book back on the table. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

The two make their way to the kitchen to discover that both sets of parents had left earlier in the morning and didn’t want to wake anyone up, leaving a note instead on the kitchen counter. Breakfast was already set by Echo and Luna, who Lexa noticed, did seem a little bit lighter today. Echo sitting a little closer to Luna and Luna sitting quietly, sometimes staring at Echo and sometimes tilting her head towards Clarke as she eyed Lexa. Lincoln had ran into the kitchen hugging Lexa fiercely and apologizing, much to the confused looks of everyone else. Anya was pretending to ignore him until he promised he’d buy them dinner the next time they had their sibling date and no, Luna was not invited.

The morning was slow, and they allowed themselves to laze around a little bit more. Aden had pushed Anya in the lake one last time and there was a scramble of everyone trying to stay dry and to avoid Anya’s wrath. Of course, in the end, everyone ended up in the lake and there was splashing and racing and Lexa just tried to enjoy everything before she went back to work the next day.

Clarke was… normal. Clarke was how she was before the trip. She wasn’t treating Lexa any differently, except Lexa could feel she was. Lexa stopped holding her hand, not wanting to initiate anything that could make feel Clarke feel uncomfortable. Lexa just wasn’t used to reading people like this or reading romantic cues. Costia had to grab her face and kiss her for her to realize they had feelings for each other.

Eventually, they were all packed into their individual cars and all set course to home. Lexa let Raven drive again once they hit the freeway and she fell asleep in the backseat, Clarke volunteering to stay up front.

Lexa woke up as Raven pulled up to their apartment (apparently staying up all night thinking about your feelings is exhausting). Clarke teased her a bit for her breathing that was close enough to be considering snoring. Lexa hopped out and helped them carry everything they had back up their apartment.

Raven hugged Clarke good night and hugged Lexa extra tight as a thank you for the trip.

“Good night, little bird.” Lexa teased and suddenly Raven was running towards her bedroom to hide her embarrassment.

“I should be getting ready for bed soon. I’ve definitely got to make it up to Niylah for covering all those shifts.” Clarke said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll get out of your hair.” Lexa said, proceeding to walk out the door, Clarke close behind.

Lexa was panicking internally, trying to stay calm because Luna was all up in her brain telling her to fix this. Anya was shouting at her to get her head out of her ass.

Lexa blinked and she could vaguely make out Clarke saying thank you for everything over the past few day.

“Clarke.” She said, interrupting the girl mid sentence. “Sorry. Uh. For interrupting. But… About last night.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, obviously hoping it wouldn’t come up. “Lexa, don’t worry about it, okay? It’s fine. Really. It was nothing. We were tired, and I was pretty tipsy and our faces were just close. It didn’t imply anything-“

“Did you want it to?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you want it to imply something?” Lexa asked, the back of her neck starting to grow cold.

“I-I don’t know, Lexa. Where is this coming from?” Clarke asked. Lexa tried to send her the most pleading look she could. “Lexa, from day one you said you won’t be able to love me. I understand. You don’t break promises. Don’t worry about me okay? I’m okay. We both misread last night and it’s fine. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Lexa blinked trying to steady her thoughts once more.

“Lexa. Don’t worry about it. I’m not thinking about it anymore. Okay?”

Lexa shook her head. _I’ll figure everything else out tomorrow._

“Why are you shaking your head??”

“Because I’m still thinking about it.”

“Lexa…” Clarke started. Lexa took a step forward then another. Clarke hadn’t moved and now she was standing close enough, their feet were touching. Lexa could swear she could hear Clarke’s heart beating through her chest and she was definitely sure her own heart would escape her ribcage soon enough. _Don’t overthink. Stop thinking._ Lexa’s left hand reached out to hold Clarke by the wrist.

“Lexa, what’re you-“

“May I kiss you?” Lexa asked, sheepishly, her right hand slowly reaching up to stroke Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke smiled and all Lexa could remember next were her lips on Clarke’s. Her lips on her fiancé’s lips. Was it crazy how excited she was to finally get to kiss her fiancé? Clarke’s lips were warm and _damn_ were they soft and she tasted like chocolate and _wow_ their lips were slowly opening together and _wow_ Lexa needed to breathe but she was willing to forego it a little while longer if it meant she could keep kissing Clarke.

_I'm kissing Clarke._

Eventually, they both really needed to breathe and pulled apart. A part of Lexa was ready to panic but Clarke was beaming at her and Lexa was smiling back so hard her face was starting to hurt and her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen but she figured this kind of pain was worth it. So Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH Let me know what you think?? I figured Lexa will always be a gentleman first so asking is always her go-to. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! Have a great weekend ahead! 
> 
> supers-kru for tumblr :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Any mistakes are all mine, I'll try to edit if there are any grammatical errors.

Clarke woke up with a grumble, her forehead wrinkled and disappointment filling her chest as she shut off her alarm. She shifted in bed, allowing her alarm to snooze for a moment. She spread her arms, her hands gripping the pillow she hugged to sleep. It was no Lexa. Sure, the pillow was soft and comfy but it wasn’t warm and smooth and it didn’t smell like flowers and pine. Clarke stretched and she was disappointed that there were no hands, quietly playing with her hair, making it more difficult to wake up. There was no dark brown hair or deep green eyes for her to focus on as her eyes adjusted to the light. There was no sound of pages being turned or the soft sounds of feet on a wooden floor, or the quiet hum in the morning. Clarke grumbled and tossed because as much as she loved her bed, her room and her home there was no Lexa.

Clarke’s alarm rang again and Clarke shot up from the bed, instantly pulled from her thoughts. She shut it off and stretched. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling the disappointment and letting all the good memories take over with every inhale. It didn’t take long for Clarke’s disappointment to wash away. Slowly, a smile started to creep up her face. Lexa’s hands intertwined with hers, Lexa’s arms wrapped around her, but most importantly, Lexa’s lips. Clarke could feel her heartbeat pick up slightly as she remembered the night before. Lexa asking permission (it was the absolute sweetest thing), the softness of her lips, the scent, the smallest smile Lexa gave whe-

_**DING!** _

Clarke glared at her phone. She closed her eyes again, trying to bring her thoughts back before it was rudely interrupted.

_**DING!** _

Clarke groaned as she grabbed her phone, her mood instantly shifting once more as she read the messages.

**Lexa Woods**   
**Good morning, Clarke :)**   
**Good luck with work today, I’m sure you have a busy day ahead.**

  
**Good morning to you too :) Thanks! Good luck with work too!**

**I’m surprised you’re up this early. I have to be in by 8:30. Which reminds me, I should start getting ready. I’m surprised you’re not at the office yet.**

Clarke smiled as she set the phone down, noting to herself how much more cheerful Lexa seemed through text.

Just as Clarke stepped out of the shower, she heard the doorbell ring.

“Raven! Can you get that?” Clarke shouted.

The doorbell rang once more and then another time before Clarke decided to answer the door herself and possibly kill Raven later.

“LEXA!” Clarke gasped as she swung the door open. Lexa stood there, back into her usual rotation of suits (honestly, Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa ever repeated her suits) and a tray of coffee in her hand.

“Uh. Hi. Sorry. Coffee?” Lexa said, her eyes shocked one moment and back to her neutral expression the next.

“Come in. Sorry it took so long for me to answer the door.”

“N-no, it’s fine. I did just drop by unannounced.” Lexa said, following Clarke inside and setting the coffee on their kitchen counter. Clarke looked smug as she noticed Lexa trying her hardest to look anywhere else except at Clarke who was still wrapped up in her towel.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Clarke said.

Lexa’s head snapped up and she smiled, her eyes trained on Clarke’s face. “Me too. Maybe you should go ahead and get ready. I’m going to the gardens today and I figured you could use a lift to work.”

Clarke chuckled, “Okay, give me a few minutes.”

Clarke decided to experiment and walked away slowly, adding a little swing in her hips and tried not to laugh when she noticed Lexa had now decided to look up at the ceiling.

Clarke appeared half an hour later, Lexa was patiently going through her phone, probably already answering some work emails. As soon as she came into Lexa’s view, the brunette stood up in attention. Her normally confident fiancé shifted slightly and Clarke noticed the small lines of worry on her face.

Clarke walked over and tiptoed slightly to kiss Lexa. She could hear the tiny gasp of surprise before Lexa reciprocated.

“Good morning” Clarke smirked as she pulled away. 

Lexa smiled, her head still in a daze. “Good morning. I thought-“

“I would never regret last night.” Clarke kissed her cheek, reading her mind.

Lexa pulled Clarke closer, her voice soft. “One more?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. _As many times as you want._

The ride to work was spent in comfortable silence, with the radio on low. Lexa parked near the gardens and opted to walk Clarke to the front steps of the gallery.

“Thank you for the ride.”

“Of course. I just wanted to see you before I head back to work.” Lexa said a grin plastered on her face as she intertwined her hand with Clarke's

“Should we tell them?” Clarke asked suddenly.

“Tell who what?”

“Our family and friends? About us?”

Lexa tilted her head as she thought. “But we’re already engaged.”

“I know. But would it be a big deal for them to know that we’re not just two people forced into a marriage anymore?” Clarke reasoned. “I’m just saying. Knowing Raven, she’d probably freak out. So would my mom. Maybe even my dad, now that I think about it.”

“No, no. You’re right. Anya will tease me to no end and Aden might just call you to congratulate us.” Lexa shuddered.

“So… does that mean we’ll tell them?”

“How about, not yet. Maybe in a week. I want to enjoy this before they stress us out.” Lexa said, gesturing to their intertwined hands.

Clarke nodded in agreement. “In that case, let’s go out on a date. A real one. Not a 'I need to pick between you or your siblings' type. ”

Lexa’s eyes lit up. “Of course. I’d love to.”

“Great!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Where would you like to go?” Lexa asked.

“No! Let me plan it. You’ve planned all our dates so far. It’s my turn.” Clarke replied. Lexa was about to protest when Clarke quickly gave her a peck on the lips. “Please?”

Lexa laughed. “Okay, okay, fine. I do have to let you know that I’ll be a bit busy the next few days, I have a lot of work to catch up on and meetings as well.”

“No worries.” Clarke said. “I’m just happy we get to do this.”

“Me too.” Lexa gestured at the doors of the gallery. “I guess it’s off to work for you. I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.” Clarke grinned, pulling Lexa into a kiss once more.

* * *

Clarke’s good mood seeped into her work. She didn’t complain at the sudden change of deadline for the exhibit she was curating. She had brushed it off when an intern spilled some paint in the backroom. In fact, Niylah has called her out on her humming and stupid grins way too many times in the past 2 days.

It was Saturday and though the gallery was only open in the midday, Clarke found herself busy painting as early as 8AM.

“Wow, Clarke.” Niylah commented from behind her.

“What do you think? I’m not yet done…” Clarke drifted off.

“It’s interesting. I like your use of color, very Matisse. The patterns in the background are bold but my eyes are drawn to this though. I’m assuming it’s intentional?” Niylah asked, pointing at the portion on the canvas that swirled with green, gray, blue and gold. “Inspired?”

“I guess you could say that…”

“Her eyes?” Niylah asked again.

Clarke nodded sheepishly. “That obvious?”

“Just a guess.” Niylah said shaking her head.

“So, it’s good?”

Niylah laughed. “Yes, it’s good. I’m so happy for you, Clarke. You deserve this happiness. From the day I met you… well… this kind of joy looks good on you. It’s different.”

“It feels different.” Clarke admitted.

“Good. Keep it up.” Niylah said, patting Clarke on the shoulder and leaving Clarke alone with her canvas.

Clarke was the last to leave, the gallery already closed for the day, and she would have stayed longer if not for the call of a hungry Raven Reyes demanding food when she gets home.

“So how are you and sexy Lexy?” Raven asked as she stood up to get another beer to match her pizza.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked back, hoping her face didn't give anything away.

“I mean, you guys were pretty close back at the lake. Anything happen? We haven’t been able to debrief with all the people around us. Work has been cray since we both got back too.” Raven said, settling back down on the couch.

“Well, I’m comfortable with her, but nothing’s happened.”

“No kiss? No declaration of love?? Nothing???” Raven asked in disbelief.

“Nope.” Clarke replied, popping the p, trying to sound convincing.

“That sucks. Damn the Woods kids are slow.” Raven commented under her breath.

“Anya?” Clarke smirked.

Raven looked like she was going to deny it but instead threw her hands up in the air. “I mean, fine, yeah! She’s hot and she’s fucking fierce and cool and still pretty gentle and I’ve never flirted with anyone like this and not get anything! Clarke, be real, am I ugly?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why, princess? Why???” Raven asked, holding Clarke by the shoulders and shaking her for an answer.

The blonde held both of Raven's arms and put them down. “One, I’m not a magic eight ball. Two, like you said, the Woods siblings are slow. Maybe she’s taking her time. Three, you know Anya was my worst date, if she treats you anything like that, I’m killing her. Engagement and contracts be damned.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “They’re so annoying.”

“Yes, Anya is.” Clarke smirked.

“Tell her to hurry it up.” Raven said, leaning on Clarke's shoulder.

“Only if you tell Lexa.”

Raven took a sip of her beer and seemingly returned her focus to whatever was playing on TV. After a moment, she sat up and said, “Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give it.” Raven said, making grabbing gestures like a toddler. Clarke handed her phone and Raven instantly unlocked it and muttered, “Stop using your birthday as a password.”

Raven stood up from the couch and started pacing before putting the phone up to her ear.

“Who are you-“

Raven put up her finger to silence Clarke.

“Lexa!” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Raven here. I think you should go out with Clarke.”

Clarke’s ears instantly turned red as she stood up and tried to grab the phone from Raven who just ran to the other side of the couch. “You guys were pretty cute last week and maybe you should do something about it. What do you think?”

Clarke could feel her whole body heat up from embarrassment and awkwardness as she watched Raven nod at the phone. “Uh huh. Okay. Cool. Perfect. She’ll see you then. Bye Lexington!”

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!” Clarke shouted, half wanting to strangle her best friend but settling on hitting her repeatedly with the pillows on their couch.

“You told me to tell Lexa!!” Raven defended as she blocked Clarke’s attack. “Besides, you’re welcome. You’re seeing her tomorrow.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine. Thank you. I’ll talk to Anya for you.”

Raven smiled. “Win win.”

* * *

“I’m so sorry about Raven last night!” Clarke said as she entered Lexa’s car.

“It’s not a problem. You had to keep up with this charade.” Lexa said, offering Clarke a warm smile. “I do have to apologize though, we’re seeing the family today.”

“Yeah, of course! Woods family dinner?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. “Gustus had his first round of chemo yesterday. We promised we’d visit.”

Reality never failed to hit Clarke in the gut every time she was reminded of Gustus’ sickness. She must have been quiet for a while because Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand, “I’m sorry… I know it’s not the best date… or the best situation to be in.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “No, no. I’d love to visit. Would it be okay with everyone if I was there?”

“I’d love for you to be there with me. Besides, you’re practically family.”

“I’m not sure if you told me before… but what kind of cancer does Gustus have?”

“Lung. Stage 2.”

“Were they able to remove the tumor?”

“Right after the gala.” Lexa answered.

"But he only started chemo now?"

Lexa shrugged. "He didn't even want to do chemo at first. He claimed that since the tumor was gone, there was nothing to worry about. We tried to look for alternative medicine too since all the chemicals didn't seem appealing to him."

Anya and Lexa were already there as they entered, hands intertwined as usual. Lincoln was already there and hugged them both as they approached. “I don’t know how he has energy to make jokes.” Lincoln answered, when Clarke asked how he was doing.

“I’ll let him make all the jokes he wants as long as it stays gone.” Anya replied.

They quietly made their way upstairs, Lexa’s hand suddenly growing cold. “Hey, he’ll be okay. Chemo is to prevent it from coming back. Plus, your dad is a fighter.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa quickly on the cheek before Lexa let them in.

“Clarke!” Gustus beamed. He winced as he sat up, but opened his arms to offer them a hug. “Thank you for dropping by.”

“How are you feeling dad?” Lexa asked.

“Much better now that my favorite future daughter-in0law is here.”

“She’s your only future daughter-in-law.” Lexa smiled, rolling her eyes.

“That’s why she’s my favorite.” Gustus said, flashing a grin at Clarke. “Which reminds me, please thank your mother for me, Clarke. I know oncology isn’t her speciality but she really made the whole experience a lot more comfortable.”

“I’ll let her know.” Clarke said.

Clarke and Lexa sat on the foot of the bed. It was cute, Clarke thought, it was like they were kids casually telling Gustus about their week. Clarke watched as Lexa’s hands moved around in annoyance as she ranted about their clients and suppliers and Gustus’ patient smile before he gave his comments. Lexa’s annoyance always seemed to dissipate as soon as Gustus laughed at any time during her stories.

“What about you, Clarke? How has work been?” Gustus asked.

“It’s been good. Busy, but I’ve been able to paint something and curating for the next exhibit is always exciting for me.” Clarke answered.

“You simply must show us your work one day.”

“If ever it gets up in the gallery or any gallery, you’re all invited.”

“I’m glad. Has my daughter been good?” Gustus asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

“Uh… of course!” Clarke answered, trying to keep her voice even. Lexa on the other hand, found sudden interest in her hands.

“And you two are getting along?”

“Yes, sir- I mean, yes, Gustus.”

“Good. I hope you don’t think I’m cruel-“

“Dad, of course not.” Lexa interrupted before clamping her mouth shut as Gustus flashed her a look.

“I know this is arranged… and of course it is forced but I do want you to get along, at the very least. It would be terrible for everyone if you ended up resenting each other. I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I ruined your lives.” Gustus continued.

“Dad… that won’t happen.” Lexa looked at Clarke and her eyes were so bright as they pleaded with Clarke. Clarke understood and hoped her own eyes could convey the message.

“Dad, we weren’t planning to tell anyone just yet. However, we don’t want you feeling bad for no reason.” Lexa started. Clarke reached out and intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s. Of course, Gustus did not react to that since they’d been holding hands since the lake. “Clarke and I, for a lack of a better term and our current predicament, are dating.”

Gustus beamed. “I knew it.”

* * *

Clarke and Lexa finally had made plans for their first official date. And though Clarke was excited for Friday to come, it just meant that the rest of the week would go by achingly slow. Clarke finished her curating project on Monday and by Tuesday, her boss had signed off on it and at the end of the day, she had contacted all the artists involved to let them know. By Wednesday, Clarke was finished with her painting, and decided to take a step back and work on a new one before placing the final touches.

It was on Thursday when Clarke was practicing on an old canvas when an intern peeked her head into the studio. “Uhm… Miss Clarke? You have a private tour waiting.”

Clarke looked up from the canvas. “Niylah is giving tours today. Not me.”

“Uhm… they requested for you specifically.”

“Who was it?”

“They didn’t say. It’s a young couple… if that helps.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute. Give them some tea or coffee while waiting.”

The intern nodded and shuffled off to do as she was told. Clarke removed her smock and let her hair free from her bun. She slipped on her heels and blazer that she had on standby, and thanked past Clarke for the foresight.

A part of Clarke was hoping it would be Lincoln and Octavia asking for a tour of the gallery. Or maybe Monty and Miller. Or even Murphy and Emori. Heck, even Bellamy and that new girl he mentioned would make more sense than what was actually waiting for Clarke.

“Clarke. How nice it is to see you again.” The girl smiled. Clarke knew that kind of smile a mile away. It was dripping in sarcasm and probably molded out of plastic considering how fake it was.

“Hello, Ontari. What can I do for you today?“ Clarke greeted, her career flashing before her eyes as she held her tongue.

“Someone mentioned that you worked here. Figured we’d take a private tour.” Ontari answered. “By the way, this is my husband, Roan. I don’t think you’ve met. He was away on a business trip during the gala.”

Clarke was about to comment that she had in fact met Roan the week prior, but the panicked look in Roan’s eyes told her to hold back. “Nice to finally meet you, Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you too, Roan.” Clarke said, shaking the man’s hand.

Clarke turned back to Ontari and gave her the most fake but genuine looking smile she could muster. “So what kind of art are you interested in? We have different portions to this gallery-“

“Maybe the permanent collection.” Ontari said, cutting Clarke off. “There is something marvelous about things that are permanent. That no matter what new shiny thing comes in, it still stays strong. Right, hun?”

“Yes, Ontari.” Roan replied.

Clarke had no idea if that comment was a jab directed at her but she decided she’d unpack everything later. She led them through the main hall, and briefly discussed the history of the gallery.

“What do you do anyway?” Ontari interrupted.

“I’m a curator. I mostly curate pieces for the gallery’s exhibits and if needed, I can give tours.”

“Huh. You’d think a future Woods would be more useful to the business.”

Clarke took a deep breath and continued walking ahead to officially start the tour.

“Is this a government funded gallery?”

Clarke turned around to face Ontari. “No, this is a privately owned gallery. Of course, artwork is also for sale.”

“So everything here can be bought?” Ontari raised an eyebrow at her.

“No, not everything.” Clarke replied, her patience wearing thin. *If Ontari dares to imply that I can be bought or threatened…*

Clarke smiled through gritted teeth as the tour continued. The tour was only for an hour but with Ontari making snide comments every so often, it felt like an eternity in hell. Roan was no help at all, quietly nodding along as Clarke explained the work and holding his tongue as his wife made her comments. When Roan tried to be helpful and diffuse the tension, he only made things worse.

“Do you paint as well, Clarke?” Roan asked.

“Yes, I-“

“Does being a curator help you sneak in your own art for the collections?” Ontari commented.

Clarke chose not to reply. Roan sent Clarke a guilty look in response.

“But I digress, maybe I can buy one of your paintings, Clarke.” Ontari opened her wallet, a gold double G logo on its clasp, and got a bill out. “What can I get for a hundred dollars?”

_My foot up your ass._

“The current going rate for my work is at eighteen hundred.” Clarke replied cooly. “I mean, I am just starting.”

Finally, proving there was indeed a god, the tour had reached its end. Clarke was leading them out and she was so close to punching Ontari in her annoying smug face as she continued to try to get Clarke worked up.

“Thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed the tour.” Clarke said as they hovered by the exit.

“I did, Clarke. Thank you-“

Ontari faked a yawn. “It was pretty boring. I can’t believe people pay for these things.”

“Hun, we paid for it too.” Roan reminded her.

“I guess this is what happens when you don’t go to college.”

“Not to worry, Ontari. You were in good hands here. Unfortunately, I only graduated valedictorian in interior design. The rest of my colleagues are top of their classes in various art majors.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

“What a waste of education.”

“Art is fundamental to our world, Ontari. If you’d like to learn more about art and its uses, I’m sure your husband, Roan, an architect who also knows how to draw, can give a few examples. If you’re looking for a professional, I’m sure even an elementary school will be able to explain it all to you.”

Ontari rolled her eyes ignoring Clarke. “Must be nice to sit on your ass all day looking at paintings.”

“Ontari.” Roan said, tugging at his wife to stop.

“I admit, it’s fun. It must be nice to not have a job and just mooch off your husbands money.” Clarke smiled sweetly.

At that, Ontari huffed and stormed out the door. Roan whispering a thanks to Clarke and hurriedly following after his wife. 

* * *

  
“I can’t believe you said that!!” Lexa laughed.

“She is infuriating!”

“Yes, that is true. I’m so sorry you had to deal with her, Clarke.” Lexa said, hugging Clarke from behind.

“I don’t even know why she was here. It’s like she was bored and she just wanted to insult me.”

Lexa nuzzled her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “She was most probably sent by Nia to figure out how much of a threat you are.”

“I’m barely a threat. I work at a gallery!”

“Nia knows this was arranged. Like it was with Costia. I guess she was figuring out our arrangement.”

"I wonder why Roan pretended we never met." 

"Well, you were there. Ontari might be the daughter-in-law, but she is most definitely the more favored one by Nia."

Clarke sighed. “Let’s talk about something else. Thinking of Ontari is ruining my mood.”

Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s head. “Are you almost done? Tell me about what you have planned for our date.”

Clarke filed the last of the papers in an envelope and shoved them under her desk. She finally turned around from her artist stool and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “So impatient.”

“Well, you said our date was to start exactly at 6:30. It’s now 6:38.” Lexa explained, bringing up her watch as proof.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, “Fine, let’s go then.”

Clarke tugged at Lexa’s suit, letting go when she noticed the brunette following out her of the backroom. Lexa walked on wordlessly as Clarke led her past the reception and the ticketing to the main lobby and then to the main hall of the gallery. Lexa scanned their surroundings until Clarke finally stopped at a small exhibit space.

“For our dates, you brought me to your favorite place, Moonlight Bar. Then you brought me to the gardens, which I know you love as well. I wanted to show you something I love. I love this gallery as a whole, but this exhibit room is my favorite.” Clarke said, gesturing around the room.

The room itself was smaller than most, less that 50 square meters as compared to the 100 square meters of other exhibits. But what sold Clarke on the exhibit space was the light.

“You know how during the day, we keep the blinds down or the sunlight exposure to a minimum in order to not destroy the paintings?” Lexa nodded. “This is the best place is the entire museum. When I was new here, this hall was empty, waiting for a new exhibit. I’d sit here and sketch or paint, and the light kept shifting in the room because of the huge windows. Then at night, this room had the brightest light from the moon. I’m still figuring it out but I want an exhibit that can play with both the sun and moonlight. That no matter what time of day you go, you’ll see the artwork naturally as it was meant to be seen but at the same time, you’ll see something different if you go during this time or if you go at high noon.”

“That’s amazing, Clarke.”

“It’s still a dream but…” Clarke shrugged.

“You’ll get there. I’m sure.” Lexa said.

“Thanks.” Clarke resisted the urge to tackle Lexa in a hug.

“So, tell me about the artist featured here. It seems a little dark.”

“These artworks are by Becca Pramheda. It tells the story of the earth and its apocalypse and how the human race survives. It’s an amazing piece of storytelling and you can clearly see what’s going on but she really captures a side of the human race that bleeds through each painting. It’s like… we’re destructive, not just to the world but to ourselves, but we’re such a hopeful and resilient race.”

They walked around the room, Clarke explaining each painting and the story to Lexa.

“What’s this? A shooting star?”

Clarke shook her head. “I read in an interview that her idea was actually a piece of a collapsing earth station hurling towards the earth.”

“You mean, if we lived in space after the apocalypse?”

“Yup. She gave two meanings for that. One is how we wish on things that look like stars when in reality, it can’t save us, only we can. Second was how we build ourselves up above everything else like a god only to come crashing down due to our own pride and ignorance.”

“That’s an interesting concept.” Lexa said.

“You’re a much better audience than Ontari.” Clarke commented.

“I’d be incredibly offended if I wasn’t.” Lexa smirked.

“Anyway, it’s almost eight. Time to bring you to my favorite dinner spot.” Clarke said and she reached out for Lexa’s hand. Lexa, however, simply looked at Clarke’s hand. “What? Are my hands dirty? I promise they’re not sweaty.”

Lexa smirked, “I thought we’re not supposed to touch the artwork?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Lexa. “You dork.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Lexa said, a smirk still clean on her face as she bent down a bit to kiss Clarke. “Now, come on, I’m hungry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and commenting! Your comments last chapter warmed my heart and I hope I can continue to produce good chapters.
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took longer than expected! And I apologize for any errors.

Clarke and Lexa decided to keep their secret for another month - at least. It was refreshing to not have any pressure thrown their way, their families letting them take their time. And because they were allowed to take their time, no one questioned when they would have dinner together or even lunch. Even Raven seemed to give Clarke an instant pass whenever she said she had plans with Lexa. When she’d ask Clarke how they were progressing, she would just shrug and answer, “Well, we’re getting to know each other.”

They’d try to see each other a couple of times a week. They were both too busy to keep up all the well planned out dates but neither of them minded. Just being together was enough. Lexa had even dropped by the gallery often enough to start offering to bring lunch for Niylah as well when Clarke didn’t have enough time to head out. They had sat together, boxes of takeout by the lunch room, Niylah getting to know more about Lexa.

“I see why you like her so much.” Niylah commented one day.

“I take it you approve?”

Niylah rolled her eyes. “As if you ever needed that from me, Clarke.”

Clarke woke up with a bright smile on her face and took her time getting ready, not needing to head to work today. It was Clarke’s turn to visit Lexa’s office and she was more excited than she thought she’d be. Lexa had seen her at work countless of times and sure, she’d lost count at how often she's been to the garden but there was something different about seeing Lexa at work behind a desk and in her suit.

The Woods Incorporated building was located at the edge of downtown, closer to the wharf. It was a tall and commanding building, its modern structure sticking out beside all the older ones. Clarke had passed by the building a thousand times, she’d even stood outside once or twice while waiting for her dad to finish up a meeting. Never in a million years did she think her life as an artist would lead her in to the building (much less, into the family who owns it). But here she was, tentatively walking up to the reception on the ground floor.

“Clarke Griffin. I’m here to see Lexa Woods.”

The receptionist quirked an eyebrow (it was a little too thin and seemed more pencil than actual brow). “Identification. And purpose?”

“Oh yeah sure-“ Clarke took out her ID from the gallery and handed it to the lady who was starting to seem more annoyed by her by the second, “Well, I’m having lunch with her so appointment I guess?”

Clarke tried to ignore the rude eye roll the receptionist gave her and smiled once she received her security badge. “Left side of the elevators, 42nd floor.”

“Uh. Thanks.”

Turns out, there were a lot of elevators on the left side, 6 to be exact. It also turns out, that at this time of the day, the elevators were packed with people rushing from floor to floor to get everything done before noon causing the elevators to stop at every other floor.

It took Clarke 5 minutes and 19 seconds just to get to the 42nd floor.

As the elevator door opened, Clarke  was greeted by a dark, twisted aluminum reception desk. The girl behind the desk seemed friendly from a distance, but that was quickly washed away as she raised an eyebrow at Clarke’s approach.

“I’m here for Ms. Lexa Woods.”

“Sign here. Her office is at the end of the hallway.” She said, bored and not even really looking at Clarke.

Clarke let her eyes roam around the office as she walked, wondering where Anya and Lincoln’s own offices were. The hallway was lined up with blueprints and sketches of Woods Incorporated projects and also of other famous landmarks around the city.

As she approached the jet black doors with the label, L. Woods, a high pitched voice called out. “Miss! They’re still in a meeting inside.”

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll just sit here then.” Clarke gestured to the various leather seats.

“Do you have an appointment with Miss Woods?” The girl - who she assumed was Lexa’s secretary - asked.

“Yes-“ _How many times did Clarke need to repeat herself?_ “I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh. You. She said you’d be arriving.” The secretary said. “Make yourself comfortable, I mean, it may be your only time here anyway.”

Clarke ignored the last comment and decided to check her phone.

**Lexa Woods**  
**Meeting is running a little late. I’m sorry!**

**No worries. I’m right outside.**

Clarke’s thumb hovered over the keys, wondering if she should tell Lexa about the receptionists, but eventually decided against it.

She sat patiently, fiddling with her phone but it must have been past noon already as the floor receptionist and two others huddled around Lexa’s secretary. They obviously weren’t trying to be subtle with their stares and whispers and Clarke was trying hard not to call them out.

“Miss Lexa goes on dates now? Since when?”

“You’d think she would’ve picked a super model.”

“Or someone famous.”

“Or at least someone pretty.”

Clarke could let them get away with talking her down. They didn’t know her anyway. But when they started talking about the Woods siblings, she knew she had to say something.

“Did you see Lincoln in his suit?”

“I bet he can benchpress me. Then slam me against the wall.”

“Anya’s ass looks great in her slacks today. I mean, I’m not gay but for her I just might be.”

“And Lexa’s legs and those fingers!" one of the girls fake moaned.

“HEY!” Clarke stood up and the girls’ immediately all looked at her. “Don’t talk about them like that.”

One of the girls, the one with the high voice and worked for Lexa, looked smug- as if she’d been waiting to get on Clarke’s nerves. “Why-“

Finally, the door to Lexa’s office opened and the girls quickly stood at attention. The floor receptionist had suddenly made a dash back to her post before anyone saw her. Anya was the first to exit Lexa’s office and smirked as soon as she saw Clarke.

“Sorry we made her late for your little lunch date.” Anya said, leaning forward and uncharacteristically giving Clarke a hug and cheek kiss.

“Why are you hugging me?” Clarke whispered.

“Tell me later what they said while we were inside. I’ve heard how they can be.” Anya whispered back, letting Clarke out of the hug.

“See you later, princess.” Anya winked. She turned to the group of girls, “Emily, come, we need to discuss something.”

One of the girls huffed, while the other, Clarke assumed was Emily, followed Anya.

A few others spilled out, familiar faces from the gala, greeting Clarke and shaking her hand. Clarke tried to ignore the other girls who now had their arms crossed and watching her intently.

It felt like high school and it felt stupid. She suddenly remembered the feeling of those cheerleaders talking behind her back as ever popular Finn decided to date her. She suddenly remembered their piercing gaze, their snide comments in the hallway and she remembered how Finn told her to ignore it, told her it was nothing and ended up cheating on her with a few of them.

Clarke was frozen for a moment but quickly snapped out of it as she heard, “CLARKE!!” And felt the signature bear hug of Lincoln. “I’m so sorry you had to wait for us.”

“No problem, Linc.”

“Octavia is planning a little get together soon so we’ll see you? I’ll text you once everything is finalized-“ Lincoln’s arm still around Clarke’s shoulder. “Oh. Rose. What are you doing here? Anyway, great, I need you to schedule a meeting for me.”

Lincoln waved goodbye as he walked away, discussing things with his secretary.

Clarke was scared she’s spiral back to her thoughts when Lexa finally walked out of the double doors. Honestly, it still blew her mind how good Lexa looked no matter what; especially now when her dark gray suit that matched the color of her tired eyes. Clarke was still annoyed at everything those girls had did and said about her, about Lincoln, Anya and Lexa. So when Lexa smiled at her with a smile that is only ever directed at her, Clarke fucking struts. She struts and lets her hips sway and lets her boobs do its magic as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist and kisses her. She kisses Lexa long and hard and as soon as she pulls away, holds Lexa’s hand and leads her back into the office.

“Clarke.” Lexa smiled again, her head in a daze. “Wow.”

“Sorry.” Clarke smiled sheepishly.

“No! Why are you saying sorry?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke into an embrace.

“For causing a scene for people to talk about.”

“I mean, my secretary is hardly an audience. Did anything happen? Are you okay?”

Clarke huffed. She really didn't want to seem like a brat that ran to Lexa for everything but, “I’m fine! I just think you guys need to work on your receptionist training skills. The one on the ground floor rolled her eyes at me which isn’t a great first impression for the business. The receptionist on this floor wasn’t accommodating at all which fine, it’s almost time for lunch but still! And yours was making snide comments behind my back with the others and sexualizing you guys! I know you’re all attractive but come on!”

“What did they say about you?” Lexa asked, Clarke still in her arms.

“It’s nothing.”

“Clarke.”

“They just made some comment about how you’re dating again and you should’ve picked someone prettier or like a supermodel. She even said how this may be my only time here.” Clarke sighed, "Like I'm that replaceable." 

Lexa straightened her back and gently let go of Clarke. “You’re free the whole day, yes?” Clarke nodded and Lexa walked towards her desk and pressed the buzzer on the phone. “Heather, please come in.”

Lexa put her hands in her pockets, scowling.

“Yes, Ms. Woods?”

“I will no longer be heading out for lunch today.” Lexa started and Clarke could’ve sworn Heather gave Clarke a smirk. “Instead, Miss Griffin will be here for the remainder of the day. Please order take out from the cafe down the street for the both of us.”

“Yes Ms. Woods. Is that all?”

“Make sure Miss Griffin is given clearance to use the executive elevator and will no longer be needing to go through any security checks.”

“But that’s reserved for top level executives and family members. I can’t give it to just anyone, the other executives might do the same as well.”

“Of course she’s not just anyone. She’s my fiancé. And you would have known that if you read the company’s quarterly newsletter instead of that mindless gossip you do with the others.”

“I-uh-“

“If I hear that you have been disrespecting my fiancé, my family and any other employee or guest again, I will see to it that your contract is terminated.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Woods.”

“That is all.”

Lexa’s secretary awkwardly shuffled out the door in her desire to get away from Lexa’s piercing glare.

“You didn’t have to do that, Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Yes. I did. I’ve heard she could be snarky, but I didn’t know she’d be downright rude. Especially to you.” Lexa held Clarke by the hand and led her to the couch. “Also, don’t listen to her. I’m lucky to be dating… well, I guess marrying, one of the most beautiful people I know. Inside and out.”

“Cheeseball.” Clarke said.

Lexa shrugged. “Just stating the truth.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Am I really going to be here the whole day?”

“If you want. I would have flaunted you downstairs but my head was too hot, I might have snapped at all of them.”

“Thank you for defending my honor.”

Lexa smiled. “Of course, princess.”

“Don’t call me that too!!” Clarke said, playfully shoving Lexa.

They sat on the couch talking, only pausing as a man entered to deliver their food, Heather too embarrassed to show herself again today. Clarke eyed her food suspiciously, “She couldn’t have poisoned it right?”

“Well, if she did, I think we’re both targets.”

Anya had dropped by with Lincoln a few moments later, waiting to hear what they said.

“I have a girlfriend!” Lincoln said scandalized.

Anya just rolled her eyes. “I may sleep around but come on.”

The siblings discussed possible courses of action, reprimanding, and a possible seminar and zero tolerance for those type of comments from anyone in the office. Clarke listened in even when they started discussing about other work endeavors even if she didn't fully understand it.

“So, how have you two been getting along?” Anya asked, her trademark smirk back in place.

“We’re good.” Lexa answered.

“How are the dates?”

“Doesn’t really feel like dates. I feel like we’re hanging out. Right, Lex?” Clarke answered this time.

Lexa nodded in agreement.

“Well, hurry up, already!” Anya said.

“Hey, it took mom and dad like 3 years before they were actually really there. Give 'em some time, Anya.” Lincoln said.

“Speaking of hurrying up, you should too, An.” Lexa said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Raven has been bugging me. Just hurry up and ask her out, okay? I know you’re been talking but do something about it!” Clarke said. Anya’s face was blank but Clarke could see the tips of her ears turning red.

“Tell your fiancé to stop calling me out.” Anya grumbled.

“Well, Clarke is right.” Lincoln said. “You’ve been texting Raven almost everyday now but you haven’t seen her since the lake.”

Anya punched Lincoln’s arm, “I told you that in confidence!”

“Trust me. We knew.” Lexa said. “Now, go, let me enjoy the rest of my lunch with Clarke and get back to work.”

As the siblings left them to themselves, Clarke snuggled up closer to Lexa, “I was thinking… our one month of secretly actually dating is up. Should we tell them or keep it a little bit longer?”

“Well, Gustus knows and I’m assuming by extension Indra knows, she just hasn’t told me anything.”

“Your parents can keep secrets. Mine can’t. My mom might be giddy. My dad will just be embarrassing.”

“Let’s tell your parents first before the others. I have a feeling your parents won’t appreciate being the last to know. We can have dinner? Just the four of us.”

“You make it sound like we’re telling them we’re engaged, instead of telling them we’re dating. We did everything backwards.”

Lexa laughed. “If it was backwards, we’d already have a kid.”

And _damn it, Lexa_. Now Clarke was picturing a little blonde kid with Lexa’s green eyes.

* * *

  
Dinner with the Griffin parents turned from a fancy night out to a quick snack in the hospital during Abby’s break.

It was only when they were seated, various chips strewn about on the table that Clarke simply said, “So, we’re officially dating. Like not arranged to be married pretending dating.”

“FINALLY!” Jake shouted, fists pumping into the air.

Abby, thankfully, was a lot more calm and less embarrassing. “We’re both so happy for you. We knew it was only a matter of time.”

“Thank you. We didn’t want to keep it from you for so long but we wanted time to ourselves to unpack everything.” Lexa said, letting Abby reach out and place her hand on top of hers.

“I’m so happy I got it right.” Jake sighed. “And I’m so happy you’re happy. And your feelings about the wedding…?”

“Even if we weren’t dating, I would have still been okay. I’ve accepted it a long time ago, dad. It really helped that Lexa is a great person and friend.” Clarke answered.

“I’m glad.”

Abby’s beeper flashed on the table and she sighed. “I’m needed for a surgery. But let’s have our real dinner soon?”

“I’d love that, Abby.” Lexa said. Abby kissed the top of Clarke’s head and gave Lexa’s shoulder a soft squeeze as she left.

“Okay, well, I’m free for the night so we can go out for drinks or ice cream.” Jake said, rubbing his hands together.

Somehow, they had managed to find an ice cream shop with various wine infused ice cream flavors and they each got a cup before heading for one of the tables outside.

“So, Lexa, now that you’re officially dating… may I do the dad questioning?”

“Dad, you’ve known Lexa even before I did!”

“Still. I’ve always wanted to do it.” Jake grinned.

“You never did it with Finn.”

“He wasn’t marriage material.” Jakes said offhandedly. “So Lexa, may I?”

“Ask away, Jake.” Lexa smirked.

“Confident. I like that.” Jake said. Clarke was rolling her eyes beside him. “I can’t ask about your family because I know everything… so… uh, describe yourself in three words.”

“Smart. Ambitious. And-“

“Don’t forget soft.”

“Clarke!”

Clarke shrugged. “It’s true. It’s not a bad thing.”

“Not considering that your dad and I dragged you into it. But why do you want to date my daughter?”

“Because of everything she is.” Lexa answered, without missing a beat. “I’ve never met someone so kind, so brave and so strong. Clarke influences people in a way she doesn’t know and being around her makes me feel like me. Clarke isn’t perfect-“

“Wrong, my daughter is perfect!” Jake joked, before letting Lexa proceed.

“And she doesn’t claim to be so. But it’s weird how she sees the best in everyone, and sometimes can’t see it for herself. She’s just more amazing and gentle and kind - wait I said kind already - that I’d honestly be stupid to not date her.”

Jake crossed his arms. “Good answer.”

Clarke ate another spoonful of ice cream as she felt her cheeks heat up.

“If Clarke was an animal, what should we be?”

“A lion.” Lexa smirked, put her spoon in her mouth and reached over to mess up Clarke’s hair and fluff it up. “Just like that.”

Jake’s laughter warmed Clarke’s heart immediately, even if she needed to kill Lexa for messing her hair up.

“What color are her eyes?”

“Blue.”

“How is that even relevant?” Clarke sighed.

“Just wanted to see if she was paying attention.” Jake stroked his chin dramatically. “Favorite animal?”

“Squid!” Clarke answered for Lexa.

“Give me one random fact.”

“Uh… there’s a living organism called tardigrade, that has survived the five great mass extinctions on Earth, and it can survive in vacuums in space and boiling hot water and freezing subzero temperatures.”

“This one’s a nerd.” Clarke fake whispered to her dad.

“How did you even know that?” Jake asked

“I like space. And science.”

“Yup. Nerd.” Jake said, shaking his head.

The questions were getting more random as the night went on, even continuing when Jake gave them a ride home.

"What would you name your future dog?"

"Fish."

"Fish??"

"Yes. Fish."

Once Lexa was dropped off by her apartment, Jake had asked Clarke about their first dates, tried to ask about the first kiss but Clarke dodged the question. They were right outside Clarke’s apartment when Jake suddenly said, “Kiddo."

"Wow, suddenly so serious, dad."

Jake rolled his eyes. "This is rare so give me a chance, yeah?"

"Sorry, go ahead, dad."

"Thank you. I know from the beginning this was difficult for you but... I don't think I ever got to thank you. For being selfless, doing this for us, and opening yourself to this."

"Dad..."

"And, I mean, the fact that you and Lexa are dating is amazing! I'm glad you're happy. I'm sorry too... I don’t think I’ve ever properly apologized for putting you into this situation.“ Jake said, his voice cracking a little bit.

Jake's hands were still on the wheel, looking at his daughter tentatively.

Clarke pulled her dad into the tightest hug she could manage. "Dad, I know."

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad. You and mom."

"Lexa's a good kid."

Clarke laughed. "I'm sure you knew that even before tonight."

"You're good together. That I was unsure of. But in the lake... and then tonight... I'm just glad."

Clarke jokingly rolled her eyes. "Getting sentimental, old man."

Jake chuckled. "A bit. Now go inside, tell Raven I said hi."

"Will do. See you soon, dad. Hopefully next time mom can join us." Clarke said, kissing her dad on the cheek, and practically skipping back to her apartment riding on the high from all the love she felt tonight.

* * *

  
It was literally a month and a day after they started dating. Lexa, who was used to rules and deadlines, wanted to tell them immediately as they hit the one month mark. It killed her to be late. It also killed her to keep this from her siblings. But at the same time, Lexa enjoyed not having Anya make kissy faces whenever she sees Clarke. In fact, she sort of appreciated the gentle support Anya had been giving her the past few weeks. Lincoln is Lincoln. Quiet and supportive but the grin and teasing he’ll give her isn’t something she’s looking forward to either. Clarke, on the other hand, loves Raven to death but she enjoys staying in Lexa’s apartment without Raven constantly teasing her or asking about her sex life. (And no, they haven’t gone there yet) In the end, Lexa’s conscience won out and they decided to just bring it up during Octavia’s party.

Octavia’s party was fairly intimate if you compare it to the galas of the Woods’ family. Bellamy was there, a few of the delinquents who’d gotten to know Octavia, and some friends from work. Octavia was celebrating the success of her first major project and she was definitely on a high.

“Maybe it’s best if we tell them at the end of the night?” Clarke asked, kissing Lexa before heading into the party. “Just so that we don’t take away anything from Octavia.”

The party was in full swing when they entered. Raven was there, not quite intoxicated, but definitely on the right path. Anya looked bored as she watched Lincoln and Jasper play video games but Clarke knew her well enough to see the small panic in her eyes whenever Raven would stand up or her steps would wobble slightly.

As a rule, they avoided any drinks surrounded by a group of people because a group of people usually meant drinking games and drinking games usually meant one of them would get drunk. And they weren’t sure if Drunk Clarke or Drunk Lexa could keep their hands off each other. So, they settled by the balcony, with Bellamy and this girl he was dating, Gina.

“So, you’re engaged?” Gina asked.

Clarke and Lexa nodded, their bodies close together.

“Why aren’t you wearing your rings?”

“Oh, uh,”

“Clarke doesn’t wear them when she goes to work just so she won’t get paint on them. I don’t wear it when I have to go out to the construction sites and that’s all I’ve been doing lately.” Lexa answered.

“Oh, I see.” Gina said. “And how long have you guys known each other?”

“Our families have known each other for years.” Clarke replied this time around. It wasn’t a total lie.

Gina seemed to be satisfied with their answers and stood up to get more drinks. Bellamy leaned closer to the couple. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know if it was cool to tell her about the whole arranged marriage thing.”

“No worries, I think we handled that well,” Clarke said. She leaned closer to Lexa, “We should wear our rings though.”

Lexa nodded in agreement and resisted the urge to kiss Clarke then and there with her face so closer.

Sober Clarke knew there was no way she could keep her hands off Lexa if she was drunk. She knew that. They had a rule and they had a plan, and they were perfectly fine hanging out with Bellamy and Gina. But Bellamy and Gina had to leave early. Everyone else was inside. And they didn't want to seem like they were alienating anyone or that they didn't want to be there. So they made the trip back in and it wasn’t utter chaos as per usual, but the temptation to drink was strong. Monty had spotted them the moment they came back in and immediately handed them 2 shots each. “You gotta catch up, kids!!”

They smirked at drunk Raven who was practically sitting on Anya’s lap and Anya just sat there, frozen. “Something to calm your nerves, An.” Lexa said, handing her sister a shot.

“Only if you take it with me.” Anya said, shaking her head to focus on something else other than the warmth and overall presence of Raven. Lexa agreed and they raised their shot glasses. “To crazy girls.”

“H-HEY!” Raven slurred. “Clarke and I aren’t crazy. Crazy hot maybe.”

“Your friends are a bad influence.” Lexa said, as Jasper pulled them in to a game of Arrogance.

“No, your siblings are.” Clarke had fired back sometime deeper into the night, as Anya and Lincoln toasted about various things with various people (but somehow always with Clarke).

And sober Clarke knew she couldn’t let all these things happen. But a simple shot easily became shots and when you run out of chasers, Jack Coke seems to be the only thing that can wash down the tequila burn. So sober Clarke was quickly becoming tipsy Clarke, and probably a stone’s throw away from being drunk Clarke. Her only saving grace was the fact that by the time she was almost drunk, it was only the lake crew that was left, everyone else had gone home.

“Drink water please,” _how was she not even drunk yet?_ , “My chaser is water, not jack.” Lexa said, as if hearing Clarke’s thoughts.

Clarke dutifully drank the glass of water she was given and immediately hugged Lexa right after. “Lexaaaaa, I’m drunk.”

“I can tell.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Maybe later, yeah?”

“No. Now.” Clarke whined.

“I’ll call us an uber and we can kiss all we want when we get to my apartment. I promise.” Lexa said.

“No one’s around, lookie!” Clarke groaned. She was tipsy, but she wasn’t blind. They were in Octavia's kitchen and no one was to be found.

“What the- where are they?”

“Don’t care. Kiss.”

“Clarke.”

“Kiss.”

“Fine. Just one?”

Clarke looked like a five year old being offered ice cream. Lexa grinned and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. The tiny sober part of Clarke’s brain knew it was supposed to be one kiss, one innocent kiss. But that part was just teeny tiny small and she knew just exactly how to kiss to make Lexa melt between her fingers. Lexa was about to pull away when Clarke grabbed her shirt and closed the gap between them. She held on to Lexa’s shirt while the other hand snaked up Lexa’s flat stomach, up her torso and held on to her neck.

“Claaarke,” Lexa whined. "You said one."

Clarke ignored her, licking Lexa’s lower lips for access. She smirked into the kiss as Lexa didn’t even bother to struggle. Lexa’s hands were on her hips, grabbing her even closer, and Clarke gently pulled on her lower lip causing Lexa to let out a low moan. Lexa had suddenly pulled away and Clarke was about to protest when she felt Lexa peppering kisses onto her neck. Both of Clarke’s hands were tangled in Lexa’s hair, Lexa tracing the line of her jaw. Clarke pulled Lexa to her, missing the taste of their mouths-

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE FINALLY DATING!!!” Octavia shouted, causing the pair to pull away abruptly.

Lincoln appeared beside her in an instant. “What? What did I miss??”

Lexa ran a hand through her now messed up hair and Clarke’s heart was pounding through her ears. She wasn’t embarrassed, more than anything, she was annoyed they were interrupted.

“They were making out.” Octavia said smugly.

“Makes them the second one we caught tonight.” Lincoln said.

“Wait who else??” Lexa asked.

Lincoln grinned and made the motion for them to follow him and walk quietly. Out on the balcony, separated by the glass door, were the figures of Anya and Raven cuddling by the moonlight.

“They were making out a while ago but I didn’t want to disturb them. Let them have this moment.” Lincoln said. "I mean, it took them long enough."

Lexa and Octavia nodded in agreement. Sober Clarke would have also agreed but Clarke wasn’t exactly sober right now.

“FUCKING FINALLY!!!” Clarke shouted, banging on the glass door, causing the pair to jump apart.

“FUCK YOU, GRIFFIN!!” Anya shouted back, flipping Clarke off.

“IT’S OKAY!! LEXA AND I ARE KISSING NOW TOO!!”

“WHAAAT?! THAT’S AMAZING!!” Raven shouted, jumping off the seat she shared with Anya, and rushing to the glass door but not opening it, just meeting Clarke right outside the glass. “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!”

“I’M HAPPY FOR YOU TOO!!”

“Do they know they can open the door?” Octavia asked. “Or that they don’t need to shout?”

“I’ve learned not to question their friendship. Especially when intoxicated.” Lexa shrugged.

“But hey, good job, Alexandra.” Lincoln said giving Lexa a pat on the back.

“Yeah, Clarke looked like she was enjoying it.” Octavia laughed and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Fuck you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> The fun fact came from an Alycia interview that you can find here: http://www.interviewmagazine.com/film/alycia-debnam-carey/#_
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments!! :) 
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I know my updating schedule has been inconsistent lately but I've been trying to get it out during the weekend, at the very least. Advance apology for any mistakes.

Clarke woke up to the familiar scent of flowery shampoo. In her excitement, she bolted upright, looking for the source. The sudden motion caused her hangover to crash into her, a groan escaping her lips.

“Clarke!” The soft concern warming every part of Clarke. She opened her eyes and Lexa stood beside her, a glass of water and medicine ready, as usual. Clarke took it gratefully and pulled Lexa to sit on the bed as soon as she was done. She wrapped Lexa in a hug, inhaling as much of the girl’s shampoo as she could. They pulled away and she kissed Lexa softly.

“Good morning.” Clarke smiled.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa smiled back, her green eyes twinkling.

“You woke up early again,” Clarke mock scolded. “You could’ve stayed in bed a little longer.”

“I’m sorry, I still felt kind of gross from all the drinking last night.”

“I’m just teasing,” Clarke pulled the covers so that Lexa could join her. “You know, this isn’t what I imagined my first time sleeping over at your place would be like.”

“I-uh-what did you think it would be like?” Lexa asked, trying to keep her face neutral.

“Well, for one, definitely not drunk.” Clarke laughed. She had been in Lexa’s apartment before. They’d spent a lot of nights here just talking or eating or watching movies since it was easier to hide from everyone else indoors. And sure, they’ve made out a few times but those were all on the couch (or kitchen counter) but she’d never really been in Lexa’s room. In a way, it reminded her of her room in the Woods’ family home. There was a huge window which was currently draped over but Clarke was sure it led to a beautiful view of the city. In classic Lexa fashion, it was very minimalist, but instead of the dark metals and marble in her office, it was bright with lighter colored wood all around. There were books lined up on the shelf with small trinkets beside them. Clarke took in the space, as she does whenever Lexa shows her somewhere new. Lexa was nuzzled into her shoulder, her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist.

“Are those peonies?” Clarke asked, pointing to the flowers lined up in glass vases by the window.

“Mhmm. My current favorites. I feel it's unfair to pick only one as my favorite flower.”

“Who would’ve thought that cool badass boss Lexa Woods would be such a softie? Thinking about the flowers feelings and all that.” Clarke said, nudging Lexa from her shoulder.

“Shut up.” Lexa smirked and playfully pushed Clarke.

Clarke glared and tried to push Lexa back as retaliation, but Lexa barely budged somehow planted to her place on the bed. Frustrated, Clarke got the pillow behind her and smacked Lexa, right on the face. For a split second, Clarke thought she’d gone to far and had hurt Lexa but the girl only laughed and the sound was so beautiful that Clarke couldn’t help but laugh back. How lucky was she? That despite everything and despite how unconventional things turned out, she’s here, laughing with her fiancé.

As the laughter died down, Clarke was wrapped un in Lexa’s arms. “Clarke…”

“Hmm?”

“You kind of stink.” Lexa said, a smile playing on her lips.

“Do you want me to smack you again with a pillow?” Clarke glared, reaching for the pillow once more. She smelled her hair and true enough, it smelled like she had bathed in beer and tequila last night. “Fine, I’ll bathe but only if you make breakfast.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa mock saluted, before pulling Clarke in for a kiss.

“The more you kiss me, the longer I’ll stay stinky.”

Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke quickly. “Ok, that was the last. You may go now.”

Clarke was always amazed at how thoughtful Lexa was. There was a towel waiting for her as she exited the shower and a set of clothes waiting on the bed. The shirt smelled like Lexa and her hair smelled like Lexa and Clarke was ready to lie down again to cuddle up in the scent but the smell of pancakes was enough to snap her out of her trance and head to the kitchen. Of course, the fact that the real Lexa was there was also a bonus.

“I missed waking up to Woods family cooking.” Clarke said, sitting by the dining table. “Raven did too.”

“Well, now that she and Anya are most likely dating, she won’t miss it too much.” Lexa said as she expertly flipped a pancake.

“WAIT. THEY’RE FINALLY DATING?!”

Lexa tilted her head in confusion. “Yes. We saw them. You and Raven were shouting at each other from the glass door.”

“Oh. Right. I remember the shouting, not so much what it was about.” Clarke admitted.

“Did you remember getting caught by Octavia?”

“Barely.”

“But you remember making out?”

“Yes.” Clarke grinned. “That was nice.”

Lexa chuckled as she placed the food in front of Clarke. “Yes, it was. But Octavia saw, then Lincoln said that he caught Raven and Anya and we saw them and the rest is history.”

Clarke groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

“No worries,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. “We were going to tell them anyway and I guess how it happened doesn’t really matter.”

“Did you see them making out?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. “Damn.”

“Don’t think I want to see them making out on purpose, Clarke.”

“Oh. Right. Still good blackmailing material.” Clarke said, as she started eating.

They recalled the night before, Clarke mostly asking Lexa if something had happened or she dreamt it.

“Jasper and Harper kissing?”

“Dream.”

“Raven slapping Jasper?”

“Happened. But probably not as hard as you remember.”

"Monty challenging Anya to a drinking game?"

"Happened."

"Monty beating Anya?"

"We both know that's for sure a dream."

It was only when Lexa was recalling her conversation with Lincoln and Octavia about the newest couple did Clarke notice it. Lexa had finished eating and was now delicately blowing over her hot cup of coffee when it flashed at Clarke.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah Clarke?” Lexa replied, looking up from her cup.

“You’re wearing it.”

Lexa put down the cup of coffee and looked at her hand. “Oh, yeah. Well, what Gina said last night got me thinking. I mean, we are engaged, and we are dating. So I thought it was time for me to wear it. Is that okay?”

Clarke smiled and reached over to hold Lexa’s hand. “I love seeing it on you.”

Like most things, even getting their engagement rings was weird. Lexa had just proposed, and the ring she gave Clarke was stunning but Clarke had hid it away because of how bad the night ended. It was only sometime after the Finn incident that Clarke went engagement ring shopping with her dad. It felt like the right thing to do. Clarke remembered giving it to Lexa, somewhat unceremoniously, after their meeting with the lawyers. It wasn’t a ‘I promise to love you’ ring but more of, ‘It feels weird that I have a ring and you don’t’ type of ring. Lexa took it with a smile and looked shy and grateful. Clarke never expected that a few months after, Lexa would be wearing it with pride and with reason.

Clarke was still holding Lexa’s hand, staring at the rock that fit Lexa’s hand perfectly. It wasn’t a big deal for Clarke at the time, but it felt good knowing she got a nice rock for her fiancé.

“You don’t have to wear yours if you don’t want to.” Lexa said quietly.

Clarke’s eyes snapped up. “No! I want to! I… Same as you, I didn’t think about it until Gina mentioned it.”

Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a small smile. Clarke could see the internal battle that was going on in Lexa’s mind. “What’s on your mind?”

Lexa didn't look the least bit shocked that Clarke knew something was bothering her. Instead, Lexa just sighed. “We haven’t started our wedding planning.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess not.”

“I don’t know how to do this.” Lexa admitted.

“But we’re getting married in a year, right? It’s August. Is it a year from the engagement or since we met?”

“Since we met, I think.”

“So, April… Then I guess we should start planning.” Lexa was looking down at her coffee and was shaking her head. “What wrong, Lexa?”

“Are we doing this all wrong? We just started and we’re getting married in less than a year!” Lexa looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “I don’t want to scare you off… and I know we have to do this. But Clarke, you deserve so much better. You deserve clarity and stability. Not… this.”

Clarke rushed to Lexa’s side, kneeling to be eye-level and rubbing her back. Lexa was now looking upward, trying to keep the tears in. “Lexa… Lexa… look at me please. What happened? Where did this come from?”

“Are we doing it wrong?” Lexa repeated, still not looking at Clarke directly. “I’m so used to knowing everything, to understanding, to following. This just seems so out of course… I don’t know if I’m doing it right.”

Clarke said nothing, but tugged on Lexa’s hand to lead her to the couch. Then, she wrapped Lexa into the biggest hug she could manage - that was all it took before Lexa started crying. The sobs were so unusual to hear, and even weirder to see from this girl who was always so serious and so strong. It was a quick cry, and when her breathing had settled down, Clarke pulled away and looked at Lexa. “Can I say something?”

Lexa nodded and leaned into Clarke.

“Like I said in your office before, we’re doing things backwards. It doesn’t mean it’s wrong. Sure, it’s a little rushed but I’m okay with it. I’ve already accepted that we’re getting married even when we were friends and even more now that we’re dating.” Clarke placed a kiss on the ring on Lexa’s hand. “I know this whole thing may be overwhelming… and I know you’re scared you’re doing it wrong… but Lex, it’s not just you.”

Clarke tilted Lexa’s head up so that they were looking eye to eye. “You’re not doing this alone. I’m with you. We’re a team, yeah?” Lexa finally nodded and Clarke gave a small smile. “It’s confusing but we’ll get through this. We’ll keep dating, we’ll plan our wedding and we’ll have each other through it all. Through the ups and downs. Okay? Together.”

“Together.” Lexa smiled. “Thank you, Clarke.”

“Stop trying to do everything on your own, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Lexa said before closing the gap between them.

* * *

  
Lexa had invited Clarke to drop by the office again promising a better experience than before. A “better” experience was an understatement. As Clarke entered the building, a man approached her, introduced himself and escorted her to the executive elevator. Everyone greeted her with a smile and Clarke noticed that the receptionist from before was gone. As she stepped out to Lexa’s floor, a new girl was there to welcome her with a smile. “Miss Griffin! I’m Jessica. Miss Woods said you’d be arriving. She apologizes but Mrs Woods has requested that you meet at the fiftieth floor instead.”

The girl opened the executive elevator and they entered once more.

“What happened to Heather? And the others?”

“Reassigned to another floor, ma’am.”

The doors to the elevator opened and this floor was definitely more extravagant than the others. There were only three rooms on the entire floor, three beside each other and one on the other side. As they approached the reception table, a young man stood up to greet them. “Miss Griffin, they’re waiting for you inside.”

Clarke nodded and followed him. As he pushed open the double door and Clarke entered, all eyes suddenly focused on her. Clarke gave a little wave at her sudden audience before scanning for one of the Woods’ siblings.

“Clarke!” Lexa beamed, giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so sorry to spring this on you. We just finished our shareholders meeting and we’re just unwinding now. Your dad actually just left but I just need to stay for a few more minutes then we can head out. Is that okay?”

Clarke nodded and took Lexa’s hand. She greeted Lincoln, Anya and Indra with hugs and cheek kisses. Gustus was nowhere to be found but Clarke figured he was still recuperating from all his chemotherapy sessions. They were in the executive lounge, Lexa mentioned, the couches made from a dark leather and a scent of whiskey was in the air. She had finally met Nyko, Aden and Tris’ dad, who was glad to have finally met her, both of his kids unable to shut up about their Lake trip. Nyko was talking about how Aden was interning in Griffin Industries when a woman with familiar dark curls introduced herself. “Clarke, am I correct? I’m Nadia, Luna’s mother.”

Nadia was warm and very much reminded Clarke of Luna. She seemed genuinely interested in Clarke’s art and was curious about to why Clarke hadn’t pursued interior design. “If you’d like to try it out, we could use your eye for an upcoming project.”

Nadia had just introduced Clarke to Tasya, Echo’s mother, when a noise caught their attention. A tall blonde woman stood up threateningly to Indra, whose face looked unbothered. They quickly approached them, along with everyone else in the room.

“I would prefer if my CEO is someone actually capable of running this business!”

“Gustus is undergoing chemotherapy. I am the interim CEO. Besides we know this business better than anyone else.” Indra replied cooly.

“As a shareholder, I am part owner. I get a say.” Nia seethed.

“As a shareholder, everyone gets a say. Not just you.” Clarke found herself saying and then looking to Lexa for approval who gave a curt nod.

Nia cast a glare at Clarke who proudly didn’t flinch. “You. You have no say. You are not a shareholder here.”

Clarke wanted to answer back and tell her ‘Yeah well I will be!’ but Lexa held her hand to stop her. “Nevertheless, Clarke is still correct. Nia, I understand you have concerns. If this is shared by the rest of the shareholders, then let’s call for a vote for our board of directors.”

“Is there anyone opposed to keeping Gustus as CEO?” Anya asked, her arms crossed and most definitely ready to fight anyone who opposed.

Nadia shook her head.

“I trust Gustus. He knows his body and he will step down when he can no longer handle it.” Nyko said.

“I would like more information on Gustus’ recovery. But other than that, I am satisfied with Indra as interim CEO.” Tasya replied.

When Nia realized she was the only one complaining, she huffed and stormed out, no one really caring as she left.

“Can’t we just buy her shares?” Lincoln asked Indra, only loud enough for Clarke and Lexa to hear.

“We could but…” Indra flashed a look at Lexa.

“I don’t want to aggravate her further,” Lexa finished. “Clarke, let’s not tell anyone about our contract just yet. Okay? I don’t want Nia or anyone else using that to her advantage.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. You stood up for Indra too and that’s always s a great sight to see.” Lexa said, kissing the side of Clarke’s head.

“You have to explain this whole thing to me though. The only thing I understand is that shareholders just… share. My dad knew I wasn’t interested so he never really told me much.”

Lexa smiled and sat Clarke down by the executive bar, the others still talking about Nia.

“Everyone in this room plus Nia and your dad is a shareholder. We own different percentages and that affects the weight of our vote when we we elect the board of directors or make other major decisions for the business.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “Okay. So who are they?”

“Basics, Gustus is President and CEO. Indra is COO. Nyko, Anya and I are on the board as well. As well the 2 other guys you met in my office before.”

“Lincoln?”

“Not yet.”

“Nadia and Tasya?”

“Nope. They’re just investing in the company.”

“Nia?”

“Nia invests in a whole bunch of companies. That’s how she ended up getting Costia’s.” Lexa explained.

Clarke had more questions, she wanted to know how it was possible for Nia to just get a company. She wondered if Gustus was okay. She still wondered what thinking about Costia did to Lexa. But with a tap on their shoulders and Lincoln motioning towards the door, everyone filed out of the executive lounge, Clarke’s thoughts still on Nia and the game she could be playing.

* * *

  
Clarke had to admit that there were definite benefits to them letting everyone know they were officially dating. For one, Lexa could be more affectionate in Clarke and Raven’s apartment. 

“Please keep the living room PG!!” Raven shouted as the couple pulled apart.

“Sorry, Raven.” Lexa smiled sheepishly.

“If I catch you making out on the couch one more time, I’m sending you a video of me and Anya making out.” Raven huffed.

“Ooohh. Kinky.” Clarke smirked.

“No. Not kinky. Gross. Point taken, Raven.” Lexa said as she fixed her shirt.

“Also, if you wanted to do something, Clarke’s room is literally fifteen steps away.”

_The Woods family and Clarke had made a trip to visit Gustus in the hospital when he had stubbornly requested to have their Sunday dinner in Clarke and Raven’s apartment._

_“I spend most of the time either here or at home and there is no way I’m going out like this!”_

_Each sibling offered their own apartment but Gustus ignored them and reasoned, “Besides, I want to know more about Raven. Had I known you liked her, I would’ve questioned her when we were at the lake.”_

_Clarke smirked at how fast Anya’s face turned red. “Dad! Don’t!”_

_“Dad, we might be hassling-.” Lexa started before Clarke cut in._

_“It’s not a problem, Gustus. We can’t cook though.”_

_Gustus laughed. “It’s okay. Anya can cook. She’s the one with the new girlfriend anyway.”_

“Lexa! Get your feet off the coffee table!” Raven said, wiping it down.

“But you put your feet on the coffee table on the time!” Lexa complained.

Raven ignored her and moved on to fluff up the pillows. The doorbell rang and when Clarke declared she’d get it, Raven threw her a grateful smile. Anya entered and quickly lay the groceries on the table after calling out a quick greeting to everyone. Raven was by her side in an instant, helping unpack the groceries. “What do you need?”

“Give me the lovebirds.”

“Lexa! Clarke! Get over here!” Raven shouted. “Hurry please!”

“What’s up?” Clarke asked.

“I need help cooking.”

“That means Clarke and Raven out.” Raven said, backing away.

“Anya, you have 5 hours till mom and dad get here.” Lexa sighed.

“Lexa. Please.”

“Fine, what are you making?”

“Skirt steak with fresh chimichurri for dad. Paella for mom. And all those little tapas they like.”

“Wow. Their favorites. Bold move.”

“Go hard or go home.” Anya sighed.

Lexa rolled up invisible sleeves. “Okay, chef. Where do you want me?”

Clarke watched as Lexa and Anya worked in sync to prepare their dinner. Lexa was busy chopping, peeling and seasoning and Anya was busy throwing things in a pot to be steamed and had started cooking the rice for the paella. Lexa would let her older sister taste things and Anya would give a thumbs up once it was okay.

“They look so cute-“ Clarke started, suddenly noticing that Raven was no longer beside her. She found the girl biting her nails, her eyes scanning their living room for flaws.

“You know, I think those pillows are fluffy enough.” Clarke said approaching Raven who had gravitated towards the couch again.

“Does Gustus not like his pillows fluffy? Does he like it firm? Oh god, he might. Or what does Indra like? Is the color okay? Should I buy new ones?”

“Woah woah. Slow down. You’ve met them before, what’s got you so worked up?”

“I met them as your friend. I’m meeting them again as Anya’s girlfriend. The standards are so much higher now!” Raven said. “I’m not good with parents!”

“Raven, what are you talking about? My parents love you. You charm the socks off everyone!”

“But I’m not dating _you_ , Clarke!” Raven almost shouted in panic.

“They’ll love you! They met you before so don’t worry, okay? Besides, Anya adores you and once they see that, they’ll love you even more. Now, come on, let’s see if we can be useful to our Woods girls.” Clarke said, giving her best friend a hug and dragging her away from whatever can be cleaned.

Anya and Lexa don’t seem to notice that Clarke and Raven are there since their backs are turned towards them and their focus dead set on thei food.

“Nervous?” Clarke overheard Lexa say as she finished cleaning out the squid for their paella.

“That obvious?” Anya replied, a pot of boiling water in her hands.

“A bit.”

“I mean, Raven’s the first girl mom and dad are meeting,” Anya said, “And honestly, she’s the only one I’ve ever felt like introducing to them.”

Clarke cast a glance at Raven who looked stunned and was obviously trying to hide the blush that was forming

“Trust me, they’ll love her.” Lexa reassured before asking, “Do you?”

Raven’s eyes went wide and before Anya could reply Clarke shouted, “HEY GUYS!”

Anya jerked in surprise, sending the boiling water splashing around.

“Fuck!” Lexa hissed, as some of the boiling water hit her arm.

“Shit sorry!” Anya said, placing the pot back on the stove and grabbing a towel to wipe her sister.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa!!” Clarke said. “Don’t worry, keep cooking. I got this!”

She put Lexa’s hand under the running tap. “I’m so so so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t seem too bad.” Lexa said, observing her skin. “I think we were both startled when you greeted.”

“I panicked! I heard you asking Anya if she loved Raven. Which is a pretty loaded question if you ask me.”

“I was just curious!” Lexa defended. “Besides, she asked me that!”

“She what?”

“Uhhh… nothing? Do you think you have a cold compress for the burn?” Lexa asked, changing the topic.

Clarke decided to ignore it for now as she placed a cold compress on Lexa. “Keep it on for fifteen minutes and then you can help Anya again.”

“You’re the best nurse.” Lexa flashed a bright smile trying to look cute and hoping that what she slipped out earlier was forgotten.

“Yeah yeah.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

Dinner went perfectly. Like Clarke and Lexa had predicted, Indra and Gustus loved Raven.

Indra particularly loved the fact that Raven could handle Anya and was thoroughly impressed by her brain. Gustus loved that Anya was happy and wasn’t sleeping around anymore. All in all, Anya was still the same. She looked stoic and bored most of the time but with Raven around, her vibe was a lot lighter and she was softer. Clarke made a mental note to tease her about that later.

By the end of the night, Gustus had raised in wine glass. “I’d like to make a toast. Well first, to Clarke and Raven, who welcomed us to their home. Next to Anya and Lexa who prepared our food. But lastly and most importantly,” Gustus smiled at Octavia, Clarke and Raven who were all seated beside each other, their significant others across them. “to these three amazingly brilliant and beautiful girls who have joined our family and who have made all my children incredibly happy.”

After they all took a drink of their wine, Octavia took her turn and raised her glass. “I’d like to make a toast as well.” She looked between the girls and raised her glass towards Gustus then Indra. “To Gustus and Indra who have welcomed each one of us and who raised fine children who we are lucky to love.”

The word love hung in the air as they clinked glasses. Gustus was beaming, Indra had a pleased smile, Lincoln had mouthed ‘I love you’ to Octavia, Anya smirked at Raven and Lexa just looked at Clarke with the softest eyes.

“You’d think someone would dedicate a toast to us, since we’re the ones being dated.” Anya commented.

“Yes, yes, we’re lucky to have you. You’re a blessing to this world. Whoo.” Raven replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes fondly at her girlfriend.

Gustus clapped a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “Yup. I like this one.”

Long after everyone else went home, Clarke decided to stay at Lexa’s to give Raven and Anya much needed breathing room and alone time. The drive was short and it was quiet, Lexa only speaking to point out how smitten Anya is and how grateful she is that her sister is less snarky. Clarke agreed with the fact that Raven was the same.

As they entered the apartment, they didn’t bring up what Octavia said or what Lexa had asked Anya (and possibly what Anya asked Lexa). Clarke wanted to, but she didn’t know if Lexa would be comfortable. And Clarke was always surprised at how much Lexa knew her. How Lexa could read her. Clarke had just cleaned up for bed and Lexa stood there, in her nightgown, her face bare of makeup. Clarke was simply taken aback at how beautiful Lexa looked even in the most simple of moments.

"It's unfair. You look so good." Clarke commented, gesturing to her attire of boxer shorts and one of Lexa's old shirts.

Lexa looked up shyly and shook her head, "No, you're good."

She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"You're perfect." Lexa breathed, as she pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her. It started soft and tentative, as if Lexa was trying to bring a point across. Clarke bit Lexa's lower lip and pulled, causing a low groan to escape Lexa's lips. Clarke could feel their kisses grow heated, teeth clashing and tongues fighting with Lexa digging her nails onto Clarke’s waist and the other hand reaching down to grab Clarke's ass. Lexa led Clarke to her bed, their lips barely separating, their hips pulled close together. Lexa’s kisses ran down Clarke’s neck, and she kissed every inch of skin possible as she removed Clarke’s shirt and pushed her onto the bed. Clarke was filled with ecstasy as she felt Lexa's mouth explore her skin. Clarke swore there was electricity between Lexa's fingers as they gently roamed her body. But Clarke understood. She understood what every kiss and every touch meant. She understood what Lexa was saying, even if her fiancé could not say it out loud just yet.

Clarke was on her way back to the gallery after a quick coffee run when her phone buzzed.

“Niylah?”

“Clarke! Did you and Lexa fight or something?”

“No, why?”

"Hmm..." The other line was quiet, “Did you guys _just_ have your first time?”

Clarke’s eyes bugged out even though Niylah couldn’t see it. “Wh-wh-what are you talking about? Why would you say that?”

“Just hurry back, and you’ll see.”

Clarke ran as fast as she could (that’s just brisk walking, as Lexa said) back to the gallery and her mouth dropped as soon as she opened the door to the main office. Rows and rows of beautifully arranged flowers filled her desk, the floor, and all spaces possible, barely giving her any room to walk.

“Were you _that_ good?” Niylah teased.

“Shut up, Niylah.”

“A-ha! I knew it! It was a thank you for the sex kind of thing.”

“I’m gonna kill you. Then her.” Clarke grumbled.  _Why must you be so extra, Lexa?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yep, I don't write smut. But what I really wanted to highlight was the meaning of it, at least to Lexa. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to try to roll out 2 chapters this week because I don't want to leave this fic hanging while I'm out of the country for 3 weeks. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments, for reading and for sticking with this fic! :) 
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this earlier and I was supposed to post this yesterday but I had a pretty bad anxiety attack and needed to step away for a day. But anyway, here it is! I apologize in advance for any errors.

“I don’t get why you’re not hiring a wedding planner instead. You can afford like twenty wedding planners.” Raven groaned, still groggy from their early meeting time.

“We talked about it and sure, we can hire one. But we want to iron out a few things by ourselves.” Clarke answered, handing Raven her latte.

“So what is Lexa in charge of?” Octavia asked as she sipped her skinny chai latte.

“Hmm… Venue… Invitations… and flowers.” Clarke replied, going through the checklist that she and Lexa had made earlier that week.

At the mention of flowers, Raven laughed herself awake only stopping when Clarke kicked her under the table.

“OW! That hurt!” Raven said, as she rubbed her shin. “It’s not _my_ fault _your_ fiancé is such a sap.”

Clarke rolled her eyes in response. Octavia on the other hand, was suddenly busy fiddling with her straw. Clarke tilted her head at the younger girl, “What do you know?”

“Huh? Me? I don’t know anything!” Octavia answered quickly.

“Interesting, little Blake. What are you hiding?” Raven asked this time.

“Maybe we can ask big bro Bellamy?” Clarke said, as she grabbed her phone from the table. It must have been the right thing to set Octavia off because her ears are starting to turn red and she’s trying to swipe at Clarke’s phone.

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you!”

“That was honestly a lot easier than I expected.” Clarke said leaning back. “But I still would have called Bellamy.”

“Shh. Octavia has a story. Now, go.”

Octavia took a deep breath and sighed. “Lexa isn’t the only dork. You know how Lincoln likes to sketch?” The pair nod. “After _our_ first time, Lincoln sent me his sketches.”

“That’s not too bad…” Clarke commented.

Octavia shook her head. “It was a nude sketch. Sketches. Of me. It was a bunch of them all in a little book! It was nice and it was really good… But the worst part… Bellamy saw it.”

“WHAT!” Raven practically shrieked, stifling her laugh.

“It was my mistake for leaving it out on my kitchen table. I mean, Lincoln _just_ gave it to me that morning. Bellamy was there to take me out to lunch so I rushed to get ready and I guess he thought it was just another book laying around so he opened it and… well you guys can piece it together.”

At this point, Raven was practically doubled over in laughter. Clarke chuckled, but tried to be sympathetic, she understood after all how cheesy a Woods can be.

“You should’ve seen his face. It was like all the color was drained from it and he looked like he wanted to throw up but also scold me? It was… yeah…”

Raven started to laugh again (not like she ever really stopped), “Just so you know, I’m laughing more at Bellamy than at you now.”

“At least he didn’t print it out and send it to your office.” Clarke said.

“Oh god. I’m sure he wanted to.”

“Why are we dating such dorks?” Clarke sighed.

“I mean, you guys are. Anya is cool and badass and would never do something like that.” Raven crossed her arms.

Clarke squinted her eyes at Raven who was trying to look smug but her eyes looked panicked. Clarke moved her face closer to Raven’s.

“So you’re telling me, if I enter your room, nothing there is from Anya?”

Raven shot Clarke a glare. “No.”

“You swear on your PlayStation?” Clarke asked.

“How dare you threaten Bob!”

“You named your playstation Bob?” Octavia asked.

“Bellamy did.” Clarke answered for Raven. “So is it from Anya?”

"Wait- what's there?" Octavia asked again. 

"A bear... There's actually another bear up in the work loft." Raven replied quietly. “She said she would’ve sent it to the shop but she didn’t want the bear to get dirty with all the grease lying around."

“How’d she even get it up there? Those were huge! Octavia you have to see it when you come visit again, you could practically sleep in it!”

Raven put her head in her hands. “I don’t even know. I open the door to our apartment and there are 2 bears standing in our living room with so much boxes wine.”

“Wine’s a definite plus.” Octavia laughed.

“Can you imagine Anya hauling it into the elevator? I definitely gotta see the security camera on that.” Clarke mused as the three girls laughed and raved about their own Woods sibling.

“They’re so strong, kind and sweet… but incredibly sappy.” Clarke sighed.

“But that’s why we love em right?” Octavia asked.

Raven and Clarke met eyes. “I guess we do.” Raven answered.

Their early breakfast was spent discussing color themes, possibilities of a themed wedding and the like with a little arguing back and forth - “Raven my ring bearer is not going to be a robot". It gave Clarke a warmth that was definitely different than what she felt around Lexa, but it was good all the same.

Clarke had always wanted siblings. When she was a little girl, she’d beg Santa for a little brother or a little sister. It drove Jake and Abby insane. Clarke had Wells, who was as much as a brother as she could’ve wanted but when he left for boarding school, Clarke had to admit their friendship had changed. But as soon as Raven entered the picture in her ponytail and red leather jacket, sprawled on the top bunk of their freshman dorm, Clarke had a feeling she’d get the sister she’d wanted in Raven. Through thick and thin, Raven was there. It helped that her parents instantly treated her like one of their own especially when her mother had passed away. And now, there was Octavia too. Clarke had known Octavia for only a few months and at first, they only talked about their own relationships, but the more they spent time with each other, the more they were able to open up. (Octavia catching her and Lexa make out was a definite milestone in their friendship.) Octavia was kind and strong, and she was very outspoken, which helped immensely in making decisions for the wedding. Clarke could also talk to Octavia about anything so it definitely felt right to ask Octavia to come along.

Raven stood outside of the cafe, on the phone with Anya to tell her about Lincoln and Octavia’s nudes, and Clarke could hear her laugh even as they still sat inside.

“Octavia, you know how Lexa and I just started wedding planning…” Clarke began.

“Of course. That’s why we’re here today.” Octavia chuckled, the confusion in her voice evident.

“Well… one of the first things to do is to get the group together…” Clarke smiled, suddenly nervous. “And I’d like to ask if you’d like to be one of my bridesmaids.”

Octavia looked at Clarke like she had grown another head. “Clarke, are you sure? You don’t have to… I know I’m dating your future brother-in-law and all but…”

“Of course I’m sure, Octavia! You’re practically family and not just because of Lincoln.” Clarke quickly added, “But you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’d love to!” Octavia said, crushing Clarke in a hug. “Thanks, Clarke.”

“N-no problem.” Clarke said, patting on Octavia’s hand to let her go. “You’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“I know.” Octavia beamed.

Raven sat back down after her call and noted the pleased smile on Clarke’s face and Octavia’s wide grin. “I guess you asked her?”

Clarke gave Raven a thumbs up and Raven put her arm around Octavia’s shoulder. “Welcome to the entourage, kid-“

“I’m only a year and a half-“

“Shh- now come on, we have to check out these caterers or *Heda* will kill us.” Raven said, slipping her shades on and pulling Clarke to stand up. “To the first bakery!”

 

When the day started, their energy was high and Clarke was proud at how efficient they were. They had already dropped by a studio that Octavia’s friend owned and booked a photographer and videographer. They even got leads on various bands for the wedding. It was surprising how the catering, well the cake specifically, took its toll on the three girls.

“Is Bellamy part of the entourage too?” Octavia asked at one of the bakeries.

“I was going to ask him. He and Wells would make perfect bridesmaids too.” Clarke answered.

Octavia nodded then smirked. “Okay, but I’m still going to lord it over him that I was asked first.”

They were finally apprpaching the fourth and final caterer on Lexa’s already shortened list when Octavia wanted to throw in the towel. “This is just way more cake than I thought I’d be eating today!”

“Never surrender!” Raven replied, her fist in the air.

“It’s a good thing we’re not doing dresses today.” Clarke said, her arm around Raven’s shoulder. As she heard her phone buzz, she let Raven and Octavia go ahead inside.

 **Lexa Woods**  
**How’s the cake looking?**

**I’m so full I’m gonna burst. We’ve been to three places on the way to the last one now! I want them all! Do you want anything in particular?**

**No, I just want you. *Clarke rolled her eyes but could feel her cheeks heat up***

**Sap.**

**So you’ve said.**  
**I have a meeting to attend to in a few minutes. Enjoy the rest of your day! I’ll talk to you a little later.**

Clarke was about to put her phone back into her bag when it buzzed again.

**By the way, are you free for dinner tomorrow?**

**Of course :)**

**Great. See you tomorrow then. By the gardens? I have a surprise for you.**

**What!!!!! How am I supposed to enjoy the rest of my day and tomorrow if you’ve got a surprise waiting for me??**  
**And now you don’t reply??**  
**Lexa??**  
**Lexa!**  
**L E X A**  
**Alexandra Woods!!!**  
**Lexa!!!**  
**Fine be that way**  
**I’ll see you tomorrow**  
**Good luck with your meeting!!**

Clarke entered the last bakeshop, it was Lexa’s favorite, being the only one on the list with a star beside its name. The place was simple with white walls, wooden floors and marble countertops. Its simplicity brought all the attention to its food. From end to end Clarke could spot various cupcakes, cookies, bundt cakes, a brownie or two and there was definitely some cinnamon rolls that she’d definitely buy if it weren’t for all the cakes currently in her system.

Clarke walked up to the counter and gave her name, and pointed out to where Raven and Octavia were sitting. Clarke easily found that her favorite thing about this place was the glass that allowed her to watch them put the final touches on their cakes and cupcakes. She watched intently as the baker folded gold colored fondant into a tiara and placed it on a pink cake. She was so focused on the cake that she hadn’t noticed a man starting at her until she tore her eyes off from the baker’s work.

“Uh, hi, do I know you?” Clarke asked, her eyebrows up and her arms folded.

“Sorry. You look familiar. You work at the gallery?” He asked. When Clarke nodded, he extended his hand, “I’m Atom. You work with my girlfriend, Fox.”

“Clarke. You do look familiar. You’re the guy that’s always waiting outside the gallery.”

“Yep. That’s me.” Atom replied with the smile. “And you’re the girl that was sent all those flowers.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Word gets around, huh?”

“Nah, Fox has been bugging me to do the same but all I got now is her favorite cupcake.” Atom waved the paper bag. “Anyway, I should get going. Nice to officially meet you, Clarke. Congrats on the wedding.”

Clarke smiled gratefully before making her way to her table with Raven and Octavia.

“Who was that?” Raven asked, pointing at Atom who was now standing outside.

“Boyfriend of one of the people I work with.” Clarke answered. “He stays outside the gallery every night waiting for her to get out of work.”

“Aww. That’s kinda sweet.” Octavia said.

“Also kinda creepy.” Raven added. “But hey, whatever floats her boat.”

A woman in her pristine baker’s uniform approached them with a server beside her, placing down three cakes in front of the girls.

“Good afternoon, Miss Griffin. These are the cakes that Miss Woods told us to prepare for your tasting.”

“Good afternoon to you too.” Clarke smiled. “So what are we having?”

“Please no more red velvet or white chocolate with raspberry, I’ve had two of each already.” Raven groaned.

“Ignore her please.” Clarke smiled sweetly at the baker.

“I guarantee there won’t be any of that today. So lined up for you today are a few of the favorite cakes of Miss Lexa, Miss Anya and Mister Lincoln.”

The girls met eyes and Raven grinned, “Okay, whoever matches the right cake to the right Woods wins!”

“What do we win?” Octavia asked.

“Uh… bragging rights?”

“Lame.” Clarke commented.

“Okay, uh the losers treat the winner to something! Whatever the winner wants!” Raven declared.

“I’m so sorry, please continue.” Clarke said, noticing the baker had an eyebrow raised at them.

“But don’t tell us whose favorite it is just yet!” Raven reminded as to which the baker smiled, somewhat forcefully.

“The one to your left is a Creme Brûlée Cake. Vanilla bean pastry cream meets white butter cake with a layer of caramel buttercream and garnished each slice with a caramel shard. In the center we have a Coconut and Lime cake. This is also very sweet and rich without entering chocolate territory. It has rich and creamy coconut cake combined with tangy and tart lime filling or frosting is a match made in heaven. Perfect for those wanting a sweet and rich cake without having to choose from the chocolate flavor family. The last one, on your right is Earl Grey with Lavender frosting-“

“Like the tea?” Raven interrupted.

“Yes, like the tea.” The baker sighed. “It has the fruit flavor of Earl Grey tea, combined with the earthy floral flavor of lavender and is topped with matching macaroons.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely not Anya’s.” Raven said.

The baker ignored her and instead smiled at Clarke, “I’ll leave you to try the cakes and I’ll be back to hear what you think.”

The three girls got their forks and carefully tried each cake. “These are all so good!” Octavia exclaimed, getting a few more bites.

“Saved the best for last.” Raven grinned in between forkfuls.

“Okay this is definitely Lexa’s favorite.” Clarke said as she ate the Creme Brûlée cake. “But that one is very her too.”

“I love them all.” Raven said, in between fake sobs.

“I’ve made my decision!” Octavia said. “Lincoln’s in the Creme Brûlée cake. Lexa’s is the Earl Grey and Anya’s is the Coconut and Lime.”

“No way. Anya’s is the Creme Brûlée, Lexa’s is the Coconut and Lime and Lincoln’s is the tea!” Raven said, pointing her fork at Octavia.

“Woah, don’t stab Octavia!” Clarke said holding Raven’s arm. “My guess is Lexa’s is the Creme Brûlée, Anya’s is the Earl Grey and Lincoln’s is the coconut.”

“How did you like it?” The baker asked.

“They were all really amazing. Definitely a lot different from the others-“

“Tell us which ones are their favorites!” Raven interrupted, before Octavia could kick her.

“Sorry, please indulge her.” Clarke said.

“It’s no problem. The Creme Brûlée cake is Mister Lincoln’s favorite-“

“It’s one of his favorite desserts too! I win!” Octavia interjected.

“Nope. Not yet.” Raven said.

“Miss Lexa’s is the Coconut and Lime. Miss Anya is particularly fond of the Earl Grey.”

“WHAT!!!” The three girls exclaimed.

“None of us got it right.” Raven sighed.

“At least we got one each right.” Octavia said, putting a sympathetic hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Anyway, ignoring them. I’ll decide wit Lexa but can I see your wedding packages?” Clarke asked, turning to the baker who suddenly looked so relieved to be away from Raven.

As Clarke exited the shop, Raven and Octavia were outside both on their phones.

“You never told me you liked tea so much!” Raven said into the phone. Clarke could hear Anya’s laugh.

“At least I got yours right.” Octavia said on her own conversation with Lincoln.

Clarke pulled out her phone to call Lexa to see a text from her sent 37 minutes ago.

 **Lexa Woods**  
**I have a feeling Raven will turn the cakes into a contest**  
**Coconut and Lime, love :)**

**Too late, I lost**

Clarke watched the three dots appeared to indicate Lexa was replying. Instead, her phone rang. “You guessed Creme Brûlée didn’t you? Rookie mistake, Griffin.” Lexa laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You still haven’t told me your surprise, Woods.”

“It’s a *surprise* Clarke, be patient.”

“You’re no fun.” Clarke whined.

Lexa laughed again, “Bye, Clarke. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

* * *

“Wow, are these for me?” Niylah asked, inspecting the box that Clarke had plopped on her desk.

“Yup. Well, for everyone.”

Niylah took a cupcake out and delicately bit into it. “This is amazing, Clarke! Where’d you find it?”

“Lexa recommended it. It’s a few blocks from here, I’ll look for their calling card.” Clarke said, patting Niylah’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the cupcakes, Clarke.” Fox and another girl said, as they passed by her desk.

“You’re welcome. By the way, I met Atom yesterday, too.” Clarke said.

“He mentioned. Hope he wasn’t being weird.” Fox chuckled.

“No, no. Some mild staring but no harm.”

Fox nodded, “Are you heading out early?”

“Seven, most probably. You? Any plans tonight?” Clarke asked.

Fox shrugged. “Atom might have work tonight. Anyway, I won’t keep you. Thanks again!”

Clarke waved as the two girls walked away and began working. The latest exhibit full of indie artists had just started its run. But Clarke had already begun work on the next exhibit currently entitled, ‘Soul Palette’. Clarke was browsing through various work sent to her, and even browsing the internet for any up and coming artists or even any viral artwork that fit. Clarke was excited to see Lexa, she almost always is, and she was curious as to what Lexa had for her. When Clarke’s brain couldn’t process any more art pieces, she hopped up to where Niylah was working. Clarke’s excitement was written all over her face and so Niylah asked Clarke about wedding plans instead to keep her distracted.

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” Clarke asked Niylah suddenly.

“Getting married?”

Clarke nodded. She hadn’t told Niylah it was a set up, she didn’t think it was appropriate. But she had told the older girl she was getting married because of course she couldn’t *not* invite the older girl to her wedding.

“No.” Niylah answered and smiled as Clarke’s shoulders relaxed. “There are people who wait five years to get married and then divorce. Some people meet for a night and get married-“

“That’s Vegas.” Clarke interrupted.

Niylah rolled her eyes. “My point is - if you let me finish - we’ve all got different timelines and there’s no such thing as too fast or too slow. If it feels right, if you’re willing to make it work and use both your head and heart, I think it’s fine.”

Clarke gave Niylah the biggest hug she could muster. The older girl was always full of little nuggets of wisdom. As she pulled away, Clarke’s phone rang.

“It’s seven! Time to go!” Clarke said, grabbing her stuff, fluffing her hair and quickly swiping on Lexa’s favorite shade of lipstick. “How do I look?”

“You look great!” Niylah answered, not really looking. Clarke stood with her hands on her hips until Niylah looked at her. “What? Oh fine, yes, I’m looking, you look good. Now, go and have fun!”

With that, Clarke rushed out the door, the clacking of her heels creating a steady rhythm on the concrete. She pulled out her phone as soon as the garden came into view.

“Where are you?” Clarke asked as soon as Lexa picked up.

“Well, someone’s excited. Hello to you too, Clarke.”

“Sorry-hi! So where are you?”

“Walking up the garden’s exit.” Lexa replied.

“Is that Aden and Tris with you?” Clarke squinted, as the familiar shape of her fiancé came into view by the garden, flanked by a smaller but similar mess of hair on one side and an awkward frame that was a mix of lanky and muscular on the other.

“AWW MAN! She saw us? I wanted it to be a surprise.” Clarke heard Aden whine.

“Are they my surprise?”

“Yes. Hope you’re not too disappointed.”

“Of course not!!” Clarke answered. She really did love those two. “Tell Aden I’m still surprised to see him and I’m excited for dinner.”

Lexa relayed the message and Clarke could hear Aden telling his sister, “Maybe we should have hidden behind a bush like you suggested.”

“Sorry, they wanted to say hi. Tris wants to know how it happened and Aden keeps going on about wanting to scold you for keeping it a secret from him for so long.” Lexa laughed from the other line.

“It’s okay, I missed those weirdos anyway.” Clarke said as she stopped by the crosswalk, Lexa and the others still a few meters away in the garden. “Also, you can put the phone down, you know.”

Clarke could hear the grin in Lexa’s voice. “No. I like hearing your voice.”

“I can literally see you already.”

“Still.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. The red hand changed to a man and the ticking sound prompted Clarke forward. She waved as she saw Aden jump up excitedly, and Tris waving back from a distance.

“I’m literally going to be there in a few seconds.”

“Well, hurry up, then.”

Clarke smiled. The phone still to her ear despite the fact that she was already halfway past the crosswalk. Suddenly, a bright light flashed catching Clarke’s attention- “CLARKE!”- shouted from the other end of the phone- from the other end of the crosswalk.

The next thing Clarke could register was the light- even brighter- almost blinding- glueing her to the spot.

The metal banging against her body-

The heat of the engine scorching even through her clothes-

Airborne - but only for a moment -

And a dull landing on the cold hard pavement -

And cold liquid soaking her-

A rush of footsteps-

A blur of lights,

honking-

_“CLARKE!!”_

shouting-

_“Aden! Get him and restrain him! NOW!”_

_“Tris! Call 911 and then make sure Jake and Abby are okay!”_

_“Stay awake for me, okay, Clarke? They’ll be here soon.”_

_“Don’t remove the helmet, Aden!! Check for IDs! I want to know who he is!”_

_“Tris! 2 minutes? Okay, call Jake and Abby!”_

_“Come on, look at me. Just look at me.”_

Flashes of blue and red-

Her body being moved from pavement to a firmer, safer, surface

_“I’m her fiancé! Let me on!”_

_“You’ll be okay, Clarke. You’ll be okay.”_

Blinding white lights-

_“WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT’S MY LITTLE GIRL!!”_

Then black.

Clarke doesn’t know if she’s awake, it doesn’t seem like it. It’s still dark but the world comes back for a moment, numb, but present.

_“Lexa! What happened?”_

_“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. Jake… Abby… It’s my fault.”_

_“Shhh. It’s okay, Lexa. It’s not your fault.”_

The world stayed like that for a moment, Clarke wanted to scream into the darkness but found nothing.

_“Clarke, you’re okay. You’re okay. You’re here.”_

The medicine was heavy but Clarke wanted nothing more to call out and to answer.

_“Clarke, don’t leave me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! Please don't murder me (pls)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting!! Update will be on Saturday! (I promise!)
> 
> you can shout and ask me questions on tumblr supers-kru :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Griffins and the Woods perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment last chapter! And here's your update! I hope I didn't make you wait too long but once again, thank you for your patience and for reading. I apologize for any mistakes :)

Anya felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs as Raven slammed into her, instantly drenching her shirt in tears. She wrapped protective arms around her, whispering, "She'll be okay. Clarke is too stubborn." It gave her a slap on the arm but a nod of agreement from Raven so Anya decided it was a win.

She led her girlfriend to one of the tiny uncomfortable plastic chairs of the hospital and the tears have stopped but Raven was still shaking.

"Hey, deep breaths. Come on, follow me." Anya held Raven's hands to lead her breathing. "Okay, keep doing that."

Anya watched as Jake paced around the hospital floor. Abby was presumably inside where Clarke was. Lincoln was holding Octavia, who had also been crying if the mascara streaks on her cheek were any indication. Tris and Aden were hunched together, both still in a state of shock. Anya made a mental note to check on them once Raven was feeling better. Then, her eyes land on her sister. Lexa. Lexa who was standing as straight as ever, blood on her blue button-up and slacks, her hands clasped in front of her, her face emotionless and staring at the emergency room door. She had met Lexa's eyes at the rare moment she tore her gaze from the door and Lexa only nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

To others, Lexa's lack of emotion would be disturbing. But not to her family, and most definitely not to Anya. Anya and Lexa had matching stoicalness. It kept them in check, helped them look strong, and it reassured people and made sure no one else worried about them. It helped Anya be strong when her birth mother died, when Gustus had to remarry (she loves Indra like her own mom now though) and when Costia had died (because she had grown up with the girl too). But this look on Lexa… it was different. It was controlled, and blank, yes, but something about it looked different from the way Lexa would meet with investors or just meet anyone in general. It wasn't the same blank look of indifference she had before Clarke meant anything to her. It took a moment for Anya to figure it out- because it happened so long ago- but she shuddered when she realized it was the same look Lexa had on her face when Costia’s casket was being lowered into the ground. Now that Anya understood, the look of loss, of pain and of fear was etched all around Lexa’s body language and spoke volumes from her eyes.

Raven's sniffle had snapped Anya out of her thoughts and Raven followed Anya’s line of sight. "Is Lexa okay?"

"She will be. Are you?"

Raven sighed. "If Clarke is."

"She will be." Anya repeated, pulling Raven closer.

"How do you know?"

"Didn't Lexa tell you? I'm always right." Anya said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Didn't Clarke tell _you_? I'm always right too.” Raven said, smiling a little, before snuggling up to Anya again.

Anya felt like they were all trapped in a bubble, where time seemed to stop, and only one thing mattered. Eventually, it was Abby who appeared from the hospital doors. They all rushed to approach her and Abby's face was still streaked with tears.

“She’s okay. She’s stable.” That was all it took for Jake to start crying again (but finally, out of joy) and he hugged his wife. “She has a lot of healing to do. But she’s okay.”

Lincoln clapped his hand on Lexa’s shoulder (her own shoulders have relaxed somewhat) his other arm hugging Octavia. Raven had gone forward to hug Jake and Abby (they felt too much like family to Raven) and Anya got the chance to approach Aden and Tris. They both looked so scared, they’re still teenagers after all (though Aden will insist he’s an adult), and Anya knows how hard they’re fighting to be strong and trying not to cry (just like her and Lexa would). Anya opened her arms and nodded, her two cousins understanding and rushing into her arms. Anya had no idea how long they stayed like that, a group of people, weariness weighing them down but holding each other together, relieved and hopeful. 

* * *

  
Jake Griffin was proud of many things. He was proud of himself, of his business, of his wife and her stature in the hospital, and he was proud of where his life was at. Of course, like any father, he was most proud of his daughter. Clarke was the light of his life. The moment she was born, his life had changed and he wanted nothing to be the best, for Clarke’s sake. He had seen Clarke grow up, make friends, make mistakes, and finally see her accept herself and fall in love. The only thing left for him to witness was for her to get married (which was soon) and have kids. And if Jake had to think of Clarke in a hospital it would have been on the following occasions: her birth, visiting her mom at work or Clarke giving birth herself. Never, in a million years, did he imagine he’d see her lying in a hospital bed because of this.

_This_. He wasn’t even sure of what it was. It was an accident, plain and simple. The guy on the motorbike was going too fast, couldn’t control it, and ended up slamming into Clarke. Aden told him what he saw. How it happened so fast. How one moment, Clarke was waving at them and the next, they saw a light shine on her and suddenly Clarke was laying on the ground. Aden said he was the one who restrained the man who was alive but wriggling under Aden’s grip. He fished the pockets for IDs, but found nothing, not even a driver’s license so that made it worse. Jake shook his head, stopping himself from imagining the scene, and chose to look at his daughter instead.

His pride and joy. She had stitches on her face, bandages all over her body, a cast on her leg, and her eyes were still closed. Jake knew it was selfish but he was glad he hadn’t seen Clarke with blood all over her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it. But Abby did. Abby had to. Abby was there watching and making sure their little girl was safe. Jake smiled to himself, his girls were always stronger and braver than him.

Abby, along with Indra, had made sure that Clarke got the best room in the hospital. It looked just like a hotel room if you ignored the whirring of the machines that were helping keep his daughter alive. From the relatively comfy couch where he was sitting beside a sleeping Abby, Jake watched as Raven held Clarke’s hand, tears dried up and trying to make jokes.

“You better wake up, Princess. Or Anya here will kick you butt.” Raven smirked and leaned into Anya. (Jake had to admit that it was nice seeing his other daughter - not legally at least- happy)

Anya chuckled, “I can already hear her tell you that Lexa would kick my ass.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Yup, and you’d say you’re the eldest so there’s no way that’s going to happen.”

Anya kissed the side of Raven’s head. “Yup.” Then she turned to Clarke. “Wake up soon, princess. Lexa is waiting. We all are.”

At Anya’s mention of her sister, Jake suddenly scanned the room for her. She was off to the side, letting the others see the sleeping Clarke, she had gone after him and Abby and she took the most time. Jake couldn’t hear everything she had said, but the gentleness of her voice reassured Jake of her genuine care for his daughter. He was sure though that she had said, “Clarke, don’t leave me”, and it broke Jake’s heart a little bit more because he knew Lexa had already lost someone before and he wondered if Lexa’s heart could take it. Jake wanted to hug Lexa but he knew enough about the Woods girls to figure that it may not be the best idea.

The whole night, Lexa had only said one thing to him and to Abby, “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. Jake… Abby… It’s my fault.”, and he had told her it wasn’t her fault. Because it wasn’t. But he knew that no matter how many times he said it, he knew that she’d never believe him.

* * *

  
Lincoln was a gentle guy. He always chose to react with words over actions, he was very level headed and his voice was calm and welcoming (completely unlike his sisters). But now, at this very moment, Lincoln wanted to punch something. He was frustrated, at the situation (how could it happen again), at the police (“Don’t you have traffic tapes?! Do something!” he shouted) and at himself (he had no idea how to help). So when Lexa tapped him to follow her, he did so without hesitation. Octavia had tagged along and at first, Lincoln was worried that Lexa would be pissed cause she just called for him but when Lexa nodded at Octavia, Lincoln relaxed a little.

They followed Lexa around the hospital, he wasn’t sure where they were going, but decided not to ask questions just yet. No one seemed to question what they were doing loitering around, maybe Lexa flashed them a smile as they passed, Lincoln couldn’t be sure. Finally, they stopped in front of a room, and Lexa opened the door and walked in with Lincoln and Octavia at her heels.

“Is that him?” Lincoln asked. Lexa nodded.

The man had cuts on his face and his shoulder was also bandaged up but other than that, he looked fine. Lincoln was pissed. This man, who hit his future sister-in-law on a fucking motorbike, looked fine while Clarke looked… well Clarke was alive but she looked terrible and she still had to actually wake up.

“Bruised ribs and fractured ankle. Cuts are from his helmet.” Lexa said, reading out his diagnosis chart.

Lincoln clenched his fist, he wanted to punch him a little more. Clarke had to go through so much more than him. He looked at Lexa and tried to figure out what she was thinking. Growing up with Anya and Lexa meant he had to try and read them if he wanted to know what they were thinking. His emotions were always on his sleeve and more than once has Anya told him, “don’t give anything away”. But he was, his fist was still clenched, he was sure he was snarling. Lexa was blank but the twitch in her lips and the darkness of her eyes told Lincoln that she was furious.

Lincoln was busy looking at the man in the bed and figuring out Lexa that he hadn’t noticed Octavia tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. He looked at Octavia and she looked confused with a taint of disgust. “What’s wrong, O?”

“Lincoln, I know him.” 

* * *

  
Abby was exhausted. She had two major brain operations during the day and she was already walking towards the exit when the ambulance pulled up and she saw a blonde girl being rushed inside, followed by a brunette in a dark suit. Abby immediately panicked and followed.

The moment she saw Clarke, she shouted, “WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT’S MY LITTLE GIRL!!” Lexa turned to look at her, and well, everyone else in the room.

She had seen Lexa turn from panicked, to guilty, and to blank. She had no idea what was going through the girl’s head. But when the girl had said, “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. Jake… Abby… It’s my fault.” Abby knew all of Lexa’s thoughts were focused on her daughter.

Abby was exhausted. She had watched her daughter get stitched back together, had watched her colleagues mend the gashes on her daughter’s body. She had been unable to perform the surgery herself, her good friend, Thelonious deciding it was best that she didn’t. But she trusted them. She was worried, but she trusted them. She listed out Clarke’s injuries as they worked on her, getting her speech ready for her husband and for Clarke’s friends. It felt like days as she stood there watching.

Jake had woken her up from her nap on the couch. He looked as tired as she felt. “Time for you to get some real rest.”

“I’m okay.” Abby lied, and Jake knew it.

“You’re as stubborn as our little fighter.” Jake said, kissing Abby on the top of her head. “But you need to rest. You have patients that need you at your best shape.”

Abby stretched and approached Clarke, who was still unconscious. Lexa had stood up immediately, her back straight and poised. “I’ll look after her, Abby. I’ll let you know if there are any developments.”

“Thank you,” Abby smiled. “You should get some rest too, Lexa.”

“Only if you will, Abby.” Lexa gave a small smile back.

Abby moved to the other side of the bed where Lexa was standing and gave the brunette a hug- albeit a bit awkward. “Take care of yourself too. I mean it. Clarke would kill us if anything happened to you too.”

Lexa hugged back. “I will.”

Jake gave Lexa a pat on the shoulder. Abby was halfway out the door that Jake was holding out for her when she called out to Lexa, “Lexa, please, don’t blame yourself for this.”

Lexa nodded, an acknowledgement that she heard, not that she believed.

Jake called out, “Bye, kid. We love you.”, and closed the door.

Abby hoped that Lexa understood that they didn’t just mean Clarke. 

* * *

  
Lexa would be lying if she said all of this was familiar. If it was deja vu. If the obnoxiously white tiles rung a bell or if the smell from all the cleaning and the medicine mixed with the sick people made her puke. But it didn’t. It felt new. Even seeing Clarke covered in her own blood felt new. She didn’t have this with Costia. With Costia, it was a body, draped with cloth. It was identifying. It was signing papers. Then when Lexa was alone in their apartment, it was crying.

With Clarke, Lexa was fighting. If she could, she’d give all her energy to Clarke. If she could, she’d take away the pain she was sure was there. She’s take the cut above the eyebrow, the gashes on her legs and arms, the bruised ribs, the fractured leg, and the concussion (they were hoping it wouldn’t stray into the severe category). She’d do whatever it took so she’d be okay. She’d do whatever it took to take it back.

It had only been a mere 14 hours since the accident. It felt like ages to Lexa. Lexa stayed awake, and at her side the entire time. She only left when Raven arrived, both their eyes revealing what little sleep they both had. “She’ll be okay. I hope you’re okay too.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Lexa asked Raven back.

Raven shrugged and Lexa understood. They weren’t okay just yet, but they will be.

“I’ll be back.” Lexa said.

“Take a bath, Woods.” Raven joked. “You kind of smell.”

Lexa nodded. She would. She just had some business to attend to. It was around 9:30AM on a Saturday, meaning the roads were still fairly empty and there would be less people at her destination.

Lexa approached the hulking figure at one of the booths tucked in the corner of the cafe.

“Roan.”

“Lexa!” Roan greeted, offering Lexa a seat across from him. “Please sit.”

Lexa was in no way dressed for a meeting with Roan, she was in jeans and t shirt that Anya had brought. “ _There’s no way you’re waiting for Clarke to wake up with all that blood on you._ ” Her hair was adorned with various braids, more haphazardly done than her normal neat ones. But she was anxious.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa, I didn’t know-“ Lexa raised her hand to silence the man in front of her.

“There’s no point in apologies now, Roan.”

Roan bowed his head. “I understand.”

“But I believe you can help me,” Lexa slid out an envelope from her bag. “This was passed on to me. It’s the only copy. I’m sure you know I can’t reveal my source.”

Roan silently took the envelope and opened its contents. “Atom Ward.” Roan read out loud and Lexa felt her hand twitch at the sound of the name. “What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you can and whatever you need to.” was Lexa’s reply.

“Are you sure?”

“I am if you are.”

Roan nodded. “And you trust me?”

“Out of necessity.” Lexa said, her hands folded neatly. “At this point, it’s in your hands. But I’m going to protect Clarke, Roan. You know that. So I do hope you know not to cross me.”

Before Roan could even reply, Lexa had stood up and made her way towards the door.

She wasn’t okay, but she will be. 

* * *

  
It was thinking about Clarke’s eyes that held Lexa together. She could think about the blueness of the eyes, the way it sparkled, how it depended on the shade of blue to made her feel like she was floating in the sky or in the water. Thinking about her eyes kept Lexa distracted from the actual reality. Lexa missed those eyes (and that laugh, and that smile, and that voice, and everything, really). Lexa took the quickest shower of her life and was quickly back in the hospital room, to find Raven still there, fumbling with a mechanism “for our robot” and she had just missed Jake. “As long as she’s taking care of herself.” Jake commented to Raven at the lack of Lexa in the room.

Lexa kept herself busy by reading a book beside Clarke, one hand holding Clarke’s, the other holding up the book and struggling to turn the pages with one hand. Lexa and Raven remained permanent fixtures in the room. Bellamy had dropped by with Gina, and a few of the delinquents for lunch, trying to keep things light and making jokes. Lexa couldn’t find it in her to laugh. Abby entered at around 2PM and handed Clarke’s ring to Lexa. “I forgot I took it off before surgery.”, she said. Lexa smiled gratefully and put the ring right on top of hers.

Clarke woke up after 22 hours 42 minutes and 39 seconds.

Lexa had just finished the book she was reading, when she felt Clarke’s hand twitch. She immediately put the book down and stared at the hand to wait for it again. Clarke’s hand moved against hers to be able to hold it properly. Lexa looked at Clarke and finally, she saw those blue eyes again.

“Raven! Call Abby! She’s awake!” Lexa said.

Raven jumped up from where she lay on the couch and ran out the room to search for Abby.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Water?”

Clarke nodded and Lexa got the water from the table and let Clarke take a sip. Clarke drank a bit and was about to open her mouth to speak when Abby and another doctor rushed in, checking Clarke’s vitals. Raven was excitedly shaking Lexa and Lexa honestly didn’t mind. Clarke’s eyes were blue and alive, though a little murky from the medicine. There was vague mentions of, moderate concussion, observation and MRI, but Lexa hadn’t really paid attention. (She could always ask Abby later) As soon as the doctor had left, Abby gently squeezed Clarke’s arm. Raven was flanking Clarke’s other side, crying again, at the sight of her best friend stable and awake. Lexa was standing at the foot of the bed, waiting to get her chance.

Abby had stepped out to call Jake, and Raven was calling Octavia to let her know when Lexa finally got a moment alone with Clarke. Lexa beamed at the girl in hospital bed. She was safe. She was okay. That’s all that mattered to Lexa right now.

Lexa wanted to hug her tight. Lexa wanted to cry (she hadn’t done so yet). She looked into those amazing blue eyes and kissed her on the forehead. She hugged her gently, being careful of her ribs and whispered, “Thank you for staying.” Before peppering kisses all over Clarke’s face.

Clarke chuckled and then winced, her ribs still painful. Then she smiled and Lexa’s heart did a little back flip. Clarke reached for whatever energy she had, and whispered back, “Thank you for staying.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Lexa sighed, leaning her forehead against Clarke’s, a stray tear falling from her eyes and landing on Clarke’s face.

Clarke raised her free hand to touch Lexa’s face and tried to put on her best smirk that Lexa just wanted to kiss. “I’m not leaving you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's okay!!! Whew. But of course our Lexa and Clarke still have stuff to go through. But I'm going to be honest, there's going to be around 5 to 6 chapters left to this story. Good news: you won't have to wait 5 to 6 weeks for it to end, i'll be trying to update twice (maybe thrice) in the next week just to speed things along. 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!! Do let me know what you think! And have a good weekend!
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Updating on time! I apologize for any mistakes and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Clarke needed to stay positive. Her cast was itchy, the gashes around her body made her feel disgusting and the concussion and medicine meant her brain felt fuzzy most of the time and she still had a couple of tests to undergo. Of all things, Clarke hated the scar above her eyebrow. It wasn’t that big, but it made her conscious. It didn’t help that, “Cool battle scar, Griff!”, was the first thing out of Jasper’s mouth when they came to visit. But Lexa made her love it. Lexa would kiss it constantly, telling her she was even more beautiful with it and she’d gently run her fingers over the stitches, the most tender look in her eyes. She also whispered, “Girls dig scars, right?” After Jasper made his comment which made Clarke giggle because Lexa was a badass and she figured if anyone got turned on by scars, it would be Clarke.

Another thing Clarke enjoyed about her extended stay in the hospital was how much time she got to spend with Lexa. Since Abby and Indra were able to get the biggest and best room, they moved Clarke to a bigger bed after she’d woken up. The bigger bed meant that Lexa could comfortably cuddle up to Clarke’s side while making sure not to disrupt the IV drip and heart monitor. Lexa was in the hospital when she woke up in the morning until lunch, and then she’d head out to work when Jake or Raven would arrive. Lexa would be back right in time for Clarke’s scheduled dinner (and Clarke hated the food every time) and they’d fall asleep, Lexa snuggled up close.

The additional 5 days in the hospital was boring her to death despite how much she slept in a day. There was no Netflix, and Clarke had no interest in whatever was showing on TV. So Clarke was also eternally grateful that Raven had picked up her sketchbook from their apartment and brought it with her when she came for her daily visit. Raven, much like Lexa, preferred Clarke’s bed to the couch so she would sometimes lay as Clarke sketched, Raven busy tinkering with the mini robot she promised or playing on her Nintendo Switch.

Clarke also loved it when people visited, even if they were quietly doing their own thing, Clarke had more people to sketch. (She had sketched Lexa and Raven and even her own nurse so many times she could do it in her sleep) Octavia and Bellamy stopped by a couple of times for lunch. Lincoln joined them but his bright demeanor was somehow gone, only snapping back after Octavia would talk to him. Lexa seemed unfazed by this and Clarke decided to follow her lead since she knew her brother best.

Indra and Gustus visited, albeit brief, since Gustus had another chemo session. His beard was getting thin and it frustrated him to no end, _“The hair on my face makes up for the lack on my head!!”_ Indra was asking a lot medical question which stumped Lexa and Clarke but luckily Abby arrived to answer everything. Gustus played chess with Clarke and only looked mildly disappointed that she had beaten him. _”Indra, she is definitely Jake’s child!”_ Echo and Luna also visited much to Clarke’s surprise. Luna was the one who sat by Clarke’s bed, and has been telling her that she finally got to take Echo out on a date. _Don’t tell her I told you that she cried when we first kissed._ ” Echo, as usual, stuck to who she was familiar with, in this case, it was Anya and Lexa. They were talking in hushed voices, all looking very serious. Clarke would have been alarmed when Anya pushed Echo causing the girl to fall on Lexa had she not know the girls any better. _”Ruffians.”_ Luna joked and Clarke laughed in agreement.

After five days, the stitches in her forehead were removed and Lexa smiled as she kissed the scar. There were more good news for Clarke as well-

“I’m going home!!” Clarke fist pumped and then winced automatically at the news from her mom.

“Yes you are. Tomorrow.” Abby smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

“When can I get back to work?”

“Let’s give it another two weeks.”

“I can handle that. I still need to get used to this cast anyway.” Clarke sighed.

“It’ll just be on for a couple of months. 6 at most.”

Clarke nodded and Lexa diligently took down everything Abby was saying, from the care for her ribs, to her leg cast and other check ups to make sure she was healing properly.

They arrived back at the apartment early in the afternoon, Raven most probably out on a date with Anya and Clarke somehow tired again. Clarke was leaning against the kitchen table when she felt Lexa’s arms slip around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“I forgot to return this to you.” Lexa said, removing Clarke’s ring from her finger and slipping it onto Clarke’s.

“I was wondering when you were going to return it to me.” Clarke said. “I saw you wearing it when I woke up.”

“I didn’t want to look like I was bragging wearing two diamond rings on my hand.”

“Says the girl in Gucci sneakers.”

“Shut up.” Lexa smirked. “Can I carry you?”

“You don’t have to. I can walk.” Clarke gestured to her crutches. “That’s what those are for.”

“Still. May I?”

Clarke gave in and allowed Lexa to gently scoop her up, bridal style. Clarke had forgotten how strong Lexa really was underneath her small frame. She could feel Lexa’s muscles flex under her and she was happy to see Lexa’s smile as she laid her down on her bed.

“Get some rest.”

“I just woke up.”

“That was hours ago. Abby said you should spend a lot of time sleeping so your healing speeds up.” Lexa reminded, kissing the top of Clarke’s head.

“Ugh. Fine. But stay with me?”

Lexa nodded but not without making herself more comfortable in one of Clarke’s pajama shorts. “Do you want to change or are you okay in your dress?”

“I want to change plea-HEY!” Lexa snickered as the shirt she was holding smacked Clarke right on the face. “I’m injured, you know.”

“Sorry, you’re cute when you pout. Now, come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

It amused Clarke to no end that even if Lexa had seen Clarke naked (and vice versa), Lexa would still look away as Clarke changed. The most ridiculous thing about it though, was that Clarke needed Lexa’s help to get dressed. Lexa helped Clarke shimmy up into the shorts as it passed the cast and under her dress. Lexa’s eyes were trained upward as she slipped Clarke’s dress off of her and helped her put the loose t-shirt on, making sure not to touch any of the bandages that still kind of stung.

“You can look, you know.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.”

“Does it look gross to you?”

“Of course not, Clarke!! I think you’re beautiful, always.” Lexa said.

“Then you can look. But thank you for being a gentleman.”

Lexa smiled and placed a quick kiss on Clarke’s lips. “You’re welcome. Now sleep.”

“I’m not even that slee-“ Clarke betrayed as a yawn escaped. “That’s the medicine’s fault!”

Lexa smirked as she propped up Clarke’s injured leg and put the blankets over Clarke. She slid under the blankets and put a protective arm around Clarke’s waist. “Come on, this time, I’ll even nap with you.”

“Lexa Woods napping??? Is this a miracle??? Is it the end of the world???”

“You’re so dramatic.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. “Now, hush, sleep.”

Clarke was going to protest more, and to annoy Lexa a lot more but suddenly, her eyes got heavy and sleep took over.

* * *

  
Clarke woke up to the unmistakable sound of Raven Reyes arriving. There was a bang of the front door that startled Clarke (Lexa was already awake, her body not letting her nap for too long), a rush of footsteps and Clarke’s bedroom door swinging open.

“CLARKE!! MY BRACE BUDDY!!”” Raven said, running up to the other side of the bed. She hopped on and hugged Clarke. “Oh. Right. The ribs. Sorry. I’m so glad you’re home. I know I see you everyday but I hated seeing you in that bed.”

“Same. I missed hearing you snore from across the wall.”

“That was _one_ time, Clarke. You gotta move on. Anyway, Anya just ordered take out because there’s no way in hell I’m cooking. Lincoln and Octavia said they’d drop by later too.” Raven smiled, leaning on Clarke’s other side.

It took sometime, but eventually, the trio found themselves on the couch, watching Raven play another game on her PlayStation. She had offered a game to Lexa who just shrugged and said, “I don’t want to beat you. You’d be in a bad mood the rest of the night.”

“I’m going to let that slide tonight, Lexington. Since Clarke is back. Next time, you’re going down.”

Clarke could feel Lexa’s chuckle as she leaned on her fiancé’s chest. “Whatever you say, little bird.”

“Up up, Lex. Our legs are painful.” Raven said, dramatically massaging her own leg. Lexa rolled her eyes but relented, hopping up and opening the door to reveal her sister.

“Hey Clarke. Good to see you back.” Anya greeted as she placed the take out down and making her way towards Raven to give the brunette a kiss, effectively distracting her and covering her view.

“Babe! MY GAME!” Raven groaned and Anya just smirked.

“Wow, that’s the most PDA I’ve ever seen from Anya.” Clarke commented.

“Wanna see more?” Raven asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“No.” Anya and Lexa replied in unison.

Lincoln and Octavia arrived not long after. Octavia was skipping as soon as the door opened, making her way towards Clarke. “We got your things from work!” Octavia chirped.

Clarke groaned but let Octavia place everything on the side before the petite girl forced herself in between Clarke and Lexa.

Lincoln hovered awkwardly near Lexa, choosing to pat Clarke on the head instead of giving his usual bear hug. Lincoln, who was usually always eager to play against Raven, had gently declined when the mechanic offered. Clarke tried to ignore it for a while, but she couldn’t help but think something was wrong. Raven was too focused on her food, her game and Anya to notice Lincoln acting strange. If Lexa, Anya or Octavia thought Lincoln was being distant, they didn’t say anything. More than once did Clarke find Lincoln talking in hushed whispers to one of his sisters.

The food was cleared and was replaced by glasses of wine and a glass of water (Clarke drank her water with a glare). Raven and Lexa were arguing about something, Octavia and Anya egging them on and Clarke cast a glance at Lincoln again, who looked distracted and worried.

“Lincoln, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Thanks for asking Clarke.” Lincoln said, and an obviously forced smile on his face.

“You’re not as good as Lexa and Anya with the stoic look and fake smiles.” Clarke commented.

Lincoln sighed as Clarke called him out again. “What’s wrong?”

All the conversation in the room stopped. Anya put a hand on Raven to keep quiet. Lexa’s face was blank once more. Lincoln rubbed his head in frustration before glancing at Octavia and then Lexa. “I don’t think your accident was an accident.”

* * *

  
Raven was pacing around the room, casting glances to Clarke, to Lexa and then to Lincoln. Anya was leaning on one of their huge glass windows, face blank as ever, watching Raven.

“What do you _mean_ it wasn’t an accident?”

Lincoln sighed and looked at his sister who simply nodded. “So… Atom is missing.”

“Maybe he went home?” Clarke asked.

Lincoln shook his head. “I tried to check on him the day after you woke up. He was gone. Someone released him. Doctor’s can’t tell me who since I’m not family.”

“Maybe Fox did.” Clarke said.

“Fox is missing too.”

“Maybe she’s taking care of Atom- wherever he is.” Clarke tried to justify. It really made no sense. Why would someone put a hit on her?

“When we went to get your files from work today, we told Niylah what happened. She said Fox has been missing from work since your accident. She hasn’t been answering her phone or replying to any of Niylah’s emails.” Octavia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “One of your other officemates… Jessica… I think? She went to visit Fox last Sunday-“

“The day Atom disappeared from the hospital.”

Octavia nodded before continuing, “Yup. So anyway, Jessica goes to Fox’s apartment and the door is open and the thing is, it’s pristine. Like no one even lived there. All the furniture, gone. All the clothes, gone.”

“That’s…”

“Not the only thing.” Lexa interrupted.

Lincoln got his briefcase, placed a stack of photos on the coffee table and urged Clarke and Raven forward.

“What am I looking at?” Raven asked, her arms folded.

“Clarke, you said Atom was waiting for Fox everyday outside the gallery. Right?” Clarke nodded and Lincoln continued. “This was his route every day.”

Clarke browsed the photos, all from various cameras around the city. (She would ask how Lincoln got these photos another day.) They all looked the same, the only difference were the timestamps and Atom’s outfits. He would exit his apartment building, fiddle with his phone while he was on his bike, put on his helmet and drive away. His route was the same every single day and based on the timestamps, it took him 15 minutes from his apartment to the gallery, where he’d park right outside. There were pictures of him waiting outside the gallery and Clarke could tell from the angle it was from the gallery’s own security camera. He’d smile at whoever left the building (Clarke could spot herself and Niylah in a couple of photos) and at around 7:30, he’d be seen kissing Fox right outside.

“This is the first time Atom saw you.” Lincoln pointed out. It wasn’t HD quality but Clarke understood what he was pointing at. As Clarke passed by him, Atom took her photo.

“Maybe he had a crush on Clarke.” Raven said.

“Still creepy.” Octavia replied.

“There’s also a photo…” Lincoln began as he went through the stack. “Here. When Lexa picked you up from dinner. It was the first time she’d been there since Atom’s daily visits.”

Again, it was pretty clear, Atom was taking Lexa’s photo when she entered and then again when Lexa and Clarke left the building.

“Show her the day of the incident.” Lexa said.

Lincoln nodded and guided them through the pictures as he talked. “Atom left his apartment earlier. He had his helmet on before he even exited the building. He’s taking another route…”

“He’s passing by the gardens.” Clarke filled in.

Lincoln and Octavia nod. Clarke hadn’t noticed earlier but in all those photos, Atom came from the opposite direction. The gardens were located west of the gallery, but Atom came from the east. Then, there were also photos of Atom circling the gardens a couple of times. Octavia noted that even if he was early, he’d wait outside the gallery, content with browsing his phone. Then at 7PM, he had positioned himself a few blocks away. Enough for him to see the garden crosswalk. Enough to see Clarke crossing the street.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Clarke said. Lexa had moved to sit beside her fiancé and had put her arm around Clarke’s waist.

“We’re not 100% sure yet. But it’s not that farfetched.” Lincoln added.

“Are my parents going to be a target? Should we warn them?” Clarke asked.

This time, Anya spoke. “No. We don’t want to cause alarm. But I have talked to Jake, told him we wanted to make sure all our shareholders are safe as explanation of the increased security around him and around your mother. Ryder will be your driver and your bodyguard.”

Now it made sense to Clarke why Lexa was so insistent the other day that Ryder would be with her at all times. “Did you know?”

“I wasn’t certain. But I wanted to be cautious until we know for certain. I’m sorry.” Lexa said, burying her head into Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay.

“Okay, okay. Fine, Sherlock. You have the photos, Fox is missing, Atom is missing but you know what you don’t have? Motive. Atom showed up a month ago. Clarke didn’t do anything to him. Neither did Lexa. Fox started-“

“The week after Lexa proposed.” Clarke said.

“It can’t be a coincidence.” Octavia noted.

Raven sighed. The room was quiet. Eventually, Raven stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Okay, so what’s the game plan?”

“Excuse me?” Anya asked, eyebrow raised.

“If it’s not an accident, what are we gonna do about it?”

“Raven, let us handle it-“

“No. Clarke is my best friend. _You’re_ my girlfriend.” Clarke ignored the way Anya’s eye turned soft for a moment at Raven’s mention of girlfriend. “If you’re going to do something, I want to be a part of it. I’m not going to sit here while you keep us in the dark and solve it on your own.”

“Okay.” Anya looked to protest but Lexa shrugged as she replied. “There’s no point. They’re all too stubborn. But, you will have to trust us. If we say we need to do things, know that we’re doing it for all of us.”

“All of us?” Raven asked.

“Yes. You and Octavia included. We’re not going to let anything happen to any of you ever again.” Lexa answered, and that was final.

They didn’t bring it up for the rest of the night.

* * *

  
Clarke was grateful that Lincoln and Octavia were able to get her work for her as it kept her busy and her mind sharp. Clarke was going through various art works, her curation deadline looming. She’d also spend time going through the current exhibit, wondering if she could still give tours considering her leg. Lexa went back to work, but got home early and stayed over every night. _“Moving in already, Lexa?” Raven teased._ Lexa would also sometimes bring work with her in an effort to be with Clarke earlier so Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to be mad.

Lexa was seated beside Clarke on the couch, her button-up rolled up above her elbows, and her work papers scattered on the coffee table. Clarke could feel Lexa staring and she could feel her cheeks heat up at the attention.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head and put down the cup of tea she was drinking. “I want to do something. Sit still.”

Lexa grabbed a big bag that Clarke hadn’t even noticed she brought home. “Close your eyes. Or never mind, blindfold instead.” Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s bewildered expression. “Trust me. It’s for the garden.”

Lexa gently held onto Clarke’s hand and moved it forward. “Touch this.”

It was soft, and wet, and kind of cold on the rock that it was clinging too. “Moss?”

“Yup. Okay, next. Smell this.”

Clarke reached out for Lexa’s hand once more, letting the flower that was in Lexa’s hand fill her nostrils. The scent was strong yet sweet and it bought up a lot of memories for Clarke. “It smells like my grandma’s exotic perfume.”

“It’s gardenia. Do you like it?” Clarke nodded. “I do too. Now, touch this.”

The next plant was bigger and softer than the lumpy moss. It was thick and very feltlike. “I want to rub my face in this. What is this?”

“Lamb’s ear.”

“LAMB’S EAR?” Clarke practically shouted, dropping whatever was in her hands, ready to rip off her blindfold.

“Not an _actual_ lamb. It’s what you call the flower.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.”

Lexa chuckled. “Smell this one.”

The scent of the flower in Lexa’s hand was milder but it was also sweet. The sweet and floral scent mixed with herbal notes calmed Clarke considerably. “Lavender?”

“Yup.” Lexa answered, letting Clarke smell it a little bit longer as she noticed the weight slide off the blonde’s shoulders.

“What’s this all for?” Clarke asked.

“The sensory garden, remember? We’re trying to finalize what flowers to put in it.”

“That’s cool. It’s actually kind of fun. Take me when it’s done?”

“Of course, love. Okay, I promise, one last. Taste this.” Clarke opened her mouth slightly to taste what Lexa was offering but really, she should have seen it coming. She felt Lexa’s hands on her neck, and the next thing she knew, she had Lexa’s lips on hers. Her mouth was still slightly opened, making it easy for Lexa to slip her tongue in and Clarke could taste whatever tea Lexa had just been drinking. She could feel Lexa’s smirk melt away, she could feel the ghost of Lexa’s fingers as they trailed by her side and she could smell Lexa’s perfume which was more intoxicating than all of those flowers combined.

* * *

  
“Clarke! Is pizza okay?” Lexa asked a few days later, as she removed her heels and placed her bag on the kitchen counter.

_Maybe Raven was right and Lexa had sort of moved in already._

“Pizza is always okay. It makes up for the salad someone left me for lunch.”

“You need all your nutrients.” Lexa said before placing a gentle kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Lexa walked around the living room as she ordered their pizza, her blouse slightly unbuttoned and untucked, hands combing through her hair and the occasional stretch that makes her top ride up. Clarke couldn’t exactly explain it why, but she always loved watching Lexa move. She loved learning about Lexa and her different movements when she was with different people. But seeing Lexa like this, she knew this side of her was only meant for Clarke.

Clarke must have been staring (again) because Lexa had shot her a smirk as she put the phone down. “You’re so cute when you’re distracted.”

“You’re the one distracting me.” Clarke said, letting Lexa wrap her arms around her from behind.

“What are you working on?”

Lexa and Raven gratefully had the foresight to move Clarke’s studio to the living room and between sketching and curating, Clarke found herself spending more time painting.

“I’m not sure yet. I’m planning on submitting this for our head curator. It’s biased if I let this in the exhibit. What do you-LEXA!” Clarke gasped at the sudden contact of Lexa’s lips on her neck.

Lexa’s chuckled into Clarke’s neck, “Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help it. Shall we change your bandages?”

Clarke simply nodded and let Lexa pull up another chair as she dutifully dressed Clarke’s bandages. “Lex?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have to do this, you know. Stay over… dote over me. I know you have so many things you need to do.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke, her head tilted slightly. “Clarke, I’m doing this because I want to. You’re my fiancé and I… I want to do this for you. I love-uh- taking care of you.”

“If… we weren’t getting married, would you still do this for me?”

Lexa stiffened. “If we weren’t getting married, this wouldn’t have happened to you.”

Oh. Right. The planned accident. Clarke had conveniently shoved that little nugget of information somewhere deep into her mind. If no one brought it up, Clarke wouldn’t think about it. It’s not that she wasn’t worried for her own safety, but it still felt pretty farfetched and Clarke stubbornly didn’t want to believe it.

“Okay, all done. I’m going to get changed first. Wouldn’t want pizza grease all over me.”

Clarke was focused on her painting, trying to emphasize the bold lines and patterns when her doorbell rang. “LEX! PIZZA’S HERE!” Lexa must have still been freshening up if her silence was any indication. Lexa would barely allow Clarke to use her crutches. “I’LL GET IT, OKAY?”

Clarke reached for her crutches to the side and made her way to the door. She figured she could just ask the delivery guy to leave it on the counter for her. The doorbell rang again. “I’M COMING, RELAX!”

She grabbed the money Lexa set out and opened the door, the stack of pizza’s blocking her view of the pizza guy. “Are those all for here?”

“SURPRISE!!” Aden beamed, as he lowered the pizzas.

“SURPRISE!!” Tris shouted again, coming from behind him.

Clarke opened the door to let them in and allowed herself to be hugged by the two Woods kids, albeit gently. Aden set the pizzas down on the coffee table and sat on the loveseat, his feet dangling on the edge.

“I’m so happy you’re okay! Your scar looks so cool! Does it still hurt? Will everything be okay? You’ll heal fine right?”

“It doesn’t hurt, everything will be okay and yes, I should be healing fine.” Clarke answered, settling herself on the couch with Tris beside her.

Aden breathed out. “Oh thank god.”

Tris leaned on Clarke’s shoulder. “We were so worried and… we couldn’t believe it… but we’re so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Clarke said.

“On the bright side, we finally got to surprise you!” Tris exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Is that why Lexa suggested pizza? Because she never does.” Clarke chuckled.

“I know what you mean. Our cousins can be such health nuts sometimes.” Aden said.

“Yeah, says the guy who only ate chicken breast and salmon for a month.”

“Don’t remind me, I’m still not ready to eat salmon again.” Aden fake gagged.

“LEXA!” Tris shouted, as she noticed the door of Clarke’s room opening.

“LEXA T-REXA!” Aden said excitedly.

Lexa walked over to ruffle Aden’s hair and kick his legs off the loveseat’s arms and to hug Tris.

“T-Rexa?”

“When Aden was a kid, he was _obsessed_ with dinosaurs. And don’t tell Raven, I’m sure she’d _love_ to call me that.” Lexa replied before tapping Tris’ shoulder. “Move over, Tris.”

“No, I want to stay beside Clarke.”

“I want to stay beside Clarke. She’s _my_ fiancé.”

“Exactly. You’re always with her. I don’t see her often.” Tris argued.

“Fine.” Lexa said, taking a seat on the other end of the couch, not before shoving Tris, and the younger girl scowling at her cousin.

“Okay, children, let’s eat our pizza, shall we?” Clarke asked.

Aden fist pumped before opening the pizza boxes and getting 2 slices for him to eat.

“Honestly, Aden can finish one box on his own.” Lexa sighed.

“I’m a growing boy.” Aden grinned between mouthfuls.

They ate, sometimes glancing at the TV, but mostly talked about whatever was going on in Aden and Tris’ lives. Aden was about to be a sophomore in college but spent most of his days working for his dad. Tris spent days in the office too but had more time available for her friends. Tris and Aden followed Clarke on Instagram, and bugged Lexa to get one as well.

_“I don’t have time for that.” Lexa huffed, before Tris made her an account anyway._

Eventually, they settled on the topic that sparked their initial visit.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me-you didn’t tell us- right away! I was so excited when I found out! We knew it would happen. Right, Tris?” Aden said.

“Yeah! We could feel the sparks ever since the gala! Actually, Aden wouldn’t believe me at first but you guys were so comfy during the lake trip that he was quickly convinced. So how’d it happen?” Tris asked.

Clarke and Lexa met eyes before Lexa shrugged indicating that Clarke be the one to tell their story.

“From my end, I was feeling _something_ during the lake trip and I wasn’t sure if Lexa felt the same way or she was just being a perfect gentleman. We were about to kiss on our last night there, but Lexa here walked away-“

“HEY!” Lexa hissed, as Tris slapped her on the arm.

“Why’d you walk away?”

“I was scared too! I wasn’t sure if Clarke felt anything for me. And hey, I made up for it! I kissed her eventually!” Lexa defended.

“Yeah, she did. She kissed me right there.” Clarke laughed, her head tilted towards the door.

“What gave you the guts do it?” Aden asked, somehow still eating a pizza.

Clarke leaned closer to Lexa as well, she hadn’t heard this part. Lexa gave a small smile and Clarke could see her cheeks start to tinge with pink. “Well, in that moment, I was just thinking I really wanted to do it and I should do it. I stopped overthinking everything and just went for it. But before that, when I walked away, I felt so bad and anxious. Luna gave me advice, Anya too, and we talked about it.”

“Anya talked about her feelings???” Aden asked, slack jawed.

“More like Luna forcing it out of her.” Lexa said. “But Luna was right because we followed her advice, and look where we are now.”

“Thank god for Luna.” Tris said.

“Yeah, definitely.” Clarke agreed. Clarke flashed Lexa a smile and Lexa leaned over and gave Clarke a kiss.

“YOU’RE CRUSHING ME, LEXA!” Tris said, bent down to give her cousin space.

“Your fault for not letting me sit there.” Lexa laughed and Tris playfully kicked Lexa away from Clarke.

Aden and Tris were ready to go after another hour of annoying Lexa and absolutely doting on Clarke. Tris was incredibly giddy when Clarke mentioned they started wedding planning and Aden tried not to look that excited but everyone knew he was anyway.

“By the way, Tris and I have a gift for you guys. Think of it as an engagement gift.” Aden said.

Tris scoured through her backpack to reveal a framed picture. It was from their hike on the 4th of July. Clarke and Lexa were silhouettes as the sun filtered through the trees. Clarke remembers the shot perfectly. Lexa was thanking Clarke for being there, and the look on Lexa’s face looked so sincere and they were about to pull away when Tris took her shot. They were silhouettes but the smiles on both their faces were evident.

“This is beautiful, Tris. Thank you.” Clarke said, pulling in Tris for a hug.

“Hey, I had that framed.” Aden said, his arms folded.

“Thanks, kid.” Lexa said, hugging Aden and ruffling his hair before wrapping Tris in her own hug.

“We’re glad you guys are happy.” Tris said. “Lexa, don’t let this now go. I love her already. Protect her, okay?”

“With my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aden and Tris *finally* got to spend time with Clarke! Also: 4 or 5 more chapters left! Let me know what you think and thank you so so much for reading, for your comments and for all your support!!! :) 
> 
> Trying to get 2 more updates up by Sunday! Hope all of you are having an awesome week!
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Raven and Anya POV. Lexa is forced to open up and Clarke is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments last chapter! Here's the update! Sorry for any errors :)

Clarke had a four more days left until she went back to work. She was finally used to her crutches (Raven even commenting that she was faster with them than before) and her ribs were feeling better so that meant she could move around more. The gashes on her arms and legs were healing nicely so Clarke felt more confident when they left the house. She had even finished a couple of paintings and she had filled two sketchbooks. Tris had bugged her to post her artwork on Instagram and Clarke enjoyed that as well. She had caught up on all those shows she didn’t have time for before and Clarke was feeling good. She was feeling great. Plus, she had so many things to look forward to.

Clarke was excited to see Niylah again. She missed the older woman’s stories and she wanted to hear Fox disappearing straight from her. She was excited to show her work to her boss and hopefully ask for his input on how she could improve. (Pike usually grunted but a nod from him was already a win.) She was excited to see the garden again, since Lexa told her the children’s section had been completed and being around children always made Clarke happier. She was excited to go out of the house with Lexa again (preferably on a date). Most of her trips outside were just down the block with either Lexa or Raven (sometimes including Anya) to buy pastries from the bakeshop or from the convenience stores. And honestly, she was excited to continue their wedding planning again.

“I can’t wait to get out of this brace and change my sleeping position.” Clarke said as she lay on her back.

“I can’t wait for you to get better too. But I have to admit, I do enjoy sleeping without getting hit in the face with your arm.” Lexa said with a casual smug look on her face.

“I _do not_ move around that much!” Clarke said, playfully slapping Lexa’s face away.

“I’d say I’m kidding, but you really do.” Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa laughed, before kissing Clarke. Lexa had developed the habit of kissing each of Clarke’s scars. She’s start with the scar on Clarke’s forehead, then to the ones on her arms, then to her ribs, then to the gashes on her legs and she’s stop Clarke’s kneecap where her cast began. She’d end by giving Clarke another kiss on the lips and whispered reminder, “You are beautiful.”

It was always enough to send Clarke’s heart fluttering and soon after that, Clarke could easily fall asleep.

Clarke had no idea how long she’d been asleep when Lexa’s phone rang. Lexa grumbled as she felt for her phone on the bedside table, sitting up to get a clearer look.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

“Just work.” Lexa replied before kissing the top of Clarke’s head. “Go back to sleep.”

Lexa followed soon after, placing her phone back on the bedside table, an arm wrapped around Clarke.

“Are you shaking?”

“I think I’m a little cold.”

“Wimp.” Clarke chuckled. The feeling of Lexa’s arms around her and the scent of the girl she was going to marry filling her senses and sending her off to a blissful dream.

She dreamt of the lake again, but it was just her and Lexa. She dreamt of Lexa suddenly taking her tank top off to reveal her bikini and her back tattoo. Lexa had ran across the dock and into the water, calling Clarke to join her. Clarke followed and jumped in the lake, Lexa’s arms snaking around her waist and her fiancé leaving sloppy kisses all over the body. Suddenly, Clarke felt something at her feet and she tried to kick it off but it would just come back. She called for Lexa but Lexa was nowhere to be found. She screamed and nothing, and then Clarke was pulled under.

Clarke woke up with a start, her bruised ribs aching at the sudden movement. She blinked a couple of time to steady her gaze, and her clock read 8:26AM. It was well into the morning and there were no arms around her, no kisses, no “just-hopped-out-of-the-shower scent. Clarke checked her phone and there were no messages. Clarke could feel her heart sink as she realized there was no sign of Lexa. 

* * *

  
Raven was always an angry girl. She was angry at her father for abandoning her and her mother, angry at the kids at school who’d bully her because of her leg, and mad at her fate especially when her mother died. But now, her anger was directed at Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods who suddenly went up and left. Lexa Woods who seemingly abandoned her fiancé (and everyone else). But since Lexa was no where to be found, Raven settled on unleashing her anger on another Woods girl.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Raven shouted, as she stormed into Anya's office. Anya's head snapped up from the document she was reading.

"Where is who?"

"Don't hide her, Anya!!"

Anya stood up and crossed the room to where Raven was standing, hands curled up into a fist, her slim body shaking with anger.

"I promise I have no idea who you're talking about. Who's missing?" Anya asked again, wrapping her arms around Raven.

Raven's eyes were angry as she scanned Anya's eyes which were unfortunately, telling the truth. "Your sister."

Anya dropped her arms, a flash of panic on her face, before she growled. "What happened?"

"Clarke called me at the shop and said she woke up and Lexa wasn't there. She tried calling, texting, nothing. She even called her office but Lexa's secretary hasn't seen her all day." Raven said, watching as Anya leaned on her desk, deep in thought. "All she found was a note crumpled up near their bed.”

"What did it say?"

Raven shrugged. "I-I dunno. Clarke was half rambling half crying so she didn't explain that part.”

"Fuck." Anya grabbed her bag and suit jacket. She grabbed Raven by the hand and called after her secretary as they ran out. "Call for my car and cancel all my meetings! I'll be back tomorrow and if not, I'll let you know!"

Anya took a deep breath once they got on the elevator.

"I know this isn't the best time but you look hot when you're all fired up." Raven commented.

Anya rolled her eyes and kissed Raven as hard as she could. It was a-I’m-here-and-I-won’t-leave-kind of kiss that sent a flurry of butterflies in Raven’s stomach. As the elevators opened, Anya grabbed Raven's hand again and ran to her car that was waiting. The older girl jumped into the driver's seat and tossed Raven her phone. "Tell Clarke we're on the way to her and then call Lincoln, ask if he’s heard from her."

Raven opened the door to their apartment to find Clarke staring at the TV, some midday news show playing, but her mind somewhere else. Clarke hadn’t even heard them enter.

“Clarke?” Raven asked, slowly making her way to her best friend, Anya right behind her. It was only when she placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder did the girl snap out of her trance.

“Raven?”

Raven sat down beside Clarke on the couch. Anya sat across from them on the loveseat. “What happened, Clarke?”

“I don’t… I don’t know where she is. She’s not answering my calls. I don’t know if something happened to her… if someone got her… or if she just left.” Clarke said.

“We’ll find her.” Anya spoke up. “Did anything happen last night? Did she say anything?”

“It was normal. Everything was okay… she got a message sometime at night but she said it was some work thing.” Clare shook her head. “Rae?”

“Yeah Clarke?”

“What if she found someone else and just eloped?”

“Lexa would never do that.” Anya quickly defended.

“Then what is _your_ sister doing, Anya?”

“I don’t know, little bird.. But I know she isn’t doing it to abandon, Clarke. ” Anya moved so she was kneeling in front of Clarke. “Clarke, can I see the note? Where’d you put it?”

Clarke shook her head but pointed towards the kitchen table. Anya stood up to read the note.

“Section three Clause two. Should a party fail to disclose their legal record, in full or in part before the final signing of contracts, the marriage and engagement stipulated in this contract will be null and void. However, all former agreements stated in section one shall be fulfilled on behalf of the diligent party.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Anya said as she reread the note.

“What’s wrong?”

“This idiot.”

“What is it, Anya?”

“I think I know where she is. Stay with Clarke. Give me two hours at most.” Anya said. “Just let Clarke rest.”  
  
“Anya, wait! You have to give us something.” Raven called out as Anya gathered her things again.

“I don’t know what message she got last night. She might have found Atom. I’m not sure. But this idiot sister of mine is trying to be a martyr. She's trying to protect us. All of us." Anya kissed Raven’s forehead quickly and before Raven knew it, Anya was out the door and her car was pulling out from the driveway.

“It’s going to be okay, Clarke. Lexa is okay. Anya’s got this.” Raven said, hugging her best friend close. 

* * *

  
Lying came easy to Anya. It wasn’t that she liked being deceitful, it’s just that, she knew there were times where lying was a necessity. Such as now. She told Raven she knew where Lexa was. In truth, she didn’t. But she _did_  have a couple of hunches. She called Lexa’s phone as much as she could but like Clarke, it went straight to voicemail.

“FUCKER, PICK UP!” Anya shouted as she heard the beep. “STOP MAKING CLARKE WORRY, STUPID!”

“I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU”

Anya tried the garden, but she mentally scolded herself, it was too much of a giveaway if Lexa was there.

She tried Dropship, nothing.

She even went to Costia’s gravestone a few miles from the city but no Lexa. Anya did notice the fresh bouquet of flowers but hopped back behind the wheel.

An hour and a half had passed already.

Anya had one last place in mind. It was mid afternoon and if Lexa wasn’t here, then Anya was out of luck. She took the elevator to the top floor. The place was practically empty save for the staff getting ready for the dinner rush. Whoever did notice Anya, gave a curt nod, but proceeded to continue whatever they were doing. Anya let her feet lead her around the once familiar place and she stopped as soon as she spotted the familiar dark brown mane.

Whatever annoyance and irritation Anya felt towards Lexa suddenly disappeared as she approached her sister. Lexa had her head in her hands, a bottle of whiskey (half way through) on the table, and like Clarke in their apartment-Lexa was such in a daze she hadn’t noticed her sister standing there.

“Wow. Moonlight Bar. Really, Lexa?”

Lexa slowly lifted her head up and immediately sat up straight. Tears were still falling down her face.

“What happened, Lexa?” Anya said, her voice gentler than even she thought possible.

Lexa said nothing, but instead looked at her phone, that was also on the table. The screen was smashed in, but other than that, it worked. Anya gestured to it and Lexa nodded, allowing Anya to check what was on it. Anya sat down across from Lexa, but close enough to place a hand on Lexa’s knee before she reached for the phone. Their stupid sibling thumbprint pact allowed her to access Lexa’s phone without asking for the password, and to her surprise, a video was loaded. Anya took a deep breath, Lexa shut her eyes and covered her ears, and Anya pressed play.

“Oh my god, Lexa.” Anya jumped at the impact on the video, Clarke’s body on the ground and Lexa by her side in an instant. Anya had seen the scene play out before her a handful of times with Lincoln. But this was different, it wasn’t from a security camera, but quite possibly another phone. It was colored and based on the video… it was planned. The beginning of the video was Clarke, waiting at the crosswalk, then zooming out before… well, before the whole accident. “Who sent this to you?”

Lexa shrugged. Lexa reached for her phone and swiped to the right. Another video started playing and Anya almost dropped the phone.

“Lexa, we need to get back to Clarke and Raven.” Anya pulled Lexa on her feet and the girl didn’t protest. She downed the remaining contents of Lexa’s whiskey and grabbed her sister by the arm as they left the bar. 

* * *

  
Anya’s two hours were up and Clarke was asleep on the couch thanks to the medicine. Raven was pacing again, checking her phone for any sign of her girlfriend. _If they’re not back in 10 minutes, I’m calling Lincoln and then the cops._ Thankfully, Anya’s car had an obnoxious engine and Raven ran to their huge glass window the moment she heard it pull up. Raven watched as Anya opened the passenger door and helped Lexa get out. Raven could feel the anger bubble up inside her again as she watched Lexa fumble. _How could she get drunk and just leave Clarke?_

Their apartment door swung open and Raven stormed up to them. “LEXA WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD-“

Anya shook her head- _Not now_ \- and Raven stepped back. Lexa looked like a mess. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were glassy and confused, and she smelled like the kind of whiskey Raven could never afford. Lexa barely registered that she was back in the apartment until Clarke stirred and the top of her head was visible as she sat up from the couch.

“Clarke!” Lexa called out, hanging from Anya’s shoulder but moving forward to try and get to her fiancé.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

Lexa let herself sink to the floor by Clarke’s side. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

“Where did you go?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa didn’t answer, but instead laid her head on Clarke’s lap.

Raven nudged Anya and whispered, “What happened? Where did you find her?”

“I found her in the bar she took Clarke for their first date… she was just there… crying.” Anya replied. “We need to talk about this.”

Anya and Raven sat beside each other on the loveseat, Anya placing a protective arm around Raven, as they waited for Lexa and Clarke to be open to talking about what happened. It took some time, Lexa was murmuring her apologies to Clarke who just looked sad to see Lexa so broken. Lexa still hadn’t gotten up from her place on the floor, finding it unfit to be on the same level as Clarke.

“Lexa… what happened?” Clarke asked, tilting Lexa’s head so that Lexa could meet her eyes.

Lexa took a deep breath to steady her voice. “I got a message last night-well, early this morning.”

“And?”

“It was a video of your accident… taken from someone’s phone.”

“A bystander?” Raven asked, carefully joining in on the conversation.

Lexa shook her head. Anya took that as a cue to bring out Lexa’s phone from her pocket. Raven moved beside Clarke on the couch and they watched it together. Lexa closed her eyes and covered her ears once more and Clarke shut her eyes as she saw herself crossing to the gardens.

The video cut as the ambulance arrived to get Clarke and Lexa hopped on, but it was cut in such a way that whoever took the video suddenly had to hide his or her phone.

“Who sent this to you?” Raven asked, anger bubbling up inside her once again.

Lexa shrugged. “It was an unknown number… I tried to have it traced but no luck.”

Clarke stared at nothing, still shocked by the video. She then pulled Lexa up and hugged her. “Lexa, I understand why you were scared but please don’t disappear like that again.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa hugged Clarke back. “For worrying you.”

“I hate to break up this tender moment… but that’s not all.” Anya said. “Should I show them?”

“They have the right to know.” Lexa said, her voice still shaking. Anya nodded and opened the next video.

Raven and Clarke huddled over Lexa’s cracked phone. The video felt very similar to the first, taken from a phone, albeit not as high quality. It showed an intersection and cars just passing by. The video again zoomed in on a white BMW 328i, as far as Raven could tell, before zooming out again. It was approaching the intersection, going at a comfortable speed since the stoplight was still green. Suddenly, a Ford pick-up appears from the other side of the intersection, coming at full speed, slamming the white car on its side. The BMW is flipped over, cars stop and pedestrians call for help while others check if the drive is okay, (Raven highly doubts the drive is okay); while the driver in the pick-up shuffles out of the car and limps away.

“Is that…”

"Costia." Anya answered, sending her sister a worried look. 

* * *

  
Clarke and Lexa were in their - well, Clarke’s- room. Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed, Lexa was standing, motionless. They decided they needed to talk alone without Anya and Raven. Lexa had watched as Clarke used the crutches but kept her distance.

“Lexa… What was that note I found?” Clarke asked.

Lexa continued to say nothing, instead, she made her way to where her overnight bag was. She rummaged around and produced a sleek black envelope. Wordlessly, she handed it to Clarke before moving back to her original position.

Clarke understood why Lexa was distant. Lexa was hurting. But couldn’t Lexa see that Clarke was too? Clarke opened the envelope and read the paper inside.

A few words stood out to Clarke:

_Man on the brink of death found by neighbors behind his apartment_   
_Fractured jaw_   
_Massive blood loss_   
_Critical condition_   
_No suspects_

“He lived though.” Lexa said almost bitterly.

“Lexa, what did you do?” Clarke asked. A part of Clarke wondered if she should be afraid, if she should fear for her own safety because of what Lexa was capable of but a bigger part of Clarke knew Lexa. She knew that this wasn’t who she really was.

“I found out who it was… that did that to Costia… I found him and I cornered him… and all I could see was red, Clarke… I beat him but as soon as I heard his jaw crack… I stopped.”

“You ran away.” Clarke supplied.

Lexa nodded slowly. “I disappeared with no warning, I brought everything I could and I needed to escape. I needed to move on.”

Suddenly, Lexa’s disappearance after Costia’s death made sense. It wasn’t just about moving on, it was also about washing the guilt and being a better person and changing.

“I-I couldn’t believe I could do that to someone, you know? He wasn’t that big of a guy… he looked scared… but I was angry and didn’t see it at that time.”

“And what, Lexa? You plan to give yourself in after all these years?”

Lexa shook her head. “I could, if you want me to. But I’m giving it to you to do what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

Lexa’s eyes were starting to water. “It’s a way out. If you want out of this engagement… this contract… you can.”

The note played in Clarke’s head once again.

_Section three Clause two. Should a party fail to disclose their legal record, in full or in part before the final signing of contracts, the marriage and engagement stipulated in this contract will be null and void. However, all former agreements stated in section one shall be fulfilled on behalf of the honest party._

“Why are you doing this?!” Clarke asked, more venom in her voice than she expected. Enough venom to cause Lexa to flinch.

“I-I’m giving you a way out. You deserve love. I’ve told you many times. You should be able to get have it.”

“Am I that difficult to love, Lexa?” Clarke was glaring now.

“I… You’re not,” Lexa’s voice cracked. “Clarke, you make it so damn easy and… and… You deserve the best. You deserve love, all of it. I can’t give that to you… I can’t give it to you and still protect you.”

“Why would you need to protect me? I can take care of myself, Lexa!”

Lexa moved closer and touched the scar on Clarke’s forehead. “I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t lose me. Costia’s was different.”

Lexa’s hands were shaking, she placed a kiss on Clarke’s scar. “I think Costia’s was planned too.”

And it hit Clarke. Lexa was dealing with Costia again, except Clarke survived. And those videos, from some sadistic demon, were a blatant reminder of what had happened. No one blamed her for Costia’s death but of course Lexa blamed herself and she was sure Lexa blamed herself for Clarke’s accident as well.

“You don’t know that.”

“Costia was in my car when she died. I lent it to her. It was supposed to be me. What if Atom wanted to hit me but got you instead? Clarke… you have to stay away.”

Clarke knew Lexa had a point, that keeping her away from Lexa may be the safest option but Clarke was also stubborn and deathly loyal. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa shook her head. “Even if I didn’t… we know yours isn’t… and Clarke, I can’t. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” Clarke pulled Lexa close, making the other girl sit on the bed with her. “Don’t push us away. Don’t push _me_  away. Please, Lexa. Let me help you.”

“Clarke… I need to protect you. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. Seeing you with the blood… in the hospital…” Lexa mumbled. “I don’t think I could live with myself if that happened again. If I actually lost you… I don’t know what I’d do.”

“It won’t. I’m here. I’m alive.” Clarke kissed the tears that were now falling on Lexa’s cheeks. “We’ll protect each other, okay? We’ll protect our friends, our family, and they’ll protect us too. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Clarke rubbed soothing circles on Lexa’s back. The usually stoic girl was a dam erupting, Clarke’s shoulder soaked in tears, trying to hold the girl together. “Shhh. It will be okay, Lexa. We’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Together.” Lexa whispered.

“I promise. Together.” Clarke titled Lexa’s head so that Lexa could see the sincerity in her eyes. “I’m not leaving. So stop trying to do everything on your own, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Lexa mumbled before pulling Clarke closer.

They stayed like that for a while, until Lexa stopped shaking and her tears stopped falling. Clarke could hear the TV from their living room, Raven and Anya watching the news but most probably bickering about something.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa, stop fighting me on this.”

Lexa shook her head. “N-no. That’s not what…”

“Then what is it?”

“I love you.” Lexa admitted. It was the first time any of them had actually said the words. Sure, Clarke could feel it with how Lexa treated her but hearing those words was different. Clarke could feel her heart well up but it still felt bittersweet.

"I love you too, Lexa. And that's why it hurts so much that you disappeared on me. I woke up, you were gone, you don’t answer my calls… I didn’t know what to think. I was so worried I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you like that. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry if you felt like I abandoned you.” Lexa sighed before continuing. “But Clarke... you should keep those files.”

"Lexa..."

"No, hear me out. I love you, Clarke. So much. I want to be with you. But if anything gets too hard, you should be given a chance of happiness. You should be given a choice.”

"I- fine." Clarke conceded.

“You don’t have to decide just yet. Maybe when all of this Atom mess if over.”

Clarke nodded. It annoyed her that Lexa made sense and she couldn’t help but be grateful of actually being given a real choice and a real chance to change things.

“I love you, Lexa Woods.” Clarke leaned forward and captured Lexa’s lips in hers. It was urgent and needy, and it was salty from Lexa’s tears.

"Clarke, Lexa! You'll wanna see this!!" Raven called out from the living room, causing them to pull away.

Lexa stood up and opened her arms to Clarke. It was an invitation, a test, to see if she was really okay and if their relationship would survive this bump. And Clarke was still hurting, yes, but she could never resist those eyes, that small smile and the feeling of being in those arms.

Raven banged on Clarke's bedroom door. "Guys, I'm not kidding, hurry up!!"

Clarke let go of Lexa and accepted the crutches. Lexa opened the door and Clarke passed the threshold into their living room. Raven motioned them to hurry up as the TV blared the latest news.

_2 bodies found north of Polis river. One male and one female, both caucasian. They were identified from IDs found in their abandoned vehicle as Atom Ward and Fox Smith._

At the exact moment the news report finished- “LEXA, CLARKE, OPEN THE DOOR!”

Lexa moved in front of Clarke in defense. Anya checked in the peephole before opening the door.

“Roan? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Roan, what did *you* do??? 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and if you have any theories, yeah? Thank you for reading and for all the support!! You guys are really the best and I appreciate every single one of you. :) <3
> 
> I'll be updating again this weekend! Also, it's supers-kru on tumblr :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Octavia POV! A couple of Lincoln POVs and a cute flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this update took so long. I'm out of the country and my mom's stuff got stolen on our second day so we had to deal with the police reports and the embassy things. This update doesn't have much fluff but it answers a ~couple~ of questions. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors! Will try to clean it up soon

It was their third date when Octavia understood how much Lincoln loved his sisters. Sure, he had mentioned them when they first met on the plane. But it was on their third date that Lincoln really opened up to her and told her about Lexa disappearing and how much it scared him, (and how Lexa made it up to everyone after) he told her about how much Anya cared even if she didn’t express it through words, and how these two had his back without question and how he had theirs without hesitation. It was when she ran into them on one of their secret dates did she realize that they loved him just as much.

_“Well, well, well, look at this, Lexa. Our little bro has found himself a beautiful lady.” A tall girl with dirty blonde hair drawled as she took a sip of her whiskey and signaled to a waiter to get her and her companion seats._

_“An-“ Lincoln started._

_“Tut tut, Lincoln. How long were you gonna keep it a secret?” She smirked. Lincoln looked part terrified, part sheepish and part annoyed. “I’m Anya. This one’s older sister.”_

_“I’m Lexa.” The girl with darker hair said, sitting down as well. “I’d apologize for my sister but I love seeing my brother squirm.”_

_“This is Octavia.” Lincoln introduced. “We’re dating.”_

_They feigned surprise and Octavia wanted to laugh. They were intimidating, but they were also normal older sisters. “Really, Octavia? His charm worked on you?”_

_“Well, he gave his business class seat to an old lady and I couldn’t resist.” Octavia smiled._

_Anya laughed. “Learned from the best huh, Linc?”_

_“Shut up, Anya.”_

_“Ignore them. So tell me, Octavia, what do you do?” Lexa said, a smirk almost identical to Anya’s plastered on her face._

_Octavia took a sip of her wine before talking about university in England, her internship in the fashion capital that is Paris and her new job. Lincoln mouthed a ‘sorry’ but Octavia just flashed a smile to tell him she was fine. Lexa listened intently and Anya tried while simultaneously annoying her brother._

_”I’m surprised you found someone so brilliant, Lincoln.” Lexa said as ._

_"You wouldn't happen to be bisexual by any chance?” Anya asked, leaning closer o Octavia._

_"No, sorry." Octavia had to admit that Anya and Lexa were gorgeous. Their genes were amazing. But no, that wasn’t for her._

_"Damn."_

_"Anya." Lincoln warned._

_"What? Just asking." Anya shrugged._

_“Lincoln talked a lot about you two.” Octavia said. The two girls quirked their eyebrows at the same time._

_“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Lexa said, patting Lincoln on the head. Lincoln growled._

_“Don’t you guys have things to do? You guys are never out on weekdays.” Lincoln sighed._

_“A little bird told us that a little Woods had a reservation. We were just wondering who it could be.” Lexa answered. “Besides, if it wasn’t you, it would be Aden and admittedly seeing him fluster would be even more fun.”_

_“We can leave if you’re sick of us…” Anya sighed dramatically._

_“N-no! I mean, I would have liked to be more prepared for when you meet Octavia.” Lincoln defended and Anya grinned. Lincoln was definitely their baby brother._

_“No worries, Octavia, you’re lovely. Lincoln is very lucky.” Lexa smiled._

_“Are you hitting on Octavia?” Lincoln tried to act tough and folded his arms._

_“What a jealous brother I have. Of course not. Just happy for you.” Lexa laughed. “Right, Anya?”_

_The older girl tipped her glass in agreement._

_The answer must have caught Lincoln off guard because all he had on his face was goofy lopsided smile. He looked like he wanted to hug his sisters, but they looked like the type to not enjoy public displays of affection. “Y-you guys are okay with it?” Lincoln asked when he finally got his voice back._

_Anya and Lexa looked at each other and shrugged. “Of course. Our brother deserves the best, and you, Octavia, seem like a pretty close third.”_

_“Third?” Octavia asked._

_“I mean, my girlfriend is going to be the best-"_

_"Anya Woods settling down??" Lexa laughed again causing Anya to nudge her hand and a bit of her whiskey sloshed out._

_"Shut up, Lexa." Anya growled before plastering on a smirk for Octavia. “As I was saying, of course mine will be the best. Lexa’s can be the second best. You can be the third.” Anya said as if it were obvious._

_“I’m okay with third.” Octavia nodded, trying to suppress her smile at the ridiculousness of these siblings._

_“Perfect. A toast to the couple.” Anya raised her glass once more._

_After that, Lincoln visibly relaxed. He was joking around with his sisters and they were playfully rolling his eyes at him and telling Octavia all kinds of stories about him. He gushed about Octavia and Octavia also told them more about how they met. Anya paid for a round of drinks and then Lexa paid for the next. Octavia had a good buzz and her heart was happy as they ended the night._

_Lincoln and Anya were lined up by the valet and Lexa’s voice was so soft that Octavia almost missed it. “I assume you know?”_

_“About the possibility of arranged marriage? Yes.”_

_“Are you worried?”_

_“Honestly? Yes. If Lincoln is his normal charming self.”_

_“Wow. Ye of little faith. Are Anya and I barbaric?” Lexa placed her hand on her chest, mocked hurt. “But don’t worry.”_

_Octavia tilted her head in confusion._

_“We’ll look out for him. We always do.” Lexa smirked. “As long as you do too.”_

_“What are you guys talking about?” Lincoln asked, putting his arm around Octavia._

_“Just flirting.” Lexa teased. Lincoln glared and Anya and Octavia couldn’t help but laugh again._

Octavia sighed as she remembered the simpler times of the siblings. No worrying about Clarke, or about Atom or about everyone else’s safety. Octavia had to admit that seeing how much they loved each other and how much they accepted her was a huge motivator as to why she did what she had to with Lincoln. Octavia would do anything for Lexa and Anya too, just like they would for her.

Her arms were wrapped around Lincoln, the city whizzing by. Raven had called him earlier asking if he'd seen Lexa, and Lincoln was about to lose it due to panic had Octavia not reminded him of the task at hand. Luckily, they found Lexa and Raven had told Octavia about the videos.

Octavia was grateful that Lincoln was focused on the road and trying to squeeze between cars on his motorcycle. He had been so worried about Clarke that he spent hours pouring over security camera videos, checking profiles and going over news articles. Octavia knew that he couldn't lose Clarke like their family lost Costia.

_”Costia was like a sister to me. It helped that she looked like my sister more than Lexa and Anya did." Lincoln said suddenly, his table full of photos of Atom and Fox, his mind obviously at another time. "I was mad at Lexa, for leaving. I thought she was selfish because we were all hurting, you know?"_

_Octavia pulled Lincoln to the couch and let him lay his head on her lap. "But I missed her so much. It was so different without Lexa and Costia around. When Lexa came back... I was happy she was back. That's all I cared about. I forgot to even ask why she left. She and Anya tried to tell me but I didn't really pay attention. I thought if I heard why she'd left, I'd get angry again and she'd leave. I... I should have paid attention."_

_"Linc... it's okay. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's. But it happened and now we have to move forward."_

_"Are you not worried for your own safety? After Clarke?"_

_"I know you guys won't let it happen again." Octavia replied. "Besides, it's not like I have anything they'd want.”_

Octavia was pulled from her thoughts as Lincoln quickly parked and removed his helmet before running into the building. Octavia could feel her heart pounding in her ears as Lincoln feverishly pressed for the elevator. She gave his hand a quick squeeze as the elevator moved up. They ran to Clarke's apartment, slowing down once they saw the door slightly opened. Octavia could hear Lexa's voice, "Roan? What are you doing here?"

Octavia didn't have time to stop him. Lincoln burst through the door, his first connecting to Roan's nose and grabbing Roan by his collar. "You have some nerve showing up here."

"LINCOLN! What's going on?!” Octavia heard Clarke shout.

Octavia locked the door behind her making sure Roan couldn't escape. She had Anya beside her so she wasn't too worried.

Lincoln dropped Roan, his eyes shifting from angry to remorseful and he ran to Lexa giving her one of his big giant hugs. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before."

A look passed between Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Anya folded her arms, her eyes watching her siblings and then Roan who was slumped over, his nose bleeding.

"It's okay, Lincoln. About before." Lexa said, tentatively hugging her brother. "Don't worry about Roan, he knows about Atom."

Lincoln shook his head. "I know but..."

Lincoln locked eyes with Octavia and she could see the guilt and fear in it. Octavia understood what he was thinking. *Could he break Lexa's heart again?*

"Roan ordered the hit on Costia." Octavia piped up to spare Lincoln the awkward situation. "He’s the one that hired Atom."

At the mention of Costia, Anya grabbed Roan by his long hair and slammed his face against the kitchen counter.

"I can explain!!" Roan groaned, pinned to the counter.

"You better have a damn good reason.” Anya seethed.

Lexa now had a protective arm around Clarke. Raven looked angry and ready to fight. "Why should we even trust anything you say??"

"Raven's right. He could just be playing us."

"I know who sent that video." Roan said, his face still pressed against the kitchen tile. "I have a phone in my back pocket."

Anya got the phone out and tossed it to Lexa. The phone model wasn't one Octavia was familiar with but Lexa easily unlocked it and by the look on her face, she found the videos.

"Where did you get this?" Lexa moved closer to Roan, her voice threatening.

"It's not me." Roan said. “I swear.”

* * *

_”Besides, it's not like I have anything they'd want."_

_Suddenly, it clicked. Lincoln hopped up from where he lay and kissed Octavia._

_"This is what made Lexa suspicious!!" Lincoln said grabbing an old newspaper clipping. "When Costia's parents died, Costia had to sell their shares. When Costia died, her shares were bought by Roan. Basically giving them ownership. Lexa bought a few too but it's like what, 2% compared to their 75?"_

_"That's why Lexa had Anya strengthen the security detail, isn't it?"_

_“It makes sense. God, I should have listened. That’s why Anya did it immediately, she knew that’s what Lexa was going to think too. But moving forward, we have to look at it with Greene International in the picture." Lincoln said. “Not just some people after Lexa. I’ll be back.”_

_Lincoln approached Lexa’s office, surprised to find it empty. He went to her new secretary just shrugged when he asked where she was. In the end, he didn’t mind, and went to Lexa’s office. He went to Lexa’s drawer, the drawer that only he and Anya had access too and pulled out the folders. He gave a small wave as he exited the office and ran back to his office as fast as he could._

_“Here. Everything Lexa had about Costia’s accident.” Lincoln said, dropping the files onto the desk._

_“Maybe we should start with phone records.” Octavia suggested._

_Lincoln nodded. “Okay, you start with those. Let me know if you see something strange. I’ll start with the financials of Greene International.”_

_“How did Lexa even get that?”_

_“She stayed as a shareholder.” Lincoln sighed before diving in._

_Lincoln had asked his secretary for copious amounts of coffee and some brain food. It was almost lunch but Lincoln had a feeling they wouldn’t even have time to eat. He was going through the financial statement from the year Costia’s parents died when his phone started to ring._

_Octavia stood up to answer the phone. “Hey Rae! Lexa? No, I haven’t. Lincoln, have you seen Lexa? Sorry, Raven, he hasn’t either. What’s wrong? What do you mean she’s missing? Okay, okay.”_

_“What happened?? Where’s Lexa??” Lincoln asked, his heart pounding and his hands beginning to shake. “We have to find her! Something might have happened!!”_

_Octavia placed her small hands on Lincoln’s shoulders. “Hey, take a breath. We have to figure this out. Anya and Raven are on their way to Clarke. They’ll call if they need help.”_

_“But Lexa could be anywhere!”_

_“It’s Lexa. She wouldn’t abandon Clarke like that. Maybe she had things to do.” Octavia said. “Let’s help her by figuring this out.”_

_It took some time but Lincoln eventually settled down, and returned his focus on the stack of papers before him. He had to help make this better somehow._

_“Octavia, look at this.” Lincoln set lined up papers in front of his girlfriend. “Greene International provides raw materials for construction. This metal… we don’t use it for construction. Well, not often and especially not this thin. Then look at this article, Greene International proposed a partnership with a Chinese company. They would provide the techniques but the company would provide the technology. They only had a few prototypes before it was scrapped. But then again, it may have been scrapped because Costia died. But… the venture doesn’t make sense.”_

_“Wait. Are you sure that’s China?” Octavia asked. “Because look at this. Emerson had a number of calls from this number. Plus eight six. Isn’t that…?”_

_“The country code for China. Yeah.”_

_Lincoln wasn’t thinking. They were getting somewhere and he was close. Unbelievably close. He wasn’t thinking and he wanted to know. He got his phone and dialed the number. The international rates can fuck off._

_“It’s ringing!” Lincoln announced._

_“What are you doing? Put it down!” Octavia grabbed the phone and ended the call._

_A few minutes later, the phone rang again. “What do I do??” Lincoln asked._

_“You started it.” Octavia said._

_“Hello?” Lincoln answered._

_“I told you not to call, Queen. I got the phone and he’s taken care of.” Then the line went dead._

_Octavia grabbed her leather jacket off the couch. “We have to go.”_

* * *

It felt like the interrogation scenes you see in movies. Roan was seated in the middle of their living room, his face starting to bruise and a piece of cotton up his nose. Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln were seated on the couch. Raven and Anya were on the loveseat and Lexa was pacing around the room, stopping momentarily behind Clarke to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly or to kiss the back of her head.

"Okay, Linc. Tell us what you know." Lexa said.

"Remember... after Costia, when you came back… you said a part of the reason you left was because you felt it was planned. You wanted to get to the bottom of it… among other things.” Lincoln started.

Lexa nodded.

"I dug up all your old stuff from then… from your office.” Lincoln looked at his hands as he admitted to sort of stealing. “I checked the financial statements. Octavia checked the phone records of Emerson. He had quite a number of phone calls from an international number. A Chinese number. Emerson had no family, didn't have much friends and he was a young guy worked in a construction site. How and why would someone from China be calling him?"

"Drugs?" Raven suggested.

"I thought of that too. But this is where the financials come in. Greene International had a partnership with a Chinese company. Tian Le.”

“Costia mentioned they were expanding.” Lexa recalled.

“But the fact is, Tian Le created a phone exclusively for China. It could only access Chinese networks, no other country could interfere with the network. It’s technology in terms of video quality was already pretty advanced. Greene International had 5 finished prototypes all subscribed to a certain network. The only way you could get around it…”

“…Is if you had the technology on hand.” Raven supplied.

"Yes. Exactly. To add to this, a a police report was filed in Shanghai. Three of the five prototypes were stolen. Suspects were competitors but it never came to fruition.” Lincoln said.

"They were stolen two days before Costia's accident. But more importantly, one of those numbers was used to contact Emerson. Not just weeks before the incident, but also hours before and even after." Octavia explained. "Even if it was the thief that called Emerson… How would he know what to do or who to listen to? Obviously there was some coordination before hand."

"I'm telling you, it's not-"

Lexa raised her hand to silence Roan. "And with Atom?"

“About that… I did something stupid.” Lincoln admitted.

“We did.” Octavia added.

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. “What did you do?”

“We called the number.”

“WHAT?! You could have put yourself in danger, Lincoln!!” Lexa scolded.

“I know, I know! But hear me out! We called and then we put it down before anyone could answer!” Lincoln said.

“They they called back.” Octavia added.

“What did he say?” Clarke asked.

“He said: I told you not to call, Queen. I got the phone and he’s taken care of.” Lincoln recited.

Roan looked up, “I swear I can explain. Lexa, you asked me to find Atom. I did. But that’s not me. Ontari is Queen also. So is my mother. There are three phones. One is in your hands.”

“The second, the Emerson phone is with whoever answered the phone. Wait. Could it be Emerson?” Clarke asked.

Roan shrugged. “I don’t know. The third may be with Atom. Lincoln is correct. They weren’t stolen. We reported it as so in order to keep the technology for ourselves.”

“There is nothing you’re saying that makes me think you weren’t involved.” Anya said. “For all I know, you’re setting up a trap. You sent Lexa those videos and you’re giving the phone to us so we can trust you.”

“I have proof. These phones were made with government restrictions in mind and of course with government benefits. That means embedded in each one is a tracker. A signal is sent out whenever a call or a message is sent out or received.” Roan said. “If you can open up, you’ll find that I’m telling the truth. I was no where near any of the phones when and after Costia died. Also days leading up to Clarke’s accident. Take my phone as well and you’ll see my schedule with proper hotel documentation.”

“Where the hell are we supposed to find someone who can figure this shit out?!” Anya asked.

“Luckily for you, babe, you’re dating a genius.” Raven said, and she snatched the phone from Lexa’s hands. Anya followed Raven to the room where the brunette started working.

Now, all they had to do was wait. Roan had left his spot in the middle of the room and was now cleaning up the blood from his nose and on his shirt in their bathroom. Lincoln and Octavia were huddled together and Clarke had her leg stretched out on Lexa’s lap on the couch. Lexa was deep in thought. Clarke knew there were parts of the picture she was missing but she trusted Lexa enough. Lexa had told her what she needed to know and she’d answer anything Clarke asked.

“Do you believe, Roan?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged. “Am I crazy if I did? I’d like to think I asked him for help not out of desperation but also because I felt here was a part of him that was truly sorry for what happened to Costia.”

Clarke reached out to hold Lexa’s hand that was currently on her cast. “I think I believe him too. It’s confusing and some things don’t make sense but at this point, he’s all we have.”

Raven and Anya appeared just as Roan had finished cleaning up. Raven had the phone connected to the laptop, a bunch of text that Clarke couldn’t decipher. “Well?”

“He’s telling the truth. Whenever the phone was activated, Roan wasn’t here. Except for the one earlier today… the one that sent the videos. But based on Roan’s schedule he had just come in from a red eye flight.” Raven said.

“I told you. Trust me. This wasn’t me.” Roan said.

“Even if I did trust you-which I don’t, just so we’re clear- why are you even helping us?” Anya asked.

“My mother has done things… things I’m not proud of. Things no one should be proud of. We’ve lost a lot of people. I want it to end.” Roan replied.

“Where’d you even find the phone?” Clarke asked.

“In Ontari’s bag.” Roan shrugged. “It used to be in a vault. Then when I checked it, all phones were missing.”

“Uh guys… we have a problem.” Raven said, as her laptop beeped. “You know how I could track the phones? Well… I’m still tracking them.”

“And?”

“They’re on the move.” Raven said. “To this apartment.”

Everyone turned to Roan, who looked just as confused as them. Clarke could feel her heart start to race and panic was seeping in. Was this how it ended?

“You betrayed us!” Lincoln said, grabbing Roan once again.

“I-I didn’t!” Roan said as he struggled against Lincoln.

“Ontari didn’t leave her phone in her open bag. She’s crazy, not stupid. She wanted you to see it.” Lexa said. “Raven, keep tracking. Anya, get Ryder. We need to get out of here. Lincoln, you know where to meet us. Roan, stay with Anya.”

“We can’t just run and hide. We have jobs. We haven’t done anything wrong.” Octavia said.

“They’re not here to hurt us. Just to scare us.” Anya said. “But leaving is still the safest option in case I’m wrong.”

“We’re not going into hiding.” Lexa said.

“Leaving feels a lot like hiding.”

“We’re regrouping.” Lexa answered back. She moved closer to Clarke and cupped her face in her hands. “I promise this will all be over soon. I promised to protect you, and I will.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me… isn’t there?” Clarke said.

Anya put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Questions later. We have to go.”

Lexa nodded and smiled at Clarke. “May I?” Before slipping her arms under Clarke’s legs and back to carry her fiancé bridal style.

Lexa sighed as she adjusted Clarke in her arms. “I didn’t think it would ever come to this.”

Anya and Lexa exchanged a look before nodding and Lincoln had his arm around Octavia’s waist looking confused. It startled Clarke to see that there was something he was missing. He was usually so in tune with his sisters. But a flash of guilt appeared on his face as well and Clarke wondered if he was sorry because he did not understand or if he was sorry because he couldn’t help.

The group crammed into the elevator, Lincoln and Octavia carefully watching Roan. A sleek black car stopped as they stepped out of the building and Clarke could feel the blood drain from her face.

* * *

  
“Where are they?!” Raven tsk-ed as she paced the room. They were in an apartment in one of the older buildings in the city. The room looked new, furnished as if it was for an open house. It definitely wasn’t lived in. It felt cold and empty despite everything else in it.

“They’ll be here soon. Lexa said they had to get something.” Octavia said.

“I think it was stupid that the three of us were stuffed in the car with Ryder and Roan - no offense, Ryder- while they go do something that might just kill them.”

“They’ll be fine.” Clarke reassured them. She had to reassure them. But if she was honest. She was terrified. Lexa had so many things hidden underneath and of course Lexa had every reason to keep them, but Clarke wished she wouldn’t. She wanted to help Lexa just as much as Lexa had helped her.

“I feel helpless.” Raven admitted as she continued to pace. “I couldn’t help find Lexa. I have no idea what’s going on-“

“I feel helpless too. My leg is out, I can’t really do anything with art. At least you figured out the tracker.” Clarke sighed. “Octavia here helped figure out the phone thing.”

Octavia sat beside Clarke and gave her a small smile. “I know we all want to help and keep each other safe… but sometimes it’s hard to do when the cards aren’t in your hands, you know? A lot of these issues stemmed from before we were even in their lives. Especially on Lexa’s end. I’m sure they’ve all spent so much time trying to bury it but now that it’s resurfaced, they themselves don’t know where to begin unpacking it much less how to ask for help. Just be there, be patient. We have to support our Woods bae and sometimes listening and just being there is a big help already.”

“Woods bae?” Clarke asked.

“My fault.” Raven said, raising her hand.

“As expected.” Clarke said, a small smirk playing at her lips. “I guess you’re right. It’s just hard. They’re all so stubborn.”

Octavia laughed. “As if we’re not.”

* * *

  
“What are we doing here?” Lincoln asked.

“I need to get something.” Lexa replied, as she walked into her office. Luckily for them, it wasn’t a foreign sight to see one of them still in the office this late at night. The guard on duty looked a little shocked but tipped his hat at them and didn’t ask any questions. If anyone did, they’d just say they left something in the office, since Lincoln didn’t like to lie about work.

“I told you, I got your files about Costia earlier today.” Lincoln said.

“Not everything.” Lexa removed some books from her shelf to expose a small locked panel on the bookshelf. She punched in the code and revealed a flash drive and tucked it into her pocket.

“What is that?” Lincoln asked, as they made their way back to Anya’s car where Roan was keeping the engine warm.

“Listen, Linc. When Lex came back, you weren’t too… easy to talk to about this.” Anya said, trying her best to use her gentle and understanding voice. “Lexa told you she had her suspicions but you sort of blanked on us so she never really got into detail with you.”

“I know, I’m sor-“

“No, don’t apologize. It’s okay. It’s forgiven. We understand where you were coming from but let us explain. Okay?” Lincoln nodded before Anya spoke again. “Lexa said she had some files about Costia’s incident and she did. She never really focused on the Tian Le partnership which is good because you found it.”

“But, I did look into something else. I felt bad for breaking Emerson’s jaw but… I had so many questions and I went looking for answers. Now that I think about it, Tian Le was just the tip of the iceberg.” Lexa explained as she opened the door to the car.

“Why didn’t you do this sooner? If you knew all along?” Lincoln asked.

“First of all, and most importantly, a lot of the people I care about is now affected by this. Second, I didn’t know everything yet. Roan helped with that part.” Lexa answered. “And with Roan’s permission, we can end this.”

The man in question turned to them, “My permission to what?”

“To expose them.” Anya answered with a proud smirk on her face.

Roan shrugged and Lincoln took that as a yes.

“Are you ready, Roan?” Lexa asked.

“At this point, it’s either I go down with them or they’ll take me down themselves. Honestly, the first one still sounds a lot more pleasant.” Roan replied.

“Time to take the Queens down.” Anya grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Any questions? Let me know! Yay to those who guessed it was Nia behind everything!! And this was a heavy chapter but everything will finally come to light in the next one! (And a lot more fluff in the next one too!)
> 
> 2-3 more chapters left! Thank you for reading, for commenting, and for inspiring me to keep going! I am always grateful
> 
> supers-kru on tumblr :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ranya moment, some preparation, and a Woods dinner before they take the Queens down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing and taking around a month to update. Do hope you enjoy this update!! Sorry for any errors :)

Clarke jerked awake, surprised that she had even fallen asleep. The last she remembered was worrying with Octavia and Raven about where the others could be. She wasn’t sure if she had been dreaming already when she felt gentle arms lift her up.

The day before felt like it had gone on for weeks and it took its toll on her. Lexa went missing, Lexa was found thanks to Anya, Atom and Fox were reported dead, Roan had come to them and so many secrets were revealed. Clarke shook her head to try to prevent them from barreling across her mind all at once. There were so many things going on and Clarke wasn’t sure how to unpack everything all at once. However, Clarke was sure of two key facts: this was all somehow Nia and Ontari’s doing and Lexa, with Roan’s help, had a way to stop them. Clarke wasn’t exactly sure how she’d do it but she figured she could ask when the girl beside her woke up.

Clarke’s leg prevented her from lying down on her side, but she turned her head at her fiancé and took in the moment. This was so rare for Clarke, to see Lexa asleep and relaxed with no worries, no duties, and with not even a morning run that she’d try to squeeze in. The room was still dark and the street outside was quiet so Clarke figured it was still early in the morning. She tucked a strand of stray hair behind Lexa’s hair before gently maneuvering to get up. Clarke propped her arms up and gently swung her legs, grateful that Lexa left her crutches and brace by her side of the bed.

Clarke hobbled towards the door as quietly as she could, careful not to wake Lexa. She opened the door slightly but froze at the sound of her best friend’s voice.

“How can you be so stubborn?! I told you before, I’m here, I’m all in, Anya!”

“Raven, you could get hurt! Clarke is already hurt!”

“Damn it, Anya! _You_  could get hurt too! You’re not invincible. And yes, I’m a genius but I’m not an heiress to some big architecture firm unlike you guys. No one is after me. I’m the safest one here!”

“Just being with me isn’t safe!” Clarke could hear the strain in Anya’s voice. “You already hacked a phone that could very well trace you to us! You can see what they can do, Raven! Stop being so stubborn!”

“Are you even listening to yourself? Are you even listening to me?” Raven continued to argue, and Clarke knew her best friend was close to snapping. A bit of anger in her voice, but there was hurt there too, mixed in with a little confusion and a lot of frustration. Clarke was so focused on their conversation she didn’t feel Lexa stir or hear her soft footsteps come up behind her.

“Clarke…” Lexa mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Come back to bed. Let them work it out.”

“Anya, I can make my own decisions!” Clarke could hear Raven shout.

“I know you can! But I’m stopping you from making a stupid one!” Anya shouted back.

Lexa tugged at Clarke’s shirt, “Give them some privacy, love.” And gently led Clarke back to the bed. Lexa immediately closed her eyes as she saw Clarke was comfortable again, and her arm draped over Clarke’s waist.

Clarke was staring up at the ceiling, Raven and Anya’s voices were muffled through the wall but the volume of their voices seemingly dying down.

“I can hear you thinking.” Lexa sighed, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah? What am I thinking about?”

“A lot of things. But I think right now you’re worried for Raven.” Lexa replied.

“Of course I am. She’s my best friend.”

Lexa slowly opened her eyes to look at Clarke. It frustrated Clarke that her leg required her to lay on her back, her neck straining to look at Lexa. “And Anya is my sister. Anya has been worried, of course, because of everything that has happened.”

“And you’re not?”

“Of course I’m worried. I’m worried about all of you. But Raven is Anya’s first relationship in… a long time… maybe ever. So she’s trying to make sure Raven doesn’t get dragged in unwillingly. Or you know, get hurt. I already know that you’d want to be a part of this-“

“Damn straight.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s interruption. “As I was saying, Anya’s just scared and she’s already protective without all of this mess.”

“But Raven wants to help. She’s worried about Anya too and I know it will kill her if she doesn’t help keep Anya and all of us safe too.”

“I know Raven wants to help. I’m not the one stopping her.” Lexa gave a small smile. “They’ll be okay. They just need to talk it out.”

Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry, okay?”

“You know I still will.”

“I know. But try to get some rest.”

Clarke’s eyes were about to close when there was a soft knock on the door and Raven peeked inside with a quiet, “Are you guys awake?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Rae?” Clarke asked.

“Can I stay here for a bit? I need to think without Anya in the room and I feel too exposed in the living room.” Raven replied.

Clarke was about to look at Lexa to check if it was all right with her but Lexa had quickly answered, “Of course, Raven.”

Clarke had initially thought that Raven would stay in one of the chairs by the foot of the bed, but of course, her best friend jumped right in between her and Lexa. Clarke had never been more glad that the Woods favored king sized beds.

“You guys are the best.” Raven said as she got under the blanket and cuddled up close to Clarke. Clarke tried not to laugh as she imagined the look on Lexa’s face had Raven decided to cuddle close to her instead.

The trio was quiet. Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa was still awake, she sounded so tired and she’s been through so much the past 24 hours as well.

“Lexa?” Raven called out.

“Yes, Raven?”

“Your sister can be annoying.”

Lexa chuckled. “I know.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know… that I’m doing this with you guys… not because I want to be part of all the glitz that comes being associated with your family. Or for the money that you all have or the name. I want to help.”

“I know, Raven.”

It was silent once more and even Raven’s breathing seemed to slow when suddenly, “Lexa?”

Clarke tried to stifle her chuckle at the sound of Lexa sighing. “Yes, little bird?”

“I think I’m in love with your sister.”

“I know, Raven.” Lexa said, a smile evident despite the husky sleepiness.

“Go to sleep, Raven.” Clarke whispered, poking Raven on the side of her head.

Raven gave Lexa a swift but crushing hug before cuddling back closer to Clarke. “I love you guys.” She declared with the blonde saying I love you back to her best friend and Lexa grumbling in response before she finally could get some shut eye.

* * *

  
The next time Clarke woke up, the sun was shining through a little gap in the curtains. Raven was now sprawled beside her on the bed, taking up the space Lexa had previously occupied. She nudged her best friend for a bit and mentioned she was getting up already which Raven only waved off. Clarke got her crutches and once more made an attempt to the living room. As the door to her room opened, she could see Lexa suddenly stand up from her seat at the dining table, ready to help Clarke. She waved her off and Lexa sat down again, but watched Clarke’s movements the entire time.

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and playfully ruffled Clarke’s hair as she sat down beside her fiancé. Despite the current situation, Clarke couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you get any sleep?” Clarke asked Anya, who had her head in her hands.

“Barely.” Lincoln replied for his sister.

Anya groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Octavia, why are _you_ helping us? You don’t have to, you know, you can bail.”

Lincoln was about to reprimand Anya when Octavia gently put her hand on his arm. “Because I care for Lincoln. Because I care for all of you.”

“You could get hurt.” Anya said.

“I know. But it’s not like I’m alone. This isn’t some rogue assassination attempt. We’re all looking out for each other.” Octavia replied.

Anya rolled her eyes and Clarke took this as her chance to speak. “Something horrible and admittedly scary thing happened to me, yes. And it happened before, to Costia,” Clarke cast a glance at Lexa who didn’t seem affected and nodded at Clarke encouragingly. “But you were unprepared. It wasn’t anyone’s fault and I don’t think you’d ever let that happen again. You guys look out for each other and for the people around you unlike any other. I know you guys.”

“They’re doing it because they love us.” Lexa said simply as she squeezed Clarke’s hand above the table and Clarke lifted their hands and kissed it.

Anya looked at Lexa and Clarke and then to Lincoln and Octavia. And somehow timed perfectly, Raven had decided to leave the room, a yawn escaping her lips and one hand rubbing her eyes.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in Anya’s head. The eldest Woods stood up and made her way towards Raven. Raven stopped as Anya approached, a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. The hardness easily melted away as soon as Anya pulled her in for a hug and whispered what Clarke somehow made out to be ‘I’m sorry’. Raven slapped Anya’s arm and called her an idiot and they were laughing.

“I love you.” Anya said.

Raven’s eyes grew big before crushing Anya in a hug. “I love you too, even if you’re an idiot.”

“So you’ve said.” Anya smirked before kissing Raven.

“Stop making out and come eat!” Lincoln shouted, pulling the two girls away.

Raven flipped the bird at Lincoln who just laughed. Anya led her to her seat and Raven gave Clarke a thumbs up, an assurance that they were absolutely okay. Clarke found it surprisingly easy to look at the bright side despite what was happening. Sure, her life was threatened. Most probably everyone at this table was in danger, but there was so much love and care going around that it was hard to not have happy moments. So Clarke took everything in. The Woods siblings made breakfast (as usual) and that was something Clarke had always loved. Lexa was showering her with affection, with gentle touches, and small kisses. Raven was happy, and so was Octavia. At this moment, they were together and they were safe.

“Wait. Where’s Roan?” Raven asked.

“In his home.” Lexa answered.

“Was that the best idea?” Clarke asked this time.

Lincoln shrugged. “We figured he should pretend he knows nothing and just go back to his life and his work. Even if Ontari is out of town, I’m sure she has people watching Roan.”

“But do we even have a plan?” Octavia asked.

“Getting there.” Lincoln replied.

“What do you have on them anyway?” Raven asked.

Lexa sighed and put down the cup of coffee.

“While we explain, forget everything you know about the phones… about the threats. I’m not sure if we can use that in court anyway. But, I do have a few things to use against them.”

Lexa and Anya took turns explaining all the dirt they’d uncovered on the Greene family with matching files and photos. There were a lot of personal affairs and absurd purchases, but they couldn’t use that either. They could use it in the future, but it wasn’t big enough for the impact they wanted. Besides, they worked in architecture and manufacturing. Their names are irrelevant to those outside their world so no, they needed a better jumping off point.

But the business… that was intriguing. There were a lot of terms, a lot of finance things but Clarke knew that they could actually get somewhere with that. Lexa had a lot of evidence. Some went back to the year she disappeared and did her own investigation, some were as recent as a few months ago. Apparently, her former contacts kept her updated even if Lexa never really asked for more.

It was a treasure trove of information that Clarke just had to ask. “Lexa, why didn’t you expose them sooner?”

“A lot of reasons. At that time, it was just me… and then eventually Anya. I also couldn’t drag my family name into this. Disappearing on Woods Inc created a lot of conflict within the business, and we took a hit. They lost clients because if they can’t keep their adult child in check or if they’re worried about their missing child how can they focus on work? I was so guilty when I came back that I just… I couldn’t. I had to focus on fixing my mistakes and making amends.” Lexa said, her head low. “And Costia was gone. I was selfish, because I didn’t think this could happen again. That if I left them alone… we’d all be okay. But now, with you… with a real and literal threat, I can’t stand by and let this happen again. It’s my fault-“

“It’s not.” Anya said, and there something about the force in Anya’s voice that told Clarke that she’d been saying it often enough to Lexa.

No one brought up Lexa’s reasons again after that but Clarke still held Lexa’s hand under the table and rubbed calming circles. They had planned how to expose Nia and Ontari, Lincoln reassuring them that Roan was ready play his part and he willing to deal with the consequences. They didn’t trust him fully, but at this point, they had no choice.

They had also spent time planning what to do with themselves. It took some back and forth and a couple of arguments but Raven, Octavia and Clarke conceded to allow bodyguards - albeit subtle ones - wherever they went. They only agreed to it as long as security around the Woods siblings would be heightened as well. This new apartment would be their temporary home and they arranged for fake renovations in their already existing apartment, should anyone ask.

Clarke was amazed at what they could do in a day but she knew none of this would be possible had Lexa and Anya not worked on it for years. It was daunting when she thought about it, but Clarke was undeniably ready. She looked at the people in the room and her heart swelled with affection. She loved them each in their own special way. (Even Anya included) A part of Clarke was worried for her parents, even for Indra and Gustus, but Lincoln reassured her that nothing would happen to them. It also reassured Clarke when Lexa mentioned that the staff in Greene International were not loyal to the Queens. Even money could not buy them that especially with their cruelty. (It also explained how Lexa ended up with so many inside men) The whole group worked together to cover loopholes, make fake arrangements, and stuck to whatever role they had to play.

* * *

They had a day. One day before they unleashed hell into the Queen’s lives. But it was Sunday and as much as they wanted to avoid it in favor of keeping safe and preparing, it was family day with Gustus and Indra.

Gustus was bald. His skin was sticking to his muscles as they softened and he definitely looked thinner. But his demeanor was still as loud as possible.

“I feel like it’s been ages!” Gustus said, giving everyone their own hug as they entered their home.

“Woah.” Raven exclaimed, as she stepped inside and took in the entire home.

“I know, right? I felt the same way when I first got here.” Clarke said. “You should ask Anya to show you the garage. They’ve got a couple of bikes and that car you wouldn’t stop talking about.”

“Which one?? The Audi R8? Porsche 911? Aston Martin DB9 GT?? A Maserati?? WHICH ONE?” Raven asked excitedly.

“Uh… one of those. For sure.”

“Fuck. Come on, take me to the garage, Woods.” Raven said grabbing Anya by the hand. “Then you can take me any way you want.”

“EW, GROSS, RAVEN!!” Clarke shouted, watching Raven laugh Anya’s ears turn red.

Eventually, they all settled around the patio. Raven and Anya had followed after a while and looked slightly disheveled. Plus, Anya wasn’t looking her father in the eye. Octavia and Clarke were half scolding Raven half asking which car they did it in. Lexa and Lincoln, on the other hand, had other ideas.

“Dad, were you finally able to install the security camera in the garage?” Lexa asked.

At that, Anya and Raven snapped their heads up and looked at each other with wide eyes. Raven went from cocky to a panicked mess in an instant. Anya tried to keep her stoic demeanor but Clarke could see the panic in her eyes.

“Oh yeah! Thanks for helping, Lincoln.” Gustus said.

“No problem, dad.” Lincoln beamed. “What was the app again? The one that’s connected to the camera? You said it even did playbacks?”

“It does? Wow. That’s crazy.” Lexa said with mock enthusiasm, a shit eating grin directed at Anya and Raven. Anya mouthed a “Don’t you dare.” to her siblings.

“I forgot the name. Let me open it up.” Gustus replied as he got his phone from his pocket and squinted at the screen.

“It’s okay, I got it.” Lexa said, Gustus handing the phone to her.

Lexa turned her body so that only Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia could see what she was doing. She opened up the security camera app and clicked on the camera for the garage and scrolled the footage back. Raven and Anya were quiet in the seats, trying not to squirm.

On Gustus’ phone, Clarke could see the garage door open and Anya and Raven step inside. Raven was pointing at cars and Anya was talking before they moved on. At one point, Raven was saying something, when Anya pulled the mechanic closer and kissed her. Octavia gave a low whistle and Clarke tried not to laugh.

“Okay that’s enough.” Lincoln mumbled as the footage showed Anya grabbing Raven by the ass and lifting her onto one of the cars.

“Damn, dad’s favorite car?” Lexa said.

“What about my favorite car?” Gustus asked, causing everyone to jump at the question and Lexa slamming the phone down on the table. Anya shot her sister a death glare.

“Uh… Clarke said it was her favorite one too! I mean from the looks of it.” Lexa replied quickly.

“You have great taste, Clarke.”

“Th-thanks.” Clarke said, eyeing the phone on the table.

“Which reminds me, I have this wonderful picture of its newer model. I’ll show it to you!”

“Great! But honestly, Raven’s more into cars than me.” Clarke said.

Raven gave the most innocent smile she could muster and Gustus chuckled. “That’s perfect! Lexa, my phone please?”

Anya’s eyes widened as her dad extended his hand forward to Lexa.

Lexa smirked quickly fiddling with the phone. “Oh no, dad, I’m so sorry. I think I accidentally deleted all the old footage when I tried to exit.” Had Clarke not known what Lexa was up to, or had she not known Lexa at all, she might have believed that she’d accidentally delete it. Their sibling dynamic always amused Clarke. She protect Anya, even from their parents, but she’d rile her up first. Anya mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Lexa who looked absolutely smug.

“Don’t worry about it, Lexa. The only footage on it are those stray cats who snuck in to have sex on top of the cars last month.”

Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and Lexa erupted in laughter. Gustus looked pleased at his little joke while Raven and Anya turned beet red.

Indra appeared a couple of minutes after, to introduce the chef who she hired for this meal. Clarke had often forgotten how much money the Woods family had and like Octavia and Raven, were blown away by moments like these. But Clarke knew that whether it was a five course meal from an award winning chef or pizza takeout, this family would be happy.

“We’re all staying in the apartment downtown.” Lincoln said halfway through dinner.

“All of you?” Indra asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Well, it is a huge apartment. I’m still having mine renovated.” Lincoln said.

“Oh. Yes. You mentioned. Turning one of the rooms into an office for Octavia, if I’m not mistaken.”

“What! You said you were fixing up a personal gym!” Octavia said, swatting Lincoln on the arm.

“Well, you’re always busy even when you’re at my place, so I figured we’d turn it into an office. I’m sure sitting on the floor isn’t good… and there’s a lot of space… and you’re always around anyway…. also… if… you know… you want to… move in.” Lincoln smiled sheepishly.

“Well, Octavia? He may not be the suavest out of us three but are you moving in with my brother or not?” Anya said, a smirk on her lips once more, after recovering from the video embarrassment.

Octavia threw her arms around Lincoln and kissed him.

“We should have took a video of that.” Lexa laughed. “Lincoln was a mess.”

“Shut up, Lexa.” Lincoln said, before hugging Octavia once more.

Having Octavia officially live with Lincoln (though technically they’d all be living together for a while) was another bright spot in this whole mess. The couple were obviously on a high after dinner with the Woods parents and retreated to their room as soon as they got back. In fact, everyone was in good spirits. Raven had piggybacked on Anya and was teasing her for one thing or another. Lexa was quiet, but the way her eyes sparkled and the way she smiled at Clarke was a reassurance that she was okay.

“So… tomorrow’s the day.” Clarke said as Lexa joined her in bed.

“Excited to go back to work?” Lexa asked.

“You know that’s not what I meant. But yes, I am excited.” Clarke replied. “Are you ready?”

Lexa gave a small smile. “If it means we’ll all be safe, then yes.”

“Do you trust Roan?”

“I trust he’ll do the right thing.” Lexa answered.

Clarke didn’t have any questions after that. Well, not about their plan at least. She was worried and admittedly a bit scared. Lexa must have felt the worry coming off her in waves because albeit difficult, she pulled Clarke close to her, kissing her cheek, her forehead, and her lips and stroking her hair and telling Clarke random stories until they both fell asleep.

* * *

  
Roan had a flair for the dramatic. Not that Clarke was surprised - what with the coats he insists on wearing despite the weather and the multiple gold rings on his fingers. Roan had waltzed into the city prosecutor’s office early Monday morning to turn himself and by extent, his family, in. Luckily for them, Anya had an old three night stand (that surprisingly didn’t want to murder her) working for the Polis Times and Anya had generously tipped her off.

But Clarke only knew this after she got home. She was just too busy being back in the gallery to notice. Niylah hugged her as soon as she sat down by her table and luckily Clarke’s ribs were healed enough to take the force. Niylah told her about Fox, how she disappeared and how shocked she was to see on the news that she was dead. Clarke then caught up on all the other news around the gallery and whatever else she missed. She happily sent her supervisor her recommendations for the upcoming exhibit. Her phone was quiet, but she knew not to expect anything from Lexa today. It was only when Raven updated her as she sat down on their shared couch did she realize how big it had gotten.

According to Raven, the news initially broke during the noon news segments. They didn’t give much information yet, all stating to wait for the regular news programming for all the details. But even at noon, the news anchors were all saying the same thing, “Drugs, Smuggling and Fraud: The Queen’s Reign in local company, Greene International”

Roan was still being held. Lexa spent the day dodging the press’s phone calls. Apparently, her status as a shareholder of Greene International had been quickly brought to light and everyone wanted her opinion on it. But of course, Lexa knew this would happen.

Anya and Raven sat with Clarke on the couch. Lincoln stopped his worried pacing behind them while Octavia leaned forward from her place on the floor. The news on TV showed the Woods Incorporated building. The next shot was inside the lobby, with a microphone in the center. Lexa appeared on screen, and the cameras started going crazy. Right behind her was Echo’s mother, Tasya.

The two stood in front of the microphone, and Lexa raised her hand and instantly, the crowd of reports grew silent.

“As individual shareholders of Greene International, we had no knowledge of the illegal dealings of the Queen family. And we condemn the use of our investments, and the company's resources through illegal activities all for their own personal gain.” Lexa announced.

“A few years ago, Greene International was one of the most reliable companies for raw materials, and that is why we were invested in it. The change in ownership due to the deaths of the Greene family had significantly ruined the quality. There is no doubt in our mind that this would not have happened if the Greene’s were still alive.” Tasya said.

Lexa pointed to a reporter who asked, “But isn’t Nia Queen a shareholder of Woods International? How can we be assured that she has not done the same to this company?”

“Mrs Queen’s role in Woods International is purely for financial purposes. She holds no position in the board of directors. Neither does her son or her daughter-in-law. She has no role in any of our operations.” Lexa answered. “She will also be stripped of her position and her shares will be privately for sale.”

“And what about the buildings that were used with Greene International’s materials?”

“Rest assured, each of our architects and engineers played a role in making sure that we were given top quality steel, glass and the like. We do not just sign off on materials but have a rigorous and strict system being implemented.”

Even on screen, Clarke could still see the flashes of the cameras and hear people throw out questions to which Lexa and Tasya had just said, “No further comment.” and made their exit.

“Hmm. I don’t look too bad on TV.” Lexa smirked from behind them.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed as Lexa ran to give her a hug.

“Hi.” Lexa said, kissing Clarke on her forehead, before addressing everyone else. “We had the quick press conference around 3 pm. I know the plan was for later in the day but Tasya was getting bombarded too. How is the rest of the news coverage coming along?

“Nothing we didn’t plan for.” Anya said.

“Different headlines but it’s all saying what we wanted. Some are bringing up Roan’s motive for this but mostly it’s about what the family is doing.” Lincoln recalled.

“The article that your ex put out this afternoon was pretty good. Covered all bases.” Raven said, rolling her eyes.

“She’s not an ex if it was just sex.” Anya defended.

“I’m teasing. I’m not jealous. But it really was a good article.” Raven said, a hint of guilt in her voice.

They watched the news in relative silence. They were all looking for the same thing, making sure the story they planned for was the story that was told. Clarke could tell by the matching looks on the Woods siblings' faces that everything was going well.

Her phone was blowing up with texts from the delinquents asking if they were doing okay. Jasper asked if she had access to drugs and Clarke was pretty sure he was just joking. Niylah had checked up on her also as well as her parents. Clarke only felt a little guilty that she had to lie to her parents.

“Do you think Nia or Ontari expected this?” Octavia asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that and I highly doubt it.” Lexa replied. “Actually… I think I figured it out… Nia’s motives.”

“They wanted to keep me quiet about Costia’s death. That, I’m sure of. Because if I found out how and why Costia died, I’d search for how her parent’s jet crashed and it will definitely lead to how she ended up with Greene International.”

“But why would they come back again for Clarke? It’s not like they can get her dad’s business.” Raven asked.

“I was thinking the same thing at first - that they were after Jake’s business too. But in reality, they’re bullies who use violent scare tactics. I think Clarke was used as a reminder for me to back off.” Lexa said, squeezing Clarke’s hand. “I think they’re afraid that I told Clarke and that I’d have more reason to look into their positions. That I’d be embolden to challenge them and take their power from them.”

“What they didn’t account for is that you’d have some other dirt on them _and_  that Roan would help.” Anya added.

Lexa nodded and to Clarke, it made sense. Nia had always seemed full of herself, and Ontari seemed to live off the idea that she had power. They’d do anything to keep it, Clarke was sure. But Clarke also understood that greed and the desire for power meant they had huge blindspots. The Queens were too focused on keeping Lexa quiet about Costia that they hadn’t realized Lexa was already looking somewhere else.

Clarke was proud of what they had done. The story was out, the truth had been told. And the last thing they saw on the news was that a warrant had been issued for both Nia and Ontari. But as proud as Clarke was, she knew it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! Let me know what you think? I hope Lexa's little speech helped clear some things!
> 
> If you noticed, this story will now end in 2 more chapters!! So expect the next chapter to be packed and probably be a 5-7k word one. And lots more Clexa in the last 2 :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has still stuck around despite the late updates! Thank you for all your comments and kudos and bookmarks! <3 Have a great weekend everyone!


End file.
